Reboot
by Diana Law
Summary: It's near the end of Breaking Dawn and the Volturi Confrontation does NOT end peacefully. They attack and Bella and Edward both die. So how come it's Bella's first day in Forks, all over again? BxE, AU Lemons & Fluff  Continued From Athey! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**(A/N) ALSO: This story is written by Athey, not myself. My own work comes later, I will make a note when the time comes. Until further notice, this is Athey's story with minor additions from me, I am just continuing it WITH her permission. Link on my profile.**

* * *

Premise:

It's near the end of Breaking Dawn and the Volturi Confrontation does NOT end peacefully. They attack and Bella and Edward both die. So how come it's Bella's first day in Forks, all over again? BxE, AU Lemons & Fluff

BPOV

It was Tuesday, January 18th and it was my first day of school in Forks, Washington. It was only a week into the second semester, but I was still coming in mid-year. A transfer student into a tiny little school, in a tiny little town where everyone knew each other and grew up together.

I was born here, just like almost all of the other kids in this town. Thing about me is that I'd escaped the rainy gray eternal overcast of Forks when I was only 6 months old, when my mom took off with me for sunshine and freedom.

My father had stayed behind; solely responsible for looking after my ailing grandparents, and unwilling to follow my impulsive and hair-brained mother into the wild blue yonder.

My mother, Renee, was afraid of being trapped in this tiny gray oblivion, and once she realized my dad, Charlie, was unwilling to leave, she left without him. He never really got over it even after nearly seventeen years. He never really got over _her_.

My only exposure to Forks, since my mother's speedy escape from the place 17 years ago, had been brief summer visits that had ended several years ago when I finally put my foot down and insisted that Charlie and I spend our summers somewhere less gloomy and wet.

So why the hell was I here now? Why was I enduring this god-awful place of my own free will, and for an extended period of time? Because my crazy, hair-brained, and impulsive mother has finally found someone who makes her happy and staying with me was preventing her from being with him.

She had married a man named Phil, and in order for her to be happy, I was willing to endure a little extended one-on-one time with Charlie and this God awful town.

So here I was, my first day of school; the center of attention, in a new place that I'd never set foot in before, and constantly bombarded with the most bizarre and intense feeling of déjà vu I've ever experienced in my life.

The morning felt familiar. Driving my 'new' old truck to school felt familiar, even though I'd never actually driven the thing before. The place where I parked felt familiar. I _knew_ the woman behind the desk in the office, Mrs. Cope. I _knew_ where my classes were, and I recognized a bunch of the students who greeted me in passing.

It was the weirdest and most inexplicable thing I'd ever experienced and it was seriously weirding me out.

Throughout the entire day, I kept trying to shake it off. Explain it away somehow, or just pretend I was imagining the whole thing, but then it came time for lunch.

I was dragged to the cafeteria by a girl named Jessica. She was a little taller than I was, with wavy brown hair and too-good looks. She was rather outgoing and had been one of the few people with enough guts to just come up to me in my morning classes and just start yammering on about nothing. She was in two of my classes so far, Trig and Spanish, and she seemed to expect me to sit with her and her friends at lunch, and I had no reason to refuse.

I made my way through the line, acquiring food and following Jess to an already rather full table of other students.

I recognized several of them from previous classes as well as from my weird déjà vu but the names weren't coming to me.

Nothing was specific. I didn't specifically _remember_ these people, or places, but they were insanely familiar. Like I'd been here in a dream. Or a _lot_ of dreams, and I'd completely forgotten about it until now.

And then they walked in.

The group of them didn't specifically spark anything in me, aside from the same crazy familiarity I'd been feeling all day, but _he_ was another matter. I saw him and it was like an explosion went off in my brain. It felt like a hurricane of images flew though my mind in a fraction of a second, and then flew right back out again. The only thing that stayed behind was _Edward._

That was his name. Edward. And I _knew_ him. I knew I did.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

EPOV

Purgatory... no wait, this is high school. Same thing, I suppose.

It was a day like any other. Or at least it started that way. My family and I sat at the same table in the Forks High cafeteria that we sat at every day we were forced to be here. We isolated ourselves from the rest of the student body. We were only here to keep up appearances and to try and avoid excessive suspicion. We certainly weren't here for an education. And we had absolutely no desire to _socialize_ with the human children surrounding us.

I sat in the loud crowded room, trying to ignore the unrelenting influx of uninvited thoughts that endlessly bombarded my mind. I ignored my siblings' thoughts out of regard for their privacy as best I could. As for the human children, I tried to ignore _their_ thoughts because their adolescent hormone-driven dribble was literally mind-numbing.

There was one mental thought, that no matter how hard I tried, my mind never let me ignore. My own name. Even just hearing it _thought_ was enough to catch my attention. It was no different than hearing someone across the room shout it out at the top of their lungs.

My head whipped around towards the origin of the mental call and my eyes slipped from the person who 'spoke' the thought, to the person sitting next to her.

Deep brown doe-shaped orbs stared back at me with a look of shock and bewilderment. For a moment my mind went about things normally. I recognized the original thought came from Jessica Stanley. A rather shallow girl who'd spent a great deal of time earlier in the year fantasizing about me until she finally got a clue and let me be.

I realized the girl next to her must be the new girl that the whole school was in a tizzy about. After a moment, I realized I wasn't hearing a single thought from her. I also realized that she was insanely familiar, and not just because I'd seen the mental image of her in the minds of the student body all morning long. There was something... else.

But the split second passed and my mind was suddenly reeling with the overwhelming feeling of familiarity. I openly stared at her, while she openly stared at me; our equally bewildered eyes locked on each other from across the room.

I didn't know why, I didn't know how, but I knew that I knew this girl. Her name was Bella Swan and she hated the cold and the wet. She liked the color brown because it reminded her of her home in Arizona. And she smelled of freesia and strawberry shampoo.

I blinked and shook my head, confused by the thoughts in my own mind. It made no sense at all. I was just as sure that I'd never met the girl before, as I was sure that I had. The intensity of the familiarity of her was overwhelming and beyond confusing.

My mind flew back to the fact that I still hadn't heard a single thought from her. Jessica seemed to be talking to her again, but she was still staring at me with the same overwhelmed and confused expression that I was sure was also gracing my own features.

I spent the remainder of the lunch hour listening to the conversation the strange silent girl had with Jessica Stanley, and trying unsuccessfully to hear Bella's thoughts. The aching feeling in my chest that I _knew_ her only intensified as time passed. When it was finally time to leave, I packed up made my way out of the cafeteria with considerable reluctance, her face still in my mind.

I reached my destination on auto pilot. I sat down at my assigned lab table in Mr. Banner's Biology class and let my bag fall open across the top of the desk, the books within it spilling across the space.

The action was standard for me. I didn't share this table with anyone. I was the only one in the class who didn't have a lab partner and I preferred it that way. But for some reason this action sparked something within me. The strongest and strangest sensation of déjà vu I'd ever experienced, even stronger than I'd felt in the cafeteria.

The image of the books splaying out across the table was beyond familiar. I _knew_ I'd seen it before. This precise thing had happened to me before. But what was stranger was that I knew what was coming next.

The new girl, Bella Swan, would be in this class. She would sit next to me, so I would have to collect my things and open the other side of the desk for her.

And she would smell beyond tantalizing and it would take every last ounce of strength I possessed to control my thirst while she was there.

My mind was reeling. Both from the bizarre familiarity and the intense certainty I had that these events were about to occur, but also because of what I knew was coming. I knew that this girl's blood was going to be beyond tempting. I knew I hadn't hunted in nearly two weeks. I knew that if things progressed as today was _supposed _to, that I would run away from her. But somehow I also knew that today would _not_ progress as it was supposed to.

As much as I knew that these events were supposed to take place, I also knew that I could handle it this time.

_This time? What?_

And then she was there as if on cue from my internal ramblings. She walked in with Angela Webber, who quickly walked to her assigned desk and took her seat. My head whipped around and our eyes met. Hers were wide and they darted from me to the fan Mr. Banner had blowing in the side of the room and back to mine. They were filled with worry, and I knew that _she knew too._

I took in a deep breath and held it. She still only stood in the doorway and her scent hadn't traveled to me yet. I knew this was the safest option. And as long as I was at least semi-prepared when I was finally assaulted by the scent, perhaps it would be okay. I nodded very gently in an attempt to let her know it was okay to move.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

BPOV

_He knew too!_ Whatever this was, he was feeling it too, I was sure of it. But what exactly was it that I knew? I wasn't even sure. But I knew that something big was going to happen when he... when he _smelled_ me.

_What sense does that make? _

He was beautiful. Beyond description, and I felt insanely drawn to him in a way I couldn't even put into words. It was like a part of me had known him for years. The more time passed, the stronger it felt. The more I... remembered.

I walked to the front of the classroom cautiously after his nod. He was holding his breath, so when I passed by the fan, it didn't do anything to him. I handed my slip to the teacher so he could sign it, and received my class textbook. The teacher told me where to sit, but I already knew.

Tentatively, I took my seat next to Edward. He was staring at me, his mouth closed, and his eyes boring into my own with intensity.

His eyes were overwhelming and beautiful. They were a very dark honey amber color, but somehow I knew that the moment he caught my scent they would turn to pure black.

_How can a person's eyes change color? That doesn't make sense...people's eyes don't change color. _

_No... _human_ eyes don't change color. But he's not…_

I gasped at my sudden memory. His face darted my way, his eyes wide with unspoken questions and confusion at my quiet outburst. Without speaking his eyes searched mine for answers and I could see frustration in them.

_I should say something..._

_But what? What if you're just going completely insane? You think he's getting this too, but maybe it's all just in your imagination? You say one word about this to him and he'll think you're completely mental!_

_Yeah, especially if you accuse him of being a vampire. You'll really give him a great first impression with that._

_But I'm _not_ imagining this! I know I'm not! I know him!_

Suddenly, he cleared his voice and looked me in the eyes. "Hello." He said, barely moving at all. He still hadn't breathed, I could tell. I wondered how long he could actually go without breathing...

_He doesn't need to breathe at all, but he will if he's going to speak to you._

_How the hell do I know that?_

"Um, h–hello" I stuttered in response.

He paused and his eyes were distant for a moment, as if he was searching for what to say.

"Bella..." He said in a hesitant voice. A look of surprise crossed his face and his eyes darted to his hands for a moment. "Bella." He said again, but just to himself this time. The word coming from his mouth was so insanely familiar. It felt... right.

"Edward." I replied, without even meaning to, and suddenly I knew exactly what he had felt. Hearing the word come out of my own mouth, out loud for the first time shocked me and brought about another hurricane of images and emotions.

"...Edward." I said, my voice coming out breathy, surprised by the intense feelings that were overwhelming me as I sat there.

His eyes came back up to meet mine and he stared at me intently for a moment in silence before he finally opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm going to take a breath soon... I don't know if that's a good idea or not..." He said in a low cautious voice.

Part of my mind was screaming _I knew it!_ But another part of me had never even questioned it, and that part answered.

"You won't hurt me Edward. I know you won't. I trust you." The words just came out without even thinking them. But I knew what I said was true.

His face was conflicted. He was just as confused and overwhelmed by all of this as I was.

Hesitantly, I saw him slowly breathe in through his mouth and I witnessed as his whole body stiffened and flinched. His muscles constricted and his jaw locked. His hands tightly gripped the edges of the desk and I could see the flimsy material crunch a little beneath them. He glanced briefly at me, his eyes black as night, then away.

My heart broke to see him suffering and I wondered why he hadn't just held his breath the entire class period to avoid this.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

EPOV

I knew I would need to talk to her more. I had to speak with her about this, and even more than that I knew that I needed to be near her. There was no way I could ever be near her or speak to her for anything longer than a few simple sentences if I was always holding my breath around her. I needed to become accustomed to her scent, and I somehow knew that I would. It would just take a little time and some endurance, but it would happen.

We wouldn't get much time during class to speak, but I hoped that afterwards we would. I'd spend the class period acclimating to the burn as best as I could and hope that it would be enough.

Slowly, I took a breath in through my mouth. I knew it would still be difficult, but not quite as bad as if I took it in through my nose.

At first it was just as horrible as I remembered it would be... wait, what? _Remembered?_

But that was what it was... it was like I _remembered_ this day. This girl. This burning. This _scent._

It was tantalizing. Indescribably delicious and taunting beyond words. It was the sweetest most appetizing blood I'd ever smelled, but it wasn't the first time I'd smelled it. It was a familiar smell. One I knew better than any other. It was _her_ smell, and somehow I knew that I had smelled this sweet fragrance a thousand times before and grown a tolerance to the burn. I'd done it before, and I knew I would do it again.

The monster within me tried to rage, but I kept it at bay. I knew how to deal with this. I'd _mastered_ this, and I would master it again.

Class began and neither of us spoke. Our eyes frequently met and a silent knowing passed between us. Every few minutes I'd take in another shallow breath through my mouth and every time she noticed. Every time her eyes filled with sorrow because she knew I was suffering. I wondered if she knew why.

How much did she know? How much did she understand about what was happening?

"Is the burn lessening?" Bella said from beside me. Her voice was barely audible, but she knew I would hear. She knew quite a bit about me for someone I've never met. Without turning towards her, I nodded gently, in hopes of reassuring her. The anguish on her features proved that she wasn't convinced.

The class was nearly over and I had even chanced a few breaths through my nose. I was acclimating to this even quicker than I'd hoped and that knowledge was a relief. I didn't want to have to run from her. I wanted... no, I _needed_ to be near her. The longer I sat there the stronger the pull felt. My chest felt both empty and full for her. Empty because I wasn't yet truly close to her, but full because of the strange growing feelings of the pull.

More details about her came to me as the class period passed. She liked to read. She liked classics and romance. She loved _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Wuthering Heights_. She was selfless and put her own needs and desires far below those of others, especially people she cared about. She'd be miserable if it meant her friends or family being happy.

She hated celebrating her birthday. She hated receiving gifts. She had the most hideous old red truck.

I actually chuckled when the memory of her truck surfaced in my mind. It was insanely loud and wouldn't even go over 50mph, making the thing insanely frustrating for me to ride in. I could reach a destination faster if I carried the damn thing.

_Memory..._

I remembered how this day was supposed to have gone. The class would end and I would dart out of the room, much faster than I should, and go hide and sulk in my car for an hour, trying to calm down.

I would have spent the entire class period using every ounce of strength I possessed to keep myself from slaughtering the entire class of children, just to get to her sweet tantalizing nectar. After plotting my kill course, the knowledge of how close I came to massacring a room of innocent children would drive me to run away. I'd visit Carlisle one last time before leaving to Denali.

But it didn't end there, as it should... I'd come back. I'd come back to _her_. I couldn't yet remember the details... But I knew it was true.

The class ended and the other students quickly fled. I shoved my things into my bag and stood up. Her eyes grew wide and fearful as she attempted to reach for me and stopped herself in mid-motion.

"You aren't going to run away are you? Don't go to Alaska, I know you won't hur–" She said quickly, but I put my hand up to stop her.

_She remembers too. This isn't just me. She feels it all too._

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, but I need to speak with you. We need to get out of here and talk about this. Figure out what this is. Is that okay?"

Her face instantly shifted from fear and worry to excitement and relief. She nodded and quickly grabbed her back and stood up with me.

"As long as there are no dark alleyways, I will be okay." She laughed lightly. I knew she was referring to another memory of a conversation we'd once had about this day, but I pushed it aside.

I led her down the hall and into an empty computer lab that I knew didn't have a class in it this period. No one would be coming in here and we could have some privacy. I opened the door for her, she entered quickly and I followed, closing the door behind us.

I turned to face her and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"Edward..." she breathed my name and hearing it come from her sweet lips was heaven. It sent a jolt straight through me.

"Bella..." I responded, just as dazed.

And like an explosion, it hit me. Without even thinking, I reached out and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her small body and nuzzling my head into her luscious brown mane.

Her tiny arms wrapped around mine instantly in return and she dug her hands into my hair.

"Oh Bella... I missed you." The words left my mouth before I could even register them. They almost made no sense. Rationally, they still didn't. How could I miss her? I hadn't known her before this day. But somehow, my... _heart_ knew it was true. I did know her, and even though I hadn't been aware of it until the moment our eyes met in the cafeteria, I _had_ missed her.

"Edward! I missed you too. Oh god, I missed you too." She cried into my shoulder, pulling me even tighter and clutching to me as if her life depended on it.

The soft warmth of her body was heaven. Her lovely scent, while ravaging my throat, was soothing my mind.

I pulled back from her just long enough to look into her deep brown orbs and instantly be pulled back in. I kissed her on the lips and I knew this feeling. She tangled her hands in my hair and deepened it, moaning into my partially open mouth. I knew it was reckless. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I couldn't stop it even if I'd wanted to. I did keep enough sense to keep her tongue out of my mouth, but I still had to taste her. I'd missed this taste. Oh god, I'd missed her.

Finally we pulled back and she whimpered at the lost connection. I chuckled. This was familiar.

I finally gained enough mental clarity to form a question.

"Bella... I... do you...what...?" _Okay, maybe I hadn't gained enough mental clarity to form a question..._

She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair and the feeling of her gentle caress was heaven.

"What is this?" She asked, her eyes confused, but still sparkling with... with _love_.

"I have no idea." I said.

"I know you." She stated her eyes distant, like she was looking at something far away.

"I know you too. I... I remember things... things about us. Things that haven't happened."

"Me too! I... I know what you are. I remember um... a van. You saved me…no, wait, you _will _save me –"

"Tyler's van. Ice... I push you out of the way– "I began, the memories flooding back now.

"Before that you were gone though. You left and went to Alaska... you won't leave this time – right?"

I chuckled. "I told you already, I'm not going anywhere. Originally I left because I was too overwhelmed by your scent. I lost control of myself –"

"That didn't seem to happen this time. Why did you breathe in my smell if you knew it was going to hurt?" She questioned, obviously confused by this action.

"I knew I needed to get accustomed to it. I figured I could use the class hour to adjust."

"Ohh..." She said, her mouth forming a small O shape and she thought this through. "You... Oh! You kissed me, was that okay? I… Oh! I'm sorry! What I did must have been so hard for you!"

I laughed. "I'm fine Bella. I'm handling this much better this time around."

"Is this... I mean, are we, like, repeating this or something? I _know_ I've done this day before. I mean, it started out familiar, but by lunch I knew everything that was coming. I _remember_ this day... I remember tomorrow. I remember next week! How is that possible?"

"I think I remember a lot further than that." I responded, thoughtfully.

"Me too... just not detailed... not yet. The more we're together, the clearer things get." She said before growing quiet and thoughtful for a moment. "Edward... you aren't going to ignore me for three weeks after Tyler's van crash, again, are you?" She looked at me, her eyes narrow and accusing.

I burst out laughing. "Bella love, do you honestly think I'm going to let the stupid crash even happen this time? You're not going to be anywhere near that part of the parking lot next Tuesday, and that's final. Besides, I seem to recall avoiding you in an attempt to protect you from me and my secret... I'm guessing you already remember what that is... right?" My voice weakened at the end, pulling into a question.

"You mean about being a vampire?" She asked with an entirely straight face and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes... about being a vampire."

"Oh yeah... I remember... I... I'm not sure I remember yet how I found out though... I don't remember you telling me or even any... oh! The meadow. I remember the meadow."

"Port Angeles..." I said under my breath, the memory of it crashing into my mind suddenly.

"Oh! But wait... I knew before that. I... oh screw it. I'll figure it out later." She said as her brow furrowed in concentration. "This is giving me a headache."

"Really?" I asked my hand going up to the side of her head and brushing my fingers gently through her hair before resting my hand on the side of her head carefully. "Is it really hurting?" I asked with genuine concern in my voice.

Her eyes softened and she smiled warmly at me. "No, I'm fine. It's just overwhelming. It's so much to take in all at once. It keeps coming at me in waves and sometimes I just don't know what to do with all the information. This morning it was like, the biggest thing I had to worry about today was getting lost on the way to my classes, or totally embarrassing myself in front of the other students, and suddenly I'm remembering the love of my life –" She caught herself and her face flushed almost instantly.

I grinned widely. "I remember that blush." I said, smiling at her. I pulled her close again, feeling the extra warmth of her flushed face against my chest and breathing in the scent of her hair. "Oh Bella, my love." I trailed off, lightly kissing the top of her head.

She hummed in pleasure and it sent vibrations through my chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Again, Stephenie Meyer owns the original story, Athey owns this story and this chapter. Thanks to all of her fans who decided to follow her story to my account. Again, bear with me until I get the continued chapters posted. The more I draw these original chapters out, the more of my own chapters I can work on so you will not have to wait as long for the new updates. Also, some of you asked if my additions change the story. NO they do not. A reword here, an extra sentence there. Nothing is changed. On the shorter chapters I like to add things to make them flow better, but the entire concept is still the same. Thanks!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Reluctantly, we parted ways. She'd already missed the first 15 minutes of her gym class, and despite the control I'd mustered, I knew I desperately needed to hunt. We agreed to meet up at her place after school. I quickly ran to my car and slipped the keys into the glove box where I knew Alice would find them, and took off running as soon as I reached the cover of the trees. I didn't need the car and I didn't want to strand my siblings. There was nothing quite as frustrating for us as to have to pretend to 'walk' home at a human pace until we were far enough away from prying eyes to full-out run.

It didn't take long for me to find my first kill, but it was a fairly small bobcat and I knew it wouldn't be enough to really hold me over. I still had time before school would even get out so I went a little deeper into the dense forest until I caught scent of some deer.

Not the most appetizing thing to drink, but there were several of them and if I did a good job of it, I could easily take down two of them and that would be enough to satisfy me. I ran in their direction, anxious to sate my thirst and get back to my love.

–

I raced back to Bella's house about an hour later. Her old rusted Chevy was parked out front of her house and I strode up to the front door, knocking gently.

My hand had barely pulled back when Bella flung the door open, her eyes wide and an excited grin plastered across her face, her heart racing in her chest.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me warmly. I warmly embraced her back, holding her tiny frame off the ground as I stepped inside and shut the door behind us with my foot.

"This feels like such a strange dream." She said as her face nuzzled into my neck.

"Did you remember anything new while I was gone?" I asked absently. Several new things had come to me while I hunted. The running had provided me a good opportunity to clear my mind.

"I don't know... I think it's all things I already sort of _knew, _I just hadn't really acknowledged yet. Like, how you can read people's thoughts, but you can't read mine."

For some reason, this statement sparked a flash of knowledge in my mind and the words just tumbled out. "But I will someday..."

"After I'm changed. I learn to control it and let you in." She said, her eyes growing suddenly in realization as well.

My breath caught... she was right.

"After we're _married_." She continued, her eyes distant for a moment before they refocused on my face, surprise coloring her face.

"The wedding." I whispered, as a few mental flashes crossed my mind. It was still so distant in the future. It was the furthest detailed thing I'd really remembered so far, aside from the striking vision of her with pale white skin and ruby red eyes.

My mind explored the images further for a moment, and I imagined she was doing much the same thing, from the look in her eyes.

"You put up such a fight to marry me." I chuckled at the memory. She fought at every turn before finally agreeing to be my wife.

"Afterwards, I remember thinking, 'why did I fight this so much?'" She said, her eyes still distant, but happy.

I smiled widely for a moment before my mind wandered by to the other subject we had just breached.

"I thought the same thing after I changed you." I said, quietly, thoughtful.

"_Why did I fight this for so long when it's done nothing but make me happy?"_ She said, in response to both of our realized memories.

I nodded quietly.

A quiet moment passed when suddenly she gasped, her eyes growing wide and meeting mine.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Renesmee." She said in a whisper.

The single word brought a rush of images and I almost felt I would fall over from the shock of it.

"Oh my god..." I said, shocked. I made my way into the small living room in a daze and sat on the couch, trying to collect myself. She followed slowly and sat beside me, her eyes just as distant and shocked as mine.

"We had a daughter." I said, still looking at nothing as I sifted through the images in my mind as they cleared. I felt a tearing in my chest as a hole appeared for the loss of my daughter.

I heard Bella sniffle and my eyes shot to her face to see tears welling up in her eyes. After a few seconds, they began to gently roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Bella..." I said, reaching over and pulling her into an embrace. She nuzzled her face into my shoulder and clutched the fabric of my shirt into one of her tiny hands.

"She won't happen now, will she?" She asked, finally pulling her face away from my shoulder and looking up into my eyes.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, reaching my hand up to stroke the back of her head, attempting to sooth her in some way as I myself fell apart.

"What are the chances of it? I mean... even if we do have a child again, it won't be the same. Genetics and all that... It's so random. So unpredictable. We can still have a baby, but it won't be her. She'll never exist in this life now."

My mind went over her words and I knew she was probably right. Even if we matched the time frame exactly, if human biology was any frame of reference, the chances of the exact same sperm meeting the exact same egg was slim, and far beyond our control.

I sighed into her hair and realized I had nothing to say to sooth her. The pang hurt me as well. The beautiful little angel I remembered loving with more than I'd thought possible, would never exist. Telling Bella that we could conceive another would be meaningless. We were both mourning the loss of a child that had never really existed and never would exist outside our own memories.

I gently stroked the back of her hair while she quietly cried into my shoulder and we just held each other like that for a time. My mind began wandering through the memories of my... my _daughter._ The remarkable little thing I would have never imagined to be possible. _My Child._

Never in my more than 80 years of vampire existence could I have ever imagined that such a thing could be possible, but I now knew it was, and now I was determined not to pass it up.

I remembered her gift. Her eyes. They were the same as Bella's while she was human. Her hair, my color, but the curls of Charlie. Her laughter. How quickly she aged... And then I remembered something else... I remembered many, _many_ vampires in our house. Wolves. Alice and Jasper, gone. The Volturi.

I stiffened and Bella noticed. Her heart sped up and the pitch of her voice rose in pitch.

"Edward? What is it?"

"I remember dying." I said simply.

Her eyes grew wide and she sat in silence, waiting for me to continue.

"The Volturi came to Forks. _All of them." _I whispered, almost afraid that if I said it any louder it would happen for real right then and there.

Bella gasped and her eyes grew distant. She was seeing it too. All of it.

"Alice and Jasper came back." She said, just as quietly, "They'd found another half-breed but it didn't matter. The Volturi killed us all anyway."

"It was just an excuse... Renesmee was never the real reason they came. They were afraid of how large and powerful our family had grown. They were intimidated by us." My voice grew cold. I could feel the anger welling up in me at the memory. The horror I witnessed that day. My family ripped apart before me. The large billowing bonfires with their bodies and the bodies of the few Volturi members we did manage to kill. The bloody wolf corpses that littered the area as strangled howls filled the air.

I cringed and shuddered, pulling her closer to me as the horrific images filtered through my mind. I felt Bella's tiny frame shake with sobs against me and I suddenly realized my body was doing the same. Dry tearless sobs escaped my body and we just held each other in silence. Clinging to each other as if our very existences depended on it.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

BPOV

"Do you suppose that's why this happened?" I asked him, after an immeasurable period of time passed silently between us.

He pulled back, his brows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I mean, I still have no idea how, but it's like we've been given a second chance. We _died _Edward. But here we are, back at the beginning again. Like we get to start over from the square one and, I don't know – maybe do it better this time? At the very least, we can definitely avoid making the same mistakes we made last time."

He nodded slowly, visibly mulling over what I'd just said to him. "Maybe you're right. But it's still a mystery how it could have happened."

"I don't know if we'll ever understand that." I replied.

"Probably not."

"But does it matter? At least we are here." I whispered quietly.

We sat quietly again, both thinking, neither speaking. I was remembering a lot more now, but there were still a lot of holes.

"I wonder if any of the others remember anything." I said suddenly, thinking of Edward's siblings.

"Hmm... I didn't sense anything in their minds today. Not even when I was leaving the school. I did a quick check on Alice to see if she was paying me any attention, but she wasn't... she was focused on Jasper, just like the last time."

"I wonder if they'll remember me at all." I said, suddenly realizing how awkward it would be if they didn't. Images flashed through my mind of the relationship I had with all of them.

"I don't know..." He said quietly, probably realizing the same thing I just had. "Hmmm…" he continued after a brief pause.

I looked at him questioningly, and he smiled his crooked grin and chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I get a second chance with your parents. I definitely didn't leave the best impressions with Charlie the first time around."

I giggled lightly. The mood was heavy in the room. I appreciated his attempt.

"Well, don't leave me in a zombie coma for six months next year, and you're sure to have a much better relationship with Charlie." I said sarcastically, but I couldn't help but feel a huge pit surge up in my chest at the memory of that time. I hadn't even meant to let that slide out.

His eyes instantly grew sad and he pulled me into a tight embrace again. "Bella, love, I swore I'd never leave you again, and I still mean it. I know better now. I would never make that mistake again. Never."

"That'll also save us from a trip to Italy." I mused into his shoulder, very thankful to avoid meeting with Aro again.

He chuckled. "Very true. That alone could be enough to save us from our previous fate. If Aro remains ignorant of us, we may not have to deal with that insane mess at all."

"If we have a child, we'll still have to be wary about the whole immortal child thing..." I began slowly, looking at him cautiously. I wasn't sure if he'd even be willing to _try_ to have a child, now that we knew it was possible. He was so terrified I'd die last time. So afraid that he'd lose me...

"Yes... but we know better now. It had never even occurred to us, then, that Renesmee would so easily be mistaken for one by someone who didn't know. She was aging so fast, and from what Alice discovered, the aging would continue to be speedy for 7 years before the child would stop and be like us...frozen in time. All we have to do is keep her, or him, secret and hidden away until they're old enough that no one would make that mistake. I think we can do that, as long as we're prepared. And we will be, this time." He smiled softly down at me and stroked my hair. My eyes grew big and I smiled widely at him. He _would_ still be willing to have another child with me. We couldn't have Renesmee, and we'd never forget her, but we could still make a new little life together.

I hugged him tightly, so happy and in love with him. A small voice in the back of my head was still freaked out and overwhelmed by all of this. The part of me that had just been Bella Swan, new-girl at Forks High only hours before. But the wonderful pull and honest, strong, powerful love I felt for him, overpowered any fear or uncertainty.

After another few moments of silence he pulled away and sighed. "Your father will be home in about an hour... there's no way I can be here this evening. It's only your first day at school. Bringing a boy home from school on day one would probably give him a heart attack." He chuckled weakly.

I laughed. "It probably would... and I need to get dinner started. Oh crap... I was going to get groceries tonight. I'll have to do it tomorrow after school." I pouted a little, realizing I'd have to forfeit some Edward time to get this chore done...

"Can I come with you?" He said and I looked up at him surprised.

"But you hate the smell –"

He put his hand up to silence me. "I'll endure." He laughed and I grinned back.

I stood up and he quickly followed, his eyes questioning me. "Well, I need to sort through the kitchen and see what I can come up with for tonight, without any groceries. Care to _endure_ the room while I cook?"

He chuckled. "I'd love to."

About twenty minutes passed and I had a reasonable meal started.

"Hey Edward," I started to speak, stirring a pan of boiling spaghetti noodles.

"Yes Bella?" He responded from his seat at the table, where he'd been the last twenty or so minutes while he watched me cook.

"I was thinking... I want to tell people at school, and Charlie, that we've met before."

He cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"I mean... well, what if we tell them that we met years ago somewhere. That I already knew you and we remembered each other once we sat next to each other in biology. We started hanging out to catch up on old times, or something like that. It would explain more easily why we're suddenly spending so much time with each other."

He raised his eyebrows as he thought this over. "It sounds like a good idea, but can you pull it off? You've always been a terrible liar." He cocked an eyebrow and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I think it'd be easier than pretending that I don't know you at all when we're at school. I think _that_ would be a harder lie to pull off. Besides, this way I can introduce you to Charlie easier and sooner."

He smiled widely at this.

"I recall you fighting tooth and nail to keep from even telling Charlie you had a _boyfriend_ last time around." He grinned at me.

I huffed at him and scowled playfully. "Yeah, well I think Charlie can handle it, if I ease him into the idea. And I'm too impatient to play around this stuff, this time around. I hate to go out of my way to hide things like this from people. It gets too confusing, and it's already going to be weird enough as it is. Why add one more thing?"

He nodded softly and smiled warmly up at me. He really liked this, I could tell.

"Well, what do you want to tell people? It's pretty well known that my family came here from Alaska, and you came from Arizona. Not a lot of opportunities for us to run into each other that way."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. One winter a few years ago... I think I was 13, anyway, my mom got invited to this time-share ski resort thing in Colorado and she dragged me with her. We got to stay in this big fancy condo for three weeks; we did it during my Christmas break from school.

"Anyway, Renee spent half the time there in these mandatory time-share meetings, and the other half skiing. I barely saw her _at all,_ the entire three weeks we were there. She really has no idea what I did while we were there, so I could easily say I spent most of my time hanging out with a nice family in one of the neighboring condos, and really got to know their youngest son." I grinned, impressed with how thoroughly I'd worked this out. He seemed impressed with my little lie as well.

"Bella, that's perfect!" He smiled widely back.

"Isn't it?" I beamed. "The best part is that most of it is at least partially true, so I shouldn't have too much trouble with a little fibbing. I actually did hang out with a couple neighbor kids while we were there, but they were all younger than me. Like seven, eight and nine years old. The rest of the time I just read inside."

"Didn't even try to ski?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow, but grinning, knowingly.

"Hah, are you kidding? I wanted to leave Colorado alive, thank you very much. I'm uncoordinated enough without skis on my feet."

He laughed, and I loved the sound as it flowed over my senses.

I glanced at the clock, as I turned off the burner and moved to strain the noodles.

"Charlie will be home soon." Edward stated, also seeing the time.

I nodded silently as I turned to the pot of spaghetti sauce and stirred it some more.

"This will give me time to go speak with Carlisle, at least." Edward said, rather unenthusiastically.

"Oh?"

"Yes... I need to see if he or the others remember any of this, or if it's just the two of us. I'll also see if Carlisle has ever heard any stories of something like this happening... although I really rather doubt he has. I should also tell him about the wolves –"

I looked back at him, confused. "What about the wolves?"

"Well, we've been living here under the assumption that the wolves were all gone. We wouldn't have found out otherwise for over a year... and that won't happen now, since there's no way in hell I'm leaving you. Sam Uley has already undergone the change by this point. I know Jared and Paul come next, but I don't actually know when they undergo their transformations... In any case, it would probably be wise to try and improve relations with the pack as early as possible.

"Carlisle will probably want to renew the treaty with Sam and Billy in person, now that we know that there are wolves on the reservation again."

"Oh..." I responded, not sure what to make of all of this. It wasn't something that I'd really thought about much yet.

"Bella..." Edward began, hesitantly after a moment of silence. "About Jacob..." His eyes were sad and my heart broke.

"Oh Edward, " I began, setting down the spoon I was using to stir the sauce and quickly putting the burner to a lower setting to let it simmer. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand into mine.

He smiled weakly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Edward, my memories aren't even that clear on Jacob. Mostly I just remember being... well, being numb and miserable during that time. My most distinct memories of Jacob are of the guilt I felt afterwards. I... I feel like I used him. I hurt him so badly and I used him and I don't want to do that this time around. I refuse to do that to him.

"And even more painful than that is the memory of how much it hurt you when I wanted to see him. How difficult it was for you during that time, and I refuse to let that happen."

He gave me his crooked grin. It was still weak, but it felt more real now and I smiled back, trying to reassure him.

"I love _you_. I remember caring a great deal for Jacob. I loved him as family; as a really important friend, but it was never comparable to how I feel about you. At this point I haven't even really _met_ Jacob. The last time I met him; I was like, four years old. He doesn't know me yet, and if I don't go to La Push in a couple weeks with Jess and Mike and everyone, he won't really get a chance to meet me.

"I won't use him to dig up details on your family because I already know everything. And you won't be leaving next year so I won't have to turn to him for friendship. I don't see how he and I would even have the opportunity to develop a close friendship now. Things are going to develop differently this time." I finally finished, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

He smiled back at me and now it reached his eyes. It was a relief. "But does it bother you? He was a good friend; I know you cared about him a lot. Will it bother you to not have that friendship this time around?"

I thought about it for a moment before I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Like I said, those memories aren't even clear... I suppose they may get sharper later, or they may not. My clearest memories are with you."

He smiled warmly and pulled me into his lap, kissing the side of my head and wrapping his arms around me. "During our last few weeks together, he became a friend to me as well… But I think it would be best all around if we just let him live in peace this time."

"I think that's for the best as well."

It was both incredibly soothing and calming, yet it was also strange. Part of my brain was still operating on the same wavelength from this morning. Part of me was still the Bella from before all this and that part of me was still crazy-overwhelmed. My mind was confused, but my heart was content.

But the part of me that _knew_ this was right was growing bigger and taking over. The confusion and disbelief was fading. Sitting in his lap, surrounded by strong sculpted arms overpowered them and calmed me.

This was right.

This was how it was supposed to be.

All too soon, it was time for Charlie to arrive home and Edward was forced to leave. It was difficult to say goodbye, but I knew he would be back as soon as my dad fell asleep. Remembering being his wife made it extremely difficult to watch him go, but at least now I had something I didn't have before: Time.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I finished up the spaghetti and laid it out on plates. I was just placing them on the table when Charlie walked through the front door.

"That smells great Bells." He said as he hung up his gun belt and took him place at the table.

We ate with very little discussion for most of the meal. About half-way through, Charlie finally broke the awkward silence.

"So, how did you like the school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds of the spaghetti.

I took in a deep breath. Edward was definitely right about my being terrible at lying. "Oh yeah. Dad, you'll never believe it, but I actually met someone I already knew." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh?" Charlie said, looking up at me a little surprised.

"Yeah. I don't know if you know or not, but when I was 13 mom dragged me to Colorado during my holiday vacation because she got offered a free condo for three weeks as a part of some time-share presentation?" I ended it as a question. I know that I'd told him about it at the time, but that was years ago.

"Oh yeah. You and skiing. Not the smartest of combinations."

I laughed, "Yeah, no kidding. That's why I never _did_ go skiing. I stayed in the whole three weeks, bored out of my mind. Well, not entirely the whole time. The family who owned the condo next to one we were in was staying there for the holidays too. The whole family was out and about the whole time except for the youngest son. He hated the idea of skiing as much as I did and stayed in just reading and listening to music. We ended up hanging out a lot. He was like the only human contact I had the whole boring three weeks."

I'd rehearsed this in my head, but I wasn't sure how convincing I was being.

"And you ran into this boy in school?" He asked, arching an eyebrow and emphasizing the word 'boy'. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen or heard from him since those three weeks _years_ ago, so I wasn't even totally sure who he was at first, I just recognized him, you know. But we sat next to each other in Biology and got to chatting and I remembered who he was."

"Wow, that's quite a coincidence, what's his name?" He said, taking another mouth full of noodles.

"Edward Cullen." I said, watching his face for a reaction.

"A Cullen, huh?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well that does sort of make sense. Not a lot of people in town I'd take as the type to own a vacation condo in the Rockies." He took another mouth full of spaghetti and sat quietly for a moment as if contemplating the news.

"You know the Cullen's?" I asked, trying to play along better.

"Yeah, good family. Dr. Cullen is a great man. This town is lucky to have such a skilled surgeon who's willing to take up residence in such a backwater hospital."

"Yeah, I remember Edward mentioning his dad was a doctor." I said before taking another bite of the food on my plate to distract myself.

"This boy... isn't he a little old to be in one of your classes though?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

I choked for a moment, but played it off, hoping he didn't notice. "He's a junior. He's in the same grade as me. I think you're thinking of Emmett, I'm talking about Edward."

"Wait…" He paused. "Which one is Edwin?"

"_Edward_ is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown hair."

"Oh, well, that's" — he struggled — "better, I guess. I don't like the look of that big one. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too… mature for high school."

It was eerie how familiar this conversation was... but it was out of place. Charlie and I weren't supposed to have this conversation for over a month, and under fairly different circumstances. This whole having-future-memories thing was going to get really confusing... but things would probably go drastically different this time around, so hopefully things would deviate a lot soon and the weirdness would decrease.

"So you meet anyone else?" Charlie asked after a while.

"Yeah, I guess. There was this girl, Jessica, who was in a couple of my classes and dragged me to sit with her friends at lunch. A lot of the kids were really nice and welcoming. I just hate being the center of attention. You know how much of a wallflower I am."

He nodded silently, swallowing another bite of food. He seemed more pleased now that I'd mentioned a _girl_ who could act in the friend capacity.

Once our meal was finally over I went upstairs to my room and turned on the archaic piece of technology that pretended to be a computer, and went about tidying up my room while I waited for it to boot.

I knew I'd have an email waiting for me from my mom, and intended to repeat the story I'd concocted for Charlie, to her. It'd give me more practice since I was sure Jessica would grill me tomorrow in school if I showed up with Edward, which I planned to do.

I quickly typed the message to my mom and let the computer turn itself back off. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and got ready for bed, my heart racing with excitement of Edward's arrival. This was a routine I couldn't wait to start over, even if it was all I could get… for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer, this chapter was written by Athey with minor touches from me. Thanks for all the support I've received. I hope I don't disappoint when the time comes. Until then, here is the next chapter. I didn't add anything in, just a few grammar corrections and rewords.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I got within a block of the hospital and had to leave the convenient seclusion of the tree line and stick to the public sidewalks, so I reduced my speed to a more 'normal' human pace.

I knew it was about time for Carlisle's shift to end and I was hoping to get some one-on-one time with him before having to deal with the rest of the family. I still had no idea how exactly to explain this to any of them, and a strong part of me was just hoping they'd remember it too, just to make things simpler.

Despite my _hopes_, a big part inside of me doubted it would be that easy. Somehow I suspected that _none_ of them would share in these memories.

I walked through the hospital outpatient entrance and walked straight to his office. As I neared it I could hear his thoughts and knew he was there. He was finishing up some things, preparing to go home for the day. This was good timing.

I knocked lightly on the door, and he realized quickly that it was me.

_Come in Edward._ He thought to me, and I pushed open the door and entered.

"Edward, this is a surprise. What brings you here?" He glanced up and met my face, putting the papers on his desk aside. His face shifted and he looked curious and puzzled by my expression.

"Edward... what is it?" His voice was soft, and a little concerned.

I let out a strangled laugh. I was still feeling rather overwhelmed by the insanity of the day, but I was happy too. Ecstatic really.

"Carlisle... I don't even know where to start. So much has happened..." I ran my fingers through my hair roughly and sat down in one of the chairs, opposite his desk.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked, trying to get to the important things first.

"No, no. Not at all... in fact, everything is _right_. Carlisle... today I met the woman I'm going to marry someday." I laughed weakly, but my smile was genuine, and he saw it. I saw myself through his eyes, and I could see that my own face was a mix of exuberance and exhaustion. It fit. That's how I felt.

He gaped at me for a moment trying to process my words before his face slowly shifted to one of pure happiness. I could sense the glee in his thoughts. He was excited; happy; _relieved_ for me.

"You did?" He asked finally, unsure what else to ask yet, excitement in his voice.

"Yes. Her name is Bella. But Carlisle, there's so much more to this... it's – it's huge, I don't even know where to start... or _how _to start."

_Bella... Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?_ His thoughts came at me, slightly concerned, as he made the mental connection. There really were no secrets in this small town and it had been news for the last month that she'd be coming to live here.

"Uh... yes. Carlisle... she's _human_... but like I said, there is so much more to this."

_Human... that will complicate things. _He thought. "What exactly do you mean, Edward? Please, explain." He leaned forward on his desk, focusing on me fully.

I went on to explain the strange feeling of déjà vu I started getting earlier in the day, and the extraordinary familiarity of her when I saw her at lunch.

I explained the waves of knowledge and memories that had crashed upon me, throughout the day, and how I had instinctively _known_ how to deal with the overpowering strength of her scent. I told him about the _la tua cantante_ phenomenon, which I wouldn't have even learned about myself for another year, before.

I told him about Bella and me, sitting in her living room remembering together. I told him about how she and I had originally met and fallen in love. The way it had happened _then_, and would never actually happen _now_.

We had been sitting there for nearly an hour, discussing things, when I finally got to the part about how we had died. I now remembered vividly the entire horrific ordeal. The enormous battle with so much pointless bloodshed.

"We really thought we were holding our own for a while there, but there were just so many of them... even with Bella's shield, and Zafrina's illusions, it didn't take long before we began to fall, one by one. Many of the witnesses ran, as they had every right to. They had no obligation to fight by our side and die for us... I didn't blame them."

"Edward..." Carlisle said in a calm smooth voice, placing his hand on my shoulder. He could see how upset this was making me. Just thinking about it was painful beyond description.

"I... I just _broke_ when I saw her die. I was shattered and I just collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll..." I sobbed, burying my face in my hands

"Edward, it's alright. Shhh..." He was by my side now, on one bended knee and wrapping his arm around me as I shuddered and dry sobbed.

"I know Emmett and Jasper were both still alive at that point. I remember seeing them a moment earlier, still fighting, but... I just... I just _stopped_. I had no strength left and... and then I died..." The words came out a whisper. "I don't even know which of the guard did it. I didn't care anymore at that point. I just wanted to be with her. Follow her where ever she went..."

I remained silent for a moment longer, trying to collect myself and calm my tearless cries. He rubbed his hand up and down my back soothingly. I truly could not ask for a better father figure.

"So you think that the two of you somehow... came back to this moment?" He asked softly, after I'd been quiet for a few minutes.

"It's the best explanation I can come up with. It's almost like we were given a second chance. A reboot. Back to the very beginning of it all. Today was the day it all started. The day we met."

"This truly is remarkable..." He said breathlessly, his eyes distant as he mulled over it all in his mind.

"Edward, I'm curious about something you didn't go into much detail on... you said that the Volturi really came because they were intimidated by our family. Our size and our powers. That they concocted a phony excuse for coming after us. What was that, exactly? The brothers are very strict with their rules. Whatever excuse they used, had to have some founding in reality."

"They came to punish us for creating an immortal child." I said simply.

"An immortal child!" He pulled back surprised. "Did you?" He asked, incredulous.

I laughed. "No. It was something far more difficult to believe."

"What!" He eyed me, confused.

"Carlisle... did you ever wonder if a human and vampire would be... capable of..." I struggled for the right word to use, "procreating?" It certainly wasn't the _right_ word, but it worked.

His eyes widened in surprise and realization.

"I – I had thought about it, out of scientific curiosity. But I assumed that it would be impossible since the chromosome count is actually different between vampires and humans. I know it's impossible for a female vampire to carry a baby because their bodies are no longer capable of changing. They have no cycles, and their uterus is unable to go through the changes necessary to carry a baby to term."

"I suppose that a female human could theoretically be capable of carrying a half-vampire baby to term, but I imagine it would be incredibly hard on her body. And that is assuming that a male vampire's sperm would even be genetically compatible with a human egg. Like I said, the chromosome difference left me assuming this part was impossible."

He finished, his eyes glowing with excited anticipation. He already suspected what was coming and his face was daring me to confirm it.

"Well... it is possible." I said with a weak chuckle. "And you're right about it being incredibly hard on the woman's body. It quite literally would have killed Bella, had I not intervened and begun the change the moment the baby was out of her."

He gasped as his eyes wide and filled with wonder at my revelation.

"The two of you had a baby?" He said breathlessly.

I grinned and nodded. "She was absolutely beautiful too. The most amazing little thing to ever exist..." I looked away. This was another subject I knew I would always have trouble talking about.

"Irina was coming to visit and she saw her hunting with Bella and mistook her for an immortal child. She told the Volturi and that was all they needed..."

His mind reeled from this sentence. He wasn't sure what to ask about first, the fact that it was Irina who had exposed us, or his growing curiosity on the half-human half-vampire child and her 'hunting habits'.

"The Irina thing is a very long story, and I can go into that later." I started, saving him the trouble of verbalizing the question. "The baby, we named her Renesmee, she had a heart beat and was warm – _very _warm. She carried a normal temperature higher than even a regular human. But she had the skin of a vampire. Pale white and impenetrable."

"She had fully functional internal organs and could consume human food." His eyes grew wide and I could hear his mind filling with a hundred eager questions. "But she seemed to possess vampire taste buds because she absolutely _hated_ human food. She _much_ preferred blood."

"She had the speed and strength of a vampire, but she _slept_ like a human. And she had her mother's brown eyes." I smiled at the memory of her. I wept inside knowing that I'd never see her again and fought back another bought of dry sobs. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "She also had remarkable control. She had no trouble at all being around humans. I don't know if that was a feature of being a half-breed, or if it was something she inherited from her mother."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle finally interrupted me with a question.

"When Bella became one of us, it became clear very quickly she was not like most newborns. She possessed the most remarkable control I've ever witnessed. She was able to be in the company of humans within a week of her rebirth and sit calmly while carrying on a lengthy conversation and everything. Breathing in the scent and still controlling herself... It was remarkable."

"On our first hunt together, we came across the scent of human's and she started after them but actually _stopped herself_ midway through and ran the opposite direction. It was incredible." I beamed at the memory. I truly was so proud of her that day.

"That's fantastic!" He responded, enthusiastically.

We got back on the subject of Renesmee and he began asking a series of questions. I told him about her accelerated growth, about her mix of gifts, and about how Alice and Jasper had left to find other half-breeds, returning just in time to be included in the Volturi slaughter. He quickly diverted me away from that topic, clearly seeing how upset it made me.

"You know, Edward, it really is rather – _strange_, to hear you speak of all of these memories of things that haven't even happened yet." He said, after another long break in our discussion.

"You think it's strange to hear me _talk_ about it, imagine how _strange_ it feels on my end. I feel like I had two years worth of memories crammed into my head all of a sudden and now I'm just sifting through them. Certain words will trigger something familiar and suddenly I'm reliving another one. Things that, _technically_, I've never done, but _remember_ doing... It's so strange, but it's so real at the same time."

"Remarkable..." He said, quietly.

"I was sort of hoping that the rest of the family would remember it all too, but I suspected it would likely be this way."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "Yes, I can't speak for the others, but I'm afraid that I've had no future memories crammed in my head today."

I sighed heavily. "I hate the idea of trying to explain this to everyone. It's just so much. And I know Bella is worried about how awkward it's going to be with everyone. She had only just finally become friendly with Rosalie, after Renesmee was born. I'm sure the idea of going back to square one with her is less than appealing."

"I take it Rosalie was he least accepting of your Bella?" He cocked a knowing eyebrow.

I laughed. "What do you think? How do _you_ imagine Rosalie taking to me bringing home a human girl who knows all of our secrets? I'm sure she'll be even more paranoid with this bizarre memory thing we have going on this time. Not to mention how she'll react to knowing that my falling in love with Bella lead to us being exposed to the Volturi, and eventually to them coming to slaughter us." I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was _not_ looking forward to going home tonight. I wanted to just skip it and go straight to Bella's room, but I knew I had to speak to them before school tomorrow.

Carlisle's thoughts switched back to his growing curiosity on Renesmee and it reminded me of a topic I knew I needed to bring up with him.

"Carlisle," I began hesitantly, "I... I actually wanted to speak with you about that." He looked confused and I realized I needed to specify. "About Bella and I conceiving a child... _this_ time."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if that was something you would like to try and repeat."

"Yes... well, it is... or at least I think so. I got the impression from Bella she would like for it to happen again, and I know I... well, I fell in love with the idea once she was born. I know I can't have Renesmee back, but knowing that I could have a child and not doing it, is just beyond me. But that's not really what I wanted to discuss right now. With Renesmee, it was obviously unplanned. Bella and I um... _abstained_ until our wedding night. I was extremely hesitant to change her; I just hated the idea of doing that to someone who had a life ahead of them. Someone who had another option."

He nodded in understanding.

"But I promised her that I would... _try_, to be with her – intimately, even though she was still human."

His eyes widened a bit. _That must have been rather... challenging._ He thought.

I chuckled. "It _was..._ the first time. But it did get easier." I grinned sheepishly, before clearing my throat unnecessarily. "In any case, Renesmee was conceived on our honeymoon, after we had graduated from high school and were married. It wasn't exactly the best timing, but it certainly could have been much worse."

"The thing I would like to ask your help for is um... a recommended contraceptive." I finished with a small voice, looking away rather bashfully. It somehow seemed very awkward discussing this with my father. I chuckled at my own embarrassment. He did too.

"Of course I'll help you, Edward. I can't say for sure if any of the standard human birth control pills would be sufficient, but we can look into it. We can also look into condoms and see if any would work. I rather doubt normal spermicide would do anything, but it's worth looking into. The best options might actually be one of the birth control options that stop ovulation. If there's no egg present, there's nothing to fertilize, so even if some sperm gets though, it won't matter." He paused, hesitating on what he wanted to say next, but I already knew what was coming. "I will need a _sample_ to conduct some tests with." He said, eying me, knowing I knew what he was talking about.

I simply nodded in response. I wanted to groan and leave, but I knew this was coming, and I _had_ asked for it.

Then I remembered the other big subject I wanted to discuss with him tonight.

"Oh, on a completely different topic," I began, regaining his full attention, "I need to discuss the wolves with you."

"The wolves?"

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Carlisle and I finished up our discussion in his car on the drive back home. He agreed that it would probably be a good idea to start improving our relationship with the pack now, when it was still young and forming, and said he intended to give Billy Black a call in a day or two.

When I walked through the front door Alice was the first to greet me. Her eyes were wide and her mind was racing a mile a minute with questions.

The moment she had gotten to the car and realized I'd left the keys for them she'd shifted her focus on me and began picking up visions of what I was doing, and what I would be telling them tonight.

She was excited, but still confused and impatient for me to get on with the explaining... which was the last thing I wanted to deal with.

Alice did help out rather early by telling me _exactly_ what time Charlie would be heading to bed, which gave me a better idea of what time frame I was working in.

I spent the next three and a half hours trying to explain the insanity of my day, to the collected group of them. The general impressions were shock, confusion, and disbelief.

Emmett was amused, and actually rather excited. He liked it when things got 'shaken up a bit', and the longer I went on, the more he began to anticipate gaining a new 'little sister' to tease and entertain. It also occurred to him that this was going to provide him with opportunities to tease me about losing my virginity. I mentally groaned at this. By the end of my explanations, he was literally vibrating in his seat with excitement, putting Alice's usually bouncy attitude to shame.

Jasper seemed shocked by the overflow of emotions pouring from me. He was used to me being a rather numb or constantly brooding individual. He quickly sensed the intensity with which I was in love with Bella, and the terrible grief I felt over the memories of our deaths, as well as the loss my daughter that would never exist.

Rosalie's emotions had the most dramatic range. She was highly suspicious of the whole thing. In the beginning, she didn't believe any of it was real. That it was some crazed illusion and that I was possibly being tricked. She didn't trust Bella, especially since I couldn't read her thoughts. And she simply could not fathom how I could possibly fall in love with a human, whether it happened during the month or so it took for us to do it _originally_, or in the span of the few hours it had taken today.

And then I told them about the reason _why_ I changed Bella. Her pregnancy. I told them about Renesmee, and Rosalie's thoughts came to a screeching halt. She sifted back and forth from an intense desire to believe that it was possible, to bitter envy and anger. She silently argued in her own mind, debating between the possibility that the things I was saying could be true, and what it would mean. What it would mean for our family... for _her_. Rose truly was a self-centered creature, and she made no attempt to hide that in her thoughts.

I told them about Renesmee being mistaken for an immortal child and about the Volturi coming to _punish_ us. I told them about the final battle as briefly and with as few details as I could. I still didn't feel strong enough to linger on this subject and I had no desire to cry in front of my siblings right now.

Rosalie's feelings were mixed on this subject. Part of her was desperately angry at the potential all of this had on our lives. That my craziness could lead to putting us up against the Volturi and their guard. That we would all be _killed_ because of it.

But another part of her was experiencing something I hadn't actually anticipated. She already felt a deep need to protect the child I spoke of. The helpless half-vampire child I'd described as so beautiful and loving. She knew, even at that conflicted and confused moment, that if she was faced with the situation, even today, she _would_ go up against the Volturi to protect the child. Even though it wasn't her own.

I was impressed. At least, a little. It wasn't often that Rosalie's concern went to someone other than herself.

Esme looked like she'd be crying if she could. Her head was a jumble of motherly emotions. She was unmistakably happy for me, but also very sad for the more sour memories I'd had to face today. She also seemed to be the only one in the group that had also acknowledged the realization that had come to Bella and me earlier: That we would never have Renesmee. She would never exist. We would have another child, but it wouldn't be _her_. I had had a daughter. I remembered her. I had loved her. And she was gone.

Esme mourned for me, and I could sense her need to leave soon or else she would break down sobbing right in front of us all, and she worried I wouldn't be able to handle that right now.

She was right.

I wouldn't.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**BPOV**

I left my bedroom window open for him. A few minutes after the light disappeared from underneath Charlie's bedroom door, Edward was there.

He briefly went over the assorted reactions of his family. I was a little disappointed to know that none of them remembered me at all, but it was honestly what I had expected.

I told him about the story I'd told to both Charlie and Renee and he listened intently, most likely memorizing it so he could repeat it later at school, if ever questioned on the matter. Not that anyone would actually ask him, but just in case.

But our conversing ended quickly, and we quickly slipped into bed, me under the covers, with him on top, arms wrapped tightly around me.

It was a strange feeling. To part of me this was completely familiar; something I'd done hundreds of times and had grown accustomed to. But to another part of me it felt brand new. It was wonderful and comforting.

I nuzzled tightly into his chest, breathing in the wonderful scent of him and let myself fall into the easiest sleep I'd had in years.

I was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) All rights to Stephenie Meyer and Athey. I did not write this chapter. Thanks for all of the encouragement! **

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke to the cool gentle sensation of Edward's lips on my forehead and cheek. I smiled up at him and he beamed down at me with warmth and love.

"Charlie is up and he's thinking of coming in here to wake you soon, but I didn't want you to wake up without me. I hope you don't mind me waking you." He whispered.

I smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Is it alright if I come back and drive you to school? Or do you think it's still too soon to do that?" He asked, bringing up one arm and gently stroking my hair.

"The others won't mind?" I asked simply. He knew I was talking about his brothers and sisters, I didn't have to clarify.

"Rosalie already knows to take her car today." He stated, still running his fingers through my hair.

"Then I'd love for you to give me a ride to school." I said, smiling widely. He replied with an equally wide crooked grin.

"Not worried about what the kids at school will say?" He asked, his eyes genuinely concerned. There was a time when this really would have been a big deal to me, but I realized it just... _didn't matter_.

I shook my head, still smiling. "There are bigger things in life to worry about than high school gossip. Besides, I'm already the center of attention at the school, and whenever we do come out as a couple it'll start all over again. Might as well get it over with in one shot."

He chuckled quietly, trying to keep his voice low since Charlie was up and about.

"I'm glad you're handling this so much easier this time."

"Me too." I said pulling him closer and nuzzling my head into his neck and taking in a deep breath of his wonderful aroma. He did the same, smelling my hair and I heard a low happy rumbling in his chest.

"You smell so wonderful Bella." He said in a breathy voice.

"I'm glad you're handling _that_ much better this time too." I said, grinning into him.

He chuckled again. "Me too."

We held each other in blissful silence for another minute before his head popped up and he pulled away. "Charlie is going to come knock on your door soon if you don't get out there. I should head out."

I sighed heavily and started to pull away. I untangled myself from my comforter and stood up.

He pulled me into a quick embrace, kissing me on my forehead and then hesitating for a moment, staring into my eyes. His hand slowly came up and cupped the side of my face, running his thumb over my cheek and pulling me in with his dazzling eyes.

The next moment he was leaning in and our lips met. His hand slipped to the back of my neck and held me gently to him, while my hands darted up and fisted into his hair, pulling myself closer to him and deepening the kiss.

His tongue slipped out suddenly and traced my lips, as he began to deepen the kiss even more. This was so unlike the hesitant, controlled kisses we had shared early on during our relationship, the first time around. I distinctly remembered how he had always been so afraid to proceed any further than chaste closed-lipped kisses when I was still so fragile and breakable. This was far more reminiscent of the kisses we had shared during our early days on Isle Esme, when he was first learning to allow himself to go a little further, even when we weren't being physically intimate.

I parted my lips for him he entered without hesitation, moaning lightly. The cool temperature of his tongue and breath was heaven. He tasted _amazing_... and then I suddenly remembered the fact that I probably had terrible morning breath and pulled back, fully flushed and entirely embarrassed.

His eyes looked hurt and fearful and I suddenly realized that he was probably completely missing why I'd pulled back. He probably thought he did something wrong.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I –" He began but I stopped him, putting my hand up quickly to silence him. He'd confirmed my assumption.

"Edward stop. I loved it. I want to do it more." I said quickly and he looked bewildered. "I just... urg... _Morning breath_." I said simply hoping it would be enough explanation to calm him down. A humored smile broke across his face as understanding dawned on him.

He shook his head, smiling and apparently trying to hold in a laugh. I huffed at his reaction to my self-conscious concern.

"Bella, don't be absurd. Even in the morning, you taste amazing." He moved to kiss me again but froze and his eyes darted to the door for a split second before he sighed in frustration. "I have to go. I'll be back soon."

I smiled and quickly pecked him on the cheek. I grabbed my basket of bathroom necessities and headed for the door while he headed for the window. I watched him disappear out it before I finally left the room to complete my morning routine.

Charlie met me at the door, his hand raised to knock. We greeted each other happily and went our separate ways. I finished up my routine and made it downstairs just in time to hear Edward's knock.

He greeted me at the door only a minute after Charlie had left. I dragged him inside and hugged him enthusiastically while he laughed. The embrace slowly shifted to something deeper and more intimate and before I even realized it, we were kissing again, moaning into each other's mouths.

One of his strong hands went to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him while the other caressed up and down my side, from the base of my ribcage to the curve of my hips. My hands were frantically grabbing at his hair and my body began reacting instinctively without my own permission. I began to hitch my leg up over his hip and ground into him, feeling his erection begin to grow and stiffen against me.

He moaned loudly before pulling back panting. His hands went up and rested on my shoulders and I pulled my leg away from his hip, resting my foot on the ground again.

His breathing was ragged and his eyes were dark with desire. "Oh god Bella..." He breathed, bringing his hands up and stroking my hair gently before letting his forehead fall against my own, our equally strained breathing falling across each other's faces.

"Please tell me you're not going to make me wait until our honeymoon this time." I said, my voice coming out nearly pleading.

He laughed but his voice was strained. "I highly doubt I could possibly control myself that long. My memories of your body are far too vivid."

"My memories of your body are pretty damn vivid too." I breathed.

He laughed louder now. "Yes, I got that impression last night."

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be having rather vivid dreams last night." He grinned down at me with a mischievous grin.

My eyes bugged out and I realized my mouth was hanging open. I also felt a warm flush over my cheeks and knew I was probably as red as a tomato.

He openly laughed now, his chest shaking.

"Oh god, what did I say?" I said, covering my face with my hands.

"It wasn't really about the words. Mostly just some _very pleasant_ little noises. But I must admit, it took every ounce of self control I never knew I had to keep my hands to myself."

I peeked through my fingers and couldn't help the sly grin that crossed my lips as a thought filtered through my mind.

He cocked and eyebrow and gave me a wicked grin. "What's going on behind that grin?"

I buried my face back in my hands and shook my head from side to side. "No way, it's too embarrassing."

"Oh, you have to tell me now." He said, chuckling and leaning in to tickle my sides.

"Noo!" I shrieked as I bent over laughing hysterically as his quick lithe fingers glanced over my ribs and under my arms.

"Teeeelll meeee" He sang as he laughed along with me.

"Nooo!" I wailed through my giggles.

Next thing I knew he had me pinned against the wall and his face was so close to my own I could feel his cool breath fanning across my cheeks.

"Tell me." His voice was smooth and whisper quiet, but his piercing eyes were mischievously demanding.

"I was just thinking..." I began, hesitantly, my voice becoming a breathy whisper, "maybe, next time you shouldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"Mmmmmm..." He hummed in pleasure as his eyes closed and his face came within millimeters of my own before he finally rested his forehead against mine and held it there for a moment. "This is going to be _so_ difficult. Every inch of me craves you."

"Do you really need to fight it so hard? Are you still afraid you'll lose control and kill me? Or is this the _protecting-my-virtue_ thing again?" I asked through narrowed eyes, remembering the time we'd had this conversation before.

He laughed loudly, pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"As far as my mind is concerned, you're still my wife, and I already lost my virtue to you many, many times. Last night, you had three REM cycles, and all three of them seemed quite erotic. The sounds you made, and the subtle movements you made triggered so many amazing memories. I spent nearly the whole night reliving hundreds of our times together."

His eyes were dark, but this was no hunger for blood I saw. This was a look I remembered quite well and the familiar gaze caused hot pulses to surge through my core and caused a tightening to twist in my lower abdomen. I suddenly realized I wasn't even breathing and took in a deep ragged breath.

"Wow..." was the most coherent thing I could muster to say.

He chuckled again, "And I'm fairly certain I can control myself enough to keep you very much alive... although I do want to take it slow in the beginning – I could use the practice." He smirked.

"Then why wait?" I asked, trying to sound more courageous then I actually felt.

"Well, love, I figured it'd be wise to wait a little considering the last time we made love while you were still human, you got rather pregnant from it."

"...Oh. Right."

He laughed.

"Oh crap... what do we do?" I said, looking up at him, my eyes imploring and filled with desire.

"Well..." he leaned in and began tracing feather-light kisses from the base of my neck, upwards towards the base of my ear. I arched my head away to give him better access, my breath accelerating slowly. "I was thinking that for any activities we try to explore in the near future, we could stick to foreplay... it'll be difficult, but I'm quite confident I'll still be able to please you, despite the limitation."

"You cannot seriously be suggesting we stick to that for a year and a half." I struggled to say despite the delicate ministrations he was administering against the side of my neck and along my collar bone.

"Oh, I sure hope not." He said, smiling against my skin. "I already asked Carlisle if he could look into various forms on contraceptive for us. To see if anything could possibly be effective.."

My eyes popped open and my face flew around to meet his. "You asked your _Dad_ that?"

He laughed. "Oh Bella." He said as he chuckled against my skin.

He continued to lightly kiss my neck and I quickly forgot the wave of horrified embarrassment at the idea of Edward asking Carlisle for help with _contraceptives; especially_ considering that we had _technically_ only met yesterday... Which was really, _really_ weird to think –

"Oh yes, Bella..." he began and I could feel his lips forming a grin again, "that reminds me, Carlisle said he'd be needing a few _samples_ in order to test various options. I must admit that at the time, the thought of having that conversation with him was quite unpleasant, but now that I'm thinking about it, I can imagine the two of us could probably have a bit of _fun_ getting those _samples_ for him."

My face flushed and my eyes popped open again. Part of me was shocked that _Edward _would say this to me. The majority of our romantic encounters that I remembered clearly were the earlier ones. The endless frustrating, teasing in the early days where he refused to go past first base, being more prominent than anything else. Aside from that, I did remember our _first_ time on Isle Esme. How perfect it had felt to me, but how horribly Edward had reacted the morning afterwards when he became aware of the bruising it had caused me.

I remembered the rest of the honeymoon when I'd finally gotten him to touch me again fairly clearly too. He'd always been delicate and loving. He was so afraid to hurt me, and we were both still so new to it.

I _vaguely_ remembered our first time after my change... But not very clearly. I remembered having a fair amount of sex after the change. It was difficult to keep our hands off each other. But other than remembering that we _did it_ a lot, I really didn't remember what it was actually like, or any specifics at all for that matter...

I seemed to be finding that issue a lot with my post-change memories. I was beginning to suspect that my human brain was simply unable to really retain those memories very well.

I wondered what kinds of things Edward remembered from our post-change sex-life that I was simply unaware of.

"Bella?" Edward pulled back, eying me cautiously with concern. "Was that too much? Did I scare you?"

My breath caught as I came back to my senses and refocused on him. "Huh? Oh! No, no, Edward, I was just sort of... lost in my thoughts." I paused for a moment before deciding to just tell him, "You know, I don't have very detailed memories from after the change... it's like memories from young childhood. Where you can remember the gist of the events, the people and the places, but you can't really recall the specifics? Well... actually you probably don't know what that's like..."

"I know what you mean. I see that in people's thoughts all the time." He said reassuringly, which encouraged me to continue.

"Yeah, well, I don't think my human brain can really retain or... I don't know – it can't really process all of the information from the memories after my change, so those memories aren't really as _detailed_ as the pre-change ones."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "That makes sense... so what you're saying is that you don't remember our sex-life very well – right?"

I blushed, my eyes wide. I was _definitely_ not accustomed to him being this frank about this stuff.

He chuckled. "Clearly not." He observed, pulling back, bringing up a hand to gently brush the side of my face and then back up to run his fingers down through my hair in a simple loving gesture before leaning in close, bringing his lips next to my ear, whispering. "I think it'll be more fun this way anyway."

The husky whisper of his voice sent chills down my spine, and I could feel the coil tightening in my lower stomach.

"Wow..." I whispered.

–

We finally realized that we had school that day and I quickly ate some toast and grabbed my bag as we hurried out the front door.

He opened the passenger side door for me and raced around to enter the driver's seat. It felt odd being in his car. It almost felt like I hadn't been in it for years, so it had that far away familiarity to it. Of course, when I actually _thought_ about it, I had to acknowledge that, technically, I had never been in his car before.

He held my hand briefly, tracing a circle on the back of it with his thumb, before finally releasing it so he could start the car and shift.

He parked in the school parking lot in an empty space two down from Rosalie's shiny red convertible. He sighed as he turned off the car and turned to look at me, a pathetic sad puppy-down look on his face.

"God... after last night it's going to be _ridiculously_ difficult to keep my hands off you while we're here." He sighed.

I giggled. I had to admit, I was really enjoying this version of Edward.

"Am I _that_ temping, Edward Cullen?" I joked.

He gave me his most mischievous crooked grin and leaned in close to my ear. "You know you are." He whispered, letting his breath fan across the side of my face.

"Mmmmm..." I sighed.

He sat back on his side and traced his hand over my fingers lightly.

"You can at least hold my hand. That's innocent enough." I said, smiling at him.

He looked up and smiled.

"Not afraid of the gossip?"

"Edward, I'm showing up to school on my second day, in your car. There's going to be gossip whether you're holding my hand or not."

He chuckled, obviously agreeing with me.

"Besides, we have our story. We knew each other _years_ ago. We're hanging out to do some catching-up on old times. I saw you for the first times in years and saw how ridiculously hot you became and got a crush on you. It's _more_ than plausible." I grinned.

He smiled and looked forward, speaking of himself in the third person, "Yes, and _Edward Cullen, _going out of his way to make conversation with someone outside of his immediate family... there's no doubt I've gotten a _crush on you_." He turned back and gave me his stunning crooked smile as he finished.

He pulled my hand up and lightly kissed my fingers in a very innocent gesture, but his eyes were smoldering with an obvious hunger for more. It sent chills up my spine and jolts down to my core.

He got out of the car and walked around to my side, opening my door and offering his hand to help me out.

We walked through the parking lot towards the school, hand in hand. It felt like a thousand pairs of eyes were on us; which was ridiculous since there weren't even that many students in the whole school.

Yet somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. Let them stare. He was mine.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

"Oh My God Bella!" Jess said in a hushed scream as she raced into 3rd period Trig to find me already sitting at my desk. She quickly sat down at her desk, next to mine and turned to face me. Her eyes were wide with shock, curiosity, and irritation.

"Why did you arrive at school this morning in _Edward Cullen_'s_ car!"_

I sighed. I knew this was coming, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. At least I knew if I told my story to Jess I wouldn't have to repeat it nearly as many times afterwards. She'd do that for me. The quickest way to get news spread around the school was to tell Jessica Stanley.

"You know how at lunch yesterday I was staring at him?" I started.

"Uh, yeah. Obviously. I don't think you even ate anything. You just sat there gawking at him for the whole hour... and he sat there gawking right back." She finished quieter and with a slightly bitter tone she couldn't totally hide.

"Well it was because he was so familiar. I totally recognized him from somewhere and it was driving me mad. After lunch I had Bio and we sat next to each other. That's when I finally remembered who he was." I started.

"Wait," she cut me off, "are you saying you knew him _before_ coming to live here?"

"Yeah, we met at this ski resort thing like 4 years ago."

"A ski resort!" She blanched.

"Yeah, my mom got an invitation to stay in this time-share condo for three weeks if she sat through these boring time-share meetings. She spent the whole time either skiing or in the meetings so I was just bored out of my mind the whole time... and I _don't_ ski, so I ended up just spending the whole trip hanging out with the boy from the condo next to the one we were staying in. That was Edward."

"Oh my god! That's so crazy!"

"I know, isn't it?" I was doing a much better job with this acting crap than I'd expected. I was a little proud of myself. I knew Edward was probably listing in too. "I never expected to see him again after that. We didn't really stay in touch or anything, after the trip, but I had so much fun with him while I was there. He was the only thing that made it bearable. I'm _so_ not a snow person. I grew up in Arizona for Christ's sake! And my mother drags me to Colorado in December! I hated it there. Hanging out with Edward was the only part of the trip I enjoyed. We talked about music and books and just hung out. I was only thirteen at the time, but I really liked him."

"That's like... amazing." She said, her eyes dreamy.

"So, anyways, we got to talking in Biology and then we chatted after school, and he asked if he could pick me up for school this morning. That's all."

"_That's all._" she mocked, rolling her eyes. "So do you like... like him? Do you think he likes _you! _He _never_ talks to anyone outside his family unless he's physically forced to." She was playing the curious giddy best-friend to a Tee, but I had a sinking suspicion that she was seething inside. I knew Jess had been crushing on Edward since his family moved to Forks. I could only imagine what he was being forced to listen to from Jess.

"I don't know." I said shrugging and looking away bashfully, playing my part. I wondered if Edward was sitting in his 3rd period class giggling right now. It made me smile.

"Oh puh-lease. You _clearly_ like him." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Yes, okay. But who wouldn't? He's absolutely beautiful." I said, smiling.

"What was he like when he was 13?" She asked, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

This part would be a little harder. I'd often wondered what Edward would have actually been like when he was a child, but he was a child in the early 1900s, so that didn't exactly work. And it'd always been hard to get him to talk about his human life. Not only was it hard for him, emotionally, but he just didn't remember it very well.

I shrugged, "A lot like he is now... just younger." That was such a cop-out... oh well, it'd do. I figured she would make up her own story later.

She rolled her eyes again. "That doesn't exactly help _me_ much. He doesn't talk to people, Bella! No one knows what he's like now."

I sighed... I guess this would at least prove I _knew_ him a bit. "I dunno... he loves music. He plays the piano, and he's really good at it too."

"He plays the piano?" Her eyes grew wide. "That's like... so beautiful for some reason."

I chuckled. She had _no_ idea...

"He's just a real gentleman. He's sort of shy when it comes to other people. I think he's just sort of content and comfortable in his little bubble, so he doesn't go out of his way to talk to other people." It was partially true at least.

"I guess that makes sense. He's so mysterious and closed-off."

It was at that point that our Trig teacher called the class to order and Jessica had to shift herself back to facing the front of the classroom.

She grilled me some more in our next class, but fortunately didn't get a lot of time before the teacher glared at her and scolded her in Spanish that Jess didn't understand, getting her to shut up.

At the end of Spanish, as Jess started dragging me towards the cafeteria, I turned to her and stopped her. She looked at me curiously for a moment, impatience clear in her stance.

"Um, Jess?" I began.

"Yeah?"

"Um... if Edward asks me to sit with him, I probably will, do you mind?" I asked sheepishly. It wasn't like I was committed to sitting with her and her friends. This was only my second day at Forks High.

"Oh... wow. Yeah, that's fine... so, like, are you going to sit with his family?" She asked me with a look on her face like she thought I was either insane or insanely brave.

"I don't know..." I hesitated. I wanted to talk with them. But I was still scared of facing Rosalie, and I knew it was going to be really,_ really_ awkward at first. I almost would rather not do it in the school cafeteria... or at school at all. "We may sit at a table, just the two of us today, but I'm not really sure. I just wanted to let you know now before we get there... I'm not ditching you or anything, I just haven't seen him in so long..."

"Oh, it's totally cool Bella. Don't worry about it." She smiled, but I could sense a bit of something else behind it.

I remembered today was to be the first day that Mike would sit with Jess and her friends at lunch, and I knew it was only because _I _was sitting with Jess and her friends. If I didn't sit with them, he probably wouldn't either... I felt a little bad about that, since I knew it had thrilled Jess to have him openly socializing in her circle... even if it was just because of me, but I shrugged it off. I didn't have the energy or even the care to try to care too much about high school social networking. It just seemed so... pointless and a waste of time.

We entered the cafeteria and my eyes went to the table Edward and his family always sat at. He wasn't there, but the rest of them were. My eyes then went through the room to the table that he and I had sat at together, the first time we'd eaten lunch together and... there he was, smiling back at me with a tray in front of him.

I walked his way, skipping the lunch line. He wouldn't be eating anything from that tray, so I may as well not waste food.

He had a bottle of lemonade sitting on the tray along with a few other items, including a slice of pizza and an apple. I felt like giggling.

He pulled out the chair next to him as I approached and I sat down, smiling at him. He was grinning back, widely.

"Missed you." He smiled sheepishly.

!i!i!i!i!i!I!i!i!i!i!i!i

EPOV

The first half of the day _droned_ on insanely slow. It was amazing how much my world had changed since just the day before. Part of me honestly felt like the first half of yesterday had happened two years ago... it was a very strange feeling.

Part of me was also insanely frustrated with doing this _all over again._.. Bella and I had finished high school... well, it's not like we wouldn't have done it again... and again and again. We still would be, most likely. But we had finished _this_ high school, and I suddenly felt like I was having to do it all over again... which, I was.

My second period droned on and Bella's revelation this morning about her post-change memories had me thinking. She only held the memory capacity of a human mind, which was actually rather limited. She likely didn't remember things nearly as precise as I did – which was a little disheartening. In the realm of our dark time when I had been moronic enough to leave, I was rather glad her memories were vague. Especially her memories of _Jacob_.

That thought brought a small pang of guilt, but I shoved it aside. It wasn't that I didn't miss him too, in a way, but things would be much too complicated if he were to join in our lives without the memories that both Bella and I possessed.

No, what really worried me now was how these memories would hold up after her change again... Bella hadn't lost too many of her human memories during her original change – they'd only become foggier, especially of her youth. What effect would her change have on our strange future memories?

One possibility is that she would suddenly have access to the future-past memories she formed while a vampire, in our previous shot at this. Only then, finally having the mental capacity to process the memories. Another possibility was that her ability to recall any of these memories would greatly diminish, like any normal human memories diminished after the change.

What if, in the end, _I_ was the only one left with any clear memories of Renesmee? That thought was rather disheartening.

I knew I shouldn't dwell on it though. I wouldn't change Bella until after she'd graduated from high school at the end of _next year_. And, if it was what she wanted as well, _after_ she'd gotten pregnant.

Third period came and Bella had to endure part-one of Jessica Stanley's interrogation. Her mind was overwhelmed with jealousy and curiosity. She was almost humming with the excitement that filled her with the desire to spread the gossip around once she had it.

Bella pulled off her role flawlessly. She may not have had perfectly detailed memories of the entire two years we hadn't yet actually spent together, but she was definitely more grown up and mature right now than she was at this point the first time around. She had definitely retained the knowledge and maturity she'd gained during our time together, even without flawless memories.

It was nice to see her handling herself more assuredly amongst her fellow students. She wasn't nearly as shy or self-conscious as she had once been.

Lunch hour came and I went through the lunch line picking up a few items that reminded me of the first lunch Bella and I had shared together. I wondered absently about stealing the lid to her lemonade once she was done with it, again... I decided I would. It was a nice souvenir.

I sat at the same empty table that we'd shared that first time, earning curious looks from all of my siblings except Alice, who smiled widely at me. She was practically bouncing in her seat with anticipation. She wanted to meet Bella as soon as possible and begin the friendship that she'd both heard about from my retelling the evening before, as well as from her own visions.

I wasn't sure how Bella wanted to broach that subject and decided I'd bring it up with her once she was here for lunch.

I saw Bella pause in the hallway through Jessica's eyes and listened in.

"_Um, Jess?"_ Bella began.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Um... if Edward asks me to sit with him, I probably will, do you mind?"_

"_Oh... wow." Whoa, she plans to sit with him! Her Second-Freaking-Day and she's eating lunch with Edward Cullen! "Yeah, that's fine... so, like, are you going to sit with his family?" Does she have any idea how freaky they are? They may be gorgeous, but I don't think I could _ever_ actually sit with them... creepy._

"_I don't know..." _Bella replied hesitantly and I saw her silent mind working behind her deep eyes. She looked worried. I was right; she probably didn't want to jump right into things with them, while we were still at school. It was better this way. If she wanted, I could take her over to the house after school.

"_Oh, it's totally cool Bella. Don't worry about it." _Jessica said, before mentally adding, _Damn! I think Mike was gonna sit with us today too. I wonder if he'll still sit with me... I've got all the dirt on her and Cullen, so maybe I can get him to sit and listen and get him to stick around._

They continued into the cafeteria and I watched Bella's eyes go from the table my siblings were sitting at, across the cafeteria directly to where I was sitting alone at our table. She smiled widely and headed straight for me.

As she approached, I pulled out the chair beside me, preparing for her. She blushed lightly and grinned down at me as she slid into the seat.

"Missed you." I said, smiling widely at her.

"Missed you too." She whispered, grinning sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): This chapter belongs to Athey, all other rights to Stephenie Meyer. Sorry this wasn't posted earlier today. Got a little behind on my readings for school. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this so soon, if you're not ready." I asked her. We were sitting in my car, parked on the side of the road about half a mile from the private drive that lead to my home.

Her heart was racing and she was visibly nervous. She was chewing on her bottom lip and I couldn't help but find it completely adorable.

"You said that Carlisle will be home now too?" She asked, dodging my question.

"Yes. He got off early today, so he's already home. Everyone will be there."

"Everyone..." She repeated. I knew she was nervous about Rosalie more than the others. Bella always hated knowing how much Rosalie disliked her before. Rose certainly made no effort to hide it from her either.

"If you'd rather try meeting them in smaller groups, that could be an option as well." I suggested, searching for anything that might make this easier on her.

"No... I'd may as well just meet them all at once. I don't want it to seem like I'm hiding things, and I'm sure we can get some one-on-one time worked in later." Bella was wringing her hand together nervously, and I reached mine over and placed it over hers. She relaxed them and turned to look me in the eyes, smiling softly, silently thanking me for the reassurance.

"I love you." I said, meaning every word of it.

She beamed back at me and it was like the sun was shining down on me.

"I love you too." She took in a deep breath, collecting her nerves, "okay, lets do this."

I chuckled and started the car back up, and pulling it forward, turning into our private drive.

As we approached the house I heard the hum of my families thoughts. Rosalie seemed to be having a heated argument with the others and I groaned internally. I really didn't want her to make this anymore difficult than it already was.

"_This is ridiculous!"_ Rosalie spat, _"I don't even approve of whatever the hell it is he's doing with this girl. Why do I need to be here to _meet_ her!"_

"_Rosalie!"_ Esme scolded, _"Edward is your brother in every sense that matters, and if he truly cares for this girl, the least you can do is meet her and try to be civil about it."_

"_He only met her __**yesterday!**__ And she's __**human!**__ This entire thing is absolutely insane!" _Rosalie yelled back.

"_Yeah, but he remembers like, _two years _worth of memories, spent with her." _Jasper cut in, shrugging.

"_I can't honestly say I even believe any of that. And okay – maybe Edward honestly believes it, but the whole thing is just utterly unbelievable. "_

"_His emotions for her and his memories were definitely real. I can at least tell you that much. I honestly can't even say the same time I felt that much emotion pouring from him. He was almost a different person. And the love he felt when he spoke of her was beyond strong. Probably the strongest emotion I've ever sensed from Edward." _Jasper continued.

"_See!" Esme cut in, "Edward truly cares for this girl. She's important to him, and so she's important to __**us. **__Edward said that they had married in this... future, he remembers. Whatever it is. She's going to be a part of this family, Rosalie Hale, and the least you can do is put forth a little __**effort!**__"_

"_Am I the only one who hasn't completely lost their mind? Isn't __**anyone**__ else worried that this weird memory thing could be some crazy supernatural trick?" Rosalie yelled back._

"_Are you suggesting that Bella Swan is a witch and she cast a spell on poor Edward?" _Alice giggled as she danced into the room and sat down on the couch next to Jasper.

Rosalie huffed in irritated frustration. _"We've seen weirder things. I'm not about to ignore it as a legitimate possibility, and I don't think everyone else should either."_

"_Rosie baby, we're not ignoring the possibility."_ Emmett entered the room now and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. _"But until we know anything else, we just have to keep moving forward. You saw Edward today at lunch. He was... happy. It was almost __**weird**__. You've known Eddie even longer than me. When was the last time you saw him look like that?"_

She let out a heavy frustrated sigh, but melted back into his arms, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. _"I suppose..."_

Emmett grinned and turned his head, kissing her lightly on the cheek. _"That's my girl. It's not like we have to hang out with her. We can just say hi and head off to our room to do our own thing. Sound good?"_ He grinned mischievously at her at the mention of their bedroom.

She smirked back at him. _"I suppose that could be acceptable."_ She chided him, but a smile still spread her face.

I intentionally stopped listening in as their thoughts started drifted towards more intimate, graphic things I had no desire to pay witness to.

I pulled the car up past the house and into the garage, turning off the ignition. I turned to Bella, eying her sympathetically. She still looked like quite a mess.

"Don't be so worried. You _know_ they'll love you. Even Rosalie will come around eventually." I said in as soothing a voice as I could manage. Even _I _was feeling a bit nervous for her.

"I know... it's just that the circumstances are so weird this time. I mean, I'd been in Forks for more than a month the first time I met them all. We'd spent time together... they'd had time to think over the fact that you were socializing with the weird new human girl. This has all been thrown at them so fast this time."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her referring to herself as the 'weird new human girl'. I leaned back in my seat for a moment, lost in a memory. "Bella?" I began.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to face me better.

"Did I ever tell you about the vision Alice had the night after Tyler crashed his van?"

"No..."

"We had a family meeting... for obvious reasons. I'd saved you, moving at vampire speed and holding a full-sized van off the ground to keep it from crushing you; all of this not only in front of you, but in front of every student standing in that parking lot. I put us all at risk and, as you can imagine, several of them were angry."

"Rosalie..." She sighed.

"Yes... but Jasper was too."

"Oh?"

"Jasper loves Alice. Anything I would do that could put any of us, and especially her, in danger would upset him."

"That makes sense." She nodded.

"There was some arguing, Carlisle put most of it to a stop, but it was Alice that truly put a halt to things."

"What'd she see?" Bella cocked her head sideways, curious.

"Alice saw two possible outcomes for us. A good ending, and a bad ending. Of course, at the time, I was too stubborn and idiotic to see the good ending for what it truly was..." I sighed lightly and shook my head at my own ignorance. "In the bad ending, I lost control. I slipped up and I killed you. It was an image that would haunt me for a very long time. The image of your broken and bloody body, splayed across the floor..."

"That was why you avoided me. You were afraid you'd kill me?"

"Partially. But like I said, even the good ending scared me. She saw you as one of us. Pale white, red eyes, flowing grace... She told the others that, as long as I could control myself and _not_ kill you, that you would be part of our family someday. That you would be my mate."

She stared at me, her mouth partially open in surprise, for a moment. "She saw that, that early?"

"Yes..." I sighed. "I remember watching that vision in my mind a thousand times... seeing your perfect features, transformed. Your beautiful doe eyes, still silent, still filled with secrets, despite the color change; and wondering... _What does she think of me there? In that distant moment in the future. Does she hate me? Does she resent me for what being with me has done to her?_ I was terrified of that..."

"Oh... Edward." She leaned across the console and rested her head on my shoulder, bringing her arm around my chest and resting her hand there gently. "I _never_ resented it for a moment. _Never_. Even when we were surrounded by the Volturi guard and we all knew we were going to die, I never resented or regretted being with you for a moment. Even now, with our mysterious second chance; even if I knew that the same end would be fall us, that in two years time we'd both die all over again no matter what we changed, I would still stay with you. I'd do it all over again just to be with you, no matter how brief."

My dead heart clenched at her words. My chest felt both incredibly heavy and ridiculously light, all at once. I wanted to cry, she was so beautiful. How did I ever earn the love of something so wonderful?

I placed a light kiss on the top of her head and took in a deep calming breath of her scent. It was heaven and hell mixed in one, but the burn didn't matter.

"I love you so much Bella. I'd do it all over again too. Ideally though, we'll avoid that particular fate, this time around.

"Ideally." She nodded, giggling lightly.

"So," I began, trying to get back on track, "the whole family... with the possible exception of Rosalie, was actually fairly excited the moment Alice voiced her vision. The only reason it took as long for you to meet them was because of me. I was afraid of both outcomes of her vision. In one case, I'd kill you. In the other, I'd be damning you to an existence with me."

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

I chuckled. "Exactly. You remember. They would have loved you from day one, I just wouldn't let them meet you. And they _will_ love you. I know it. Don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous about."

She let out a deep breath and smiled. "I know. Lets just do this."

We left the garage and walked to the front porch. I kept my hand in the small of her back hoping to sooth her nerves some. I opened the front door and ushered her inside, quickly following behind.

Everyone was already in the living room ready and waiting. Alice and Jasper were seated on one of the couches and Jasper looked nervous. Rosalie was seated on the love seat, diagonally adjacent to the couch Alice and Jasper were on. Her legs were crossed high, and her arms where crossed over her chest in an irritated pout. Emmett stood behind her, leaning over the top of the couch, propping himself up.

He was excited and curious to meet Bella. He found this entire situation both interesting and entertaining. He thought it all held great potential for good 'tease Eddie' material. I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

Esme and Carlisle stood behind all of them, not far from the entrance to the dining room. Carlisle's arm wrapped comfortably around Esme's waist. Esme was _Beaming_ with excitement. It was even stronger then what I remembered from the first time she had met Bella, in our alternate future.

That time, she was excited that I'd found someone to care about, but was still very worried about what sort of potential future we could have. Worried about how strongly I'd fought it up until that point. Worried about how I was handling the fact that Bella was human, and I was not. This time she didn't seem to have that worry. I suppose it had a lot to do with the fact that _I_ didn't have those concerns this time.

I'd come to terms with our choice to be together a long time ago... or rather, it felt like it. I knew I wanted to be with Bella for as long as the fates would let me, and I _knew_ she wanted it too. That was a fact that I'd had trouble accepting before. Believing that she truly did want me as much as I wanted her. That her love for me was as strong as what I felt for her.

I had been beyond devastated during the time we'd been apart, when I had been idiotic enough to leave. I wasn't even functioning. I was a wreck beyond description. Bella had no way of knowing how I had been during that time, but I had caught glimpses of _her _during that time, from the memories of her father and Jacob Black. She was no better off then I had been. She had been just as devastated as I. My belief that she could just move on and get over it had been beyond idiocy. It was as much a blasphemy as my lie to her the night I left. I had so little faith in her love for me that I had believed it possible, and it simply wasn't.

I shook my head, pulling myself out of the memories and back into the present.

I led Bella over towards the couch that was opposite the couch Alice and Jasper were sitting on, so Bella was basically facing everyone else in the room.

"Everyone, I would life for you to meet Bella Swan." I said, looking down at her smiling. She blushed and looked at them all with an embarrassed smile before raising her right hand slightly in a weak wave.

"Hi everyone." She squeaked.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me warmly and smiled.

I could feel both Alice _and_ Esme jumping up and down in their minds. I felt like laughing at them. Alice had already had quite a few visions concerning Bella and was anxious to begin their friendship. Esme was mentally 'jumping-for-joy' for me. It was almost embarrassing, but the sentiment was deeply appreciated.

I motioned for Bella to sit with me on the couch but before we had a chance Alice exploded from her seat and rushed over pulling Bella into a hug.

Bella jumped at the shock but burst into giggles the moment she recovered from the too-quick movement and hugged Alice back.

"Oh Bella! I'm so excited! We're going to be such good friends!" Alice said, bouncing up and down, Bella still pulled to her. Jaspers eyes were wide with shock and his mind whirled at the idea of his wife in such close physical contact with a human.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the display while Emmett burst into laughter.

"Yes Alice. We will." Bella said, between laughs. "But just remember to handle the human with care, okay? I _do_ need to breath."

"Oh yes, of course." Alice said, releasing her and bouncing back a step, still smiling widely.

At this point Esme pulled from Carlisle's grasp and walked towards Bella, at a much more reasonable pace and extended her arms a bit, her eyes asking for permission. Bella smiled warmly and nodded, taking a step forward and embracing my mother in a a comfortable hug.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Bella." She began, "I've never seen such light in my son's eyes before. I'm glad you're here" She added quietly, not that we couldn't all hear it anyway.

Bella blushed, as if on cue and the two of them finally parted. Esme stepped back across the room, giving Carlisle a happy smile and he returned his arm around her as Bella and I took our seat on the couch.

"So, Bella, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." Carlisle began.

"Oh... um," she began, fidgeting her hands in her lap for a moment. I brought my hand over and held hers to help her calm. She smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, I was born in Forks, but my mom, Renee, and I left when I was only around 6 months old. We moved around to a few places but ended up settling in Phoenix Arizona. I used to visit Charlie, my dad, here in Forks every summer for a few weeks, but about 4 years ago I put my foot down and we started doing a yearly vacation in California instead."

"Not a fan of Forks?" my father interjected, curious.

She laughed. "No, I definitely wasn't. I grew up too used to Arizona. All the rain and the endlessly gray sky always used to depress me."

"So what brought you to Forks this time?" He asked.

"Renee remarried. Her husband, Phil plays minor league ball and travels a lot. She had to stay in Phoenix for me, and having a long-distance relationship with her new husband was really hard on her. I decided to exile myself to a year or two with Charlie in order for her to enjoy her honeymoon years."

"That was very kind of you." Esme added in.

Bella simply shrugged. "At the time I had resolved to just endure the place until college. I'd come to terms with the fact that I'd just be miserable here for a while. It ended up being the best thing I ever did." She ended quietly and ducked her head, smiling bashfully.

I couldn't help but lean in and kiss the side of her temple, pulling her closer to me. She sighed and leaned into me too.

"Humph." Rosalie huffed. "Even though you ended up _dying_?" She said in a mocking tone. Her thoughts still clearly showing she wasn't yet convinced that any of this was believable.

"I wouldn't take back any of it." Bella responded, not missing a beat. Her eyes were calm and honest.

There was an awkward, silent, moment that passed while Rosalie starred Bella down, trying to get a gauge on her. Bella didn't falter or back down though and I couldn't help but be proud of her. It took a lot of strength to hold your ground when Rose was giving you a death glare.

Bella kept her face committed but calm. There was no anger; no fight. Just determination. It was perfect.

Finally Rosalie huffed in frustration and leaned back into the couch, averting her eyes. Emmett guffawed and Rosalie turned to glare at him. He calmed and grinned back apologetically before turning his focus back on to Bella.

"So Bella," he began with a grin, "is it the same with you as it is for Eddie here? Like you suddenly got two years worth of memories crammed in your head?"

She nodded, "Yes. They came slowly at first. The whole first half of the day everything was just so familiar and once I saw Edward I started getting little bits and pieces. By the end of the day I was getting huge flashbacks. Anything would set off another memory. A word, a smell, some random object in my room. When Edward and I were talking after school it seemed like we were just causing one after another. One of us would say something that would trigger another one which would trigger another... it was crazy and overwhelming.

"I remember the whole next two years of events pretty clearly now. There are still things coming all the time though. Details get clearer too... the only exceptions are my memories from after the Change. I remember the gist of all of them, but the details and specifics are lost. I don't think that my human brain can handle those memories."

"Oh that's right! So you have memories of being a Vampire!" Emmett exclaimed, propping himself higher in his position behind the love seat.

"Yup. But like I said, they aren't as detailed as the other memories. They're more like childhood memories where you just remember the gist of what happened without the specifics. A few little details stick out, but it's really uneven."

"What sorts of things stick out?" Emmett continued to prod.

"Um..." Bella began, her eyes taking on a now, very familiar distance that I associated with her mentally traveling through the memories. "Well, I remember really loving running. Edward had always told me about how he liked it, but when I was still human and he took me running on his back, it just gave me motion sickness, but when I was actually changed and running for myself I realized how amazing it could be. It was so exhilarating.

"I also remember how I'd decide to move and just _would _have moved. There was no delay between the moment I decided to do something and when it happened. It was really disorienting at first. Took me forever to get the hang of doing things slow.

"I think the weirdest thing I remember was how strange the grace was... I am _not _a graceful person." She laughed. "I have this uncanny ability to trip over nothing at all, on a perfectly flat surface."

I noticed at this point that Rosalie was actually listening rather intently as Bella described various aspects of her brief existence as one of us. She was curious to see if Bella would say anything that could prove to her that she actually knew this stuff, or prove that she was in fact lying.

"So what's your clearest memory as a vampire?" Emmett asked now.

"Oh... well..." Bella paused for a moment. Her brow creased, her eyebrows knitting together as her features blended between discomfort and a scowl. "I guess that's probably the actual change itself. But that could be because I started out human... so maybe that's why I can still remember it so clearly. That, or it was just too horrible to forget even without the vampire mental capacity to retain normal details."

"You remember that!" Rosalie blanched, giving away for the first time that she was even listening.

"Yeah..." Bella said, hesitantly.

"And you still want to do it again? You'd become a vampire _again_, even knowing what it felt like!"

Bella shuffled her feet a little uncomfortably. "Well, I'm definitely not looking forward to it... whenever I think about it it's almost scary enough to make me want to run away from it all, but I just keep telling myself it's only three days... That doesn't make the fear go away, but I know that so much good stuff will come afterwards. I can endure it."

"So much _good stuff?_" Rosalie scoffed. "You think it's so glorious being a vampire? Some romance novel fluff? Racing through the trees and inhuman beauty? You just want to live forever?"

"No! I know it's not all that." Bella said, her voice louder now than before, "And it's not like I ever went into this '_wanting to be a vampire'_. That's not the point. What I want is to be with Edward. If I have to be a vampire for that to work out, then that's what I'll do.

"It's not like I don't remember the unpleasant stuff too. I remember the burn in my throat that never seemed to go away. How scary it was the first time I came back to myself after killing an animal my first hunt. How I almost killed a _person_ my first time hunting. How good they smelled and how terrifying it was to feel a part of myself _legitimately want_ to kill them." Her voice was shaking now and I tried to sooth her, holding her hand and rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I've always loved the sun and the warmth and... and _brown, _but I'll have to stay to the shadows and live in places like _Forks_ forever, but so be it. It's all worth it." Her voice was growing in volume and filling more with emotion with every word. "Even knowing I'll have to fake my death at some point and put my parents through hell, thinking I'm dead... It all sucks. But I'm okay with that. Because I've never wanted anything else more in my life."

"You want to be a _Vampire." _Rosalie spat.

"No! I Want Edward! Why has that always been so hard for you to believe?" She yelled, angry tears beginning to fall down the corners of her eyes.

"Shhhh... love, it's okay." I tried to hush her, pulling her into my chest. She buried her head in my shoulder for a moment, bringing her hand up to wipe away the traitorous tears. I knew she hated crying when she was angry. She found it incredibly embarrassing.

My eyes shot up to Rosalie's and I glared at her. Her thoughts were shocked and jumbled, and she quickly became aware that everyone in the room was looking her way, each pair of eyes showing a varying degree of upset.

She huffed in irritation at the room of angry eyes. "Well, whatever."

Seeing that Bella was overwhelmed enough for one day, everyone exited to room leaving Bella and I alone. When they were all gone, I scooped Bella up and carried her upstairs to my room. She kept silent for a long time, and I sat just as quietly next to her to allow her thoughts to settle.

"Oh Edward... now everyone is going to think I've got a hair trigger or something. They'll handle me like I'm likely to blow up at any minute." She pouted, leaning into my shoulder as we sat on my couch upstairs in my room an hour later.

"Bella, I think they'll understand that's not the case. You had pent up frustrations with Rosalie from months of her giving you the silent treatment and glaring daggers at you. This was hardly a 'hair-trigger' response." I tried to convince her.

"_We_ may know that, but to them it was like I met her today and just blew up at her with almost no provocation. That was horrible!" She buried her face in her hands again, "And I _Cried!_ I _hate _that! I can't believe I let her get to me enough to _cry!"_

"There was hardly 'no provocation' love. You defended yourself. I was actually incredibly proud of you and extremely impressed with your ability to stand up to her. And no one will think you weak because you cried a little."

"But she'll hate me forever now! It took so long to get on Rosalie's good side before and now I've blown it all on day-one!"

"Shhh... No Bella, you haven't blown it on day-one. Honestly, I think you really surprised her. You stood up for yourself. No one, and I mean _no one_ outside of our family _ever _stands up to Rosalie. She's just too intimidating." I chuckled weakly, holding her closer and kissing the top of her head. "You really surprised her, and while she didn't want to admit it, she did realize that your description of what it's like being a vampire was very convincing. You know up until that point she was still convinced that you were really just making this all up."

"Ugh!" She cried, digging her face back into my shoulder again.

"Come on, it's alright. It's just Rosalie. She hates everyone. She took time to warm up to you before, and she'll just do it again."

"But she's your sister. She's part of the family... I don't want her to hate me. I... ugh... I hate this. I can't believe I acted like that. It's so embarrassing. I freaking _cried _in front of everyone!"

"Everyone was very taken with you Bella. Like I said, it was honestly very impressive how you stood up to her. And what you said practically melted Esme into a puddle." I smiled at her, squeezing her a little tighter for a moment. "And it's not like that's how the evening ended anyways. The conversation with Rosalie was just one small part of the meeting. The rest of the afternoon went wonderfully. Don't beat yourself up over one part."

The rest of the family had dispersed once the meeting was ended. Most of them going hunting or leaving just for the sake of giving us a little privacy. I really appreciated it now.

Bella sighed heavily and let her hands fall away from her face and into her lap. "I just hate how that went. I came off as such a spaz."

I laughed. "You definitely didn't come off as a _spaz._"

She rolled her eyes at me, but I could feel her tension lessening and she relaxed into my arms more.

I heard Carlisle and Esme return home. _"Edward!"_ Esme called to me in her mind, _"Alice asked me to tell you that Bella's father will be arriving home at 6:48 tonight."_

"Thank you, Esme." I said in a normal speaking voice, knowing she'd hear me from here.

Bella looked up at me, curiously.

"Esme and Carlisle just got home. Alice asked Esme to relay the message that your father will be returning home by 6:48pm."

"Oh." She paused, pulling back from me a little. "Thanks Esme." She called out as she turned to look at the clock I had on my wall. It was 5:57pm.

She sighed again and I could feel another wave of tension leave her body. She was slowly releasing it and relaxing. I was relieved.

"Edward..." She said, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too."

"I should probably head home. I still need to get some sort of meal started for Charlie."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right."

I shifted to the side more so I was facing her head on and cupped her face in my hands. She looked up at me with her fathomless doe-eyes and I could almost imagine the feeling of my long-dead heart exploding in my chest.

I lightly brushed one of my thumbs over her cheek for a moment, stroking my fingers through her hair and pushing it away from her face. Slowly I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers.

The warmth was glorious. They were so soft and delicate. I pressed my lips to hers with slightly more force and I felt them mold to my own. I couldn't help but look forward to a time when hers would be strong enough to make mine mold to her own, but until that time I would enjoy the intense heat that radiated off of her and filled me.

We each tilted our heads in slightly opposite directions, giving deeper access to our connected lips. My lips parted and I knew they shouldn't, but I just couldn't stop. Our tongues met tentatively at the center. Neither truly entering the others mouth, but dancing together in a battle of fire and ice. She tasted so amazing. Beyond delicious. She was mouth watering and delicate.

My hands traveled back into her hair and behind her neck, holding her to me. I felt her hands come up and fist into my hair, tugging gently. I realized that she was probably exerting a lot of her strength in pulling on my hair. To me it felt light, but it was still heavenly.

Her heart was racing; _pounding_ fiercely in her chest and I suddenly caught the familiar scent of Bella's arousal. It was still subtle, but it was _clearly_ there.

I groaned and found myself pulling her tighter. I released her mouth to allow her air, but never let my lips leave her skin. I trailed closed kisses down her jaw back to the hallow at the base of her ear where my tongue darted out and gently licked her there. She sighed and moaned in one breath and the sound was beyond glorious.

I let my mouth travel down the outside of her neck, my lips parted, opening and closing every few seconds on her delicate flesh, but never lingering.

I could feel her pulse beat beneath the fragile skin and smell the blood that lingered just barely below the surface. It smelled heavenly. Tantalizingly delicious and arousing at the same time.

I'd never allowed myself to be _aroused_ by the scent of Bella's blood before, but couldn't help the feel it was giving me now. I did something I knew I should and had _never_ allowed before, and I let my mind focus on her hot wet pulse just below the surface of the skin my lips lingered upon.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump...

I groaned into her flesh feeling myself fill with a different kind of heat.

I could feel my member hardening inside the restraining fabric of my jeans.

Thump-thump.

Twitch.

Thump-thump.

Twitch.

Thump-thump.

Twitch.

Which each beat it grew stronger. Harder. The need pulled me to her. I wanted her so badly. I needed her so much. To be one with her. To be _in_ her.

Her blood had affected me a lot of ways the first time around, but none of them had been quite like this.

I pulled back. My breathing was beyond ragged, my mind racing and whirling in a hormonal haze.

She looked at me dazed, her eyes heavy-lidded with lust but also surprised and slowly growing hurt at my pulling back.

I tried to calm my breathing, regaining control of my senses. I took slow steady breaths and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, attempting to will away the raging erection that was now throbbing in my pants.

I would have to take care of _that_ soon... perhaps this was a good opportunity to provide Carlisle with his samples... I was definitely eager for him to get a move-on with that contraceptive.

"Edward...?" Bella's meek voice called to my attention.

I opened my eyes and looked at her and saw nothing but sorrow.

"Oh Bella... I'm so sorry. Please, don't feel rejected."

"It's okay... I know it's not really a rejection... I guess... I don't know – what you said earlier about um... _foreplay_, I thought maybe we could... I don't know..." Her small voice trailed off.

I pulled her into my chest again, just embracing her.

"I know... we'll definitely try. Believe me... oh my Bella... it was just a little harder then I'd expected."

She pulled her head away to look up at me and meet my eyes. "Did you want to... feed?" She asked, hesitantly.

"It... it wasn't quite the same. It was different than before. But your blood was definitely calling to me... I'd never felt anything quite like it."

She eyed me curiously, "What was it like?"

I sighed. It was awkward to discuss, and I wasn't sure if I even understood the strange sensation enough to describe it to her, let alone how intense it had been.

"I... the sound of your pulse – the scent and feel of your blood under your skin – it was actually _arousing_ me." I met her eyes cautiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes grew wide and I could hear her heart speed up. Was she afraid? I didn't think so... if anything, I'd almost say she looked... excited.

And then I knew for sure. A fresh wave of scent surrounded us and I knew it was her arousal. She was turned on by this. I felt my breath picking up again and knew I needed to stop it and soon.

"Edward –" she began, her voice quiet, but filled with a strange energy. "I know we can't... but can we do _something_? It can be something small – _anything_ really."

"Bella love... that's just it." I breathed heavily and the pounding of her heart almost felt like it was my own, and my own chest would explode from the force of it. "I... I don't think that I _can_ just do something small right now. My body wants you too badly. My instincts are taking over and it's pulling me to you. I want to be inside you. I want to feel your warmth around me in every way possible." I suddenly realized that as I spoke my mouth had traveled to her neck again. My lips grazing over her pulse point and traveling down over her collarbone as the words flowed from my mouth.

My tongue was darting out and tasting her delectable flesh and my breathing was deep and labored.

I was moaning and my body was acting without my permission. Each whimper and moan that escaped her lips egging me on further.

My hand trailed down to her hips and was gently massaging her inner thigh. My palm traveled to cup her clothed center and the heel of my hand slowly massaged pressure on the top of her mound, at the base of her pubic bone.

She moaned into the air, my mouth still sucking lightly on the flesh of her shoulder as my hand rhythmically rubbed pressure on top of her delicate center.

Her hips matched my rhythm, bucking up to meet my palm with every motion. Her thighs were brought tightly together and squeezed tighter still with each thrust, desperately searching for additional friction. She was whimpering and letting out breathy squeaks with each thrust.

I felt the fabric under my hand growing moist and the heat building there increase. My mouth began exploring her skin with even more desperation and I found myself trailing my tongue up and down the length of her neck, licking like an animal before finding the base of ear and sucking her lobe into my mouth, nibbling it between my lips gently before returning to the flesh of her neck.

Another wave of heat hit my hand that covered her sex and the scent of her arousal grew stronger still. Suddenly it was like something exploded in my head and all common sense went out the window. I flew down to the floor in front of her, my hands darting to her pants and popping open the button before pulling down the zipper.

I'd moved so quickly Bella barely realized I'd moved from her neck and ear when I already had her pants partially down her hips.

She blinked, surprised and not truly comprehending what was happening for a moment before becoming aware and shifting her hips up off the couch and letting me pull the jeans down to her ankles and over her feet.

There was only enough sanity left in me to know that I couldn't enter her, but not enough sense to know that what I was about to do was insanely dangerous. It was something that I'd never even allowed myself to fathom our first time around. I'd conceded that it was something I simply wouldn't attempt until after she was changed. Until there was no longer the horrific risk that my mouth, and teeth inside it, posed to her most delicate flesh

But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was the throbbing of her pulse, the glorious aroma of her arousal, and my insane desire to taste her.

I clipped my fingers under the elastic waistband of her cotton panties and looked up to meet her eyes. I suppose even in my crazed horny state, I still had enough honor to ask her permission before I did this.

She nodded quickly. Her breathing was labored and her racing heart was making the pulsing within me insane. Each frantic beat of her heart drove my own madness further and faster. It felt like I was racing towards something and I needed it now. And the scent told me what I needed. I needed to taste her.

I pulled the panties down her legs and off her feet, tossing them to the side without a second thought and slowly brought my hands up her soft creamy legs, trailing my thumbs along the inside of her thighs. Her breathing hitched as I got higher and I slowly spread them open.

It was ridiculous how strong the smell of her arousal was. It hit me like a steamroller. Crashing into me and making me lightheaded with desire. I could taste her, even from here and it only drove me to want it more.

I pushed her legs further apart and she leaned back onto my black leather couch, scooting down a little providing me even better access. I felt weak with desire and gratitude. She was so brave. So willing to be with me that she would easily ignore the very real danger that I potentially posed to her.

Hell, if you wanted to get technical, we had only met a day before and here we were in my bedroom, my mouth, and the razor sharp teeth within it only inches away from her most delicate and delectable flesh. The thought was almost humorous to me. I could only imagine what Emmett would think of his _prude_ of a brother now.

But this tiny sane part of my mind that was taking a moment to think of these things was quickly forgotten as I dove in towards my goal.

I started slowly, trailing only my nose along her pubic bone, breathing in the heady scent and moving my hands up to her outer folds.

She groaned lightly, her head back and lulling against the couch. I grinned up at her. I wanted this desperately, but I wanted her to enjoy it as much as I knew I would.

Slowly I brought my thumbs out and spread her lips, rubbing them gently as I trailed my fingers between the folds. I leaned my mouth closer to her and slowly darted out my tongue, licking along the inner lining of her.

She hissed a deep intake of air suddenly and let the air back out in a breathy moan. She bucked her hips involuntarily and I _loved_ the reaction, nearly as much as the taste that was still lingering on the tip of my tongue.

I repeated the action and she repeated her reaction. I pulled back for a second and she whimpered, bucking again. I placed the flat of my tongue at the top of her entrance and trailed it up all the way to the top, then swirling it around her delicate clit. She cried out again, her breathing erratic and enticing me with her alluring little noises and whimpers.

I continued to focus my attention on her clitoris, pausing only occasionally to lap up the juices as they flowed from her. It was heaven. It was my drug. She truly was my own personal heroin, only it wasn't her blood intoxicating me this time.

I let one of my hands slip down and I gently entered her with one finger. She squeaked in surprise for a second before it slipping into a deep moan and she bucked into my hand. I pumped into her a few times, keeping rhythm with her hips, before adding a second finger.

My own hips were involuntarily bucking and my erection was straining painfully against my tight jeans. I feared I'd pop my zipper soon, but was too deeply enjoying the flavor of her to do anything about my own problems. I'd deal with them later.

I increased my pace, flexing my tongue muscle for all it was worth, swirling and lapping at her while my hand pumped frantically into her. I felt her tightening around me and her legs shuddering. She was almost there. She was so close. I could feel it and I _needed_ it. I needed to see her, to feel her. _Really_ feel her, and not just in memories.

"Oh God Edward! Oh god – I'm.. I'm – uhhh – Ohhh... Edwaaardd!" She cried out and I latched my lips onto her clit, sucking it into my mouth. She was so good. So delicious. I felt a high beyond description as I felt her muscles milking my fingers and watched her face as it contorted in ecstasy.

I was in heaven.

_I_ did that to her.

She rode out her orgasm and finally sank into my couch, her muscles relaxing and her ragged breathing slowly returning to normal as her heart rate followed.

"Wow..." She said, breathlessly, her eyes closed and her face content.

I pulled myself up to join her on the couch and pulled her mouth to my own, kissing her passionately. I was overwhelmed with such gratitude for this woman. That she was willing to give herself to me. To allow me to do something like this despite the danger. That I could feel such joy from our time together. I loved her.

I released her and she pulled back, dazed slightly but grinning drunkenly and giggling.

"Thank you." She whispered, blushing deeply.

"That's my line." I said, nuzzling her neck and trailing light kisses there.

"Huh? Why should you thank _me?_ You didn't even get off!" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still grateful."

"I don't get it." She said, smiling and laughing.

"You don't have to." I smiled.

She sighed a deep content sigh and finally pulled herself up to a sitting position, then adjusted and made a face, looking at the leather cushion beneath her.

"Oh... sorry about your couch..." She mumbled, embarrassed. There was a large wet area directly under her and the sweet scent of her was soaking into the leather. I grinned happily. I certainly wasn't going to complain about it. I chuckled.

"I need to get that bed ordered." I said, raising a coy eyebrow at her. She laughed and nodded.

She hopped up and grabbed her panties and pants from their respective spots on the floor.

"I should be getting you home, shouldn't I?" I asked, sighing.

She made a face and sighed too. "Yup."

I pulled her close and hugged her, kissing the side of her head. "I'll be there tonight."

"I'll be waiting." She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): This chapter belongs to Athey, original story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to not make it a habit. :) This chapter is one of the shorter ones but it's still great. Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Fascinating!" Carlisle said, peering through the rather complex and obviously expensive microscope he had in his home office.

"Yes... I'm sure it is." I sighed sarcastically.

Carlisle chuckled and looked up at me. "I'm sorry Edward. I know this is making you uncomfortable. But I must say, this really is incredibly surprising and truly a fascinating discovery."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. If I was being completely honest, my curiosity _was_ peaked. I hadn't gone through med school twice simply out of boredom. I _did _actually have an interest in the field.

I sighed heavily. "Okay, what exactly is it that's so fascinating about my semen?"

"Well, I guess it's the fact that that's all it seems to be. It's... _semen._ As far as I can tell, there isn't any traces of venom in it at all. And it's very much alive and functioning as semen is supposed to. Well, as it is supposed to in _humans_." He took a step back from it and returned to the small plastic medical cup that he'd provided me with earlier and took another large eyedropper full of the fluid within. I grimaced with embarrassment and put my face into my hand, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I've done tests on other samples from myself in the past – hair samples, the venom, etc. but it just never occurred to me to sample vampire ejaculate. This truly is a surprise."

He reached over to the simple latex condom that he had laying, already opened and unraveled laying on the metal table beside his desk and squeezed the thick white fluid into it.

"Now this will only tell us if the latex will dissolve or not, when put in contact with your semen, it won't tell us anything about whether it's durable enough to withstand –"

"Yes, father, I know." I said, cutting him off.

He chuckled again. "Of course, she _is _human, so it's wise to avoid being excessively rough with her anyway. If you go at a pace that her body can withstand, it's likely that the condom can withst–"

"_YesCarlisle_... I understand that!" I said, my voice louder this time.

He laughed. _He laughed!_ "You think this is hilarious, don't you?" I scowled at him; which only seemed to fuel his chuckles. "You're as bad as Emmett." I growled.

"Oh, no son, I think it's easy to say that Emmett would be far _far _worse."

I sighed. That was true...

"You wouldn't let it slip what Bella and I were up to this evening... would you?" I eyed him cautiously through narrowed eyes.

He cocked a single eyebrow and shook his head. "Edward you know I'd never do something like that..." _But if you're honestly worried about Emmett's teasing, you'd be best served to do something about the... uh, odor._ He continued in his thoughts.

Oh crap... He had a point. I could still smell it even here on the second floor in his office. Of course my nose was especially attuned to that particular scent, but there was really no doubt that Emmett would pick up on it immediately, once he and Rosalie returned from their hunting.

"I'm going to let this sample sit for a few minutes longer," Carlisle began in a soft voice. "Why don't you go tend to your own things and come back in a bit."

"That's... probably a good idea." I sighed and turned to leave the room. Part of me was actually a little saddened by the idea of removing that particular mark from my couch. I had no personal qualms with that 'air freshener' scenting my couch and bedroom.

I snickered at my own inner thoughts. I truly was practically as bad as Emmett.

After about five minutes of thoroughly cleaning my leather couch, I returned to Carlisle's study.

_The test seems to be a complete success. _He said to me through his thoughts. "I've also taken the liberty of writing Bella a prescription for a birth control pill. It'll probably have the added benefit of reducing her menstrual pain, regulating her cycle, and it'll probably shorten her period too."

I gaped at him for a moment before recovering. "Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate your efforts in this matter."

"It's no problem Edward. Honestly I'm more then happy to help you right now." _Besides, I've... I've never seen you this light before. In these last few days I have seen a remarkable change in you. _He finished in his thoughts.

I smiled at him. "Yes... well, she has quite the effect on me."

BPOV

I woke up to the feel of two strong cold arms wrapped around me, holding me snuggly. "Mmmmm..." I smiled and rolled over to face Edward.

"Morning love."

"Morning."

"I've got a gift for you."

My eyes flew open and I cocked an eyebrow at him cautiously. "Gift?"

He chuckled. "Alice dropped it off about an hour ago." He rolled over, his hand disappearing over the side of the bed towards the floor and reappearing holding a small brown paper bag.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, resting my back against the headboard and took the small bag from him as he mimicked my position, sitting tightly beside me on the small bed.

I opened it and dumped it out on my lap.

"Huh?"

He laughed.

I picked up the blue plastic holder and opened it, revealing a rectangular piece of cardboard and selection of pills in rows in the shape of a calendar.

My eyes widened in realization. "Birth control pills?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "Yes... the prescription is actually in Alice's name. Carlisle got it from the hospital pharmacy during his shift last night and Alice brought it over."

"Oh... wow. That was really um... nice, of them?" I ended up saying it more like a question. It some how felt really awkward to have my future-father-in-law and sister-in-law, helping out with this. I looked over the package again and felt a little lost. It came with stickers to replace the Monday-Sunday labels along the top.

"Soo... do, I...?" I trailed off, inspecting the package.

"You start the pills the first day after your next period ends. If memory serves, that will be one week from Monday. So you'll pick the row of stickers that starts with a Monday and put it along the top."

I gaped at him. "You remember when my next period starts!"

He chuckled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair. "I um... remember that one specifically because you started your period two days after the car accident. It was only the second day that I dedicated myself to... avoiding you, and it was made especially difficult by that fact."

I stared at him speechless. We had never actually discussed my period... _ever_. It was something I had always wondered about with him, but had never gotten the guts to bring up.

He laughed after a moment of my silence and smiled sheepishly. "This was always a rather taboo subject with us, wasn't it?"

"Was it... _difficult_ to be around me during my period?" I asked, concern flooding through me.

"No... not really. The first time it was harder, but I was still really struggling just sitting next to you in class at all, let alone doing it while you were actively bleeding. But you seemed to take extra steps once you knew what I actually am; putting in a tampon a day or two early whenever you expected it was coming... that sort of thing."

I was shocked. He actually _noticed_ that? We never, _never_ discussed it. I had been way too embarrassed to even consider bringing it up.

He grinned and smirked up at me then, "If I'm being completely honest, in the later half of our relationship while you were still human, your monthly blood was much more of _sexual_ temptation for me, then any strain against my blood lust." He chuckled again.

My eyes widened and my jaw fell agape slightly as I was left stunned and unsure how to respond. "Sexual?" I finally managed to stutter out after a moment.

He laughed. "Yes... it was such a tease. And a part of me really felt like it was just going to waste. There were times when I actually envied your tampon. It was ridiculous."

I coughed out a laugh, still stunned, but beginning to relax more into our strangely candid discussion on my menstruation.

"So..." I trailed off, looking back down at the package of pills and suddenly getting nervous, "one week from Monday..."

"It's recommended that a secondary form of protection be used at first... _just in case._ Carlisle and I..." His voice grew quieter and he met my eyes with an apologetic look. "We did some tests yesterday evening before I came over."

"Tests?"

"Yes... condoms. Basically –"

"Whoa... wait... in what way did Carlisle help with this?"

He laughed, but his face clearly portrayed his own embarrassment at the issue. "He examined a _sample _of mine, under his microscope, and then put some of the _sample_ into a condom and we let it sit for several minutes to make sure it didn't dissolve the latex. It didn't. He said, that as far as he could tell, it looked just like normal human ejaculate. No traces of venom or anything."

"Wow... that had to be seriously awkward..." I said, staring at him dumbfounded.

He laughed, shaking his head in affirmation. "Yes, it was."

We sat on my bed, quiet for a few moments longer

"Gosh, this is so strange..." I finally said.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said, wrapping his arm around me.

"No... not the... _sex_ and _protection_ discussion... everything else. In some ways this feels totally fine. One part of me feels so completely comfortable with you, that this isn't even that awkward. The part of me that feels like I've known you for years. The part that still remembers exactly what it felt like the day we married. What it felt like when we made love that first night on our honeymoon... But to another part of me, this all feels totally new and foreign to me, and that part is still so hesitant and embarrassed and... and I just feel awkward. The contrast between the two sides is what really feels strange. Nothing else."

He sighed lightly, looking out my window nodding his head. "I know... I felt the same way last night with Carlisle. Especially listening to his thoughts on how different I seemed from just a few days ago. It's really very strange to think that _that_ was _me_, just days ago. The me that didn't know you. The me that had never felt love like this..." He paused, looking at me in the eye with that crooked teasing smirk again, leaning in close, "The me that would never in a thousand years believe that I'd be going down on a goddess, sitting on my couch, and afterwards wish for nothing more than to leave the glorious aroma of her arousal soaked into the leather forever."

A hot shudder ran down my spine and my breathing hitched at the memory of what he did to me the previous afternoon, and suddenly I was overwhelmed with another mental thought. "Speaking of... _going down on me_..." I said, amazed that I'd actually had the guts to get the words out and in a much huskier voice then I'd really even expected, "I start my period next week..."

A huge grin spread across his face as he leaned in closer. "Yes... _I know_." He literally _purred_ the words into my ear, as he began placing kisses along the side of my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access, feeling my breathing accelerate.

I felt his tongue dart out against my skin and leave an icy trail along the column of my neck before he gently pulled my earlobe between his lips and sucked on it.

"Mmmmm..." He hummed against my ear, but it slowly turned into a defeated groan as he pulled back and took a deep calming breath.

"Why does it have to be a weekday?" He whined to himself, as he pinched the brow of his nose and sighed. He finally met my eyes, and his face was apologetic. "Charlie's awake."

"Oh... right... school." I sighed, letting my head fall back roughly against the headboard.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Okay..." he said to himself as he pushed himself up from my bed. "I guess I'll head home to change and shower. I'll be back once Charlie is gone for work. Sound alright?"

I stuck out my lower lip in a pout, but it shifted into a smile and I nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

I got out of bed and he came over, pulling me into a tight embrace before kissing the top of my head and taking in a deep breath.

"God, I love the way you smell..." He sighed into my hair.

"Doesn't burn?"

"Not in a bad way. I'm fine." He pulled back and smiled at me. "See you in about a half hour." He leaned down and kissed me chastely on the lips before making his way over to my window and disappearing out it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. This chapter belongs to Athey, not me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Word was quickly spreading around the school that I had become close to the new student, Bella Swan. It was difficult to distinguish which detail it was that had the student body more shocked and fascinated. The fact that the new girl had garnered my attention, or the fact that I was making human contact outside of my family members.

Quite a few members of the male student body were in various states of disappointment and frustration. Bella truly was a beautiful creature, whether she realized it or not, and I smiled, knowing she was mine.

We ate lunch alone again. I sensed that part of her actually wanted to eat with my siblings, but a greater part of her hesitated because she still felt uncomfortable from her encounter with Rosalie at my house, the previous afternoon.

I listened in to Rose's thoughts, hoping to pick up something I could use to reassure Bella's insecurities. More than anything, she didn't seem to know what to make of our situation, or what to make of Bella. She was thrown off her guard, but still very wary of the entire ordeal that we were going through right now.

Friday was basically a repeat of Thursday. She awoke in my arms and we cuddled gently in her bed until her father was awake. I drove her to school and reluctantly left her at the door of her first period class.

I joined her for lunch, and once again, we ate together at our own table to the back... well, _she_ ate, and I sat and watched her, intoxicated by watching her lips as she ate a fruit cup of various berries. It was made up of raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, and strawberries. Each one staining her already beautifully plump lips, various darker shades of red. She'd eaten half the cup before she even realized how transfixed I was by her oral taunting, at which point she blushed and smirked at me.

She then proceeded to spend an even slower amount of time taking each beautiful fruit between her lips, even going so far as to trail her tongue around them in deliciously erotic motions before fully sucking them into her mouth and swallowing.

I had groaned loudly and all she did was giggle and smirk.

_Little cocktease..._

Several of my siblings had noticed our exchange and Emmett was laughing loudly from their table across the room.

We played 'footsie' during Biology, and afterwards I walked her to the gymnasium. She groaned miserably and pouted her plump little lips out at the idea of enduring her gym class, It took every ounce of self restraint I possessed to not pull her tightly to me and forcefully kiss her still-berry-stained lips.

After school I drove her home and we spent the first half of the afternoon trying to do homework. We eventually gave up and ended up making out on her couch for over an hour.

I told her how beautiful she was and worshiped her neck and collarbone as delicately as I could manage. Despite my efforts to be gentle, I still managed to leave a small mark just above her collarbone. Bella giggled, noting that she didn't think she'd ever had a hickey before.

For the first time in as long as I could clearly remember, I actually felt like a teenage boy. Making out with my _girlfriend_ on her couch after school. I laughed at my realization and after telling Bella, she joined me, giggling.

I hung around her kitchen while she prepared a meal for her father, and reluctantly parted ways shortly before he arrived home, with the promise of returning once Charlie was in bed.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I stood with Carlisle and Jasper in a small clearing about 15 yards off the road at the border between our land and the Quileute reservation, at the agreed upon spot. It was 8am, Saturday morning, and this was probably the last place I wanted to be right now.

I _wanted_ to be holding Bella in my arms. I _wanted _to be there when she woke up and kiss her senseless. I _wanted_ to make her breakfast and spend the entire day by her side, without having to worry about interruptions from anyone else.

But no... I was _here. _I just had to keep reminding myself that this really shouldn't actually last very long. I would still probably miss Bella waking up, but she was already anticipating that. She knew where I was and understood that this was important.

It was especially important that I be here since it was possible that Sam could show up in his wolf form. And even if he didn't, knowing what they were _thinking_ would still be extremely beneficial.

Emmett was about two miles away from us, upwind, just in case... not that one crippled man in a wheel chair, and a single wolf would be a problem for Carlisle, Jasper and I, but Emmett had pouted and insisted that he at least be nearby.

Carlisle hadn't wanted there to be any more than the three of us, to avoid excessively intimidating them. And if anything would appear intimidating, it would be Emmett.

Before finally deciding upon this meeting, Carlisle and I had discussed what we would tell Sam and Billy, and how best to gain their trust. In the end we had decided _against_ telling them that I had suddenly gained memories of the next two years, and opted for something slightly less complicated. Despite the truth that Alice's visions actually _couldn't_ see the wolves, we decided it would be simpler to tell them that she had been able to have some limited visions of them, that told us about the packs revival.

Carlisle didn't like the idea of starting our new relationship with a lie, but in the end, it seemed the simplest explanation we could give them.

I heaved a heavy sigh and glanced _again_ at my wrist watch. I was growing extremely impatient.

I heard their thoughts even before I heard the sound of their vehicle. There were three of them. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Sam Uley were together. I could tell from their thoughts that they were all very anxious about the meeting. Carlisle hadn't gone into much detail over the phone when they'd discussed the meeting. The two elders, and Sam were wondering how much we knew; specifically whether or not we knew about Sam having shifted into a wolf.

"They're wondering if we know about Sam having become a werewolf." I said quietly under my breath to Carlisle and Jasper. They both nodded in acknowledgement.

We saw their small early-90s SUV pull off the side of the road and park. Sam got out of the driver's seat, Harry out of the passenger, and then move to the rear passenger side to help Billy get his chair setup and get himself situated in it.

Harry pushed Billy in his chair through the clearing towards us, while Sam walked ahead of them keeping his eyes trained on us suspiciously.

They all looked extremely wary and mistrusting. They got into position, about 10 feet from us and came to a stop. Sam was sniffing the air, wondering if we had reinforcements nearby.

It took Jasper and I a lot of effort to keep from scrunching up our faces in disgust at the smell of wet dog, emanating from Sam. Carlisle kept a perfectly straight face the entire time with no effort at all. Sam, on the other hand, made no attempt to hide his dislike for our scent from his face.

Carlisle stood at the front of our small group and smiled warmly at the men. They did not return it.

"Thank you for agreeing to join us here today." Carlisle began pleasantly. "These are two of my sons, Edward –" he motioned towards me, "and Jasper." and then to Jasper.

They nodded, silently acknowledging.

"Alright Carlisle." Billy began, in his slow deep voice. "You already know Harry and me. And this is Sam Uley. What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

Carlisle took a breath and began, "I thought it would be a good idea for us all to come together and discuss renewing the treaty, and hopefully easing some of the animosity that I know exists between your tribe and my family."

Billy raised a single eyebrow, looking at Carlisle with suspicion.

"When my family and I moved back here, you and I met, only very briefly to discuss the status of the treaty; at the time we agreed to simply leave the old one intact and keep our distance." He paused and Billy nodded.

"We've recently come to learn that members of your tribe may be shifting into wolves, and that there was a new alpha. As such we thought it prudent to meet with you once again, as well as meet the new pack leader so we could establish a working relationship."

All three were wide-eyed and speechless. They were wondering how it was that we knew, and both Harry and Billy were glancing at Sam.

"How..." Billy, began hesitantly.

"I'm sure that you're aware that my family has grown a bit since the first time we lived here and made the original treaty with your grandfather, Ephraim. The two newer members of our family are Jasper," he paused, motioning to Jasper, standing beside and to the rear of him, "and his wife, Alice. They found us a little over fifty years ago and joined our family, and our lifestyle, at that time."

They nodded, but were wondering what this could possibly have to do with us knowing that there was a phased wolf among the tribe again.

"Alice, has a unique and powerful gift." Carlisle continued, "Specifically, she has visions of future events. She sees things that haven't happened yet. Her ability to see people who have become werewolves is extremely limited – they cloud her visions – but she was able to see enough for us to realize that there was at least one member of your tribe who has become a wolf," he paused, and nodded at Sam, "and that at least two others will phase within the next half-year."

They raised their eyebrows in surprise as they took in this new knowledge.

"Do you know who the other two that will phase are?" Harry asked.

Carlisle glanced at me before continuing, "We believe that two boys by the names of Paul and Jared will be phasing sometime before summer."

Harry and Billy looked at each other, but still said nothing.

Though he was doing a good job of hiding it, externally, Jasper and I could both sense that Sam was seething with anger.

"So do you realize _why_ members of our tribe are now phasing?" Sam asked, his tone more accusatory then questioning.

Carlisle sighed heavily and his face fell slightly. "We've realized that it has probably been triggered by our presence here. We did not realize that moving back here would bring this upon you all, and for that I am terribly sorry."

"You're Sorry!" Sam spat angrily, and we could see his body trembling slightly from the force of his fury.

Jasper sent waves of calm to him, but it was only partially effective. Harry and Billy both looked at Sam uneasily. Their thoughts showed that they were fully aware of how dangerous it could be if Sam lost control here. Billy was also afraid of what might happen to the treaty if Sam phased and attacked us in a fit of uncontrolled anger.

A thought crossed my mind suddenly and I decided to ask. "Sam," I began and his eyes flew to mine surprised that I'd suddenly decided to speak, "we mentioned that Alice has the ability to see visions of the future; I also have a special... _skill._ I can read minds, which means that every vision Alice has, I can, and have, seen."

Jasper's calm was working a little better now that I had Sam's mind slightly distracted. He was beginning to wonder what other sorts of crazy 'special powers' we possessed. I was glad he hadn't yet become consciously aware that his emotions were being manipulated slightly by Jasper.

"I'm curious," I continued, "have you met Emily yet?"

This startled him, and I realized from his thoughts that he had only _just _met her, two weeks ago. From his mental image of her, I assumed that the accident that would scar her, had not yet occurred yet.

"Yes..." He replied hesitantly, his suspicion returning full force as he tried to imagine what reason I would have to brining this up. Carlisle and Jasper were both watching me, wondering what I was doing. I hadn't mentioned this to either of them, and neither liked being out of the loop like this.

"It's extremely difficult for us to pin-point the exact timing of a lot of Alice's visions. Especially her visions involving any of you, since they're incredibly clouded when you are involved. Because of this I'm afraid that I can't give you any sort of estimated time-line on this, but I wanted to warn you about one of the visions she had about you."

He nodded for me to continue, but gave no verbal response.

"In one vision she had, you were with Emily, and something triggered you to phase unexpectedly. You had lost your temper over something – what it was, we couldn't tell – and while phasing you... well, you _hurt _Emily. She recovers, but is scarred quite badly by the incident. I know Emily is your imprint, and can only imagine how devastating it would be for you, for that to happen. So I... just thought I'd warn you." I trailed off.

His face had fallen and his mind was whirling through the scenario I'd just painted for him. Wondering if it were true. If he could possibly trust _'leeches'_, and also wondering what motive I could possibly have for telling him any of this.

"I know it's probably none of my business; I just know that if I were to ever lose control of myself somehow and hurt my mate in any fashion, it would destroy me. I would never wish that on anyone." I added before falling silent again.

Carlisle watched me quietly, giving me a soft reassuring smile and placing his hand briefly on my shoulder before returning his attention back to the three Quileutes.

"Yes, well, one of the primary things I wanted to discuss today was arranging our working relationship, in regards to the intrusion of any nomads into the region."

"Nomads?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nomadic vampires. The ones that feed off humans, and travel constantly. One of the things that Alice does for our family is keep an eye out for any nomads that might come traveling through the region. Whenever she sees any coming, we like to be prepared.

"I am a peaceful man by nature, and we generally try to avoid any combative conflicts; which is usually rather easy considering our family is quite large, and most nomads only travel in groups of two to three. Since we always out-number them, when we request that they do not hunt in the area, they generally comply without any fuss.

"Just the same, the potential always exists that conflicts could arise and we always prefer to be prepared for any scenario. Since I know that your tribe has always considered it your duty to protect your people from our kind, I thought it would be appropriate that we agree to keep you informed whenever we believe nomads might be traveling in the region."

The three men looked at each other, nodding silently before Billy returned his gaze to Carlisle. "We would appreciate that."

"You would fight your own kind?" Sam interjected, disbelieving.

"We prefer not to have to resort to violence, but if it comes to it, we will protect the people of Forks. We consider this area our territory. It's fairly well known among other vampires that live in the Pacific Northwest that this region is our permanent residence right now, and as such, hunting of humans here is _not_ permitted. I believe all sentient life is sacred and worth defending – that includes humans, werewolves, _and_ other vampires. But if a vampire comes into this region intent on taking human life, we will take whatever measures are necessary to stop them."

All three men could sense Carlisle's sincerity, but none were quite sure what to make of him. Sam was still at least partially angry, knowing that it really was most likely our presence in Forks that had caused him to phase into a wolf for the first time. But he was also conflicted, wondering if we were perhaps not as much of a threat to them as they had suspected.

"How do we know that none of _you_ are actually 'intent on taking human life'." Sam sneered.

"You're legends speak of the cold ones with red eyes, correct?" Carlisle asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Sam nodded silently.

"Our eyes are yellow-gold because of our diet. If any of us were to feed off human blood, our eyes were turn red from it. It then takes multiple feedings on animal blood to restore the golden color. If any members of my family were ever to attack a human, the evidence would be undeniable."

Carlisle paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to speak with Billy about the hospital boycott. "Billy," he said, turning his focus to the old man in the wheelchair. "I know that quite a few members of your tribe are refusing to go to the hospital in Forks because I work there. I doubt there is much I can say to sway you on this issue, but you should know that the same is true for human blood taken directly from a person as it is blood taken from a bag. Human blood is human blood. If I was stealing blood from the hospital it would be obvious on my eyes.

"I have never, in my more than three hundred years on this earth, fed on human blood. I work at the hospital because I decided, long ago, to try and make the best of the life I've been handed. If I can use my skills to save lives and help people, I do. My work at the hospital gives my life a sense of purpose. I would hate for the health of any of your people to suffer because of fears and misconceptions. I truly would hope that you could consider rethinking your stance on this issue."

Billy Black nodded slowly. "I'll _think_ about it." He said finally, not committing to anything, even mentally.

The group of us stood in silence for a minute longer, the quiet growing more awkward by the moment. Carlisle finally interjected. "Well, I guess that was all the business that we had... If we know of any vampires coming into the area, we'll inform you right away. Either we can continue to deal with them our normal way, or, if you so desire, we can let you confront them. Although it might be wise not to do that when it's just the one of you." He paused and Sam narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. "If we ever become aware of a large group coming this way, we could even consider combining forces, in order to protect the humans of the region. Hopefully nothing of that sort will ever become an issue." Carlisle chuckled weakly before clearing his throat unnecessarily.

"Were there any other specific issues that you would like to bring up?" Carlisle asked, looking between the three men.

They looked between each other, but even in their thoughts they were filled with too much confusion to be sure of anything specific to ask.

Billy looked back at Carlisle and shook his head no.

"Alright." Carlisle said, "If you think of any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call me either at home or at the hospital. I am always available to speak with you whenever you so desire it. I would like us to maintain a good working relationship. We're on the same side. We all share the same desire – the safety and well being of the people of the region we all live in."

Their eyes were narrowed, but they nodded. None of them were convinced on the 'same side' issue, but at least the thought had been planted.

After some brief goodbyes we parted ways, Carlisle, Jasper and I running back towards Emmett and our house, and the Quileutes heading back to their vehicle.

I knew Carlisle would want to discuss the meeting once we got home, but hoped to keep it brief so I could get to Bella's soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): This chapter belongs to Athey. I did not write it! All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Thanks for bearing with me getting the origional chapters out!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Much to my annoyance, Edward had been practicing some _restraint_ with our physical relationship these last few days. Admittedly, it was nothing like the first time around, where I was lucky to get a quick chaste kiss on the lips. He had even given me a hickey Friday afternoon. Part of me was relieved that the small bruise-like mark was low enough that any of my normal shirts easily covered it up; another part of me wanted him to do it again... and again... and _again._

Part of me wanted to tell him that I wouldn't mind my neck looking like a freaking cheetah, if he would just keep going like that.

The weekend had come and gone with very little to talk about. Nothing comparable to our night up in his bedroom, after the fiasco with Rosalie and meeting the family. I tried to talk with Edward about it, without sounding insanely sex-crazed... And I _was_ grateful that we were at least loosing ourselves to our passions a little. But, other than the night on his couch, we hadn't even really removed any clothing.

Even Friday afternoon when he gave me the hickey, I'd been wearing a button-down shirt and he'd only unbuttoned it half way to gain better access to my upper chest. Nothing more.

Edward did seem to have some fairly reasonable excuses as to why he was refraining, though. First and foremost, he said that while his _mind_ remembered learning to gently handle my human body in the throws of passion, his _body_ still needed to relearn the motions. He wanted to take it slow to avoid any unnecessary damage.

He didn't openly freak out over the hickey, but it had served to remind him that very little effort on his part was necessary to bruise me. He said he wanted to work his way into more intimate things, _slowly_.

I hate slowly.

He also pointed out that he was afraid he would have trouble stopping himself from going 'too far', and wanted to wait until I was on birth control.

Then he pointed out that even though we both remembered being together before, technically we were virgins again, and he wanted our 'first time' to be _special_. He wanted to take me out on a real date, or something, and then maybe take me somewhere that we could be alone for the night. His suggestion was that I should start telling Charlie about my growing friendship with Alice Cullen, so a sleep-over could happen over a weekend sometime soon.

This was frustrating because I knew it would be at least another week or two before a sleep-over at a friend's house would seem plausible to Charlie.

The most ridiculous reason; one that he himself even admitted to realizing how stupid it was; was his not wanting to 'soil my reputation' at school. He didn't want to give the other students the idea that I was _loose_ or _easy._

When he'd admitted that to me, I honestly gaped at him in shock for a full minute. He'd done that nervous thing where he runs his hand through his hair and tried to smile at me sheepishly. I told him I didn't care what the guys at school thought, but he pointed out to me that if they all thought I was willing to sleep around with people, their fantasies would only intensify, and his being with me would serve as even less of a deterrent then it did before.

I understood the scenario he was worried about. The idea of a new girl showing up in school - immediately finding the hottest guy and then starting to mess around with, and even sleeping with him. It could give the other guys hopes that I'm loose and then they all start banging on my doorstep hoping to be next in line. And of course, Edward would have to listen and see all their teenage hormone-induced fantasies all day at school.

So I totally understood. I realized he had a point.

I still thought it was silly.

I also hated that it meant he intended to keep things chaste at school. But during Monday, it became obvious to me that, while he had every _intension_ of remaining chaste, he was having just as much trouble... if not _more_, than I was.

I got another fruit bowl at lunch and he groaned as if he were in pain and asked me if I were trying to kill him.

Admittedly, I had picked it up _entirely_ because of how he's responded to it last Friday. It was quite comical to see him squirming with his own desire for me. Something I didn't really recall happening at all, our first go around.

He was always so controlled. So reserved.

Of course, our first time around, he'd been controlling his hormonal urges for the better part of a century, and had never personally had sex before. Add to that his own intense fear and honest belief that if we were intimate in any way, he'd kill me.

Now he had to act the prudish part, but with full perfect vampire recollection of our intimate time together, and the confidence that came with having successfully been intimate on several occasions.

The things that were stopping him before just weren't there anymore. And his reasons for holding back now, were weak, to say the least. Frustrating, more than anything else.

For both of us.

The self-doubting, self-conscious part of my mind, was actually afraid of how good our "first time", would be for Edward. I was human. Fragile and breakable. His perfect vampire recollection not only gave him access to his memories of our time together during our honeymoon, but also our time together _after_ my change.

Would sex with breakable Bella be full-filling enough, now that he had memories of sex with vampire Bella to compare them to? At least the first time we were together, and I was still human _he_ was as much of a virgin as I was. He'd never had sex with anyone before – human or vampire.

I could only imagine that the newness of the experience would intensify things enough to make up for the slow pace and... _weak friction_.

I blushed and buried my face in my arms on the cafeteria table.

Edward looked down at me with a single cocked eyebrow, curiosity dancing across his eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing." I mumbled into my arms.

He screwed up his mouth and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I cannot wait until you're changed and you can take that shield of yours down and let me in." He sighed wistfully

I looked at him surprised for a moment before letting out a weak chuckle. "You honestly think I'd take it down and let you in, right now?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not... I know how much you _love_ that you can keep me out."

I grinned smugly at him before picking up my half-eaten slice of pizza and taking another bite.

After a quiet moment he turned to me with a curious expression. "Do you remember what it felt like? When you pushed your shield away?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I mean... how you did it. When you controlled your shield as a vampire. Do you remember how you did it? How it felt?"

I looked across the crowded room, staring at nothing in particular as I mulled over his question. I shrugged. "Sort of. Yeah."

"I wonder if you could do it at all now... even as a human."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You think that'd even be possible?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe. Maybe not. Might be worth trying."

I paused in thought for a moment before smirking at him. "You just want to get in my head." I playfully accused him as I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He laughed in return.

"I was wondering..." he began, a few minutes later after I finished up the last of the food on my tray. I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "When do you think you'd want to sit with the others? Alice has been begging me to drag you to the table..."

"Oh..." I looked at my empty plate for a moment, chewing on my lower lip, "I know Alice wants me but... well, are you sure the others –"

"Bella, don't be absurd." He sighed and shook his head, giving me a weak grin. "I know you're nervous but –"

"Not just Rosalie," I cut in, "I don't want to make Jasper uncomfortable either. Lunch is already his hardest time every day, since he's got to deal with a lot more students all at once, then he has to deal with in normal sized classes. Not to mention he's sitting with the rest of you and absorbing any thirst the rest of you are suffering with."

"Jasper's fine. Besides, he and I both acknowledge that it's important for him to start adjusting to your scent now. Honestly, he should be spending _more_ time around you. Not avoiding you. In fact, the whole mess with your 18th birthday probably never would have happened, if I hadn't been keeping you so distanced from him all summer long. It took me time to acclimate to being around you, and I should have realized that repeated exposure was necessary to Jasper as well. I thought I was protecting you by keeping you away from him, but all I did was set him up for failure. I absolutely don't want any sort of repeat of that."

I nodded in agreement. "True. I hated how Jasper blamed himself for all of that. I never did."

Edward was quiet, but nodded. We rarely broached the subject of his time away from me. This was probably the most discussion that we'd dedicated to the matter; aside from promising each other not to repeat it; and even now we were just dancing around the topic.

Edward's head popped up and he looked over towards the table all of his siblings were sitting at. I followed his eyes and saw that Jasper was eying us with a confused and curious look on his face.

"Did you tell him anything about it?" I asked, looking back at Edward.

"I guess I didn't... no."

I paused for a moment, mulling over the words in my mind before I met Jasper's eyes again and spoke aloud – knowing that he'd still hear it fine, even from across the noisy cafeteria.

"During my 18th birthday party, I got a stupid little paper-cut while unwrapping a present. It caught you off guard, and Edward over reacted..." Edward narrowed his eyes at me, but sighed and nodded his head. "Being the world-class klutz, that I am, I went and fell back through Esme's glass coffee table, cutting my hand... Nothing happened really... Emmett and Edward got you out of the room, but it still freaked Edward out."

Jasper looked down at the table, his eyes thoughtful and concerned. Alice was rubbing his shoulders soothingly and speaking into his ear.

"I never blamed you, Jasper." Edward said then. "I... well, I blamed myself more then anything. The things that happened that day did trigger a set of events... but none of it was your fault. Don't let it worry you."

Jasper looked concerned, but smiled and nodded at us. Edward turned his attention back to me. "So? Do you want to continue sitting on our own a few days more or...?"

"Tomorrow is fine. As long as everyone is okay with it..."

He grinned. "Tomorrow it is."

As Mr. Banner placed the small box of slides on our desk, I let my eyes roam over the worksheet for the day's lab.

"This is so bizarre..." I murmured under my breath to Edward."

"You haven't been remembering the assignments of most all of your classes?" He asked me, slightly surprised.

"They're a lot more vague... But some are pretty annoyingly familiar. But this is like... I remember it verbatim. I could probably write the answers down from memory and get it right."

He laughed. "That's all I've been doing for the last week. It's even more annoying than my usual high school repetition. Most teachers use the same types of assignments over and over, from any school. I get a lot of repeated labs and projects. But at least each time the teacher puts a slightly different spin on it. Puts slightly different questions on tests. Does things in a different order... But now? Everything is verbatim to my memories. It's mind-numbing." He exaggerated a heavy sigh but smiled at me. "So what's so special about _this _class, and _this_ day, that you remember it so clearly?" He asked jokingly, shooting me a crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I don't know... something about this day just made it stick out more, in my memory, I guess."

Mr. Banner called the class to order and told everyone to get started on the lab. We giggled at each other as we passed the microscope back and forth, double-checking each other's answers, the same way we had, the first time we'd done this lab together.

Shortly after we'd finished the lab, which was still long before everyone else in the class, Edward turned to me with a thoughtful expression.

"Bella... we should discuss what we're going to do about tomorrow morning."

"You mean the car crash?" I whispered back.

He nodded, and I sat thinking for a minute.

"I don't really want to let Tyler crash his van... I know he didn't get hurt too badly, but if we can do something to prevent it, I think I'd like it if we would."

He sighed, but nodded. "I thought as much... Jasper suggested coming out to the parking lot a few hours before school starts tomorrow and putting down a lot of salt on the icy patch that he slips on."

"Would that be enough?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We can't say for sure. Alice can't see the car crash clearly since Tyler hasn't decided to speed yet." He was thoughtful for a second before he smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Rosalie suggested that we just slash his tires tonight, so he can't drive his van to school at all."

"_Rosalie? _She suggested that? When?"

"Yesterday evening, when I was talking with Alice and Jasper about this."

"So is she... more accepting of this whole... memory thing?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure how to best word my question.

"She seems to be growing into the idea. She still has trouble believing it, but she's not in such a staunch denial mode anymore."

"Well... that's good." I said quietly, looking at my hands.

He smiled softly and rubbed his hand up and down my back, soothingly. "Don't worry about it so much, love. It'll probably take some time, but she's already growing used to the idea."

I nodded and smiled back weakly.

"Alice actually said that Rose's idea would be more likely to work."

"Slash his tires?" I whispered, raising a single eyebrow uncertainly.

"It'll be a lot cheaper for him to replace a couple tires then get a whole new vehicle. Not to mention the hospital bills." Edward responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess so... Can't you just, break something small in his engine instead? So he just can't start the car, but it'd still be cheap to fix? Or... Oh! I know, if he had a dead battery, he couldn't drive the car to school."

"True, but he could always just get a jump-start from his parents. Doing something small to disable the car might work, as long as it's something that they can't fix before school starts."

"Okay, well that sounds like a plan." I said with a determined nod and he smiled and chuckled at me.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**EPOV**

_I can't believe how fast Bella hooked up with Cullen... Man, that's so not fair. She's totally all over him too. They're always together. I've got no shot at all. _

Mike's thoughts flitted across the surface of my mind, but I ignored them. Eric Yorkie's thoughts had been much the same during the last week as well. I was glad that they were starting to accept that Bella was now 'on the market'.

_Geez, I wish I'd been at that damn ski lodge four years ago. Maybe Edward would be all over __**Me**__ now. He's even shunning his family to sit with her. I guess she thinks they're freaky too... _

Jessica Stanley. She'd been silently fuming with jealousy all last week, and it wasn't lessening up at all.

_Edward. Freaking. Cullen. Even Edward Cullen is all over her. What. The. Hell. And Tyler! He's being such a jackass, always gawking at her. He's supposed to be dating __**me !**__Am I seriously not enough? What the hell is so freaking spectacular about __**her! **__And Cullen always has his hands all over her. Always wrapped around her waist when they're walking, or running his fingers through her hair. Gawd, it's disgusting! _

Lauren's thoughts were laced with venom and hatred. I cringed and focused elsewhere to allow her thoughts to fade into the din of noise that constantly filled the back of my mind.

_Edward, please please please talk to her today! I want you guys to sit with us! I swear I'll personally tackle Rosalie if she decides to say anything nasty to Bella. _

I grinned. It was Alice. Her mental pleading didn't go unnoticed. I decided to bring the topic up before lunch was over.

_Eddie! Is it true that you're seriously spending the nights with her? Is that where you've been? Like... just watching her sleep or something? Holy crap that'd be boring... Orrrrrr... maybe you're doing something else? Huh? Haha! Just remember little bro, you said you wanted to wait till she was out of high school before you two made a little half-vamp to join the family. Although, honestly, if you did do that a little earlier than planned, it'd probably make Rosie happier..._

God I hated it when Emmett called me Eddie... or 'little brother' for that matter. I was older than him by three decades for god's sake... But I knew he had a point about Rosalie softening up at the notion of a child. That didn't change the fact that it was absolutely out of the question until Bella was done with school and we'd had a chance to renew our vows... or, well... make them in the first place. Depending on your point of view.

I let my eyes wander down to Bella's face. Her eyes were distant and she was absently chewing away on her slice of pizza. I really needed to make it a point that she eat a wider variety of food for lunch. The school actually had the pizza catered by one of the local pizza places, rather than make it here, so apparently it was of a higher quality than most of the cafeteria food. Maybe I'd start making her a packed lunch.

She'd been better about allowing me to pay for her lunches, but she still tended to scowl at me a little when I cut ahead of her to get to the cashier each day. Of course, with a packed lunch, I'd still be paying for the ingredients, but it was easier to distract her from that detail since I wouldn't be paying for it directly in front of her. Add to that the sentimental value of having prepared it especially for her, and hopefully she'd be openly accepting of it.

This whole thing would, of course, involve spending additional time around human food, but it was a sacrifice I was more than willing to make.

My eyes roamed her face. _God, she's beautiful..._ I thought to myself as I smiled down at her. My mind recalled the image of her appearance after the change. To me the changes really weren't very drastic. She was always beautiful to me. The change would only intensify the beauty that was already present. Adding definition to some features while adding more softness to others. And her body...

My eyes wandered lower and I caught myself. Not like I could see anything with her sitting to closely to the cafeteria table anyway, but I had to work to keep my imagination from running away with me.

I took in a deep lung full of her scent. The fire in my throat reacted, but I ignored it. It really wasn't that bad. I'd been going out for quick hunts every other day during her dinnertime ritual with her father. My mind remembered how to deal with my reaction to her blood, but my body was still learning.

This was one thing I was _not_ willing to risk.

With my thirst as well sated as it was, I had found myself more and more frequently reacting to the scent of her blood in _different_ ways. I could already smell the slight differences in her from her cycling hormones. She'd be starting her monthly in only a few days. I was torn between being incredibly excited, and being completely terrified.

Just _thinking_ about being with her during that time got me aroused. I had already proved to myself that I could perform cunnilingus on her without hurting her. So little of my body had to interact with hers during the act. It was much harder for me to accidentally bruise her somewhere like that. All I really had to do was remain very aware of what my teeth were doing.

But that previous experiment hadn't involved her blood. Mentally, I felt secure in the belief that I could hold myself back. That I could maintain control. But that was a mental state strengthened by over a year's worth of memories in controlling my blood lust for her. Would the two-week exposure that my body had endured be enough? Would my physical instincts overpower the mental blockade I'd successfully built during the first time we were together?

Menstrual blood wasn't nearly as tempting to us as fresh blood. If it were a problem, Jasper would never make it through a single day in a gender desegregated high school with us.

I wondered absently if exposure to her monthly blood would affect my eye color at all... I doubted it. It would be such a meager amount. Bella's periods had always been rather light, a fact that I had always been grateful for in the past. And after this first cycle she'd start her birth control pill and they'd likely be even lighter after that.

Now that thought was almost depressing.

I chuckled at myself. _If only Emmett knew what I was thinking..._

I glanced back at her and caught her blushing fiercely and buried her head in her folded arms on the table. She looked a little worried and my curiosity at her hidden thoughts only magnified.

"What?" I asked her, frustration getting the best of me.

"Nothing..." she mumbled into her arms.

Internally I groaned in frustration. _Would it ever __**not**__ drive me insane to not know her thoughts?_

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I _hated_ her comforter. No, scratch that... what I hated was that she needed it. I hated that I was so cold. I hated that I could hold her closer or feel her skin against my own.

I glanced at the glowing digital alarm clock that sat on her nightstand. It's was 3:48am and Bella was sound asleep.

While I was home, during Bella's dinnertime ritual with Charlie, Alice had offered to take care of Tyler Crowley's van, so I wouldn't have to worry about leaving Bella tonight. Surprisingly enough, Rosalie interrupted, saying that she could do it instead.

I was honestly shocked by the offer, and pointed out that Bella had preferred the idea of simply damaging something internally that would be cheap for him to fix, but impossible to take care of before school.

Rose said she realized that, and I caught from her thoughts that she, Alice and Emmett had actually discussed this earlier when I was with Bella at her house after school. Rosalie insisted that she'd do a much more efficient job of damaging the necessary components of the car, then Alice would, since Rosalie actually knew her way around a car engine.

Alice pretended to be insulted, but I could tell that, internally she was rejoicing, and had actually intended for events to unfold like this. She'd been playing her cards hoping to work it so Rosalie would become more involved and openly accepting of what was going on in my life.

I was silently thankful to Alice and made a mental note to get her a gift or something later.

_No gifts necessary, Edward. Just talk Bella into a shopping trip sometime soon!_ She had thought to me. I'd rolled my eyes dramatically but nodded and smiled.

So, Tyler would be taken care of. Alice said that after we'd committed to disabling his van, her vision of the next morning showed a frantic Tyler arriving very late to school in the passenger side seat of his mother's Honda.

Car accident averted.

As I was about to leave home to head back to join Bella for our nightly routine I caught the edge of Esme's thoughts. While a big part of her was absolutely thrilled that I'd been so happy and light during my brief visits home, another part of her was quite sad that she saw so little of me this last week.

She realized I'd heard her and mentally told me not to let it worry me, but asked that I bring Bella to the house this weekend, if at all possible.

I felt bad for neglecting my family so much, but couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. It was already incredibly difficult to spend any time away from Bella. Even staying away from the time that Charlie arrived home from work, to the time that he went to bed, felt agonizingly long.

My need to be near her was like a screw going straight through my chest. Sometimes it felt like it was wound so tight that it almost felt suffocating. School would kill me if it weren't for my ability to watch her through the eyes of her classmates. Knowing that, at the very least, she was very nearby, was my only consolation. But when I was completely distant from her, my chest ached horribly.

It was getting worse too...

Even when I _was_ with her. Near her. Holding her. It wasn't enough. I wanted to hold her closer. Hold her tighter. I wanted to breathe her in. I wanted to be inside her...

I let out a long slow breath, trying to calm myself down. She was asleep. I wouldn't disturb her. But looking down at her angelic face, bathed in light moonlight made my dead heart ache.

I felt spoiled. I wanted her to already be my wife. To me, she already was, but I wanted the rest of the world to know it too. Hell, honestly, part of me wanted her to already be a vampire. But that was selfish of me. There were so many important things that needed to come first, and honestly the biggest reason part of me wished her to be a vampire already was because I wanted to be able to make love to her, the way I remembered.

But I also wanted a child.

I wanted it _so_ badly.

I would not force that upon Bella until she was ready.

High school graduation. I could wait... right? I'd waited so long to finally find her. Why did a year and a half feel so damn long, now? It felt like an eternity, now that I had something to legitimately look forward to.

"Mmmmmmm... Edward..." she whispered out in a breathy voice.

My attention immediately flew back to my angel's face. She was still sleeping. I could see her eyes moving beneath her lids and knew she was in the middle of another dream cycle.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and I could see her begin to writhe beneath the covers.

I heard her heart rate pick up slightly and just barely made out the sight of her arm moving downwards, beneath the heavy comforter. Was she...?

My breath caught and I lay perfectly still. Several nights so far, Bella had obviously had fairly erotic dreams, but aside from some small moans, and the scent of her arousal, she had done very little outwardly in reaction to them.

I'd never witnessed Bella _pleasure_ herself. Somehow it was an insanely erotic notion to me. Her breathing picked up and she began making the most delicious little whimpering noises. I saw the comforter begin moving in the spot where I knew her hand was. Even through the thick blanket I could smell her.

I choked back a moan and felt myself harden to the point where it was quite literally painful. She was moving her body now. Breathing my name and making mewing noises as her hips moved with her hand under the blanket.

I laid there, transfixed with her movements and found my own hand trailing down to my throbbing member.

At first I just lightly pressed against it, confined as it were within my trousers. I hissed as the contact and slipped my hand back to unbutton and unzip my pants. The release of pressure was a relief at first, but the throbbing continued as she continued to writhe and quietly moan beside me.

Lightly I ran my hand over myself, still held within the confines of my boxers.

_God it feels so good..._

But I wanted to feel her heat and moist softness around me. Or at the very least, her hot delicate little hand wrapped around me – not my own hard, cold one.

She had touched me like that during our honeymoon. The feel of her soft, _hot,_ and delicate, human hand on me had nearly been too much and I'd nearly embarrassed myself within minutes of her starting her efforts.

She let out another strangled moan, calling my name into the darkness of the room while she bucked her hips more impatiently into her hand.

The sound of her was nearly my undoing, and without even realizing it, I'd let myself spring forth from my cotton boxers and was actively stroking my shaft in rhythm with her own movements.

Part of me was aware that this was wrong. I couldn't believe I was allowing myself to do this while she slept. It was indecent.

The horny monster inside me pointed out that the simplest solution my moral dilemma was to simply wake her up. Then I could pleasure her with _my_ hand. Help bring her release, and hopefully, she could bring me mine.

Hesitantly, my freehand traveled to the edge of the comforter and raised it slightly, pulling it down and folding the corner back, exposing more of her upper torso to the cool air of the room around us.

The aroma of her arousal that had been trapped beneath the blanket flooded out and I moaned loudly in response as it overwhelmed me, stroking myself even harder.

"Bella..." I pleaded quietly, my voice hoarse. I leaned my lips closer to the side of her head, my lips brushing lightly against her ear. My breathing was rough, and I realized that by leaning in closer, my arm was now brushing up against her repeatedly as I continued to stroke myself. Despite my realization, I couldn't regain enough of my senses to stop.

"Bella, love... _please... please wake up._" I whispered into her ear again, letting my breathing fan across the side of her face before delicately tracing my lips along the side of her jaw and neck.

"Hmmm... _Edward_... Edward?" As her consciousness began to stir, I saw her hand stop moving against herself. My pace slowed as hers did, but I continued to gently stroke myself, even after her hand had completely stilled.

"Mmmm... yes, Bella. Are you awake now?" Her heart was still racing from the intensity of her dream, and the scent of her arousal still permeated the space around us.

Finally my hand left my member and I snaked it underneath her comforter and lightly I trailed my hand up and down along her outer thigh, and burring my face in her neck again, inhaling her scent and licking along the column of her neck. "Bella..." I moaned into her skin.

She gasped in surprise, probably both at my sudden attentions, in addition to the temperature of my skin against her hot heated thigh, and her eyes flew open. "Edward?"

"Bella –" I gasped her name, "I _need_ you..." I whimpered into her flesh. I didn't even know what I was asking for. What it was, specifically, that I needed. I just needed _her_.

"Edward?" She gasped, still confused in a haze of interrupted sleep.

My hand slipped around to her inner thigh, lingering only momentarily before my hand covered hers, our hands separated by the thin fabric of her panties and pajama pants.

She gasped at the sudden realization of _where_ exactly her hand was and her hand jerked as she made to remove it from her panties.

"Please don't." I said, holding her hand where it was.

"Oh god, Edward... what was I–?"

I cut her off, pressing my lips desperately to hers, and snaking my hand upwards towards the elastic band of her sweats, slipping my fingers beneath them and sliding my hand down along her wrist following it beneath her panties and cupping the hot moist mound beneath her own hand.

"Oh god, you're panties are absolutely drenched." I groaned into her lips.

I could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and saw the flush cover them in the pale moonlight.

I slipped my hand underneath hers and maneuvered my fingers between her slippery lips, gently tracing circles around her already swollen nub.

She moaned and her hips bucked up against my hand. She was already so sensitive thanks to her erotic dream and self-ministrations from earlier.

"Oh Edward..." She cried out quietly.

"Bella, _please_ touch me." I groaned

Her eyes went wide for a moment before suddenly becoming heavily lidded. Her hand slipped out from beside mine in her panties and slipped out of the blanket towards my groin.

She gasped as she discovered I was already out and exposed for her, but didn't hesitate to wrap her tiny hand completely around my throbbing shaft.

I cried out a groan and bucked into her hand.

"God, yes, Bella... _Please... _You're hand is so hot... so soft..." I moaned, panting.

I slipped my hand lower, inserting two fingers into her and bringing my thumb up, circling her clit and pressing into her in a smooth rhythm.

She stroked me hesitantly at first but quickly gained confidence in her movements and the feeling of it became insanely familiar. She was remembering this too. I groaned in pleasure as she sped up and varied her technique in the way she knew I liked.

"Yes... yes!" I hissed, thrusting into the heat of her hand as it overwhelmed my senses and sent electric jolts through my body. I attacked her lips with my own, pulling my free hand up underneath her neck and holding the back of her head to me gently.

Her grip was faltering slightly an I felt her walls clenching around my fingers as I continued to stroke her swollen nub, and pump into her, matching the rhythms of her stroking me. She was whimpering and gasping erratically, her hips thrusting up into my hand and her breath coming out ragged.

"Oh Edward... yes... Oh god, I'm so close... I'm... oh.. oh, oh, Oh..." She panted the words into my mouth and I groaned in response.

"Yes, Bella. Please, love. Come for me. I want to feel you come for me."

"Edwaaaard... Ooooohh!" She cried into my mouth, her hips bucking frantically into my hand, as I felt her muscles contract around my fingers, milking them. Her ministrations on my shaft all but stopped as she rode out her orgasm. I stared at her face, watching the flurry of different emotions that flew across it, memorizing every detail. I _loved_ watching her face as she climaxed. _I_ did that to her. _I_ made her feel like this.

Her heart was racing and her breathing ragged. Slowly she came down from her high and she opened her eyes again to look at me. Her lids were heavy, but her face was content. I smiled down at her.

As her breathing returned to normal, her eyes flickered with awareness and her stilled hand slowly began stroking me again. I moaned and my eyes almost closed shut at the sudden return of her hands attentions.

My hand slipped from her bottoms and I trailed it up her stomach, underneath her thin top and along her outer ribs before resting it along the outer edge of her breast.

I kissed her lips, trailing my tongue along them and tangling with her tongue. The taste of her was magic and I moaned into her mouth, tangling my fingers in her hair and tracing my thumb along her nipple as she rhythmically squeezed and stroked me.

I could feel the coil tightening and the feeling was amazing.

I was panting and thrusting, strangled cries and whimpers escaped my mouth as I felt myself falling over the edge.

"Bella... love, oh god... Bella I'm... I'm..."

I bucked erratically, groaning and crying out her name as my seed spilled out over her tiny hand.

I shuddered and gasped with the force of my orgasm, my body jerking for several seconds afterwards as I slowly came down.

My breathing quickly returned to normal, being unnecessary as it were, but my mind and body was still reeling from the feeling. Even my self-inflicted orgasm from several nights ago, in order to provide Carlisle with his 'samples' paled in comparison to what I had just experienced.

It seemed that my _memory_ of the sensation of our interactions, and the actual real-life feel of it, weren't even comparable. It was amazing.

"Wow..." Bella whispered the word, her own breath still slightly ragged and heavy. I met her eyes and smiled.

"That was amazing..." I said in awe, unable to contain a wide grin.

She giggled and buried her face in her pillow, trying to hide her blush.

"It felt even better then I remembered..." The words escaped my mouth and I paused, looking her in the eyes. "Was it okay for you?"

She cocked an eyebrow, looking at me like I was mad. "Are you kidding?" She gawked at me for a moment longer before she began giggling again.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I apologized sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head disbelievingly. "Seriously Edward, anytime you want to wake me up at 4am to do _that_, is absolutely fine with me."

I chuckled and nodded.

Bella's eyes looked distant in thought for a moment before another blush covered her cheeks. "When this whole thing started, was I..." she hesitated, apparently unable or unwilling to say the actual word, and her blush grew an even deeper shade of red, "masturbating...in my sleep?"

I chuckled again, but deeper and huskier this time. "_Yes..._ and it was absolutely beyond amazing to witness. Unfortunately, I didn't quite have the self-control necessary to remain uninvolved."

"_Un_fortunately_?_" She scoffed.

I ducked my head bashfully, grinning slyly. "I've never witnessed you doing _that_ before. It seems a vulgar thing to admit, but it was ridiculously arousing to watch."

Her breath caught, and her eyes looked heavy with lust. "Actually..." she hesitated bashfully, "I think I'd probably find watching you _pleasure yourself_, pretty arousing too."

I gasped and realized that I was immediately hard again. I groaned and chuckled at my own ridiculousness. "Dear lord, that's hot." I whimpered pitifully.

She burst out in stifled laughter, burying her face in my neck to try and muffle the sound.

"Geez, I feel like such a horny teenager." I chuckled to myself, only causing her to laugh more.

"Well, depending on how you look at it, _technically,_ we both _are_ horny teenagers." She said, grinning at me, mischievously.

I chuckled, nodding.

"I never even felt like this before. I put so much effort into remaining chaste and keeping you safe..." I paused briefly, "And after we were married, it just wasn't the same. We weren't hiding from your father, or sneaking around at all. We were married. It was to be expected."

She nodded, silently agreeing.

"Yeah, this really does have more of that forbidden excitement thing going on." She was quiet for only a second before her eyes grew wide and she looked at me with some fear, "Charlie didn't hear any of that, did he?"

"Do you honestly think I'd still be laying here if he had?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh... I suppose not."

I chuckled, and began to shift away from her in the bed, turning away and reaching towards her nightstand.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to grab some tissues... or a towel."

Understanding crossed her eyes and she pulled her hand out from its place under the blanket where it had laid since I had so unceremoniously expelled my seed upon her. "I guess that's probably a good idea."

I quickly retrieved a hand-towel for each of us, handing her one, and using the other to clean myself up before securing myself back in my pants and crawling back in bed with her.

I pulled the comforter tightly around her, and once again, silently hated the forced separation required by my cold temperature.

She nuzzled into my chest and sighed happily.

"I'm going to buy you an electric blanket." I said suddenly.

Her eyes popped open and she looked at me confused. "An electric blanket?"

"So we won't have to have the comforter between us anymore." I explained.

Her eyes grew alight with understanding and then her mouth twisted in thought. "Why didn't we ever think to do that before?"

I chuckled. "I did actually... I just wouldn't let myself do it the first time around."

"Why?" She blanched at me, puzzled.

"My temperature required that we always keep a barrier between us while you slept. The comforter was just another layer of protection. If I'd gotten an electric blanket, it would have removed that barrier."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Sounds like something you'd think."

I chuckled lightly and grinned. "Yes, well, it _is_ late, and we have school tomorrow. You should get back to sleep.

She sighed and nodded, but smiled once she had her head buried in my shoulder again.

"I love you Edward." She said with a content smile.

"And I love you my Bella." I said, kissing the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: This chapter belongs to Athey. I did not write it! All rights to Stephenie Meyer! I apologize for this not getting posted sooner. The motherboard in my computer went out on Friday and I lost EVERYTHING! Thankfully, I was able to get my stories off. I'm without a computer at the moment so I'm having to trek over to the library to post these chapters. Enjoy! **

**Lemon & Bloodplay Warning!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Tuesday came and went without any incident. No car crash. No hospital trips. I joined the rest of the family at their normal table for the lunch period. Alice was giddy, and quickly made me promise to allow her to take me shopping. I agreed, knowing it was pointless to fight, but I insisted that if we shopped on Saturday, that she keep it short (and by Alice standards, that just meant, less than 4 hours... which I still considered ridiculously long) and allow me most of the day with Edward.

Emmett joked that they could all start using me as a way to hide the fact that none of them were eating. As long as I never bothered to get my own lunch tray anymore, they could all just discard bits of theirs onto mine. I laughed, but shrugged and agreed. Edward seemed annoyed at the suggestion for some reason, but I couldn't fathom why.

Jasper was quiet, but smiled almost the entire lunch, eying Edward and occasionally chuckling. There was no doubt that they were having a silent conversation, and several times I caught Edward glaring at Jasper through narrowed annoyed eyes, just as Jasper struggled to stifle his laughter.

Rosalie remained silent the entire time, occasionally staring at me curiously, but the hateful glare that I'd experienced the previous week during the visit to their home was gone.

But everything that happened that day, paled in comparison to one very significant change that happened that day. The total and complete crumbling of Edward's school-day 'chaste-relationship' facade. It seemed, after our 4am adventures the night before, he couldn't keep his hands off me.

As much as I had always been against people and excessive PDA in school, I was far too enthralled with Edward's attentions to care if anyone saw us.

He met me outside very class, and walked me to the next, always touching me in some way or another. His eyes smoldered into me, and he leaned over and kissed my cheek, neck or ear at every opportunity.

During one visit to my locker, he watched me intently as I chewed on my bottom lip aimlessly, as I tried to decide whether or not I'd need a few certain books for the end of the day. When I finally gave up and just stuffed the book in my bag and closed my locker, he pinned me against the metal kissing me for a solid minute before pulling back to allow me to breath.

When I asked him what that was about, he simply grinned and said I was far too tempting for him to restrain his need to kiss me any longer.

Needless to say, I was feel pretty damn good by the end of the day.

The best part? It didn't stop. Wednesday and Thursday were the exact same.

It seemed to take an incredible effort on Edward's part to leave me each day around 6pm in preparation for Charlie's arrival. As he left, the look in his eyes was nearly heartbreaking. Even knowing he'd be back in only a few hours, leaving my side seemed almost painfully difficult for him.

I had begun mentioning the Cullens at every opportunity, during my meals with Charlie, trying to mention Alice as often as possible since having a female friend among the family would be much less threatening to him then me speaking solely of Edward.

Thursday evening I decided to test the waters and mentioned Alice inviting me to spend the night Friday, and then most all of Saturday for a shopping excursion.

Charlie's head popped up, his eyes surprised. "And you're... _interested_ in this? Shopping and all?" He looked at me, almost disbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Alice can be very persuasive. Besides, it'd be fun to hang out and have a girls-night-in. Rosalie will be there, and apparently their mother, Esme, is really excited about us all baking cookies Friday night and then watching the Princess Bride."

He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled shaking his head. He was quiet for a moment before he continued. "And the boys? What will they be doing?"

"I think they're going to go see a movie in Port Angeles. Emmett said something about wanting to see that 'Elektra' movie that came out." It was at least partially true. Emmett had joked about wanting to see it, if only because he wanted to see "Jennifer Garner in tight red leather, kicking ass with a pair of shiny sais."

Rosalie had popped him on the back of the head for it, but then leaned in and whispered something to him that caused Edward to groan loudly into my shoulder, the others to chuckle, and Emmett to start sporting a very wide grin.

It made me momentarily grateful for my limited human hearing.

"And on Saturday? What will the boys be doing then?" Charlie continued, taking another bite of the lasagna I'd prepared.

"Um.. I think they're going camping or something. I don't know. Alice will probably keep me pretty busy with shopping. She said she wants to go to Port Angeles.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Will Rosalie be going to?"

This caught me off guard. "Um... I think so?" I said, but it ended up coming as a question.

"She won't be driving, will she?" He asked, his eyes narrowed hesitantly.

_Has Rosalie been caught speeding?_ I wondered to myself, surprised. But then again, she didn't possess Edward's built-in "radar detector" as he had jokingly referred to it, at one point; nor Alice's visions of the future to tell her when she was at risk of drawing the attention of any traffic police.

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure it'll be Alice."

He nodded gruffly and dug back into his dinner. "Alright then."

"Is it okay if I just go straight over to Alice's after school tomorrow, or do you need me to stick around long enough to fix you dinner?"

He scrunched up his face and rolled his eyes. "Bella, I'm more then capable of feeding myself for one measly night. Go have fun with your friend."

I grinned widely, thankful at how easy the endeavor had gone.

Waking up Friday morning was beyond bizarre. Amazing... but absolutely, unexpectedly, _**bizarre**_**.**

I was slowly regaining consciousness. My mind was just barely aware enough to register a few simple things. First, it was still quite dim outside my window. Barely dawn. So I knew it was pretty darn early in the morning. Second, Edward wasn't laying beside me, nor were his arms wrapped around me.

I had fallen asleep to the amazing sensation of his cool skin, directly against my own, as we huddled together under the newly acquired electric blanket. But as I awoke, he was no longer wrapped around me.

Consciousness hit me as sudden as it would have, had someone just tossed a bucket of ice water on my head... or on my legs. I was suddenly aware of cool hands against my thighs, caressing gently up and down. Each time they moved down, they moved my sweat pants lower. He already had them half way down my thighs, and with his next pass down, he had them to my knees.

"Edward?" I asked in a whispered gasp.

He chuckled from underneath the blanket, the lump of cloth wiggling slightly with the force of it.

I popped my head up and let my vision clear enough to make sense of what I was seeing, in the dim, early-morning light. He was completely underneath the blanket, and I could feel him straddling my lower legs.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice, despite the muffled sound of it, from underneath the layers of blankets.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered, still shocked and bewildered by what was going on.

"I'm removing your sweat pants." He said, the humor still lacing his tone.

I gaped at the wiggling lump of blanket that hovered over my lower half and finally grabbed the edge of the blanket, closest to my shoulders and pulled it upward, to look underneath. As I looked beneath it enough to finally make him out, his head popped up to look me in the face. He was smiling mischievously, and his eyes were sparkling with a look I wasn't sure I'd ever really seen on his face before.

There was lust. No question at all that lust was a significant part of this face. But there was also an almost crazed excitement. But the realization of all of these details paled in comparison to the observation of his eye color. They were _onyx black_.

The only other time I could remember them being this dark was the first day I met him in Biology class when he'd had to fight so hard with himself not to eat me. But while his eyes had been terrifying that day, glaring into my soul with pure hatred and loathing, today they were glowing with glee and excitement. The stark contrast was bizarre.

"Edward..." I said, my tone laced with hesitated concern. "Your eyes are really dark, is –" But I cut myself off with the sudden realization of what day it was. It was _Friday_. I was supposed to start my period today. I'd even put a tampon in last night in preparation for it. "Edward, did I start my um... my period?"

His smile morphed into a wide, _wicked_, sly grin and he nodded eagerly.

"Is um... it safe for you to be down there with your eyes like that? When was the last time you hunted?" I whispered, hesitantly.

"Yesterday while you ate dinner, and then again just a few hours ago." He said, confidently.

My eyes widened in surprise. "So recently? And your eyes are still that..."

"Don't worry love, I'm in control. I... I guess I'm just a bit _excited._" His smile widened again and he chuckled, ducking his head back down and pulling my sweat pants the rest of the way off, in a quick fluid movement.

I gasped at the sudden movement, and the feel of his cold hands moving up and down the tops of my legs, reverently.

I heard a low throaty moan escape from him, still muffled by the blankets.

"God Bella... the _smell_ under here... it's amazing."

I felt my face instantly grow hot and my hands instinctively flew up to my face. "Oh my gawd..." I moaned in embarrassment.

"Mmmmmm..." I heard his muffled moan as I felt is cold nose trailing along my pelvis, his hand caressing my outer thighs reverently. The sudden touch caused me to gasp and I my hands retracted from my face. "Oh Bella... please don't be embarrassed."

"Are you really sure about this? I mean... will _that _blood really even be any good?" I whimpered, feeling my insecurities building.

"Please Bella," he said, and his voice was growing hoarse. He sounded on the brink of pleading, and it threw me off. "Don't worry. Please... just let me taste it. Let me taste you."

His hands were traveling higher and rested on my outer hips, gently slipping his fingers underneath the elastic band of my underpants. I held the edge of the blanket up again and his head popped up, making eye contact with me once again.

"Bella... _please..._" His voice was barely a whisper, but I could hear the desperate husky need in it, and see the burning desire in his eyes and I felt my chest tighten with the intensity.

"Alright." I whispered and his eyes immediately began to glow with that smoldering excitement again and the crooked grin returned to his face.

His head ducked back underneath the blanket and I felt his fingers tugging my panties down. He slipped them down and all the way off my legs effortlessly before slowly running his cool hands back up my legs leaving another trail of goose bumps in their wake.

The air underneath the electric blanket was really quite hot, which only served to exaggerate the contrast whenever his cold flesh came in contact with me.

His hands came to rest on each side of my hips again and I felt his soft hair tickling my stomach as he rested his forehead at the base of my stomach and hummed in pleasure again.

"Breath Bella." He chuckled and I realized I was holding my breath. I took in a sharp breath and tried to calm myself down as I felt his nose trailing back and forth across the top of my pelvic bone again before slowly going further south into my pubic hair.

My heart was racing and my breathing was hitched. The intensity of his gaze and delicate touch sent electric jolts down my spine and hot twinges ricocheting around my pelvis.

I heard him intake a sharp breath before letting it out slowly with a low hiss.

"Edward...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Smells so good..." He groaned in a whisper, and I felt his hands grip my hips tighter. "Bella," he rasped roughly, "I want you to enjoy this. I want to do this for both of us. If at any point, anything about this scares you, say something. If you feel any pain at all... you need to stop me. Yell if you have to. Alright?"

"Okay..." I whispered, hesitantly.

I felt his cold lithe fingers trail along my lips and spread the folds apart. They trailed back and forth spreading the fluids around. I felt myself shake with the chills. My breath shuddered from between my lips and I lulled my head back into the pillow. My body was screaming for penetration and I fought to keep myself from bucking my hips up into his hand.

Suddenly his fingers left me and I whimpered at their unexpected departure. My head popped up to look at him questioningly. His head raised up enough that the blanket pulled up and I could see his face as he brought his blood-coated fingers to his mouth and begin sucking them into his mouth.

He moaned as he slowly dragged his fingers from his mouth, his breath shaking. He ducked his head back down and his fingers returned to my sensitive flesh. His finger trailed circles around my clitoris and I bucked involuntarily into him, a strangled whimper.

His fingers slid down to my entrance and suddenly I felt a tugging sensation and then the quick removal of the tampon I had inserted last night. His hand flew out from underneath the blanket and tossed it aside, it landing perfectly inside the waist basket across the room. I felt horrified to think that Edward had just removed my tampon for me, but my mind was quickly distracted when I felt his fingers return to my entrance, slowly teasing me before sliding his middle finger inside. I squeaked out and let loose a pleasured cry, trying to keep my responses as quiet as I could manage, knowing Charlie was just down and across the hall.

I felt Edward quickly shift and lean in, next thing I knew I felt his tongue against me. I gasped at the coolness as it lapped flat against me from just above where his finger was still penetrating me, and then up to the throbbing peak of my clit.

I heard and felt his smooth moan vibrate against my heated flesh. He circled his tongue around my clit, moaning quietly the entire time. He began lapping his tongue up and down between the folds, collecting all of the moisture there. As he continued, his ministrations seemed to become more and more desperate and his cries and whimpers filled more and more with his enjoyment.

I clenched around his still finger, hoping to encourage him to move it in some way as I wriggled impatiently beneath him.

He seemed to remember what all was going on and finally began to move his hand again. He inserted his index finger to join the middle finger already there and curled them upwards finding my spot at the same moment that his tongue pressed against and over my clit again.

My back arched and I called out at the shocking, glorious pleasure that shot through me.

"Ooohhh, god, Bella. You have to keep it down." he moaned against me. "I have no desire to end our fun early because Charlie wakes up."

I clamped my mouth shut and nodded frantically, even though he couldn't see it from where he was.

He resumed pumping into me, gradually quickening his pace while his tongue frantically lapped at my swollen, sensitive skin. I fought desperately against my instincts to vocalize how amazing what he was doing to me felt. He seemed to be having an equally difficult time keeping quiet.

The sounds escaping him were muffled against my flesh and beneath the blanket, but they were so erotic that they alone would probably be enough to get me off. Hearing such desperate, pleasure-filled whimpers and moans escaping from my Edward's lips was shocking and intoxicating.

"Oh god. Oh god Bella. So good. So amazing. Tastes so... so...". He moaned frantically as his fingers sped up.

I felt my coil tightening to its extreme. I was so close to falling over the edge.

"Oh! Oh Edward I'm..."

"Yes Bella. I feel you. I feel it. Please come for me love. I'm oh.. Oh god, I'm ..."

I felt his body begin to convulse and shake between my legs as he pressed his face flush against me as my muscles clamped around his fingers and I thrust up into his face. He cried out a muffled scream into me and I pulled my pillow over my face to muffle my own screams.

A minute later I exhaled a long content sigh and let the pillow fall from my face as I came down from my post coital high. Edward was panting, collapsed between my legs, but his face was still resting in my crotch, his tongue languidly licking up and down wherever it could reach from his position without moving.

I waited a minute, letting my breathing return to normal.

"Um, Edward?" I asked hesitantly, as he continued to aimlessly lick me clean.

"Mmmmmm..." he moaned.

"Um... I'm starting to get a little numb and cold down there."

He whimpered in response, but slowly pulled himself away. His head was hanging downwards as his breathing slowly evened out. I felt him shifting underneath the blanket and realized he was now licking his own hand clean.

"Edward...?" I began slowly.

He took a deep breath before sighing slowly. "Yes love?"

"Did you... um, _finish_? From just _that_? No physical stimulation at all?" I asked, incredulous.

He chuckled and shook lightly nodding his head. "It was... indescribable. I never imagined it would affect me so much. It was... Oh god Bella, it was amazing."

"Wow... and all I had to do was lay here..."

He chuckled and pulled the blanket away and over himself but kept his head turned down and away from me. He quickly slipped out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed wiping his face with a damp hand towel I could only assume he had prepared before this entire thing started.

He finally turned to face me, a sheepish lopsided grin on his face. There was still a red smudge along the side of his nose, but I opted not to mention it.

"Bella..?" He began hesitantly, grinning meekly.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can we do that again tonight?"


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): This chapter belongs to Athey. I did not write this! All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Only one more chapter until I start posting my chapters. I'm so nervous!**

* * *

**EPOV**

She looked thoughtful for a minute, before a sly grin spread across her face.

"On one condition."

I cocked a single eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly be asking for, and knowing that whatever it was, I'd give in a heartbeat to guarantee another opportunity to repeat what we had just done.

"And what might that condition be?" I asked, grinning at her in the dim morning light.

She looked down bashfully for a moment, and flushed a _deep_ shade of red, before looking back up and meeting my eyes.

"Let me reciprocate." She said, determinedly with a wicked grin, almost as big as my own.

Friday Night

**EPOV**

I was in absolute heaven. There was nothing that could compare to this. I was still in the midst of my high from my second go at Bella's monthly blood, and now I was sitting on my black leather couch, that was now placed against a wall to make room for the new queen sized bed that took up the center of the room, and I was being treated to not only the most amazing sensations imaginable, but also the most erotic sight - Bella's beautiful head, bobbing up and down on my erect shaft.

The sight of her lips, deep red and swollen from our kissing earlier, as they wrapped around my cock, was almost disturbingly arousing. Just the sight of it alone would probably be more than enough to cause my undoing; especially with my mind still abuzz from what I had just finished doing to her minutes earlier. The taste of her monthly blood was still on my tongue and the scent of it still hung thick in the air.

Bella had performed fellatio on me after we had been married and she was changed, but never as a human. This was new. And the _heat_ was... _oh my god... _

It only served to remind me of what was coming later. Of course, later, a condom would be involved, and I really had no idea what to expect from _that_.

It was Friday night, and Bella was in my room, on her knees, bent over before me, giving me the most amazing blowjob of my life. Of course, it could be argued that this was actually my first and only blowjob so far, but I _did_ quite clearly remember the hand full of instances towards The End, where Bella had begun getting curious and adventurous in bed and had first voiced her desire to do this for me.

A part of me hated the idea of her on her knees, giving me head. This was the he gentleman that was bred into me a century ago. The... well, let's be honest here, the _prude,_ that I became after many bitter decades of lonely celibacy, being forced to watch the intimate interactions and obscene fantasies of everyone within a mile radius of me.

_That_ part of me thought that this act – her on her knees, taking me into her mouth – was degrading to her. But the fact of the matter was that she asked to do this for me. She insisted that she wanted it, and she was currently was groaning around me, sending the most amazing vibrations through me.

_Oh God that feels amazing... _

I fought against my eyes, trying to keep them open, _needing_ to watch her. The gentleman in me was entirely losing out to the 17-year old human, still buried deep inside me, and brought so strongly to the surface by my beautiful wife.

Or... fiancée... or... whatever. _My Bella._

This thought manages to bring forth a pang of hurt. Knowing that in the eyes of _everyone else_, we are barely even 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. My family knows, on an academic level, that Bella is more to me than a girlfriend, but none of them think of her as my wife, and only a few of them are thinking of her as my 'likely-future-wife'.

It took a ridiculous amount of effort on my part to get them all to agree to leave the house for the night, even though most of them had originally planned on going out hunting tonight anyway. When I had brought Bella home today, directly after school, Alice had been eagerly awaiting us with the full intention of stealing Bella away from me for what she deemed was 'much needed girl-time'. I would have refused outright, even though her silent argument that I had not given her nearly enough time to meet and get to know Bella at all did cause a momentary pang of guilt; but Bella had apparently been anticipating Alice's attack, and relented without a fight.

Rosalie was nowhere in sight that night, and I knew it was the only reason Emmett finally relented his silent mental attempts to 'instruct me' on the proper steps one takes to 'prepare' a woman for 'good sex', and finally leave the house.

As if I hadn't been privy to his and Rosalie's every damn intimate interlope for the better part of a century…

But even when he did finally leave, it had already been three hours since Bella's arrival, and a hundred whispered pleas from me that he leave, and that he not do anything to make Bella embarrassed or uncomfortable.

Esme wanted to stick around for a few reasons – all pure of course, but all still frustrating for me. She wanted more opportunities to get to know and speak with Bella. I told her she could do that plenty in the morning, and even suggested that she consider preparing Bella breakfast. She liked that idea, quite a lot actually, but she also wanted to be present that evening to provide Bella with dinner and snacks, and whatever other human needs Bella might have that could somehow use a mothering touch. Of course, I already had dinner thoroughly planned and ready for the evening.

Esme just wanted to be useful _so badly_ that I felt annoying guilty asking her to _please_ vacate the house for at least a few hours. At least until Bella was asleep. But she understood, and left with plans to meet Carlisle once his shift was over, and for the two of them to go out hunting alone. Her plans turned intimate, and I quickly refocused my attention elsewhere.

Jasper had absolutely no arguments with leaving, but he wasn't going anywhere until Alice was, and Alice was being stubborn. Every time I tried to argue with her to hurry up her absolutely pointless attempts to make Bella more beautiful than she already was, she would snap at me in her mind to leave her be, and let her have her fun.

I kept sensing that there was something hidden in the back of her thoughts that she wasn't sharing with me, and after three hours of Bella Barbie, I finally managed to sort out what it was.

She was worried.

She was afraid that tonight could be dangerous. She knew that we intended to consummate our relationship, and she feared for my control.

The fact that _she_ was worried, worried _me_. I had been absolutely steadfast in my belief that I could handle this, especially after my success with cunnilingus during her _period_ of all times! If I could do _that_ to Bella, and hold the monster at bay, I was sure I could make love to her.

I dragged Alice out of her room, insisting that I'd let her go back to Bella in a minute, but that we needed to talk, and pulled her into the Library.

"What have you seen, Alice? Do I do something? Is there a chance I lose it?" I whispered frantically to her once we're alone, and I know there's no chance that Bella will hear.

"What? No..."

"Then why the hell are you worried?"

"Well... I mean, honestly Edward, it's only natural. You two have been together two weeks, and she _is_ your singer!"

I paused, confused by her. I realized that I wasn't entirely on the same page as the rest of my family. My mind was practically two years down the road from Alice, and to her it was difficult to understand how much I had seemed to change overnight.

"Alice!" I groaned in irritation. "So you _haven't_ seen anything going wrong tonight?"

"No... but I really like Bella! I just don't want _anything_ to go wrong and... well I have been... _hesitant_ to look too closely to tonight's events. I mean... the last few times I did some thorough sightseeing into your future, I came across some things I'd really rather not witness you doing."

I scoffed. "For the love of all that's holy... What do you all think _I've_ had to endure for the last ninety years!" I hissed.

"I know, I know..."

"So have you've got the gist of the evening?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And the vision is solid? Or blurry?"

"Well, you seem to have it pretty well planned out, so it's a rather clear vision." She scrunched up her face as an image of my head planted firmly between Bella's legs appeared in her mind.

"So it's more likely that things will go as you've seen, right? Little chance of any spontaneous surprises?"

"Yes." She groaned, annoyed at my questions.

"And I don't _eat_ her, right?"

"Well... you _do_ eat her out." She grimaced.

"Jesus, Alice. You know what I mean."

"No, you don't _bite_ her."

"Then why are you worried? Do you see me hurting her? Injecting venom? Breaking any bones?"

"No. But... I still can't believe how... _confident_ you seem to be about all this... I mean, even Jazz says he doesn't sense any hesitation from you. It's just... _weird, _Edward! It's not like you to not be insanely over analytical and paranoid about something like this." She hissed, and I actually burst out laughing.

I took a deep calming breath, looking at the books beyond her head before looking back at her face and giving her a soft reassuring smile. I placed my hands gently on her shoulders, and began to speak. "Alice, I have memories of doing this with her _a lot_. Not just when she was one of us, but when she was human.

"I'll admit that the first time we were together I managed to do some damage. She says it never hurt, but I did bruise her quite a bit, and I _did_ hate myself for it. That experience was very difficult for me, and after that I had actually dedicated myself to not touch her again until she was changed, just to avoid any further damage."

"But?" Alice hedged.

"But, that didn't exactly work out." I chuckled, "Bella wouldn't have it. So we worked our way into it slowly. We... _practiced_, and I learned how best to handle her myself."

"Yes, she's human. Yes, she's fragile. But I _already learned_ how to deal with that. I. Am. Confident. Please, Alice, trust me. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I could. She's too important to me."

Alice's smile returned. It was soft and she nodded. _Alright. I trust you. _She paused, deep in thought for a moment before shaking her head and chuckling lightly. _It really is strange. It's like you've become a whole 'nother person overnight. But not in a bad way. It's still you... just you... happy._

I smiled, ducking my head down and grinning shyly.

Then she giggled and winked at me. "Have fun tonight." She said with a sly grin as she turned around and headed back to finish up with Bella.

I smirked back. "I intend to."

Which leads us right back to where I was now, sitting on my couch, letting Bella _reciprocate._

She hallowed out her cheeks, and increased the vacuum in her mouth, flicking her tongue against the underside of my shaft and then circling it around the base of my head.

_Dear lord, she was good at this..._

She had voiced her concern that she wouldn't be able to put forth enough pressure with her _human_ tongue, to do the job properly. She was also concerned about her relative lack of experience, as she only possessed fuzzy memories of performing the act as a vampire. This particular concern had lead into a whole conversation on her insecurities about whether or not this would be good enough for me at all, now that I had memories of our time together as vampires to look back on.

I tried everything I could to reassure her, but in the end, I realized that the only way to sooth her worries was to just get the act done so she could see firsthand. We were both aching for this. Not specifically her 'going down' on me, but the act of being intimate together. I missed being intimate with my wife. I wanted to be able to hold her close and be one with her. I missed feeling our bodies move together. I missed the glorious euphoria that I had only ever experienced with _her_. I was utterly addicted to her. A hundred years of celibacy had only served to amplify how amazing it felt to be with her now, and I _wanted_ that. That connection. That _amazing_ _feeling_.

At this moment, I had absolutely _no_ doubts, that her human mouth and tongue were more than able enough to perform this particular act to perfection. The feel of her on me; the sight of her lips wrapped around me, and of her head bobbing up and down; the feel of her hair between my fingers as I lightly stroked her hair...

I was moaning loudly with each downward bob of her head. Her tiny warm hand was wrapped around the base of my cock, squeezing and stroking in time with her oral ministrations. The hot fire that her touch was sending straight through me to my groin, was bliss. It was so much pleasure. So good. Good lord, it was even better than my memories had lead me to believe. This feeling was so far beyond any pleasure I could remember.

My eyes slipped closed, and my head was lolling back, thrashing from side to side along the back of my couch. My whole body was shaking with the effort it was taking not to thrust up into her mouth, but I knew that could be a potentially dangerous thing to do, so I held myself still.

She reached back with her other hand and hesitantly touched my scrotum. My eyes popped open. _This was new..._ She palmed them gently for a moment, before rolling my balls around in her hand. A startled moan escaped my lips at the amazing new sensation this brought me, but apparently my little minx was only just getting started.

Slowly she released my scrotum, and slid her hand back beneath it with her palm facing up, and extended her index and middle finger, and began gently massaging my perineum.

"Ooh God!" I moaned out loudly, totally startled by how good the gentle pressure felt.

_Where the hell did she learn that?_

It was so good. Too good, in fact, as I quickly felt my balls tightened, and sensed my imminent release.

"Bella.. I... Oh god. So good. Love, I'm going to... Ooh! Bella!"

I lightly tapped her head in warning, but she only held tighter and sucked harder. With a tremendous wail I exploded down her throat, panting, twitching and moaning in ecstasy.

Bella gave me one last lap of her tongue up my shaft, before placing a quick peck on the head and sitting back on her heals with a smug, satisfied grin plastered across her face.

I sat there limply on the couch in post coital bliss, grinning like a fool.

She got up and sat down on the couch next to me. I instantly turned to her, and pulled her into my arms, nuzzling my nose into the hair draping over her neck and shoulders. I dug my way through it until I reached the skin of her neck, where I began playfully kissing and nibbling on the soft flesh there. Bella was giggling and squirming from the playful activities of my lips.

After a moment, my kisses became slower and I opened my mouth against her, carefully aware of my teeth at all times. Her squirming settled, and her breathing was quickly becoming heavier and labored.

My hand absently traveled over her torso, to the hem of her shirt, where I slid underneath it. I rose my hand slowly, leaving an icy trail with my finger. Bella was squirming again, but for a different reason now. She was wiggling her hips back and forth in her spot on the couch, rubbing her thighs together to get friction. She was only wearing panties, which she had insisted she put back on after my earlier ministrations, and the scent of her arousal, mixed with her monthly blood, was quickly going to my head.

She turned her head, and used her hand to pull my face away from her neck and collar bone, up to meet her lips. We met and I moaned into her mouth, relishing the intense taste of _her. _My hand reached its destination, and I palmed her breast over her satin bra, circling my thumb over her nipple, feeling it pebble under the thin delicate fabric.

We continued making out for nearly fifteen minutes, before the intensity reached a peak, and we maneuvered off the couch, remaining lip-locked nearly the entire journey to the bed, and awkwardly removed clothing the whole way.

I laid her down on the bed, in all of her beautiful naked glory, and nestled down over top of her, continuing our languid kissing. I could feel the heat coming off of her, and my cock ached impatiently. I groaned and pulled away from her, sitting up on my knees. She whimpered at the loss of our contact, and watched as I quickly leaned over to the side table and grabbed the condom wrapper.

She plucked it out of my hand and ripped it open with her teeth, examining it curiously. I eyed it hesitantly. I had no idea what to expect from this, but neither of us wanted to take any chances until she had started her birth control, which wouldn't be until her period ended.

Once she figured out which side was up, she put it over my tip and rolled it on. The feeling of the latex on my flesh was an incredibly odd sensation, but I shoved past it as she grabbed my head in her hands, and pulled me back down as she lay back against the pillows. I nestled myself between her legs, but slid down with my hand down between us, spreading her fluids around between her lips, and sliding my fingers inside her for a moment, making sure she was prepared.

I pulled my hand back up, and licked her blood and natural lubrication from my fingers, moaning from the intoxicating flavor that was all Bella. The surge of arousal that coursed through me was intense, and I struggled to restrain myself from simply thrusting in to her. I had to remind myself that, physically, Bella was a virgin, and this would likely be uncomfortable for her at first.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and slowly began to enter her. Her breath caught, and she held it as I inched into her, one centimeter at a time. The heat was tremendous, and the pressure of her surrounding me was incredible. The latex left it as a dry heat, instead of the slick, moist heat that I was accustomed to, but I knew it was only a temporary sacrifice.

I pressed past her thin barrier, and Bella made a tiny squeak and held her eyes closed tightly. I froze my movements, waiting for her to give me a sign to continue. A brief moment passed before she shifted her hips and pressed up towards me. I began a slow, gentle rhythm.

The feeling of coming together with Bella was beyond intense. Within moments, Bella and I were both moaning with each thrust. Bella was clutching frantically at my shoulders, and her tiny fingernails digging into my stone skin.

My lips attached to her shoulder, and I sucked gently. I then began placing open mouthed kisses along her flesh there. I dedicated a portion of my mind to focusing on maintaining a perfect, controlled rhythm with just the right pressure and friction so as to not hurt her. It was so difficult to fight my desire to move faster, because it all just felt _so good_, and I wanted more.

"Edwaaarrd!" Bella groaned as her hands fisted in my hair, pulling with a considerable amount of her strength. The gentle tugging sensation was glorious, and I moaned into the hollow of her neck, where I was nibbling at her skin with my lips.

"Hmmm?" I hummed against her skin.

"Harder." She moaned out, tightening her tugging at my hair.

I groaned loudly against her with a hint of frustration in my voice. I wanted _so badly_ to go faster. Push harder. Thrust _deeper_. And yet, I was hesitant. As confident as I claimed to be, I refused to take any chances with my precious Bella.

I upped my pace slightly, and consciously varied my rhythm. The pleasure was overwhelming, and I found myself having trouble keeping my mind focused. I pulled my upper torso away from Bella slightly, resting my hands on the heavy mahogany headboard above her head.

My thrusts were getting deeper and faster despite my efforts to maintain my slower pace, but it only seemed to encourage Bella's moans.

I was grunting loudly with each inward pump, lost in the sensation of being completely encompassed within my love. I looked down, watching her expression of ecstasy as it twisted and contorted with my various movements.

_God I loved her._

She was so beautiful. Watching her in this moment was so far beyond anything I could possibly describe. It was bliss incarnate. I felt so complete joined with her like this. Sharing this moment with her, and only ever with her.

I felt her begin to clench around me, and the change in pressure was fantastic. Her breathing shifted, and her upward thrusts became more erratic as her internal muscles began to contract around me - milking me. She fell over the edge, quickly taking me with her. I grunted and growled out, as I pressed in a few more uneven thrusts, as was overcome with pleasure and screamed out her name.

I reluctantly pulled out of her, and reached down to remove the condom. I tossed it into the waste bin beside the bed, and came back to lie beside Bella, pulling the sheet between us, and holding her against my chest. She nestled her head into the crook of my neck and sighed happily, clinging to me.

The level of content I was feeling at that moment was tremendous. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how I was meant to be. Holding Bella in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Athey owns the writing, Stephenie Meyer owns everything else. This is the last chapter I have from Athey. The next chapter is my continuation. **

* * *

**EPOV**

The next week passed by simply, but enjoyably. Bella and I spent the afternoons at her father's house, usually engaged in rather heated make-out sessions, and Friday we made love on her tiny double-sized bed.

Bella and Alice made plans for a girls-day on Saturday. Bella really wanted to recover her strong friendship with Alice, and Alice was extremely eager to spend any time with Bella that she could. They were going to go shopping in Port Angeles, and then spend the afternoon at the house. Because of this, Bella insisted that I spend some time with my brothers. I was honestly neglecting them quite a bit, so I conceded. We decided to go hunting, and even Carlisle decided to join us.

Before I, left I sat down with Alice and made her go over her visions with a fine tooth comb for any problems. I was confident that even Bella couldn't get into too much trouble at the Port Angeles mall as long as Alice was with her, and made Alice promise not to leave Bella's side for even a moment. The furthest distance she was allowed to put between them was a dressing room door.

I knew the timing was completely wrong, but I couldn't help it that the idea of Bella going shopping in Port Angeles brought back rather unpleasant memories. It got me thinking, and I realized that I would need to make the effort to track down Alonzo "Lonnie" Wallace and make sure he was apprehended by the proper authorities.

I knew he was wanted in Oklahoma and Texas for rape and murder, and there was no way I would sit back and do nothing, knowing that he was in the area, even if I knew I would never allow Bella to be anywhere near Port Angeles at the same time as her encounter our first time around.

Alice swore up and down that she wouldn't allow anything to happen to Bella and that she was absolutely positive that nothing would go wrong.

I knew that _absolutely positive_ wasn't really as concrete as Alice often made it out to be, but I accepted her word. I knew that Bella wanted to do this, and she had never approved of me being overly smothering or protective of her. Keeping her from doing things she wanted, with the excuse of _protecting her_, would only result in a very irritable Bella.

And because of this, I was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep, staring out the window with bored disinterest.

We were heading south, and once we reached the general vicinity of the Rainier national forest, we'd park the vehicle and do the rest of our traveling on foot. There was simply far too much urban development between our home on Washington's westernmost coast, and our target hunting ground to travel the entire distance by foot. We'd have to cut through too many populated cities and it just wasn't worth the bother.

We'd passed Tacoma and were coming up on Puyallup when the sun began to rise.

"Real-world to Edward? Hello? Are you in there?" Emmett said, poking me in the shoulder with his elbow. My head popped up and I looked at him in irritation. Granted, I had been rather rude to the lot of them. I'd literally zoned out the entire drive so far. My mind was just too preoccupied with thoughts of Bella. I wanted to get back to her. I knew I was being clingy and irrational, but I didn't care.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, man! Cheer up! It's been ages since we got out for a good hunt, just the four of us." Emmett complained, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I really was neglecting them. I'd been spending my nights in Bella's bed and my afternoons at Bella's house. Bella and I were eating at the table with the rest of my family every day at lunch, but I was usually a little distracted, so I wouldn't really consider that the most productive family bonding time.

I heaved out another sigh and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just... distracted."

"Well, that much is obvious." Emmett said, chuckling.

"Bella will be fine." Carlisle said from the back in a calm reassuring tone. I looked back at him and nodded.

"I know. I just can't help but worry." I admitted.

"So..." Emmett began, the teasing in his tone obvious even without the need to hear his thoughts. I groaned, anticipating what was coming up. "Speaking of Bella, you sure have been spending a lot of time over there."

"Yes, I have." I answered, simply.

"You come home absolutely drenched in her scent." He continued, the twinkle in his eye and smirk evident on his face.

"I suppose so." I continued to look forward out the window, not wanting to dignify his line of questions with eye contact.

"And _yesterday_, when you came back from her place right before her dad got off work..." He trailed off.

"Would you just get to the point?" I said, in exasperation.

"I'm just curious what base you two are at, is all." Emmett asked in the same tone one might ask what the weather was supposed to be like the next day, but he had an enormous shit-eating grin on his face.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I have no intention of sharing the details of my love life with you, just to appease your curiosity, Emmett."

"But how can you even _have_ a love life? I mean... she's human! How can you... I don't know. _Not break her?"_

I sighed and was about to respond when Jasper's thoughts caught my attention. He knew that Bella and I had been intimate because Alice was totally incapable of keeping anything secret. Not that I could entirely blame her. I wouldn't want her to lie to her mate, but he hadn't actually _asked_ her about it, she had just opted to share. _That, _I found annoying.

In any case, Jasper was also incredibly curious as to how I was coping with having a human for a mate, and was utterly dumbfounded that I could possibly be that close to her without losing control.

"Honestly Emmett, when you love someone enough, and want something badly enough, will power can go a long way." I finally answered.

"That's just crazy." Emmett said, shaking his head in disbelief. "So... I mean, are you two actually having _sex?_ Cause you sure as hell smell like you are. And your room totally reaked of girly human juices last weekend –"

"Emmett, for God's sake!" I yelled.

His response was to burst out laughing, thrilled that he'd gotten some sort of response out of me. I grumbled and rolled my eyes, turning back to look out the passenger-side window.

"Oh, come on man! You didn't answer the question!" Emmett whined, while still laughing.

"I am not going to dignify that with any sort of response." I grumbled, glaring out the window now.

"Pfft. Well, we all know you are. No use in denying it. It's just crazy though. I still can't believe you can do that. Can you even, you know... _complete, _when she's so fragile and –"

"Fucking hell, Emmett! Are you seriously asking me that question?" I choked out, turning to gawk at him in utter shock.

"Oh come on! I mean, she's all squishy and breakable. Can you even get enough friction? I mean, it'd be like fucking in slow-mo!"

"We manage just fine, Emmett. Now will you please drop it?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ha ha! So you really are screwing? Wow. Where'd our prudish little Edward go, huh? So what's it like having finally popped your man-cherry?"

I groaned and let my face rest in my palm while turning back towards the passenger window. Emmett continued to egg me on for a few more minutes, but I basically remained silent and unresponsive, hoping he would find a new subject to move on to sooner than later. The others remained generally silent too, but seemingly out of the blue, Jasper spoke up.

"What I really have trouble imagining is how you can stand the smell of her blood. It just baffles me how you can maintain control like that. It's... I dun' know... sort of amazin'."

"It's like I said. If you love someone enough, and want something enough... will power really can go a long way." I replied in a soft voice.

"You two really do love each other a lot." Jasper said, in observation, not in question.

I nodded. "Yes. I love her more than I imagined I could ever love anything."

"I'm really glad you found her." Carlisle said in a kind voice.

I glanced back at him and grinned softly, nodding my thanks.

"So am I."

The car was quiet for a few more minutes before Emmett spoke up again. "So do you still have no idea what the deal is behind the whole... _future_-_memory_ thing?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

"You said that there were a bunch of vampires that stuck around to bear witness, during the final confrontation, correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Right."

"Perhaps one of them possessed a power?" He suggested.

Again, I shrugged. "Perhaps. I really have no idea how we might find out for sure. I'm positive that none of the vampires that stayed with us to bear witness had any type of power that could allow for... time travel, or reversal, or whatever else this might be. But there was also a very large group of vampires that came with the Volturi. Why any of them would assist Bella and I, I don't know. It's all just theory though. Like I said, I don't think that there is any way we could find out for sure.

"True... true." Carlisle said quietly. His mind was going over the names of every vampire I had told him had come to stay with us, as well as any others that he had met over the centuries, trying to think if any of them possessed a power that could explain what had happened to us.

Silence returned to the car and Emmett messed with the stereo as we went out of range of the station he had had it tuned to.

"So, are you seriously waiting another year and a half before you turn her?" Emmett asked suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere. The thought had barely formed in his mind before the words were out of his mouth.

"I..." I began, but the words died in my throat. I knew, on a mental level, that it was what we _should_ do. We _should _wait until she had graduated, take her off the pill and stop our efforts at contraception, wait for her to bare our child and then turn her... but I'd be damned if I denied how impatient I felt at that prospect.

It was ridiculous, honestly. I had all the time in the world, as long as things went as planned and we were appropriately cautious. And yet, I couldn't help but feel anxious and impatient.

I sighed. "Yes. We're waiting."

"A year and a half of having sex with a human... man, I'd go crazy. And I mean... you remember having sex with her after she's turned, right? So you know how good it can be..."

"Good god! It is not _bad_ Emmett! Sure, she's fragile, and _yes,_ I have to be extremely careful, but it is far from being an _un_enjoyable experience!" I yelled, but caught myself as I looked at him. He had that enormous shit-eating grin on his face again, and I could hear the rejoicing in his brain.

He thought it was so damn hilarious to get me to admit any details about my sex life. I sighed, irritatedly and shook my head at him. To which, he promptly laughed.

"You know, Edward," Jasper began after a few minutes passed, "You'd probably be better off just coming out and bein' open about you and Bella's relationship. As long as it seems like yer tryin' to hide things, he's just gonna keep teasing ya about it." Jasper drawled with a chuckle.

"I know." I grumbled, shooting Emmett an irritated glare.

"You've had to put up being the fifth wheel in a house full of vampires with active sex lives for a long time, Edward. We certainly wouldn't begrudge you your time with Bella." Carlisle said in as gentle of a tone as he could.

"I know." I repeated again, but with a much softer voice this time. "Honestly, I just didn't want to spring all of this on you all so quickly. I know the suddenness of all of this is overwhelming you all a bit."

"_Suddenness_ doesn't even begin to cover it, Edward." Jasper chuckled.

"I realize that this all just sort of exploded out of nowhere on you all." I said with a sheepish sigh.

"You mean it didn't explode out of nowhere for you?" Jasper asked, somewhat stunned.

I chuckled and shrugged. "I've got two years worth of memories buzzing around in my head. It doesn't feel sudden to me at all. If anything, I feel like I've had to take a step backwards, and now I have to wait to regain things I feel like I've already earned. So I actually feel _impatient_."

Jasper mentally agreed, having sensed that exact feeling from me, over the past couple weeks.

"That's gotta be so weird." Emmett mused from the driver's seat.

"Believe me, _it is._" I sighed.

BPOV

"I had _so much fun,_ Bella!" Alice squealed as she pranced in through the front doors of the Cullen's house, carrying an armload of bags as if they weighed less than a feather. _I_ on the other hand, came in with aching feet, a sore back, and arms tired, as I carried in the two smallest of our many, many shopping bags, as if they each weighed 100lbs.

I heaved a sigh as I dropped the bags and collapsed on to the couch. I knew that if Alice didn't carry the bags up to Edward's room for me, I could just get Edward to do it for me when he got home tonight. Edward had already cleared out half of his walk-in closet for the wardrobe that we both knew Alice would be acquiring for me over the next few months. I wasn't even going to bother taking much of it back to my room at Charlie's. Just the items I deemed public-school-worthy, and with Alice's fashion preferences, I knew that wouldn't be a very large collection.

The guys had all left late last night, and I had awoken that morning to a very chipper and overly exuberant pixie-nymph jumping up and down on the foot of my bed, telling me to get up and get ready.

We'd spent the whole day Port Angeles' Landing Mall. It wasn't quite up to Alice's specs, as far as a quality shopping experience was concerned, but she said it would have to do, until we had time to make a trip to Seattle. I told her that if we were going to be going all the way to Seattle to shop, it would have to be a day when Edward could come with me so he could carry the bags. I then silently added that he would be there to save me from her insane enthusiasm.

She laughed and agreed that we'd need Jasper to come and do his duty as well.

I felt so comfortable with Alice. It was almost as if the whole weird memory difference didn't even exist between us. Alice always existed in the reality of her future visions anyway, and had treated me like a close friend even when I had only just met her and barely knew her at all.

Alice had already seen numerous visions of the two of us being close friends, and that was all she needed to start treating me like I already was one.

I was glad that I could finally get beyond the awkward 'I don't really know you' stage with at least one of the family. The rest were still wary around me, but they at least hid it well. Even Rosalie had stopped being as openly hostile, and now looked at me with bewildered curiosity, instead of pure, petulant hate. It was definitely a step in the right direction.

I toed off my shoes and let my body melt into the extremely plush leather sofa, sighing in relief as I let the vertebrae in my back decompress. It had been a very, very long day.

I had been extremely cooperative with Alice, going so far as to not even complain when she paid for everything. The only condition I had put up was that she use Edward's card instead of her own, whenever paying for the items of clothes that were mine. I knew it was a little pointless, and she even pointed out that there weren't any real distinctions between _her_ money or _Edward's_ money, or _Carlisle's_ money, but I still felt better if it was at least separated somewhere.

In reality, I knew that Alice and Edward were the only ones in the family that brought in a significant amount of money, even though Carlisle was the only one with a real job. The fact of the matter was that Forks' little hospital really couldn't afford a doctor of Carlisle's talent, and he'd taken the job for a considerably small salary. It was Alice and Edward's stock investments that truly paid the bills.

Not that they really had many bills... Well, other than Alice's credit cards, but it was my understanding that she kept those balances at zero, paying off her excessive shopping addiction at the end of every month.

The memories were slightly fuzzy, since they were from after my change, but I could still remember the time after my recovery from my pregnancy and Renesmee's birth, when Edward had sat me down to explain and start including me in some of the family's financial matters. He wanted me to have a better idea of just how much damn money they actually had.

Or... _we_ had, as Edward liked to repeatedly remind me.

It was honestly the most intimidating and overwhelming financial talk I had ever had in my entire life. Or... at least it was the most intimidating financial talk I remembered... since technically I hadn't had that talk yet.

And that was just the money that they had in banks and things. It was utterly ridiculous the amount of raw cash you could find stashed around the house if you looked in the right places.

In any case, as a condition of my cooperation, I insisted that Alice promise to help me with something I had in mind. I hadn't yet told her what it was, or even decided to tell her at all. I didn't want her having a vision and then having Edward pick it from her brain. I knew the longer I held off on telling anyone, the longer I could keep it a surprise.

I had my eyes closed as I relaxed on the couch, and when I felt the slight shift in the air around me, and felt the couch sink beside me, I assumed it was Alice. I turned my head to the side lazily, still exhausted from my day of shopping torture and opened my eyes to find Rosalie sitting there instead, looking forward determinedly. I sat up with a start, shocked to find her there.

"Rosalie!" I said, trying, and failing, to cover up my surprise.

"Hello, Bella." She said shortly, still not looking at me.

"Um... Hi." I replied, stupidly. I really was not expecting this. I wondered if this was a last minute decision on her part, or if Alice simply hadn't seen fit to warn me about whatever this was.

I fidgeted awkwardly for an uncomfortably silent moment, waiting for her to speak.

"So... um..." I trailed off.

"Tell me about the baby. The... the _pregnancy_, or whatever. How did you find out it was happening?" She said shortly, still looking forward.

"Renesmee? I asked, slightly startled.

"Yes... _Renesmee_." She said, her voice softer and quieter now.

"Um... well... Okay, so when Edward and I got married, I was still human. He... well, he didn't really want to change me, but with the whole Volturi thing, there really wasn't room to argue. We went on our honeymoon to Isle Esme and we... er, well, we _consummated_ our marriage." I cleared my throat and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I glanced over at her, but she still wasn't looking at me. Her gaze had drifted to her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"Anyway... we were there for about three weeks, I suppose. I started to get sick. Like, really, really queasy, and I was throwing up a lot. I thought I had just eaten some bad chicken or something, but then I realized I was _late._ You know... anyway, I don't even know how it finally clicked in my head, but I talked to Carlisle on the phone and then Edward took the phone away and asked him if he thought it was actually even _possible_, and when he said _yes_, Edward sort of went catatonic for a minute.

"He was seriously in shock or something. He started arranging for a boat to come get us, and for a flight back to Forks, and he was packing things like crazy and I was just sort of _stunned_, but then I was... sort of excited. I felt the baby kick and it was like '_Oh my god... I'm carrying Edward's baby.'_ It was crazy.

"But then Edward said something and I realized that he was afraid of it. He intended to... to _abort_ the baby." My voice hitched for a moment. It was still a bit of a sore spot; how Edward had reacted in the beginning. I understood... but it still hurt to remember it.

"He... he called the baby a thing. He was afraid it would be a monster. You know... Edward's whole self loathing thing really kicked into high gear. He was afraid that it was going to kill me. So that was when I called _you._"

"Wait, what?" Rosalie interrupted me, and finally turned to look at me. Her face bewildered.

"While Edward was running the luggage out to the boat, I grabbed his cell phone and called you. I knew that if anyone in the family would understand my need to keep the baby, you would. You... well, you protected me. When everyone else was freaking out, _you_ were the one who stood beside me and wouldn't let them do anything unless I agreed to it.

"Edward kept calling the baby _the fetus_, and spent the next month or so just brooding in total misery. It was really hard to deal with it all. He was utterly convinced that I was going to die. Alice couldn't stand to be around us because she kept getting these terrible headaches. Renesmee screwed up Alice's visions, just like the werewolves do, and spending too much time around me just made her head hurt.

"Jasper kept his distance because I was still human and still sick, and Edward was freaked out enough without the added stress of worrying about Jasper's thirst. Plus Jazz still felt really guilty, even all those months later, about the mess during my 18th birthday."

She cocked an eyebrow and eyed me curiously, but I didn't pause to explain.

"Anyway, you were the only one that stood by me through the whole thing. Edward didn't start to warm up to the idea until he started to here Renesmee's thoughts."

"He could hear the baby's thoughts?" Rosalie asked, surprised.

"Yup. He said they weren't really words so much as just mental ideas or whatever. The way baby's think is different, I imagine. But he said that she loved me. She just _loved_. She loved the sound of our voices. She was happy and warm and felt safe, and Edward could hear that. That was the first day that he called her a _baby_, instead of just a fetus." I smiled warmly, remembering the event.

I cleared my throat and adjusted slightly on the couch, sitting up straighter. "Anyway, you were there when... well, when everything went to hell and we had to do an emergency delivery. You looked after Renesmee while I was undergoing the change, and Edward stayed with me. You helped look after her a lot afterwards too." I looked down and grinned at my next thought. "Auntie Rosie, she called you. She was always hanging off you or Jake. It was adorable... well, okay the Jake part was sort of annoying, actually."

"Jake?" She looked at me, confused.

"Did... Edward not...? He didn't tell you guys about Jake?"

"No, who's Jake?"

I groaned and sighed, flopping back into the couch again.

"Jake is, Jacob Black." I said, hesitantly.

She still looked at me with blank confusion for a moment before I saw something flicker behind her eyes, and they widened infinitesimally. "_Black?"_ She asked, suspicion in her tone.

"Yes. As in Ephriam Black's grandson. Or... great-grandson? I don't know. But he's a wolf. Or at least, he will be in about a year, I guess."

"Why the holy hell was one of those stinking dogs hanging around your baby?" She sneered and grimaced.

"Jake..." I heaved an irritated sigh. This was still a slightly tender subject with me, "Jake imprinted on Renesmee."

"And what the hell does _that_ mean?"

"It's this weird wolf thing they do. It basically meant that when Renesmee reached adulthood, Jake would be... like, her _mate_, or something." I grimaced again and Rosalie blanched.

"Ew!" She cried and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, definitely. Although it was slightly handy in one regard. Because it's against the pack's laws to ever cause harm to any other member's imprint, the pack was barred from hurting Renesmee. They wanted to come and kill her before he went and imprinted."

"Well there's no way in hell we'd let those dogs come and kill her anyway!" She said in a huff, and I had to pause for a moment as I stared at her, somewhat startled.

"Right... well, because Jake imprinted on her, the pack agreed to help us when the Volturi came... not that it did a lot of good." I trailed off, as blurry, horrific images of the slaughter that occurred that day danced through my mind's eye. I shuddered at the dark thoughts and quickly shook them off.

We sat there for another moment and the silence began to grow thick and uncomfortable again. I was just about to open my mouth and try to say something else when Rosalie finally spoke again.

"You and Edward are planning to... to have a baby, again?" She asked, hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yes. We hope to. I know that chances of us getting Renesmee again, are like... nonexistent, but we won't let that stop us from having another. I know that the baby we have won't be her replacement or anything. I'll always remember her. At least, I really, really hope so. At the very least, I know that Edward always will and that helps."

She was quiet again and looked forward, her eyes focusing on nothing at all, off somewhere in the distance.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

It was so soft I almost thought I'd imagined it. "Hmm?" I asked, startled and unsure if I'd really heard anything at all.

"For... for the way I reacted when Edward first brought you home. And for... for the loss of your baby girl."

My breath caught in my throat and I felt a lump form there. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth to keep it from quivering and I nodded my head in acknowledgement of her words. I didn't think I could voice a response just yet. I didn't trust my voice in that moment.

I waited a moment, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I cleared my throat and tried to smile at her. "Thanks." I whispered.

"It's insane how much Edward has changed since the whole thing happened." She mused with a light chuckle, after another moment of silence passed between us.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's like two years worth of growth and change for him and me, but it happened overnight for all of you. I can only imagine how crazy this must seem."

"Very crazy." She mused, nodding her head, but turning to grin at me.

I smiled back brightly, thrilled that she was finally warming up to me.

"I imagine it must be pretty crazy for the two of you. Does it really seem like you've gone back in time, or something?"

"It does! And it's really frustrating! I mean, I felt like we'd gone so far. Grown so much and overcome all these crazy obstacles, and now it feels like we've gone back to the beginning and have to start over. I'm thrilled that we get a chance to fix things, but I hate the idea of having to wait so long before we have a chance at really catching up to where we were."

"So you're waiting to have the baby?" She asked, hesitant curiosity in her eyes.

I sighed and slumped back into the couch. "Yeah. I think that the whole high school thing is what's really driving me mad. I mean, I _did this._ I finished high school and I graduated! I get that I'll probably be going through high school again and again in the future, but I finished _this_ high school, and I want to move on already.

"I just want to say screw it and move on, but then I feel bad for not taking advantage of the extra time with my parents. Like... I don't know. I think I should go visit my mom some more this time around. Spend some time with her while I still can. And I want my dad to actually like Edward this time." I chuckled. Rosalie looked at me curiously and I just shrugged. "Edward didn't make the best impression with Charlie the first time around."

Rosalie laughed and leaned into the couch, her torso twisted a bit and turned towards me in a more relaxed position.

"So Bella, tell me a little bit more about _you._"

**EPOV**

It was nearly midnight as we finally pulled into the private drive that lead to our home. I doubted that Bella would still be awake, but I was eager to get home to her. She was having another 'sleep-over' with Alice, and I imagined that after a day of shopping with the pixie, she would be exhausted enough that she would probably already be in bed.

She wasn't expecting me back this early anyway, so I had actually told her not to stay up. We had originally intended to stay out hunting several hours longer, but I had been an absolutely miserable hunting companion and my brothers finally insisted that we just go back. I had been endlessly grateful and eagerly sprinted back to the jeep.

As we neared the house, I quickly became aware that Bella was actually _not_ in bed yet, as my mind was filled with the thoughts of my sister Alice as she fussed over Bella, and my anticipation grew with my desire to be near her. Emmett pulled up in front of the house and I was out the door before the jeep had even come to a complete stop, leaving the sounds of my snickering and laughing family behind me.

I ran through the front door and was confronted with a sight that left me both stunned and bewildered. Bella, Alice, and _Rosalie_ were sitting around the living room in varying forms of night dress; Bella in flannel pajama bottoms and a matching snug tank-top that hugged her every curve and left me breathless; Alice was in a tiny pair of pink shorts and a matching tank; and Rosalie was in a silken off-white sleep outfit that, while looking comfortable, was also extremely revealing. The fact that neither Alice nor Rosalie actually slept was not lost on me, making the scene that much more strange and oddly comical.

Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of and facing the couch with several bottles of nail polish sitting beside her. Rosalie was lounging sideways on the couch, with one leg tucked under her and the other one stretched out, and she was facing Bella, who was sitting directly in front of Alice, getting her toe nails painted a deep burgundy red. Rosalie's toes and finger nails were already a bright candy-apple red.

Rosalie and Bella were both laughing at something someone had said, and Alice was trying to stifle her own giggles long enough to finish applying the color to Bella's big toe.

"Stop making me laugh! I'm never going to get this finished!" Alice scolded them, still giggling.

Rosalie met my eyes and gave me a wide, warm smile before she turned her head to Bella and nodded up towards me. Bella's head turned and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Edward! I thought you wouldn't be home till later?" She exclaimed, beaming at me.

"I missed you." I said with a grin and a shrug as I closed the door behind me and quickly strode over to the couch. I sat beside her, holding her up by her hips and slipping underneath her.

"Don't jostle her so much!" Alice scolded me as she held the polish away for a moment until I had Bella properly situated on my lap. I chuckled as I nuzzled my head into the hair on the back of her neck, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist and holding her to me. She relaxed back into me and sighed happily.

She turned her head and found my lips, placing a gentle kiss there and grinning into me.

"Well, I missed you too." She said quietly. "How was your hunt?"

"Long, boring, and you weren't there." I said with a playful pout, before grinning at her.

"He was miserable, and he was miserable to be around." Emmett said, as he came in through the front door, followed by Jasper and Carlisle. They all looked around the room and took in the sight before them with equal surprise and amusement, but made no outward comment.

Esme came in from the kitchen with a cup of what I quickly identified as hot cocoa, with little white marshmallows floating in it. She set it down on the end table beside Bella, who promptly thanked her, and took a seat in one of the love seats. Carlisle strode over and sat beside Esme, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Emmett came closer and leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Rose before looking around the small gathering again and chuckling. "Well don't you all look nice and comfy?" He observed, grinning.

Rosalie and Bella began to talk about some of the things that they had all spent the last few hours doing, and everyone was chuckling and chatting comfortably quite quickly. I glanced over and saw that Jasper was still standing a fair distance from the group of us, looking somewhat awkward and uncomfortable.

I gave him a soft smile and nodded at him as an invitation to come closer. He looked worried for a moment.

"_I'd just hate for something to go wrong..."_ He thought hesitantly to me.

_I trust you._ I mouthed the words to him and smiled.

The corner of his mouth turned up and he shook his head before shrugging at me and moving to sit behind Alice on the floor, pulling her back into his chest. She grinned over her shoulder at him, resting her head on his chest and tilting her head up to kiss him briefly before rejoining the rest of the group in their conversing.

I sat back, holding the love of my life and watched as she was openly accepted by my family. The scene before me filled me with a happiness I was unsure I had ever really felt.

Things just _fit._

I was definitely still impatient and looking forward to the future and what would come, but it was clear to me, in that moment, that things were unquestionably heading in the right direction, and the _now_ was still more than worthy of appreciation as well.

Nearly two hours passed before Bella passed out in my arms and I carried her up to our bed, where I stayed with her for the rest of the night.

Content.

Happy.

* * *

**(A/N): I'm really excited for the next chapter. I hope it's up to everyone's expectations.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Special thanks to my beta Caius09 for her words of wisdom and for allowing me to have someone to e-mail randomly about everything. Good times. Okay guys, this is the first chapter I have written myself. I know my writing is different than Athey's, but I tried to mimic hers as best I could. Please feel free to let me know what you think about it. Tell me what I can do better if there is something you don't like. Thank you in advance for reading. Actual plot is coming, I promise.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Morning came and I awoke to the most beautiful sight imaginable: Edward sparkling against the morning sun filtering through his practically fully glassed wall. I stared in awe for a moment before he kissed me gently on the lips bringing me back from my silent worship of all that is him. Realizing his close proximity, I pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss.

"Wow. Good morning." I yawned into my hand as soon as he pulled away- a pointless attempt to hide my morning breath. He'd already tasted it so there was little I could do to stop it now.

"Good morning." Edward beamed back at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." I nodded gently and stretched my limbs. After a few pops of my joints and few kisses graciously given from Edward, I allowed my hands to trail over his upper body, becoming aroused almost instantly. I hadn't gotten too far in my attempt when Edward rolled his eyes at the door.

"What did the door do to you?" I asked giggling, knowing full well that there was someone on the other side of it. I removed my hands from his chest and pushed the blush from my cheeks before Alice could come in.

"Oh it's not the door that I'm rolling my eyes at; it's the annoying little imp on the other side of it." Edward chuckled.

"Well this 'annoying little imp' is coming in, invited or not." Alice huffed from the other side of the door. Next thing I knew, she was sitting beside me on the bed, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Bella. I trust you slept well? As you can see, it's clearly sunny today." Alice said in a teacher-like voice causing me to giggle. I could feel Edward chuckling behind me which caused my body to vibrate slightly.

"Yes, Alice, I can see that." I responded, my giggling growing by the second due to Edward's vibrations against my back. My entire body trembled from his laughter.

"As it turns out, it will only be sunny for the next hour and seven minutes. That being said, your agenda today is to take a shower- alone of course-" She glared in Edward's direction over my head, causing us both to laugh louder, "allow me to dress you in one of your new outfits, then come downstairs for a full breakfast prepared by Esme."

"Of course Alice. Is there any reason for your well planned agenda?" I smiled sweetly at her, earning an eye roll and more laughter from Edward.

"You know me all too well. As soon as the clouds return, you, Rose, and I are going out of town for a little while to shop. We will have you back in time to have dinner with your father. In the meantime, Edward is to stay here and play XBox with his brothers."

"But Alice… We just shopped yesterday! My poor human body can't handle it!" I thought of my aching limbs, forced to endure another round of shopping with Alice. Every part of me groaned in protest.

"Oh trust me Bella, this shopping is much different than yesterday." She smiled a mischievous smile at me before standing. If Edward could cry, he would be in tears from his laughter. I couldn't understand what was so humorous about me going shopping with Alice. It's not like he doesn't remember my misery from before, much less the misery from yesterday.

"Get moving, we're on a schedule here Bella." Alice giggled as she tapped her watch-less wrist and left the room, closing the door behind her. Edward's laugher slowed in her absence, but only slightly.

"What was that about?" I asked confused.

"Trust me love, this is a shopping experience you won't soon forget." Edward said between laughs. I couldn't possibly imagine what could be so funny. Before I had time to ponder it, he lifted me from the bed and rushed me into the bathroom. I felt my stomach hit my throat, but I kept myself from getting sick. I probably would have enjoyed the speed had I been forewarned.

"May I join you for your shower?" Edward purred in my ear as he lowered me onto the cool tiled floor.

"Alice said I needed to shower alone." I said to him, feigning innocence. I gave him my sexiest smile to let him know I would be more than happy to have him shower with me.

"She will get over it. Eternity is a long time to let one little rule being broken upset you. I'm sure she saw this coming."

Before I could respond, he was already pulling our clothes off. I moaned softly when his hand grazed my naked flesh. This only caused him to work faster than before. In the blink of an eye, we were both nude and he was turning the water on in the shower.

"Ready?" Edward asked me as he stepped in and held his hand out for me to join him. I desperately needed to relieve my bladder but it could wait. I knew no sexual activity would occur in the shower. I was too self-conscious knowing his family could hear every noise. I was even more self-conscious knowing his _parents _could hear every little noise.

Stepping into the hot water felt wonderful. The only higher euphoria came when Edward tilted my head back and began to wash my hair for me. It was a wonderful sensation to feel his fingers on my scalp, gliding smoothly through my hair. I could hear the noises escaping my mouth loud and clear, and embarrassment set in when I took the moment to remind myself that his family could hear it too. I snapped my jaw shut and enjoyed the sensation in silence.

All of my efforts to remain quiet flew out the window when Edward began to gently scrub my skin with a puffy loofah. The sensation of the soap trailing off of me mixed with the burn his fingers left behind on their quest to clean every part of me was too much to handle. I locked my arms around him and attached my lips to his. He didn't hesitate to pull me closer and deepen the kiss.

When it was time for me to catch my breath, his lips refused to leave my body. They trailed from my mouth down to my jaw then to my neck. I was gasping for air, silently praying that Edward's family wasn't listening or had left the house to allow us some privacy. Regardless, I wouldn't dare ask him to stop now, embarrassment be damned.

Able to breathe again, he attached his lips back to mine and continued to trail his hands over my slick and soapy skin. The feeling was beyond words and I couldn't help but feel my body begging for release. As if he could read my thoughts, Edward ran his hands down my body to my thighs where he scooped me up off the shower floor and held be gently against the wall.

He continued to kiss down my jaw and neck again, causing both of us to pant loudly. Without warning, he inserted himself into me. We both moaned against each other as I threw my head back against the shower wall. He plastered kisses along my neck and chest as he continued his movements within. After a few more thrusts, he balanced my weight on one arm and used the other to stroke my little bundle of nerves. My body arched against his touch and I whimpered slightly. Understanding what I needed, Edward applied a little more pressure and sped up his movements to match his thrusts.

It wasn't long before the coil tightened in my abdomen and caused me to moan even louder as I dug my nails into his skin to the best of my ability. When I did, a deep growl escaped his lips. The sound sent shivers through my body and pushed me over the edge. I fell back harder into the wall as I allowed a full orgasm to rake across my body while moaning his name. As soon as it ended, Edward and I were both panting and shaking slightly, his head against my chest.

After a moment, he lowered me back to the shower floor and kissed me deeply.

"I see now why Alice said to allow you to take your shower alone."

"Take a shower alone and miss out on that? No thank you." I kissed him again before turning to the shower head to rinse the excess soap off. I relished in the feel of his fingertips running up and down my back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Edward smiled sheepishly before helping me to rinse the places of soap I had missed.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I swapped places with him so I could help with his bathing.

"Oh it's nothing." The lie seemed convincing enough, but I wasn't buying it. The look on his face made it impossible to believe.

"Edward?" I asked again, my hands on my hips.

"It's just that… I'm not even in the room yet and Emmett is already giving me hell."

I took in his words before they registered in my mind.

_The entire family heard every pant, every moan, all of it. Oh God…Damn my crazy teenage hormones overriding my senses._

"They heard everything… Didn't they?" I felt my cheeks heating beyond control and the need to crawl in a dark corner and cry set in.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't worry love, if you can remember correctly, I already told you that there are no secrets in this house, as much as I would like for there to be. It isn't like they don't do the exact same thing." Edward tried to reassure me- and himself- but it wasn't working. Sure they did the exact same thing, but I wasn't them and they heard everything! I would never live down this embarrassment even if I lived for eternity. Before, when Edward and I had made love, we were always alone. Be it Isle Esme, or our own cottage, there were no vampire ears to hear it. Now… Ugh.

"Well, let's get dressed and get the embarrassment over with." I mumbled once he was finished rinsing the soap off.

After the water was turned off and I was dry, I shooed Edward away to allow me a human moment. I turned on the shower, the sink, and flushed the toilet while I relieved my bladder in hopes that it would drown out the noise. I didn't need any other cause of embarrassment today. That done and teeth brushed, I stepped into Edward's bedroom where Alice was waiting, her arms folded.

"I told you to take a shower alone. Now we're all behind in schedule!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked from where I was, the blush returning to my cheeks. I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah yeah, come put this on." Alice acted angry, but I could still see her smile. To avoid further argument, I changed into the clothes on the bed as she asked. As soon as they were on, she was already pulling a brush through my wet hair.

"Be glad I expected you to ignore me or else all of our plans would have been thrown completely off schedule." Alice sang, her happy voice back in place.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"It's okay. Now hold still." She instantly had a hair dryer in her hands and quickly got everything dry, amazingly, without making me bald. Her skills would make any beautician cry.

"Since I'm in a rush, I'm leaving your hair down, you will probably want it later, but that is beside the point. As for the makeup, close your eyes for a second."

I wasn't sure what she meant by wanting my hair down later, but I closed my eyes as instructed anyway. I felt her gently touch my eyelids before she told me to open them again. I could only assume that she applied eye makeup, but there was no mirror for me to see how it looked.

"Just a little base here and we're all set." I saw her hands move, but only barely, before she announced that she was finished. I couldn't be happier that Alice's 'Bella Barbie Time' was over so quickly. Usually her excitement forced her to spend even more time on making me attractive.

Standing to face the mirror, I loved what she had done, though it wasn't much. The outfit consisted of skinny blue jeans, a long sleeved gray sweater, and a black short sleeved fleece on top. As for the shoes, Alice surprisingly didn't attempt to force me into heels. Instead, she had black boots that were soft and warm which came up to my calves. The makeup was a light natural color which made my eyes pop. It was beautiful and best of all, I was warm and there was no skin to show. The perfect outfit.

"I love it Alice. Thank you." I hugged her tightly.

"As I knew you would. Now let's get a move on. Esme has your breakfast ready downstairs then we have to go." I moved to go to the door before I froze. I could just imagine the looks I would receive from everyone once I was downstairs and had nothing to hide behind.

Alice sensed my discomfort and said, "Don't worry Bella, Edward got the boys to leave to spare you some embarrassment. Emmett put up a fight, but don't worry about him, he was convinced to leave."

I thought back, well, thought forward to my change and all the ridicule I had to endure from Emmett about my sex life. The difference between then and now is, now he had actually _heard _the ordeal, whereas then, he could only imagine and put words into my mouth. Too bad I couldn't arm wrestle him to shut his trap sooner.

I timidly followed Alice downstairs where I was greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Esme really went out of her way to feed me. Walking around the corner towards the wonderful smell, Esme was there to greet me, plate in hand.

"Good morning Bella. She smiled kindly at me, not giving away at all that she had overheard her son and I being intimate only minutes before.

"Good morning Esme. Thank you so much for making me breakfast."

"It was no trouble at all dear. Here, have a seat. What would you like to drink? I have milk, apple juice, orange juice, pretty much any fruit juice you can name really."

"Milk is fine, thank you." Without waiting for my drink, I dug into my food. I knew Esme was an excellent cook, especially since she didn't actually eat, but I'd forgotten how wonderful her food tasted. I was surprised that I even took a breath between chewing and swallowing. All too soon, the food was gone. I drank the milk quickly and carried my plate to the sink to wash it.

"Don't worry about that, I can do it. It's not every day that I actually get to cook and wash dishes." Esme said as she appeared behind me.

"It was wonderful Esme. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Bella. I do love to cook." She continued cleaning the dishes and seemed to drift off into her own world. I could remember that she loved to take care of me. It wasn't often that there was a person who actually needed to be cooked for in her home. I was happy that she was happy. Before I could think too much of it, I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"How was breakfast?" Edward whispered into my ear, his fingers tracing down my arm resulting in a shiver from me.

"It was wonderful. How was your morning?"

"Hectic." He sighed then kissed my cheek.

"Emmett huh?" I gave him a knowing groan.

"Not just him, but Jasper and Carlisle too! They both joined in."

"Seems like you had it much worse than I did. I was just dressed and forced to wear makeup. How did you get rid of them all?"

"Well, Carlisle is upstairs in his study, but I told Emmett and Jasper I would play XBox all day today if they would stay away from the house until after you left. They agreed."

"Alice mentioned you playing XBox while we're gone today. I guess this is what she was talking about."

"Speaking of leaving, brush your teeth and let's get this show on the road!" Alice sang from behind me. Speak of the little devil and she shall appear.

"I'm going, I'm going. A little help?" Edward smiled before scooping me up and running upstairs. I brushed my teeth quickly, snuck in as many kisses as I could, and Edward ran me back downstairs where Alice and Rosalie were waiting, hands on their hips.

"Kiss him quickly and let's go already." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I did as I was told and followed them to the car. Well, I was more or less dragged to the car, but either way, I made it there. I was annoyed at being forced to go shopping again, but a little excited to see what had Edward all worked up earlier.

"Hey Bella? Be sure to pick out something nice okay?" I turned to see Edward in the doorway, his laugher easily distinguishable over the purr of Rosalie's convertible.

"What is he talking about?" I mumbled to myself but quickly pushed it aside to try to enjoy time with the girls.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

In what seemed like no time at all with Rosalie's fast driving, we pulled into the parking lot of a place called Castle Megastore. Looking around, I realized I had no idea where we were.

"Um… Where are we exactly?" I climbed out of the car and was slowly led to the large front doors by Rosalie.

"We are in Silverdale, Washington Bella. This is Castle Megastore." Rosalie's smile grew as she pulled me towards the door. Upon stepping inside, I wanted to turn and run as fast as my legs could carry me. If only I were still a vampire and stood a chance at outrunning Alice and Rosalie.

"Well, go pick out something." Alice said brightly and without shame.

We were in an adult store. There were adult toys, videos, outfits, and other sexual pleasures. I highly doubted that my face would be able to get any redder. I dropped my face into my hands and felt my hair fall in a thick sheet around me. I couldn't be more thankful that Alice knew this was coming and decided to leave it down.

"Ladies, I need to see your IDs please." A man said as he walked in our direction. I was instantly relieved. I was underage and would be forced to leave. Thank you God!

"Here you go sir." Alice smiled brightly. I felt the color suddenly drain from my face as she handed the man three drivers licenses.

"Alright ladies, enjoy." Alice and Rosalie thanked him as they led me away. I snatched my fake license from Alice's hand and cast her the most evil glare I could manage.

"Oh come on Bella, we're here to have fun. Besides, I told you it would be a shopping trip you would never forget did I not?" Alice looped her arm through mine and led me towards the adult toys. Rosalie slipped away to the section of sexy outfits. I really did not want to imagine her wearing any of it.

"Oh God Alice, please don't make me do this." Panic set off in my chest and my heart sped up drastically. Even the thought of leaving this store with any merchandise made me cringe.

"Oh come on Bella. It could be worse. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett could have come with us."

I knew she had a point, but it still didn't change the fact that I was in a sex store with two vampires who expected me to buy something while they themselves bought things. Talk about being close to your sisters.

"Well… maybe just an outfit or something. There isn't anything I need and I don't think Edward would get much enjoyment out of edible panties." I said, my hair still shielding me from as much embarrassment as possible.

"That's true. I could imagine his face while he tried to eat it though."Alice giggled as we walked over to where Rosalie was sifting through the naughty nurse outfits and school girl outfits.

"I guess Edward is enough for her if she doesn't need a little extra help from a toy." Rosalie said as she placed the nurse outfit back on the rack and held the school girl outfit up to her body. It was a simple see through white top that covered nothing but her breasts and tied between them, a red plaid tie to match the micro mini skirt, and hair bands which she could use to make pigtails. She walked away towards a pair of white heels to go with the outfit.

"Oh this is perfect!" Alice squealed. I looked down to see a green and black outfit. Holding it closer, I realized it was a black top that reached just below my breasts which had large slashes across them with long sleeves that were also shredded. From there, a corset shaped green piece made a triangle that sloped down almost to my navel. To go along with the top, there were green and black wings. As for the bottom, it was a skirt that hugged my hips and reached the floor. This would have been fine had there not been two slits that made it all the way up to my crotch. It was almost like a sexy gypsy outfit, but they considered it a vampire costume. The legs were black fishnets.

"I'm sure they have some boots here that would go perfect with this." Alice's eyes trailed off momentarily before she smiled. "Be right back."

I looked at the outfit again and I had to admit, it was very sexy. Though I couldn't imagine that I would be comfortable wearing it, I knew Edward would love it.

"Here you go." Alice said as she handed me calf high lace up black boots with dangerous looking heels. "Just your size."

"Alice, I'll kill myself in these!" I said a little louder than I meant to.

"Oh come on Bella. You only have to stand there long enough for Edward to race across the room at top speed and ravish you. He won't let the big bad heels hurt you." She giggled loudly.

I blushed scarlet and nodded. There was no point in arguing. Whether I wanted this outfit or not, it would be getting purchased one way or the other.

"Well now that you're both settled, I do believe I will get this for myself… and Jasper of course." Alice held up her outfit and I couldn't contain my laughter. It was a green, blue, and gold fairy costume. The pun wasn't lost on me. The top was a very revealing corset, gold with blue down the center. It traced off in a triangle down her stomach. The skirt was green, very short, and frilly with little flowers around the trim. The wings were green and there was a headband that matched the flowers from the skirt. The shoes she picked out to match were sexy green heels with ribbons that she would criss-cross up her legs to her knees.

"Wow Alice… Jasper has interesting taste."

"Well I saw how much he would love this so I decided that it was perfect." She chirped.

"Here you go Bella. It's for those lonely nights when Edward is away hunting." Rosalie said as she forced something in my hand. I was afraid to look down. When I did, I saw a clear rabbit vibrator.

"Oh no, I can't take this. Please, go put it back!" I squealed and tried to push it back into Rose's hands.

"Oh come on Bella. Edward will have to go hunt eventually and it will be a long lonely night. Just enjoy this as my treat to you as a sister." Rosalie said as she held her outfit closer to her. Hearing her actually call me her sister was the deciding factor.

"Fine, I'll take it, but I won't use it."

"Yes you will." Alice sang from behind me. I rolled my eyes and stormed off towards the register. They followed behind me, their giggles echoing through the store.

"Here you go." Rosalie said as she handed her card to the cashier and we all placed our items on the counter.

"Did you ladies find everything you were looking for?" The cashier asked, eyeing Rosalie, probably picturing her in the outfit she chose.

"And then some…" I mumbled, gaining a chuckle from both Alice and Rosalie. Alice was right; this was my most memorable shopping experience ever, and I was positive that the embarrassment would be with me for much longer than I could imagine. Eternity is a long time when your sisters both have flawless memories.

The ride back to Forks was filled with laugher as the three of us sang along to the radio and let the top of the convertible down. Even with my immense embarrassment, I had a great time shopping. I was actually excited to wear the outfit for Edward now that I'd given it more thought.

"Your dad is expecting you home within the next half hour." Alice said as we pulled into the hidden Cullen drive.

"Alright then. I can gather my stuff and be on my way. I had fun, believe it or not. I guess I will see you two tomorrow at school."

At the top of the driveway, we all piled out of Rose's car and I hugged them both before they disappeared into the house. I lifted my single bag and began to walk towards the front door.

"Did you have fun love?" Edward asked from the doorway. He casually walked towards me, his grin almost as bad as Emmett's.

"You could have warned me!" I huffed before running to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, my bag still in my hand.

"So what did you buy?" He purred into my ear, his eyes glancing at the bag I was holding.

"You don't know already? I thought Alice and Rosalie's thoughts would have shown you as soon as they saw you."

"Not a thing. They are both imagining their outfits. Something I truly didn't want to see." Edward cringed but laughed regardless.

"Well I will just have to show you when the time it right." I whispered back softly gaining a growl from him. "But for now, I need to go. Alice said my dad is expecting me home."

"I've already packed your things for you. Would you mind if I accompanied you to your house? I can jump out once we reach the driveway to allow you some alone time with your father."

"That's perfect. I just need to go say goodbye to everyone."

"Well, Rosalie and Alice have already changed and have their mates occupied. Esme and Carlisle left earlier for their own alone time. You're in the clear on goodbyes." Edward kissed me on the lips gently sending chills down my body. "I'll be right back with your things."

Before I could respond, Edward was already gone. In less than five seconds, he was back in front of me, my clothes in hand. He loaded them into my truck before racing back to help me in the driver's seat.

I drove slowly towards my house, in no rush to part with Edward, even if only for a few hours. Having memories of being his wife were beginning to drive me crazy with impatience. Having to relive this portion of my life is absolutely agonizing.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he took my hand in his.

"Just how agonizing it is having these memories of a life together and yet not being able to speed up and get there already. I feel like I'm dragging my feet but I want so badly to enjoy the time I have to be with my parents. It's just so frustrating!"

"I know exactly what you mean. Not having my ring on your finger for the world to know we belong to one another is almost painful. We were married with a child in the life I remember and it's appalling to have to wait. How Alice deals with seeing the future and not becoming overly impatient is beyond me."

"My ring. I didn't think about that." Thinking of the beautiful ring that belonged to Edward's mother made my finger suddenly feel empty.

"I nearly had to solder it on your finger if I remember correctly." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah well I apologize for that. You won't have nearly as much trouble getting it on my finger this time." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"That's good to know."

Before I knew it, I pulled into my driveway. Charlie's cruiser sat parked in his usual spot.

"I'll miss you…" I said quietly.

"As I'll miss you. I'll be back tonight once your father has gone to sleep. I love you my Bella." His lips pressed softly against mine and he was gone.

I held back the tears as my body began to feel empty and trudged inside where my dad sat waiting for a full report of the weekend. I appeased him as best as I could before running upstairs to put my things away, paying special attention to the outfit and item that shan't be named I was forced to accept in Silverdale. Better to hide them well than to have Charlie see them. That is one situation I could never lie myself out of.

After all of my things were safely hidden, I made my way downstairs to start on dinner. I decided to make baked fish, rice, and turnip greens. Very simple and quickly cooked, though not the best meal I've made.

As soon as we were both finished, Charlie snuck away to the tv and I cleaned up the kitchen and got the dishes washed. I tried to take my time before heading to my room because I knew it would be awhile before Edward was able to join me. Instead, I sat on the couch lazily and watched the game with my dad. I couldn't follow a thing, but it was nice to just have him there with me.

When I noticed Charlie begin to yawn, I kissed his head and hurried through my routine. By the time I was finished with everything, Charlie met me in the hallway, dragging his feet towards his room.

"Good night Dad." I said as he walked by me.

"Night Bells." He mumbled back. My excitement grew knowing Edward would be here in minutes. I raced to my room, threw open the window, and waited. Two minutes and eight seconds later, he jumped in and wrapped me in his arms. I fought tears as he carried me to bed and tucked me in before closing the window and joining me under the electric blanket. My day couldn't have ended any more perfectly.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The next morning, I got ready for school as usual and spent the entire day laughing about this day the first time around. Edward and I shared the story with his family about how he set it up where Tyler would have a chance to ask me to the school's dance. At the mention of a dance, Alice set off about how she would dress me. I moaned loudly, causing everyone at the lunch table to laugh.

"You said so yourself Bella, you didn't go the first time around! Why not go this time?" That was the only reason I was thankful that I hadn't known Alice at this point the first time. I didn't have her trying to force me to go to the dance, only later on when it was time for prom, which I assumed she would make me go to as well.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Alice and Emmett bombarded us with questions about things that happened in our 'before' life. Even Rosalie asked a question or two and it made me feel really bad to tell her what I thought of her the first time. She merely shrugged her shoulders and brushed it off in understanding.

After school, Edward went home to spend time with Esme while Alice and Rosalie were introduced to Charlie. I felt bad introducing them to Charlie before Edward, but it would make introducing him easier if Charlie already knew Alice. Alice was always able to make Charlie do anything, even when he hated Edward.

When it was time for dinner, they both excused themselves to go home and have dinner with their family. I laughed at how quickly Charlie was taken with Alice, and even Rosalie. It is very hard to deny either of them when they lay on the charm. He continued praising them both until after dinner was over and he went to his place in the living room.

I cleaned up and raced upstairs to get ready. I had a little homework to get done before Edward arrived, but it wouldn't be difficult since I'd already done it before.

Homework done, teeth brushed, and Charlie in bed, I waited anxiously for Edward to arrive. He was through the window and had me on the bed before I had time to catch my breath. We made love before I fell asleep in his arms. It was very difficult to keep from moaning too loudly and it made me impatient for the day when we wouldn't have to be silent.

* * *

**(A/N): No Edward did not wear a condom in the shower, but NO, Bella will not get pregnant this soon. After reading Athey's chapters where she mentioned sex but didn't mention a condom, I assumed that Bella was taking her pills. From here on out, please assume that Bella is on birthcontrol! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer. I'm not sure of the time frame, but I really wanted this in the story! Let me know what you think. Special thanks to Caius09 for being my beta and putting up with Duckie! Thanks for all of the kind words on the last chapter! I really appreciate all of the reviews. **

* * *

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went on much the same way and on Thursday morning, I awoke to a breathtaking kiss before Edward had to jump out of the window to run back home. Charlie was already at work by this time, but that wasn't anything unusual. What was unusual, however, were the bits and pieces of memory from this day. It was the first day Edward had driven me home from school; I just wasn't sure why he had driven me home.

I quickly ran through my morning routine and shoved down some cereal. I'd just brushed my teeth when I heard a knock on the door downstairs. Expecting it to be Edward, in a normal voice I said, "Come in. I'm upstairs."

"I knew where you were." He said almost as quickly from behind me. I jumped away from the sink as I almost swallowed my toothbrush.

"Geeze! I miss the days where I could hear you coming!" I coughed a few times before catching my breath. Edward chuckled before placing a kiss on my temple.

"I missed being able to surprise you. It's nice to have that chance again. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." He stroked my cheek, which would have been really romantic had there not been toothpaste running down my chin and dripping on the floor.

I rinsed my mouth quickly and checked myself over in the mirror one last time before joining him downstairs. He was perched on the side of the sofa, a broad smile on his face. He opened his arms for me to join him.

"What has you so worked up this morning?" I smiled at him, unable to hold myself back from running into his waiting arms.

"You can't remember what day today is?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Today is the first day you drove me home from school. I just can't remember why you did. I was actually planning on asking you that."

"You honestly can't remember?" he asked, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"No?" I stared at him desperately trying to figure out what he was hiding but no answers came to mind. I remembered being really angry about him driving me, but not the reason as to _why._

"Well I guess you will just have to wait and see." He said as he tapped his index finger on my nose.

"Oh really?" I said as I wrapped my arm around his neck and placed a kiss on his jaw. A small growl escaped his lips. I took that as my cue to continue my kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

"Okay." He said abruptly as I ran my hands under his shirt, "We need to get moving or else I might just have to keep you here all day." He chuckled into my hair before standing up with me in his arms. I released my right arm from his neck and folded both of them across my chest in a huff.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait and see then. At least this time we're already in your car so you would be driving me home anyway."

"Very true. And this time, I won't have to drag you across the parking lot with you complaining the entire way. "

He kissed me deeply before setting me on my feet. Reluctantly, I pulled away as he led me outside to his car.

The ride to school went quickly as Edward drove like a maniac. We met with his family in the parking lot and we all walked towards the school together, Alice bouncing as always. She was making plans for our next shopping trip for dance dresses. I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes. It only made her mumble about me hopefully having better taste after my change. Little did she know that her hopes were in vain.

After a moment of her grumbling, she went on about all the places out of the country that she planned to take me to the first chance she got. Maybe this time I could leave the country under better circumstances.

As we entered the building, she and Rosalie broke off from the group, still talking about the amazing shopping in Paris. Jasper and Emmett followed closely behind, their discussion involving a victor between Spiderman and Batman. Such children they are.

Edward walked me to my first class where I day dreamed through the entire lecture before he met me to walk me to building six for my Government class. I was thankful that at least this time around it was Edward walking me to my classes and not Mike Newton. Instead, Mike walked behind us grumbling obscenities. At least Edward told me he was. I couldn't hear him. I found it very strange that he was jealous considering he didn't even _know _me this time.

Trig and Spanish passed just as quickly, my mind completely focused on other things. I was still searching my memories for why Edward would need to drive me home but kept coming up short. I was interrupted numerous times by Jessica's ramblings so I tried to find ways around her questions and continued to strain my brain for answers. By the end of class, I still came up short.

"Have a nice class love?" Edward asked, his fingers locked with mine as we walked to lunch.

"I wasn't mentally there to be honest. I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen today." I sighed as he released my hand and made me a lunch tray. I rolled my eyes when he paid for it but kept silent. This had become a routine all over again.

"So is today the day where Edward gave you a long speech about how he isn't a good friend for you?" Alice asked as we sat down at the table, obviously referring to our conversation recently about things that happened in the before life.

"Yes, it's also the day I started trying to figure out his secret."

"I kept trying to get her to tell me her theories on what I am. She wasn't very creative." Edward chuckled lightly. "Spiderman? Really?"

"Yeah well I didn't have much to go by and then we were almost late to Biology. I jumped up to go to class and you… You decided to ditch… You ditched because… Oh God…"

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked, concern in her voice. It still shocked me that she was kind to me at this point in our relationship.

"Blood typing…" I whispered, my stomach already clenching at the thought.

"Yes, I already skipped my class this morning." Alice announced happily. Did she not know what was coming for me? Did she not see me getting sick and having to run out of the room? Or was this her payback for my complaints over the dress shopping trip? I slanted my eyes at her in a glare, which she ignored.

"You're welcome to skip with me if you wish." Edward purred into my ear. "It's not like you will be in class for too long. Or you could just go, get sick again, and I can have you skip gym."

"I like that idea, except the whole getting sick part." I mumbled, pushing my tray away from me.

"She's going to class Edward." Alice said from her chair next to Jasper. She'd seen my decision obviously. That and she must be happy to see me suffer. Such an evil pixie.

"If you change your mind, I'll be in my car listening to music." Edward chuckled. "I'll rescue you when Mike drags you outside. At least this time I won't contemplate his murder." He joked.

"Okay…" I groaned and basically ignored the rest of his words. I wasn't even in the room yet and already I felt sick to my stomach. I now wished I hadn't remembered this incident. It was not going to be fun to repeat, but hey, at least I would be free from gym today.

All too soon, lunch was over and I had to say goodbye to Edward. I was actually shocked when he locked his fingers with mine and walked me to Biology. I was even more shocked when he led me to my seat and plopped down next to me, a huge smile on his face.

"You're _staying_?" I screeched under my breath. "Is that smart? Maybe we shouldn't push your limits." I began pushing against him to leave but he was frozen in place.

"Last time I left because of all the free-flowing blood that I knew would be in here. That's true. But the main reason was because _your_ blood would be in here. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. Now, after all we've gone through, I know that everything will be fine." He brushed the back of his hand down my cheek and I felt myself relax almost instantly, though my heart was still beating a mile a minute.

Just as expected, Mr. Banner came into the room holding the cardboard boxes in his arms. As he began announcing the assignment, a thought occurred to me.

"Edward, where will you get the blood for your card?" I whispered, my panic rising again. He just winked, but didn't answer. My mind raced through the entire scenario: Edward getting told to prick his finger, him refusing, Mr. Banner trying to prick it for him, the lancet breaking... I saw all of it before I realized I was frozen with panic.

"Breathe Bella. It's covered." Edward whispered as he rubbed my arm soothingly as he took a deep breath, shifting my attention to follow his line of sight.

Then came the part that I was dreading: Mr. Banner pricked Mike's finger for the demonstration. I held my eyes closed tightly, desperate for the ability to not need air, but when I did have to intake a breath, through my mouth of course, my stomach didn't clench. My eyes popped open in surprise.

Then when everyone else began to do their own blood typing, I again expected to get sick, but it never came. I looked around to see all of the blood going on cards, I even breathed through my nose slowly to see if something was wrong with me. That was more of a shock than if I had gotten sick. The smell wasn't bad. Of course it didn't smell appetizing, but the fact that I didn't get sick amazed me. I turned to Edward to celebrate and saw that he was already placing a bloody finger on his card.

"How did you do that?" I asked shocked.

"Do you want me to prick your finger for you?" He said, completely ignoring my question, his eyes focused on my hand.

"Um… No." I said, quickly panicking as he brought the lancet close to my index finger. Then he did something I didn't expect. He moved fast, faster than my eyes could follow, and there was blood on my finger. He then applied it in the correct places on the card. I just stared at him in shock. He proceeded to wipe my finger clean with the alcohol swab provided for us. When he pulled away, I knew for a fact that he hadn't actually pricked my finger, even with the shock of his movement blinding me, I knew he hadn't touched the lancet to me.

"How did you…" I couldn't finish because Mr. Banner came up behind us, ready to see the results of our cards. He checked both of them then happily announced that Edward and I were _both _AB positive.

I felt Edward nudge my arm and when I looked down, there was a piece of paper with his beautiful script on it.

_I knew you wouldn't want to prick your finger, and I knew I _couldn't _prick mine, so Carlisle snuck me a small vial of blood from the hospital last night. Alice knew we would both be okay if we came to class, I just haven't taken a breath yet, nor do I want to risk it._

I looked up at him, a look filled with shock and disbelief. At least I knew Alice wasn't paying me back for not wanting to shop. That made me feel slightly better.

"All of that just to come to class." I laughed at him, my mind still blurred with questions, mostly about myself and how I managed not to faint.

Before my mind raced too far, Lee Stephens began to scream. I looked over at him and saw that he was about to vomit. I hadn't been in class long enough last time to see what had actually happened. All I knew was that he was sick from the sight of his own blood and joined me in the nurse's office.

As expected, Mike helped him out of the room. At least this time Mike wouldn't be upset at losing his chance to take me to the nurse. Even so, he still didn't look happy as he nearly drug poor Lee from the room.

"I guess you have to go to gym class this time around. I apologize for that." Edward said after class. He was breathing again now.

"I don't mind. At least it's something I haven't done before." I shrugged. "But what was happening in there? I didn't get sick over the smell."

"I'm not sure, but Alice assured me that you would be fine. Maybe since you drank plenty of blood before, both human and animal, the smell doesn't bother you anymore. You still remember liking it."

Edward kissed me softly outside of the gym doors before he left to his own class. I walked in, actually excited to see what would have happened had I not gotten sick last time. It really was like having a second chance at everything.

"Bella! Bella, hey." I turned around to see Mike running towards me. I couldn't figure out what he wanted. It wasn't like we really knew each other this time. I'd been sitting with Edward and his siblings this time, not with Jessica's social circle.

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"A bunch of us are going to La Push this weekend. They have a great beach and it's supposed to be a nice day. Do you want to go with us? There is plenty of room and we're all meeting outside of my dad's store. Jessica really wanted me to invite you."

_Yeah, sure she did._

I thought about it for a moment. This conversation was supposed to have happened two weeks ago, but Edward didn't go to Alaska and I never became friends with Mike and his friends.

"Um… I appreciate the offer but I'm actually going to Seattle this weekend." I said, using the lie I'd used before to get out of going to the dance. Unfortunately, the memory of Jacob came to my mind suddenly. I hadn't remembered much about him except that I was in zombie mode, but suddenly, I realized how much I missed him. After Renesmee was born, he was such a great friend to me. He was the brother I'd always wanted. His image clouded my mind and I felt my knees begin to shake as more memories bombarded me.

"Oh well… Okay then. Just thought I would ask. See you around." Mike sighed dejectedly before he ran back to a group in the corner of the gym. I stayed in place as memories of Jacob continued to assault my thoughts. I spent the entire class in more of a daze than usual, but finally it was over. Edward met me at the door, his smile fading when he saw my agonized face.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously as he pulled me into his arms. He was obviously listening to thoughts around us to see if someone had upset me. I wish that were the case.

I only shook my head against his chest and held him tighter. He held me for a moment before leading me to his Volvo and helping me inside. As soon as the door closed, I broke down and began to sob loudly. I mumbled Jacob's and Renesmee's names into my hands as the tears raced down my face.

I don't remember much about the car ride home, but I was coherent enough to walk inside without help. What I couldn't understand was, who was I crying for? The loss of my daughter? The loss of my friend? The loss of my other life? I really didn't know. The images in my head were both of them together. Always laughing, always cheerful… And now it would never come to pass. Neither of them would ever know that happiness, nor would the rest of my family. It was more than I could bear.

The thought caused my body to collapse against Edward on the sofa. He held me in silence while I cried long and hard. He didn't ask questions, he didn't tell me everything was going to be alright… Because it wasn't. We'd already taken the time to mourn the loss of our daughter, but now, it was more than that. It wasn't merely the loss of just her, it was also the loss of everything that she created. Without her, would Jacob imprint? Would we ever be friends? We would never be a family now. We would never be whole.

Sure, Edward and I could have another child and we would adore him or her, but Renesmee… She was gone. Esme, even in another life with a loving husband and five children, she still mourned the loss of her first child. This hurt would never go away, and honestly, I didn't want it to. The hurt meant she truly had existed outside of my mind. It meant that somewhere out there in another world, she was happy and smiling. The beautiful little girl I would never forget. That thought is what would help me move on.

"Love, your father is almost home. What do you want me to do?" Edward's voice was helpless and almost as pitiful as mine.

I tried to slow my sobs but it took a moment to collect myself. When I could breathe normally, I lifted my head towards Edward. He wiped my face gently with the back of his hand. His icy touch felt great to my wet blotchy face.

"Can you go upstairs and wait for me? I don't want to be alone right now. I'll have my dad order pizza or something and tell him I have a lot of homework to do. I just need to wash my face first."

I sniffled and stood. Edward nodded and ran me upstairs to the bathroom. I washed my face, though it didn't do much for the redness. I could only hope to be convincing enough to get past Charlie. It shouldn't be too difficult since he isn't one to hover and ask questions. He would probably just ignore the entire ordeal to avoid having to comfort me.

"I'll be back up the first chance I get." I said to Edward.

He kissed my forehead before I made my way downstairs to order the pizza. I'd just hung up the phone when my dad walked through the door.

"Bella? That you?" He called as I heard him hang his gun belt up on the peg.

"Yeah dad. I hope it's okay but I just ordered pizza. I have a ton of homework and I need to go to the grocery store tomorrow." I did my best to sound happy, but even I could hear the misery in my voice. I hoped he passed it off as stress over the homework.

"That's okay Bells. You don't have to feed me you know. Do you want to go on and head up to your room to get started? I'll bring you some pizza up when it gets here." Charlie walked into the room behind me. I did my best not to face him. I knew he was no Renee, but I didn't want to take my chances and cause him to call her with worry.

"That sounds great Dad. Thank you." I made my way to the stairs without turning around to face him. Thankfully, he didn't follow.

I walked into my room as the pricking of tears started back. Edward scooped me up in his arms and walked at a human pace to the bed. He held me while I cried fresh tears, my heart still breaking for both of the family members I'd lost.

After what seemed like hours, the tears stopped. I pulled myself from Edward's arms and walked across the hall to the bathroom to clean up. When I came back, Edward had my books spread out as if I'd been studying. Just as he finished, I heard the doorbell signaling the arrival of the pizza guy. I walked over to my desk and pretended to study as Edward disappeared into my closet and Charlie entered my bedroom.

"Studying hard Bells?"

"Yeah dad. Thanks for bringing me the pizza. I'm sorry I wasn't able to cook tonight. I just really need to get this stuff done." My voice was scratchy and the stuffy nose was easily distinguishable, but Charlie didn't comment.

"That's no problem." I could hear the smile in his voice but I was afraid to turn around. I knew my face would give away that I was crying and Charlie, unable to deal with emotions, would call my mom. I really didn't want that phone call. Thankfully, he set my plate down and walked back downstairs without another word. There must be a good game on tonight. Either that or he didn't want the phone call from Renee either.

When he was safely downstairs, Edward exited his hiding spot and pulled me into his arms and held me. I didn't cry again, but I still wasn't calmed down completely yet.

Taking my place in the chair, he held me close to his chest. I reached for my plate and ate my few slices of pizza. When it was gone, I took a deep breath and pushed my feelings away.

"He knew you were upset, but he saw how difficult it was for you to hide it. He knew you didn't want to talk about it." Edward whispered into my hair.

"I love him all the more for that. Imagine how I would explain what I'm so upset about. I'd be sent to the mental hospital faster than I could say Forks, Washington. Either straight there or straight to Jacksonville. Either way, I don't want to go." I mumbled, holding myself into his chest.

"We'll get through this Bella. It won't be easy, but somehow, we'll make it through." His thoughts were reassuring, but I could hear the edge to his voice. It didn't help my nerves.

!i!i!i!i!i!i1i!i!i!i

Friday morning, Edward woke me up after Charlie had already gone to work, and walked me through my routine. My eyes were still puffy and swollen from the day before. Luckily, I wasn't close enough to anyone at school, outside of the Cullens, for them to ask what the problem was. I was relieved and felt alone at the same time with that knowledge.

Once at school, Alice helped me with a little makeup to cover up the splotches and puffiness just enough to make me feel a little less self-conscious. I didn't care what the other kids at school thought, but I felt better when I looked at myself in the mirror.

Lunchtime was spent discussing the plans for dresses, again, but this time, we made a specific date and time so Edward would be able to catch Lonnie, the dirt bag in Port Angeles. I'd had no idea that Edward and Carlisle had taken care of him before by turning him in. I was relieved that he hadn't been killed at least. Death is too easy a punishment, if you ask me.

We were planning to go Tuesday as soon as it got dark. Rose would pretend to be afraid and alone and lead him and his friends into the alley. From there, Edward and Carlisle would swoop in and give him the drug to knock him out. They would then drop him off in Portland for the police to find, after an anonymous tip of course.

Before I knew it, my day was over. Getting through the school day had been difficult, but at least it was over quickly enough.

After we got home, I held myself together and Edward and I went to the grocery store. Thoughts of my daughter and my best friend still hovered in my mind, but I was able to stay calm. That was, until Sunday.

Sunday morning, I woke up to bright sunlight filtering through my window, went down stairs to have breakfast, and saw a note from Charlie. It said that he was at La Push fishing with Billy Black and asked me to ride over if I wanted to. Thoughts of my time at La Push with Jacob rushed back to me and I began to sob again. This time, the tears didn't let up for hours, even with the housework I used to attempt to clear my mind. I only stopped when Edward told me that Charlie was home.

I kept myself from shaking and crawled into the bed. When Charlie came up to check on me, I held my voice steady and blamed my current covered-up state on being tired after a long day of chores. He accepted that answer and closed my door lightly behind him as he walked to his room. I knew he was unconvinced, but at least he let it be.

"Do you want to do anything special tonight?" Edward asked. He stroked my cheek and did his best to soothe me.

"I don't have anything in mind. I do need to e-mail my mom eventually though. Did you have any plans?" I asked him in return, my body beginning to calm with his gentle touch.

"Well, once your father is asleep, we could go for a run. If you'd like to of course."

"I think a run would be wonderful."

I got up and turned my computer on. While I was waiting for it to start up, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair and to relieve myself. Looking in the mirror, I decided to splash my face and relax a little, though my heart still ached.

After I finished up in the bathroom, I walked back into my bedroom where my computer was awake and ready to do as it was told. I quickly pulled up my e-mail and typed a quick message to my mom letting her know that everything was okay and I was enjoying myself here. I planned to send another one in a few days announcing Edward as my boyfriend, but I wasn't in the right mindset to get it right at the moment.

After clicking the send icon, I turned my computer back off and went to Edward's arms to calm my nerves as best I could. After Charlie fell asleep, we were off on our run.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Special thanks to Caius09 for getting this chapter edited and sent back to me! **

**EPOV **

Bella typed her e-mail to her mother and as soon as her father fell asleep, I jumped from the window with her safely secured in my arms. After she'd spent the entire day crying, me being helpless in her sorrows, she needed something to relieve her mind. Safely on the ground, I shifted her easily onto my back and began to run as soon as she secured her arms around my neck.

At first, we ran in the woods around her house. Bella seemed relaxed and calm as the wind hit her face and she took deep cleansing breaths. I was thrilled that she could still enjoy running with me, even though she was no longer able to run herself.

After a short time, my phone began to buzz in my pocket. I slowed to a stop and pulled it out to answer, keeping one arm in place to support Bella's weight. She adjusted herself on my back and rested her head against my shoulder to wait.

"Hello?"

"_Ask Bella if she wants to come to the house. Charlie won't even check in on her in the morning. If she wants, she could stay the night with us."_ Alice cheered into the phone. She already knew the answer.

"Let me ask her Alice. Bella, would you like to go to my house? Alice assures me that Charlie won't miss you tonight or in the morning, if you choose to stay the night." I smiled at the thought of having Bella back at my house sleeping in my bed.

"Of course. Are you sure no one minds me being there? I haven't been the happiest person as of late."

"_Tell her to stop being ridiculous and to come. Esme is making her some hot cocoa now._" I could hear the implied eye-roll in Alice's voice before she hung up.

"Alice says to stop being ridiculous," I said as I slipped the phone back into my pocket easily, "and hold on tight." As soon as I felt her arms tighten around my neck, I took off towards my house. Alice was waiting on the front steps when we arrived. She knew Bella had been upset, but she didn't realize from her visions how bad it had been for her.

"Bella! I'm so sorry you've had a bad day. Come inside. Esme is making you some hot cocoa to help you relax."

I slipped Bella off my back and let her walk over to meet Alice. In her daze, she didn't trip a single time.

"_She looks awful. I wish there was a way to help ease her pain. Jasper can calm her, but he can't take it away completely."_ Alice thought to me.

"I don't know what to do other than to comfort her as best I can and hope that she finds closure." I whispered under my breath where Bella couldn't hear. Alice nodded as she led Bella inside where the scent of chocolate was coming from. I listened in as Esme greeted Bella and led her to the loveseat. I walked in the house slowly without making a sound, passing Alice as she ran upstairs quietly.

"Is it alright for me to join the two of you?" I asked low enough so only Esme could hear me. She was comforting Bella as best she could, being a mother to her since her mother was so far away, not that Bella could confide in her if she were here. It made my heart fill with pride.

She nodded over Bella's head that it was okay for me to join them on the opposite sofa. I walked in quietly and sat down on the couch across from them. A few seconds after sitting, Alice came back down to the living room, a pair of Rosalie's pajamas over her arm for Bella to wear to bed. All the shopping she had forced Bella to do and neither of them thought to get sleepwear.

Bella thanked Alice softly and leaned into Esme's embrace. A contented sigh escaped her lips as Esme rubbed soothing circles on her back. Alice excused herself quietly to step outside where Jasper sat silently. Esme continued stroking Bella's hair gently until she decided to change clothes. Bella thanked Esme for the cocoa before leaving the room, clothes in hand.

I sat in a daze while Bella slipped out of the room to change and Esme left to go meet Carlisle at the hospital. I didn't even realize it when the place on the couch next to me sunk down. I was still completely unaware of my company until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"She's doin' better now Edward," Jasper said, "she was a wreck when she first got 'ere but she's calmed down a lot."

"Good. This afternoon wasn't easy on her. I just wish there was something I could do for her. Sadly, I wish she didn't remember. At least that way she could be happy."

"You don't mean that." Jasper said quietly, his hand still on my shoulder.

"No, I don't, but my heart breaks into smaller pieces with each new tear that she sheds."

Jasper hummed to himself quietly, removing his hand from my shoulder. Thoughts were flickering through his mind, but I didn't pay attention to them.

"Is she goin' to skip school with us tomorrow?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why would we skip tomorrow?" I asked, my thoughts still on the day of agony Bella had endured. The weekend more so than just one day.

"It's goin' to be sunny tomorrow and if she's trapped 'ere with no way to get to her truck, how'll she go to school?"

I hadn't thought about that. I knew tomorrow was supposed to be sunny, and the next day too, it just hadn't registered. Before, Bella had gone to school and I had basically sat in the woods watching her through the minds of our classmates. But this time? I didn't want Bella to have to go to school without me, but there was nothing I could do to join her. I needed to hunt again as well, but I wanted to do it while Bella would be occupied. I couldn't bear to leave her alone if she needed me.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask her when she comes back downstairs."

"Ask me what?" Bella said as she stepped into the room. Rosalie's sweat pants and tank top hugged all of her curves and looked wonderful on her. I felt a twitch from within my pants but I pushed it aside. I heard Jasper mentally chuckle before I formed coherent words.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow. Before, you were at school and I was basically standing in the woods analyzing every little thing you did. Did you want to stay home with us tomorrow, or would you like me to take you home before sunrise so you'll be able to drive yourself?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed as she dropped onto the couch next to me, opposite of Jasper.

"I guess I'll go to school. I know you need to hunt anyway and I want you to take care of yourself. It will give you plenty of time if I'm not here." She stroked the purple circles under my eyes before looking over at Jasper.

"Hi Jasper. I'm sorry you're having to deal with my current emotional state. I can leave if it would make things easier for you."

"You're controllin' it very well Bella. Don't stress over it. I go to high school every day. It helps me build up a good tolerance to all kinds of mood swings." He winked at her before leaving the room to rejoin Alice outside.

The rest of the house was quiet. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting together since Emmett and I never made the plans to go to Goat Rocks Wilderness together. Not that I would have gone this time anyway. It had been difficult enough last time before Bella and I truly knew each other. This time would just be torturous.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to. I could always hunt once you sleep tonight. Or you could have some alone time with the girls again tomorrow. Rosalie will be back later tonight and Alice is just outside with Jasper. You could sleep then spend the day with them tomorrow while I hunt. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett wouldn't mind going with me to give you

some girl time. Besides, if you go to school, I won't hunt, I'll just stick close to the trees and keep an eye out for you." I winked at her and she smiled gently.

"That's fine. Ditching is healthy every now and then, so someone very wise once told me. Just go ahead and go hunt tonight. I'm too tired to really enjoy our alone time right now. Besides, I don't feel much like repeating another day at that place. Which, I guess things are different now since I'm not really friends with Jessica and her group. I really would be alone anyway." She sighed and relaxed into my side.

"Please tell me what you're thinking." I said after she'd gone completely silent.

"Well," she said, "I miss Angela, but this time, I've never really gotten to know her. I want to, but that's just one more person I will have to say goodbye to later. It's best that I do the same with her as Jacob, that way, only I have to suffer the loss."

I wanted to reassure her, but I knew she was right. It would be easier on everyone else this way, but I hated to see Bella suffer for the happiness of others.

"Oh God…" She said suddenly, "Will she still be with Ben Cheney if you don't step in? I mean, maybe step in long enough for that, just so we don't ruin her future by fixing ours."

"Of course love. I'll time it just as last time. I don't think they need my help, but if you would rather me not take that chance, that's fine."

Bella and I sat in silence after that until she began to yawn. With her cocoa gone and sleep beginning to take over, I carried her upstairs to our bed and tucked her in. She was asleep before I'd even said goodnight. It had been a very long and emotionally exhausting day for her, so I couldn't much blame her body for giving up.

After kissing her head, I slipped out of the room silently and met Jasper and Alice outside.

"I'm going to hunt before Bella wakes. I'll be back in a few hours. Are you sure Charlie won't miss her?"

"I'm positive Edward. He will get up, get ready, and leave without so much as checking on her. He won't even find out that she ditched school tomorrow and Bella won't miss a thing." Alice said confidently.

"That's good to know. I'm going to go so I can get back faster. Look after her for me."

Alice nodded, sensing that I needed some time alone, and waved me away. She seemed to have something on her mind, but if it didn't involve Bella's wellbeing, I didn't much care at this point. Instead, I dashed into the trees and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Bella's long day

of tears tore my heart out, and had I been cursed with Jasper's little talent, I'm not sure I would have been able to hold myself together.

After a run to clear my head, I sought out bigger game. Deer were fine, but I preferred something larger to sate my thirst. I was close to Canada when I caught the scent of a mountain lion. I ran towards the direction of the scent, my senses taking over my movements. I hoped that by taking down the bigger game, I could wait longer before having to leave Bella again.

I saw the mountain lion in the distance and crouched to approach it. I pounced and drained him quickly, all thrill of the hunt lost without Bella hunting beside me. Picturing her hunting, her ruby red eyes locked on her prey, made the hole in my chest reappear. Without being able to stop myself, I took down a deer and a relatively large bobcat, nearly causing my insides to slosh, and then I ran back in the direction of Bella. Even though I would be unable to ease her pain, being away from her was more torturous than being useless by her side. I could really care less about bigger, better tasting animals as each step took me closer to her. I was fed, that's all that mattered.

The sun was just beginning to rise when I approached the house. I hadn't realized how far and long I'd traveled during my run and hunt. I had purposely avoided going to the meadow, saving that for when Bella could accompany me. Instead, I'd concentrated on just the thrill of the wind in my hair, though I quickly realized that the thrill was absent without Bella by my side or on my back.

"Welcome back."

I turned towards the garage to see Rosalie leaning against it, her arms folded.

"I hear Bella is staying home from school today. Is that wise Edward?" She leaned away from the wall and walked towards me at a human pace, her face showing concern, which was unusual.

"I see no problem with her avoiding a day she's already done once. She had a long day yesterday and I think it would be beneficial for her to relax and spend the day with our family." I glanced at the sun as it slowly crept into the sky, my skin faintly casting a glimmer from its rays.

"I guess so, but what if this changes the future? I don't mean the bad things you're trying to avoid, but the good things too. What if you get so far off course with your actions that she has to be changed prematurely before she has a chance to conceive?"

So that's where the concern lies. I thought to myself.

"That won't happen Rosalie, I can assure you of that. Bella is much more aware of her self-preservation this time, and we already know all the dangers we will have to face within the next year. Everything will be fine." I assured her.

"That's my point exactly Edward!" Rosalie threw her hands in the arm, frustration evident in her stance, "What if you go about avoiding these little mishaps so thoroughly that something much worse comes instead? I don't mean to do everything exactly the same and throw us to the mercy of the Volturi, but maybe let the smaller things happen as planned. Or better yet, forget the original timing and have a child now. Why wait? It's not as if she hasn't finished this high school already, you said so yourself."

"I understand that, but this is the way it's supposed to happen." I argued.

"The way it's supposed to happen is what got us killed in the life you remember!" Rosalie spat back just as quickly.

"Look Rose, Bella deserves another chance to be with her family and to complete high school, even if she's already done it. It's not fair to her to just cut off all contact with her family and move on with her life. She would regret it for eternity."

"But with this second chance with her family, all she is doing is making them love her all the more before she has to leave anyway. It will make things much more difficult on them that way. It's better to get it over with now." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, her stubbornness getting in the way of reason. I glanced again to the sun, worried that Bella would wake before I got there.

"It's not your choice Rosalie. Nor is it mine." I sighed, "Let me ask you this. Had you known before your change that you were going to lose everything, would you just get it over with, or try to enjoy what time you had?"

"But that's different! If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to be turned at all. I would have done everything in my power to avoid Royce and stay alive to get exactly what I wanted. I would have been a wife and mother and I would have died with grandchildren at my feet."

"Exactly. She has a choice, and this is how she wants to do it. If you were given the choice, Emmett wouldn't convince you to be changed, as much as he wants to have you forever, he would allow the decision to be yours alone. Bella wants to be one of us again, but it's only practical that she be allowed to do it her way." I folded my arms and held my ground against Rosalie's famous glare. After a moment, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"What could you possibly find funny about this conversation?" Rosalie said, her eyes still shooting daggers, the sun glinting off of her skin onto the ground.

"It's amusing to me that in the before life, you were my only ally against Bella's change. Now you are pushing for it harder than anyone, including Bella herself."

"I thought this is ultimately what she wanted. I just don't want her to lose the opportunity to be a mother." Rosalie said in a whisper, her anger dropping slightly as she flipped her hair with a hand.

"I am very glad that you approve of my Bella this time, but please Rose, allow us to do this our way. You will have a niece or nephew, I promise. You're immortal. Patience should be part of you by now." I chuckled and pulled her to me in a tight hug. From her thoughts, I knew she was rolling her eyes, but she hugged me back anyway.

"Alice said Bella will wake up in another hour," Rosalie said as we ended our hug, "I'm guessing that's why you keep staring at the sun so intently. Alice also said Bella hasn't changed her mind about school so I guess she will be with us today. It's very strange having someone around who needs sleep."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled, "And thank you for caring about Bella, even if you do have an ulterior motive. I still appreciate it."

Rose nodded to me before she disappeared into the garage. She wanted to do some work on her car after the drive to Silverdale. It wasn't exactly a long ride, but Rosalie treated her car as if it were her child. Often times in her mind, she even called the car by the name of Meghan. It was one of the few things I could name that Rosalie truly cared about something other than herself.

Collecting my thoughts, I ran upstairs to my room and looked over Bella. She was still sleeping peacefully, quiet and safe. I kissed her brow before I grabbed a change of clothes. I wanted to be sure I was showered before she could wake up and miss me.

After a quick cleansing, uncaring about spending too much time in an empty shower, I dried myself and made my way back to the bedroom. Bella was still in the exact same position, her heart beating slow and even. I truly hoped she hadn't been plagued with nightmares of our other life in my absence.

I walked quietly over to her and lowered myself gently next to her on the bed. She unconsciously shifted towards me in her sleep. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around her and went still. In my head, I said a silent prayer to help my love find closure with her grief. I also said a prayer that Rosalie would be wrong in her theory of fate sending an even bigger obstacle into our paths.

Closing my eyes, I pretended that I were able to sleep and drifted into a restful peace filled with visions of Bella in a beautiful wedding gown, all of our friends and family gathered closely around as we spoke the words that I still felt bonded us, even in this life.

"Edward?" I heard Alice whisper softly from the door.

"Yes Alice?"

She stepped inside the door. Her words and movements would have been silent to human ears.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but you were so upset. Peter and Charlotte are coming today and leaving tomorrow afternoon. They are in the area and wanted to stop by for a visit." Alice seemed really upset by the idea but I quickly waved it away.

"They came before too. Bella and I weren't really even friends then but I was worried sick about the ordeal. This time, it doesn't much matter. I know they will keep their teeth to themselves." I chuckled at the little joke. Alice's mood lifted significantly and she began to bounce in place.

"It's going to be sunny the entire time they're here so we can't exactly go out in public, but we can play baseball tonight." Alice said happily.

Those words struck a nerve with me and I felt my arm subconsciously tighten around Bella's sleeping form. The last time I'd taken Bella to watch my family and I play baseball, it had nearly caused her death. Not to mention that her father's resentment of me began at that point.

"You're not coming?" Alice said as she flicked through her visions in her mind. My decision was uncertain, causing everything to be blurry.

"Do you see anything bad happening if Bella and I agree to go?" I asked, an edge to my voice. Her eyes became distant for a moment as I watched the visions flicker through her thoughts again.

"No. Just a fun game with friends and family. Why?" Alice looked nervous and she waited for my answer. She wanted to search the future again but she restrained herself while I sorted through my thoughts.

I explained to her in further detail about James and Victoria. I'd explained it all before, but now that the time was drawing closer, it made more sense to explain again. I knew the date was wrong, but I didn't want to take any chances. We hadn't exactly decided what to do about that coven just yet, but we had to figure it out sooner rather than later. Alice saw their arrival too late the first time. We wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I don't see any visions of other nomads as of yet so maybe they won't even decide to come here." Alice said once I was finished explaining.

"One can only hope…" I mumbled quietly.

"Bella will be waking up in a four minutes and forty three seconds. She's going to have a better day today." Alice promised.

"Thanks Alice. That makes me feel much better."

"No problem. Oh, and Peter and Charlotte will be here in another hour and a half. That gives Bella time to shower, eat, and get ready. You can shower with her, but keep your hands to yourself. That's not what Bella needs today." Alice chided. I nodded my agreement and she slipped out of the room silently. I knew I wouldn't risk the shower with Bella.

True to her word, Bella woke up exactly on time. She stretched and yawned before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and staring at me.

"Good morning." I said quietly, kissing her brow.

"Good morning." She yawned again and turned to look out the window where the sun greeted her. "So this is what it feels like to ditch on sunny days. I never got the chance before. I was already out of school." Bella's voice was slightly hoarse from the day of crying.

"It isn't as wonderful as one might imagine. It's actually quite dull most of the time. Today, however, something fun is going to happen."

"Oh really? What's happening today?" She smiled at me, her eyes still slightly puffy from the day before.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit. Do you remember them?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head gently.

"Did they come here before? Or did I meet them once I was changed? I can see blurry images of them, but I wouldn't recognize them just walking down the street."

"Both, actually. They came this exact time is our other life, but you didn't know what I was at the time and had no idea they were here. My family and I were home from school due to the sun. Peter, Charlotte, and my family played baseball the night they were here. I spent that time at your house while you slept."

"Did you not want to play too?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to play, I was just more concerned with being near you." I grinned sheepishly at her causing a delicious blush to rise to her cheeks.

"When will they be here?" She asked, yawning and stretching.

"Alice said they should arrive in about an hour and twenty two minutes. Why don't you go shower and I'll make you breakfast?" I kissed her lips gently and helped her rise from the bed. She was still sluggish but she made her way to the bathroom on her own. Once I heard the water turn on, I ran downstairs to start her breakfast.

With eggs scrambling, bacon sizzling, and toast getting ready to pop out of the toaster at any moment, Bella entered the room. Her hair was still wet and was wrapped into a loose knot on the back of her head, her clothes were all from my closet, the ones Alice had bought for her while they were in Port Angeles, and she was barefooted. Such a magnificent sight to behold.

"Wow, it smells wonderful in here." She took a deep appreciative breath and sighed. I, on the other hand, tried to inhale as little as possible. The smell of the eggs was vile, but for Bella, I could manage.

"I trust you had a nice shower." I said just as the toast popped up, ready to be smeared with butter and jelly. She'd finished faster than I planned, but I guess that was because she wanted to be ready when our guests arrived.

"I did, thank you." Bella smiled at me as she took her seat at the counter. I moved quickly to get the rest of her breakfast ready before scooping everything onto a plate and placing it before her.

"What would you like to drink love?" I asked as I handed her a fork and a napkin.

"Can I have grapefruit juice?"

"Of course." I leaned down low into the refrigerator until I located the grapefruit juice carton. Then, moving at inhuman speed, I retrieved a glass from the pantry and filled it, placing it gently in front of Bella, who was already enjoying her breakfast.

"How much more time do I have before they get here?" She asked between bites.

"Forty six minutes." Alice said as she fluttered into the room, her smile wide as she looked over the approved clothes Bella wore, her thoughts smug that she'd gotten Bella into something other than jeans and a t shirt.

Bella's outfit was lovely, I had to admit. She wore a long sleeved dark grey sweater, making her skin look even more soft and creamy than usual, and light colored jeans that rode her hips. Alice's mind flipped through the different pairs of shoes she'd bought for Bella, trying to pick out the perfect pair. She settled on a pair of black hiking boots that would come up to Bella's lower calf. She wanted her to be in heels of course, but Alice was being practical since we would be outside later.

"Okay then." Bella said as she began to eat more rapidly. I worried that she would choke at that pace, but before I could voice my concerns, all of the food was gone and Bella was drinking down her juice.

"Good, you're done! Let's go upstairs and I'll fix your hair!" Alice clapped her hands before grabbing Bella's and leading her from the room. I heard Bella sigh about halfway up the stairs. I chuckled and washed her dishes, making sure to clean the counters as well. Esme would not be happy if I left a mess for her to clean up.

Finished with my task, I walked to the living room and sat on the loveseat while I waited for Alice to finish harassing Bella. After about fifteen minutes of Bella arguing that her hair would be fine without the dryer, then another seven minutes of Alice using the hairdryer anyway, I decided to creep upstairs to see how Bella was coming along. I was just relieved that she seemed better today. Maybe not happy, but better.

"And done." Alice said as soon as I got to the door. She turned the dryer off and admired Bella in the mirror. "And now that it's dry, I'm just going to pull it back and we will be all set in that department." Alice talked as her hands were in motion. Bella sat very still, her face holding a grimace while her eyes were smiling. Not exactly happy, but still, the thought was there.

"Done!" Alice announced. "Since we will be outside later today, there really is no point in doing anything over the top makeup wise. Just one second." Alice quickly applied a nice base and a very small amount of color to Bella's eyelids and to her lips. It was a very natural look and Bella seemed pleased.

"Perfect. I'll just grab your shoes and we'll be set." Alice flashed into my closet and was back before Bella could move, already shoving socks on her feet. Bella held both of her feet out for Alice to finish.

"There. Now you can relax until they get here." Alice's eyes went distant as she searched for a vision of Peter and Charlotte. They would be arriving in seventeen minutes.

"Thank you Alice." Bella said as she stood up and admired the shoes. She seemed pleased with what she saw.

"You look stunning, as always." I said as I made my presence known to her.

"Thank you." Bella said as she rushed to my arms.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now. Just keep in mind we have company arriving in less than seventeen minutes." Alice looked pointedly at us before she slipped out of the room to go change clothes. Jasper was already in their bedroom redressing. Even if I lived forever, I would never understand Alice's love for clothes. I guess the same would go for her and my love for cars.

Bella was quiet in my arms for a few moments before my curiosity got the best of me.

"What are you thinking, love?" I stroked her hair gently and led her to the couch to sit on my lap. She chewed on her bottom lip for another moment before she relaxed her body against mine and responded.

"I'm nervous." Bella mumbled into my chest. I felt the temperature of her skin rise and knew she was blushing, embarrassed to admit something she saw as a weakness.

"Don't worry, they won't bite." I chuckled.

"I know that, I just don't want them to panic since I'm a human. You are breaking the rules you know. What if they don't approve of our relationship? What if they want to leave since I'm here?"

"Everything will be fine. Alice has already seen you getting along great with them. Today will be a good day, I promise."

"Are they vegetarians like your family?" She looked up into my eyes, worry etched across her features. Her grasp around my waist tightened ever so slightly. At least I knew she did possess some form of self preservation this time.

"No, but again, they will behave themselves. They won't hunt here out of respect for our family. Even if that were not the case, no one will let them hurt you. I promise that you'll be safe. Trust me." I felt her relax in my arms, but the worry was still there in her position. It would not take long for her to be comfortable around Alice and Jasper's friends. Alice could already see it.

"Okay." She sighed. For someone who would sleep in a house filled with vampires, it shocked me that she was worried. I suppose if you figure in the fact that she'd been attacked numerous times by human drinkers, her worry was justified.

"Six minutes!" Alice called through the house. She and Jasper were already going to stand outside to wait. Peter and Charlotte were welcome friends to this family, but our number still made them slightly uneasy at first. It helped to relax them if Alice and Jasper were waiting outside.

"Edward, I know they won't attack Bella, but I think we should explain things to them first. I see that making a difference in the way things go tonight. Neither option is bad, but it will be easier on all parties if we take the time to explain." Alice thought to me. I mentally nodded, knowing she knew my approval without me physically telling her so.

Bella and I sat quietly as I listened to the whisper of our visitors' thoughts. They were becoming more pronounced by the second as they neared our home. It wasn't long before they were standing at the edge of the woods. I watched through Alice's eyes as they walked at a human pace to greet each other.

Alice hugged Charlotte while Jasper hugged Peter. When they broke apart, they swapped partners, passing pleasantries to one another.

"Shouldn't we be getting downstairs?" Bella said as she stood from my lap. I grabbed her hand gently and helped her to sit back down. She gave me a confused look before I explained.

"Alice sees that it would be best to explain before I take you down. Nothing bad would have happened if she hadn't, but she says it will help everyone relax quicker by doing it that way."

"Oh." She said quietly. I felt a small shiver run across her body but she quickly calmed herself. I took that time to listen into the conversation downstairs. Peter and Charlotte had already been shown inside by the rest of my family and were listening eagerly as Jasper explained my relationship with Bella to them.

"He's in love with a _human_?" Both Peter and Charlotte said aloud at the same time. They'd both already noticed Bella's scent all through the house, but they thought Esme had invited someone over as part of the charade. They had no idea that Bella was that close to our family.

"_We're not going to mention the two years worth of memories Edward. That would just be too bizarre and time consuming."_ Alice thought to me. I had no arguments with that.

Everyone talked quietly for a few more minutes about the relationship Bella and I have. Peter and Charlotte were both very excited to meet my Bella.

"Well now that that's settled, Edward, would you and Bella like to join us in the living room?"Carlisle said in a normal speaking voice.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" I brushed Bella's stray hairs back from her face as she nodded. I then kissed her gently and helped her rise to her feet.

We walked down the stairs at a very slow pace. I could feel Bella's resistance, but she seemed to relax when I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Once at the bottom, she took in a sharp breath. Following her gaze, I noticed she and Peter had their eyes locked on each other. He was standing next to the sofa where Charlotte was sitting calmly. Bella's heart rate spiked and her body stiffened. I'd never seen her truly afraid before, even when she faced the Volturi the day of our deaths. She seemed to be completely paralyzed with fear.

"Hello Bella. I'm Peter, this is my mate Charlotte." Peter said calmly. Charlotte stood exaggeratingly slow and smiled at Bella, careful not to show her teeth.

"Hi." Bella said quietly. Her heart was beginning to slow slightly and I felt her body relax marginally.

"Please don't feel uncomfortable Bella. We won't bite, I promise." Charlotte said as she gently lowered herself back into the loveseat. Peter nodded and followed suit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just caught off guard. It's nice to meet you both." Bella smiled warmly at them and she relaxed further, but her grip on my hand didn't lessen. It was going to be a long two days.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer. Special thanks to my beta Caius09! Also, thank you to all of my readers who have left me reviews. It's nice to know where your line of thinking is. Also, I apologize for the late update. These past few days have been nothing but studying for 3 tests. Also, some people sent me messages letting me know that chapter 1-2 were gone. It should be fixed now. Let me know if it isn't.**

* * *

**BPOV **

I followed Edward as he led us to the adjacent couch, but I couldn't relax. Peter and Charlotte seemed like wonderful people, but the ruby red eyes screamed _danger_ at me. Of course, I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but there were so many memories of near death experiences that came back to me with those eyes, not to mention my actual death from a red eyed vampire in the guard.

My life had truly flashed before my eyes when I looked into theirs. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable having my neck exposed. I couldn't imagine what Alice had been thinking when she decided to pull it back. When faced with James, Victoria, and Laurent for the first time, hadn't Edward told me to let my hair down? It did nothing for the scent, but the thought was there.

"So what do you have planned for us today Alice?" Peter asked as he sat back into the couch, his arms crossed behind his head. He was perfectly at ease. A true vision of comfort. Charlotte sat next to him, eyeing me curiously.

"Well, today is going to be sunny so we can't go shopping." Alice pouted slightly before going on, "But we can go for a run around the forest and tonight we can play baseball!" She clapped and began to bounce with her enthusiasm. I couldn't picture Peter and Charlotte around humans with their bright red eyes. I'd had to wear contacts to seem more normal.

I looked to Edward quickly. I didn't object to going for a run with his family, but wouldn't they want to hunt while they were out there? If they did decide to hunt, Edward would have to take me a great distance away to make sure I would be safe once instincts took over.

"That sounds great. It's been awhile since we've gotten to see the area." Charlotte said, almost as enthusiastic as Alice.

"Perfect! If you two would like to go upstairs and enjoy a hot shower, I have some clothes placed out for you on the guestroom bed. You'll be able to take whatever else you need when you leave." Alice said.

I hadn't noticed since my anxiety was so high, but the clothes both Peter and Charlotte wore were in rags. I reminded myself that they were nomads who didn't live in a single dwelling like the Cullens. I'm sure they were appreciative of the shower and fresh clothes.

After a half hour or so of small talk, Peter and Charlotte excused themselves to take their showers and change into fresh clothes. I felt my hands trembling slightly, but I had been able to relax the rest of my body. I could tell they didn't have the desire to harm me, but that didn't mean I could control my anxiety.

Numerous times throughout the past half hour, both Peter and Charlotte directed the conversation to me. I answered and carried the conversation as smoothly as possible, but I knew they could hear my tell-tale heart giving away my fear. I took a deep relaxing breath as soon as they disappeared up the stairs. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my arm as he held me close, completely relaxed around Alice and Jasper's friends. If he could be relaxed around them while having his human girlfriend in the room, I could be relaxed as well.

"So Bella, what do you think?"

"Hm?" I asked looking over at Alice. She was perched on Jasper's lap, her smile wide as she stared at me.

"What do you think about Peter and Charlotte?"

"Oh. They seem very nice." I mumbled.

"It's okay that you're afraid. No one can blame ya." Jasper said, sending a wave of confidence my way.

"It's not that I'm afraid. I can't explain it. Something about being a human and knowing their diet just gives me the creeps. I can't fault them though. I know they won't hurt me. If they had any intentions of it, either Alice would catch it or Edward would." I said confidently.

"Peter is a quieter version of Emmett and Charlotte is a vampire version of Angela from school." Edward said quietly into my hair. He'd been twisting a loose lock around his finger but I hadn't noticed.

"Talking about me?" Peter chuckled as he ghosted in front of me. I felt my heart jump to my throat but pushed it back as quickly as I could.

"We are saying how bad of an influence you'll be on poor Bella here." Emmett laughed from across the room. All of the Cullens had been relatively quiet since Edward and I joined them downstairs. Probably in attempt of letting me feel more relaxed while getting to know the guests.

"Aw come on, I'd be a great influence on her. I'd have her pulling pranks and giving you a run for your money in no time!" Peter laughed loudly. Emmett eyed him from across the room, probably plotting a massive prank on him for even thinking that he was more a jokester than him.

"We have enough of that annoyance already." Rosalie said, giving her famous eye roll.

"So are we all ready?" Charlotte asked, appearing next to Peter. I kept my heart in my chest this time, but I couldn't help but stiffen at her sudden appearance.

"I think we're all ready." Carlisle said as he stood and helped Esme to her feet. It was a very sweet gesture, especially since Esme could have easily gotten up by herself.

"Bella, are you comfortable running with us? Or would you and Edward prefer to stay behind?" Esme asked from her position next to Carlisle, their hands still intertwined.

"If you would rather stay here love, that's not a problem. I don't mind staying behind with you at all, and everyone understands." Edward said. I looked around the room to see everyone nodding encouragingly. I only hoped they were supporting whatever I decided, not trying to convince me not to go.

"Come on Bella. We don't bite." Peter smiled at me, sure to not show his teeth. I had to admit, the fresh clothes made him much less intimidating.

"Um… I'll go with you, unless you'd rather I didn't." I said quietly, my cheeks heating up. I only hoped I wouldn't be tempting our guests.

"No one has any complaints about you going. You'll be perfectly safe and everyone would love to have you along."Edward reassured me as he stood up, me still in his arms. I guess being the mind reader in the family, he would know.

"Okay. If I'm not going to be a burden, I'd be happy to go." I lifted my head to see everyone smiling without a bit of resentment. I returned their smiles as they walked outside.

"You don't mind carrying me?" I asked Edward as we watched them go.

"Not at all." He shifted me onto his back easily and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." I nuzzled into his neck as he walked outside with the rest of the family. Without a word, everyone began to run.

Edward kept pace easily, even with me on his back weighing him down. At this speed, the only thing I could see clearly were the others who were running next to him. Peter smiled at me from time to time while Emmett made faces. It was so strange to see all of them truly using their speed. It made me feel weak in more ways than one. I missed being able to use my own two legs and keep pace without tripping. I began to grow excited at the idea of my speed post change. If only the time would speed up!

Everyone ran for a very long time. I wasn't able to keep up with how long, but I knew my legs were beginning to go numb from Edward's grip and my stomach was growling. Without having to say anything, Edward veered off away from the others. They waved as I turned back to see what was happening.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"I'm taking you back to the house to eat and warm up before we go to play baseball tonight. Everyone else is going to spend a little more time out here and hunt before tonight. I didn't think you would want to be anywhere near that. Besides, I didn't think you would want to be out in the rain. It's supposed to start up in about half an hour. We should be home before then. I'd hate for you to catch cold."

I hadn't realized how cold I'd gotten, or that we were so far away from the house. My hands were so cold from the wind that even Edward's skin felt warm against them. I was suddenly thankful that he was taking me back to his house to get warm.

I lost track of time as Edward ran silently through the forest, barely a sound coming from his feet touching the soft earth. Before I knew it, he was sliding me down to my feet in the living room. The heat of the room was amazing against my icy skin. Unfortunately, as soon as my feet hit the ground, my legs gave out from under me. Edward caught me before I was able to hit the floor.

"Legs a little numb?" He chuckled as he scooped me up to carry me to the sofa.

"How could you tell?" I laughed back.

He smiled and flashed across the room to the fireplace and started a small fire for me. It was warm in the house, but I didn't protest against the extra heat. Every little bit would help the numbness of my body.

As soon as the fire was blazing, Edward flashed back to my side and helped me to the couch closest to the fire. The heat felt incredible to my chilled body. Slowly, yet surely, the numbness began to subside.

"What would you like to eat? I know you're famished by now." Edward said as he stretched out beside me.

"I am a little hungry." I admitted. I wiggled my toes to make sure I had blood flowing through them too. Edward ran out of the room without a word. I could hear him moving around in the kitchen, but I had no idea what he was making for me.

"Edward? What time is it?" I suddenly realized I didn't have a clue.

"It's 1:42 in the afternoon. I'm surprised your stomach isn't growling with more force than it already is."

Wow, 1:42 in the afternoon. I could have been sitting in school rather than being served lunch by the love of my existence. I would take this any day. Speaking of serving, whatever Edward was making for me smelled marvelous.

Finally warm with the blood flowing to my legs again, I stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Edward was standing in front of the stove, chicken sizzling in a pan in front of him. Beside the pan, he had a pot of rice cooking. I took a deep appreciative breath.

"It's almost done." Edward turned his head to cast me a crooked smile. I returned it as I hurried to a stool at the bar to wait. I was practically drooling by the time he'd finished and placed the plate in front of me.

I went to dig in but Edward stopped me. I looked at him questioningly, my stomach protesting his interference.

"I made a sauce to blend it all together." He explained, "Let me know what you think."

Edward produced a pan and spooned some kind of white sauce over the top of the chicken which sat soundly on top of the rice. Once everything was covered lightly, he nodded for me to eat. I obliged gladly.

The food was even more amazing than it smelled. The sauce was a type of garlic and cheese and it blended the chicken and rice perfectly. I actually burned my mouth as I scooped the pieces in one after the other. I heard Edward chuckling, and I knew he was watching me intently, but I couldn't care. I was starving and the food was too good for words.

"I take it you like the food?" Edward couldn't contain his laughter any longer. I could only nod enthusiastically in response. If I broke the cycle of shoveling food in my mouth, I would surely choke.

Taking my last bite, I moaned at the flavors. I licked my lips, sure to get every last taste. Looking up from my plate, my eyes met Edward's. He was watching my tongue move across my lips, his body stood rigid on the other side of the counter. He was enjoying himself. I made sure to lick my lips even more seductively once more, causing a low growl to rumble in his chest.

I slid my plate away from me and Edward slowly moved to take it from the counter. When he did, I stood from my stool and made my way around to where he stood, plate still in hand. I made a soft hissing noise between my teeth, gaining another growl from him.

Understanding this as a welcome, I took another step forward. He was within arms reach now. Very gently, I stretched my arm out and ran my hand down his chest slowly until I reached his lower abdomen. I kept my eyes locked with his as I slid my hand inside the waist band. As soon as I found my target, I gave it a gentle squeeze. This caused Edward's hand to clench, breaking the plate that he was still holding. Both of our heads looked down to see the shattered pieces, some of them ground to dust from his tight grip.

"I'm sorry. Let me get that." I tried to move to get a broom but Edward's lips were locked on mine before I could, his hands gripping my hips holding me closer. I threw my arms around his neck and fisted his hair in my hands. When I pulled away for air, I noticed we were in his bedroom. I hadn't even felt him move from the kitchen.

"That was fast." I panted against his shoulder as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. I moaned loudly when he sucked gently on my skin. Unable to take anymore, I lifted my arms, begging him to undress me. He obliged before I could blink. The whoosh of the shirt over my head made my breath hitch in my throat. In the next moment, he had my jeans off and I was lying on the bed, Edward hovering over me, his eyes black as night. He glanced down at my panties before his eyes met mine in a kind of pleading. I nodded enthusiastically and lifted my hips from the bed.

As soon as I nodded, Edward ripped away my underwear. I hissed in shock. No sooner had the noise left my mouth, Edward's lips were caressing my clit. My hips involuntarily bucked against his mouth. I reached my hands up behind my head to grip a pillow. Edward's tongue continued its journey in between all of my folds causing just as many erotic sounds from him as from me.

"Mmm… Ed….ward…" I moaned as his tongue sped up and he inserted his fingers into me and drew them out again. As his fingers pumped into me faster, I felt the coil begin to tighten in my abdomen. I gripped the pillow harder and bucked my hips again.

"So… close…" I panted out. Edward then sucked my clit into his mouth and sent me over the edge in a squeal. I rode out my orgasm as Edward licked me clean, gentle hums escaping his lips.

After my body stopped shaking and I was able to form a coherent thought, I smiled at Edward who was now perched comfortably beside me, his eyes still black.

"I suppose I should thank you." I said breathlessly.

"No need for thanks. I enjoyed it immensely." Edward stroked his hand down my cheek sending shivers down my spine. I refused to let him get nothing out of the ordeal, even if he argues that he enjoyed himself simply by pleasuring me.

I leaned myself up from the bed, my most seductive smile on my lips as I reached for Edward's pants.

"Love, my family will be home soon." Edward said as he moved his hands to stop their journey into his jeans. After my embarrassment in the shower, he was trying to reconcile.

"I don't care if you don't. I want to reciprocate." Though it would be embarrassing for his family to hear, at least this time they would hear _Edward's _moans and not mine. He looked apprehensive, but he nodded anyway.

I traced my hands over his zipper, his body already responding to my touch. I slid it down and began working on the button. It came undone easily and Edward wriggled out of his pants, exposing himself to me. I would never get over the gloriousness that is Edward. His body sprawled out before me; there could never be anything as wonderful.

I started at his abdomen and kissed my way down to his erect shaft which twitched upon contact. Taking his full length in my hand, I licked from base to tip enticing a growl from Edward's chest. He reached back to grip the headboard of the bed. I assumed that it would be broken by the time I finished with him.

Squeezing his cock tightly, I added saliva and began to stroke him up and down. When his entire shaft was slippery, I took his full length into my mouth, twisting my hand as it rose and fell with my oral ministrations. I could hear the wood on the headboard giving in under his grip. I knew I was doing well.

I glanced up to Edward's face as my head rose and fell on his shaft. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in bliss. He was gasping for unneeded air and moaning loudly. I sped up my motions and slightly dragged my teeth across his length.

"So… good…. Bella I'm… Oh God…" As soon as Edward got the words out, I heard the headboard crunch under the pressure of his hands and felt my mouth fill with his sweet seed. I swallowed all he had to offer and licked him clean afterwards, just as he'd done for me.

I had to admit, I was proud of myself. I was a little worried about the bed, but I was thrilled that I could make Edward do that. I assumed that Esme would have to replace it, but she could always make Edward do it.

"Wow Bella…" Edward breathed out. I assumed his breathlessness meant I did just as well on him as he did on me.

"You're welcome. I hope it was to your liking." I teased, glancing at the broken headboard.

"It was unbelievable!" He purred against my ear as he placed a kiss there.

"I'm happy to have pleased you." I giggled.

"Oops…" Edward said looking at me. I stared at him confused as I waited for him to explain.

"I didn't clean up the broken plate downstairs. Esme found it." Edward grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Esme. He was distracted." I said in a normal speaking voice.

"She says it's okay. She's already cleaned it up." Edward replied.

I felt bad leaving a mess for Esme to clean, but I wouldn't take back the festivities of the afternoon.

"I take it your family is back?" I giggled, knowing they heard Edward's moans. I was a little embarrassed, but not as much as if it had been mine they heard.

"They've been back for a few minutes. Alice has board games set up downstairs for us to play until we can go to the clearing tonight. She suggests that we freshen up and come downstairs before Emmett comes up after us." Edward whispered to me.

"I _will _come up there too!" I heard Emmett yell up the stairs.

Without taking any chances, I kissed Edward quickly and ran to the bathroom to wash up. Edward joined me to do the same, probably getting my scent off of his mouth out of respect for his family. I was a little sad that I could no longer smell his scent like I could when I was a vampire. I didn't have a clear memory of the scent, but I knew it was incredible.

"Are you going to replace the headboard?" I asked as I was brushing my teeth.

"Probably not. If we're going to be doing that again, I'm sure we would come out with the same effect. I would just have to buy another one."

"Good point." I finished brushing my teeth and brushed over my hair before Edward spoke again.

"Not too embarrassed to go downstairs?" Edward asked as he kissed my lips chastely.

"Not at all. I would be more embarrassed if…" I stopped. I knew if I finished with 'if Emmett were to come upstairs after me' Emmett would appear in front of me and carry me down the stairs kicking and screaming. Edward seemed to know what I was going to say and only nodded. He took my hand gently and led me down the stairs where everyone stared at us with hidden smirks.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder how long you two were going to be. You would think Eddie would finish quicker than that." Emmett laughed, gaining a pop in the head from Rosalie.

"He's not wrong you know." Alice giggled.

"Okay, okay, enough about that. What are we doing Alice?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest in a huff.

"We're going to play games!" She cheered from across the room.

"It's not every day Charlotte and I get to sit down and enjoy a game with friends." Peter said. I hadn't noticed either him or Charlotte sitting across the room from me. I was thankful that my defenses had melted away after spending time with them on the run earlier today.

"What are we playing?" I asked them. They'd obviously noticed that my heart was keeping its slow, steady pace.

"Well, since there are so many of us, it's impossible for us all to play the same game. That's why I have a few options. We have Monopoly over here, Risk on the dining room table, and Sorry over here on the coffee table." Alice motioned to all of the games.

"Which do you want to play?" Edward asked me, eyeing the Monopoly board.

"How about Monopoly?" I giggled. He smiled at me and raced over to the board. Alice, Emmett, and Charlotte followed. Jasper, Peter, and Carlisle went to the dining room table to play Risk, and Esme and Rosalie walked in the direction of Sorry.

"Oh no! It's hard enough to play with Edward. I can't play with two gifties!" Emmett wailed as Alice joined Edward at the coffee table.

"Fine, I'll go play Sorry with Esme and Rosalie. I would have lost over here anyway." Alice said happily as she danced over to the table that had been set up for the game. I heard Esme and Rosalie groan as she joined them. Alice never played a game that she would lose at.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Hell no, that's not fair!" Emmett yelled. He went to slam his hand on the glass coffee table but cast a glance at Esme and stopped himself. He was angry because Edward rolled and landed on the Free Parking space after Emmett passed it numerous times. The total in the center was up to $3,000 and there were a few properties in the pile, courtesy of Charlotte. She'd gotten tired of playing early on and joined Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in their game of Sorry. They'd already completed a few rounds at this point and were painting their nails in between rolls.

Emmett wasn't the only one who was pouting over a game. In the dining room, Peter and Jasper were swearing at each other back and forth. Carlisle played referee to their arguments. He was obviously losing too badly to worry about his own pieces. I had to admit, listening to Jasper and Peter scream obscenities at each other was highly entertaining.

After a few more rolls, Emmett was getting angrier and angrier. I'd never seen him this upset over a game before, or just this upset in general. He was even growling when he couldn't land on the properties he wanted to buy-the few that were left anyway.

It made me a little uneasy to hear Emmett growl. It reminded me that I was still human and he was a vampire sitting less than two feet from me. I'm sure they all wondered how I could forget, but it just wasn't something that stayed in the forefront of my mind. I noticed that morning when Peter and Charlotte arrived. I was frightened of them, but I spend time with seven other vampires on a near daily basis. I assumed it was the eyes.

"Go Bella." Emmett said angrily. I was nearing his properties, which all had hotels on them. One wrong roll and I'd surely have to sell him some of my property to stay in the game.

Shakily, I rolled the dice and held my breath. It was a seven, putting me safely between Emmett's two properties and on top of the Electric Company, one of the few un-owned places in the game. Emmett roared, a very threatening sound, and stood up quickly. He flashed from one side of the room to the other in a blur.

"What's he doing?" I asked Edward quietly, handing him my money to buy the property.

"He's pacing. It calms him down." Edward laughed under his breath, giving me my change. After a few more seconds of speed and loud swearing, Emmett flashed back over to the coffee table to sit down.

"Thanks a lot." Emmett mumbled and rolled the dice. I silently prayed that he missed Edward's property. Edward owned the entire right side of the board and everything had hotels on it. If Emmett landed there, he would surely not be able to keep himself from smashing the table.

I held my breath as the dice bounced across the board. Thankfully, he missed and landed on Short Line, which didn't cost him too much considering it was the only railroad he didn't own, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. If he happened to roll a four, he would be on top of Boardwalk.

Emmett watched like a hawk as Edward rolled the dice. His eyes were black and he looked more like a vampire than I'd ever seen, even when I was changed and we'd all hunted together. Not that that memory was very clear.

"Nine." Edward said happily as he landed on Marvin Gardens. He owned it too of course. It was the last yellow I needed and Edward refused to sell or trade. Such a man.

"Bella?" Edward said as he handed me the dice. I swallowed loudly, terrified of pushing Emmett any further. I rolled a nine and landed on Kentucky Avenue. I owned all three reds thankfully. Sweating bullets, I watched as Emmett picked up the dice to roll.

Time slowed as they bounced across the table. The first one stopped and landed on a one. The second was still spinning incredibly slowly in front of my eyes. When it finally stopped, I felt my heart stop with it. Emmett had rolled a three, planting himself on Boardwalk.

All at once, time sped back up to normal. Emmett crashed his hand through the glass coffee table, the loudest inhuman sound I'd ever heard escaped his lips. Shards of glass went everywhere as Edward pulled me out of the way, at least, I assumed it was Edward. Everything was blurring by too quickly. The only images I could see were the bits and pieces of memory from my eighteenth birthday in my other life. Thankfully, when all the noise stopped, I didn't feel blood pouring down my arm, even though all of the people in the room were staring at me.

I looked up from the shoulder that I was being held tightly against. Taking in his appearance, it wasn't Edward who was holding me, but Peter. Edward was across the room with Emmett, who was still seething but not breaking anything at the moment. Esme stood close behind, her eyes on her shattered table, fury written across her features. Everyone else has their eyes locked on mine.

"You're bleeding Bella." Peter said as his grip loosened from my body. I followed his eyes down to my hand. Turning it over, the palm of my hand had a piece of glass stuck in it. A small amount of blood escaped the wound.

"Here, let me." Peter said as he brought my hand to his lips. I looked over at Edward who stood rigid in his place next to Emmett. He wasn't running over here to save me. I felt my body stiffen, but I wasn't able to move.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting to feel Peter's teeth sink into my hand, but instead, I felt he tongue touch my wound as he sucked gently. It only lasted about two seconds before he pulled away, spitting the glass into his free hand.

"Here you go." He placed the glass into my hand, a grin on his face. I hadn't realized that my mouth was open, but I was gaping at him in astonishment. "Maybe you shouldn't be in a room with glass anymore." He winked at me.

"Thank you…" I mumbled. He nodded and walked back into the dining room at a human pace to take his place across from Carlisle at the table. My eyes met with Edward's. He was just as amazed as I had been.

"Are you going to roll or not Jasper?"

* * *

**(A/N): This is probably my favorite chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing. Thanks again to my beta Caius09! She's great! ****Also, I really appreciate all of the reviews from last chapter. I'm not sure what happened with the chapters vanishing or FF not letting people comment. I THINK I got everything fixed. Thanks everyone! **

* * *

**EPOV**

I didn't know how he did it, but he did. Peter, a human blood drinker, sucked glass out of Bella's hand, blood and all, and it didn't bother him in the least. Even in his mind, it wasn't difficult at all for him.

Jasper, who was frozen in the dining room, hadn't risked a breath, even before knowing Bella was bleeding. Bella already explained what had happened on her birthday, I assumed he was trying to avoid a repeat of that day, even if it was too soon for the actual event.

All around me, my family began to come down from their shock. Emmett's anger evaporated instantly when he saw Bella in Peter's arms. His thoughts centered on attacking Peter to keep him from biting Bella, but he was too afraid he'd hurt her in the process. After the event that we'd all just witnessed, I'm glad he hadn't acted on his instincts to protect her. The same goes for myself.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You clean up this mess right now. You owe me a new coffee table too, mister!" Esme screamed at him after a few more minutes of silence. She was now recovered from her shock, as was the rest of my family. Bella and I were not so lucky.

I was still holding my breath, afraid that Peter might still hurt her. I stood frozen on the spot in panic. Bella, almost as if she were on auto pilot, walked over in to my arms, her heart beating furiously. I wrapped them around her as tightly as I dared.

When Emmett had hit that coffee table, I dove on top of him, memories of Bella crashing through glass on her birthday flew through my brain. I'd hoped to move quickly enough to keep the shards from hitting her, but obviously I hadn't done a perfect job of it. I was thankful that it was only a knick in the palm of her hand, compared to what it could have been had I tried to move her instead of Emmett.

A few moments later, I tested the air as I took a sharp breath through my nose. The scent of Bella's blood was still there, but only vaguely. The tiny wound in her hand was already sealed and no longer bleeding. It was a larger cut than the one she'd experienced at her birthday, but no one tried to attack her. Realizing that Jasper was still at the dining room table, seemingly focused back on his game, I listened in to see what was going through his head.

"_Don't breathe, don't breathe, don't breathe. Remember what Bella said about her birthday. This cut is bigger'n the one she described. Don't inhale, just focus on the game. Peter is about to roll'n take over Egypt. Stay focused. Don't breathe. How in the hell did he do that anyway? He must've not wanted to stop. I couldn't have done it and I don't drink human blood anymore."_

Holding Bella against my chest, listening to Emmett mutter apologies to Esme as he cleaned up the glass, I decided that maybe Jasper should inhale. If Bella's wound was already healed, maybe smelling the aftermath of the scent would be good to build up his tolerance. It was something we hadn't wanted to risk before, but this time it would be a wise choice.

"Jasper, take a breath. It's okay. Only the aftermath is still in the air. It might build up your tolerance." I said under my breath. Bella didn't hear me speak, but she knew I'd said something from the slight vibrations in my chest. She lifted her head to see who I was looking at. Her eyes followed my gaze to Jasper.

"_You sure Edward?" _He thought to me, glancing at Bella before meeting my eyes. I nodded my approval and he inhaled very slightly through his nose.

_"Not bad. I can see why I would have attacked her in those future memories that you have. This does help my control though. Thanks for trusting me Edward." _He nodded to me and continued to play his game. All of his thoughts were filled with triumph.

"Is everyone okay?" Bella whispered, looking from Jasper back to me.

"Everyone is fine love." I said as I kissed her hair, "Esme is angry with Emmett for overreacting, but everyone is fine otherwise."

"Good. I'm glad this wasn't a repeat." She sighed and hugged me tighter. From Jasper's thoughts, relief was flooding through her. I had to admit, I felt the same way.

_"I _told _you that you were avoiding the wrong things!" _Rosalie's mental chatter screamed at me from across the room. Her face was smug, but there was still concern there.

"Not now." I whispered to her.

"_She could have been killed you know. What then? Send her to school tomorrow Edward. She went before, she needs to go again. Fate is going to bite you in the a…"_

"I get it!" I sneered through my teeth at Rosalie, cutting off her thought. Bella flinched in my arms, but she didn't pull away from me.

"Well, I suppose if Bella wants to have dinner, now would be the time. Jasper and Peter can finish their game while Emmett finishes cleaning up the glass." Alice said before ghosting around to pick up the Monopoly game pieces and put them all back in the box. She was scanning the future furiously for any and all things Bella related. So far, everything seemed fine.

"Would you like some dinner?" I pulled Bella away from my chest slightly to look in her eyes.

"Dinner would be great."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**BPOV**

Edward walked me into the kitchen to prepare dinner for me. While I waited, I joined the boys at the table in the dining room to watch their game of Risk. Carlisle was already out of the game, but Peter and Jasper were relentless in their quest for victory.

Looking over the board at all the little pieces, I couldn't tell who was winning. It seemed that if either player were to sneeze, they wouldn't be able to put all of the pieces back in place. Luckily for them, vampires didn't sneeze.

"Hi Bella." Peter said as I flopped down into the chair next to him. After he'd tasted my blood and walked away calmly, I had no fear of him.

"Hey. Who's winning?" I asked, careful not to touch the table and knock all of the pieces over. I was enough of a klutz to do just that.

"That asshole is." Jasper growled out before Peter could answer. I glanced over at him to see a huge smile spread across his lips.

"I could just tell you who wins so we can go already." Alice chirped, suddenly beside me. Her eyes kept glancing at me with concern, but she didn't voice them.

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Fine. But hurry it along. Once Bella eats, everyone else will be ready to go to the field. Oh and Bella, you should check in with your father. He will arrive home in six minutes."

"Oh God!" I'd completely forgotten about my dad. Here I was living the life I'd left behind and I'd forgotten all about my human requirements. "What do I need to tell him Alice?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, probably checking the future.

"It's best to tell him that you're over here studying. He'll ask you to come home as soon as you're done, but if you tell him that Esme is making dinner, he'll allow you to stay out longer. You'll be able to stay for the entire game." Alice bounced in place, vibrating with energy.

"Thanks. I'll give him time to settle in before I call. I don't want him to worry needlessly." I relaxed and settled back into my chair. Not too long after my relaxation, another thought hit me.

"Alice, my truck is still there! He's sure to notice that." I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth and bit down, my panic beginning to rise.

"Don't worry Bella. You're going to tell him that Edward picked you up for school this morning. This is the perfect opportunity for you to introduce the two." Alice said happily. It must be nice to have it all figured out.

"I guess I can do that." I mumbled as I watched Jasper roll the dice again. He killed Peter's men on East Africa.

"So… how exactly do you play this game?" I asked, watching as Jasper placed the little pieces on his new territory.

"The object is to own everything. Once you do, you win. You roll the dice to kill the other team's army and replace them with your own." Jasper answered, happier now that he took over something.

"The hard part is, you can't take over an area unless your men are touching it. Over here, if Jasper wanted to take over Peru, he'd have to own Venezuela, Brazil, or Argentina. If he owned any of them, and had at least two men stationed there, he could attack." Peter motioned to the area of South America.

"Don't worry Bella. It'll be a long first year once you're changed. I'll teach you to play." Jasper winked at me.

"Thanks." I replied, still staring at the board confused.

"Bella, your dinner is ready." Edward called from the kitchen.

"Thank you Edward. I need to call my dad before I eat though. Can I use your phone?"

"Here you go Bella." Carlisle said as he slid his phone from his pocket quickly. "I suppose we need to get you a cell phone soon." he said, more to himself than to me.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said. I knew it was best not to argue. Besides, hadn't they given me my own cell phone before?

I dialed my dad's number and waited for an answer. After the forth ring, he picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey dad, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm over at the Cullens' house. Alice and I were studying. Is that okay?"

"_That's fine Bella. I was getting worried when I didn't find a note and your truck was still in the driveway. How did you get over there?"_

"Edward picked me up from the house this morning and I just rode over with him after school." I hated lying to my dad about what I'd done during the day, but it was the easiest way to keep Edward on his good side.

"_That's fine. Just come home soon okay?" _

"Well actually, Mrs. Cullen is preparing dinner. I don't want to just run out on her. Can I stay a little longer?" I made sure not to call her Esme. It was technically too soon to be on a first name basis. I knew it would make my dad uncomfortable.

_"No problem Bells, just make sure you're home before ten thirty. It's a school night. Will Edward be bringing you home or Alice?" _

"Edward will be bringing me home dad. You'll be able to meet him if you want." I hadn't yet told my dad that Edward and I were dating, but I decided that I'd been in Forks long enough to introduce him as my boyfriend, not just a friend from the past. Besides, if I didn't tell him soon, the gossip around town would.

_"Good. I expect you home by ten thirty and not a moment later." _Charlie grumbled into the phone. I silently wondered if he would have let me stay longer had it been Alice who drove me home instead of Edward.

"No problem Dad. I'll see you at ten thirty."

We both hung up and I handed Carlisle his phone back.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone. I'm actually shocked that he answered a number he didn't recognize. Caller ID has spoiled him."

"It's no problem Bella." Carlisle chuckled.

I stood up, careful not to touch the table, and went to the kitchen counter where Edward had my plate ready for me.

"Something smells good." I commented, gaining a large smile from him.

"I made you pork chops, mashed potatoes, which I mashed myself, and green beans. Would you like anything else to go with it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you Edward." I lifted myself to the bar stool as Edward poured me a glass of milk. I was already digging in when he placed my cup on the counter.

"Is it any good?" Emmett asked from behind me, clearly curious about his brother's cooking skills.

"It's incredible. He can really cook. It makes it all the more amazing that he can cook but doesn't eat." I bragged between mouthfuls. Emmett had seen me scarf down food enough at school. It wasn't anything unusual.

"Want to try a bite?" I held out a piece of the pork chop on my fork as I chewed. Emmett moved as if he were going to try it, but stopped before he came any closer.

"I'd better not. It'd be wasteful on account of the fact that I'll just have to cough it up later. Oh and I'm sorry about going crazy earlier. I hope I didn't scare you too badly." He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm okay Emmett, don't worry about it. Just remind me never to play a board game with you on top of the furniture." I laughed. Both Edward and Emmett laughed with me, even though it was a forced laugh.

"No problem little sis. I would have won anyway." He winked at me before flashing out of the room.

"He wasn't going to win was he?" I asked Edward. I assumed he'd seen the victor in Alice's visions.

"No. I was going to win in a matter of twelve rolls. He decided to break the table though. Oh well." Edward shrugged and chuckled.

I finished my meal quickly, making sure to savor every last bite. Edward could cook for me any time he wanted. It was far better than anything I could have made.

After finishing my wonderful meal, I rejoined the boys in the dining room. Jasper was losing badly, owning only a few places on the board. Peter was sitting comfortably in his chair with the biggest smirk I'd ever seen plastered on his face. Carlisle had left at some point, as had Alice. I assumed they were getting changed for the game.

"Roll the fucking dice you asshole." Jasper was seething, his teeth clinched.

"Aw come on Jasper. It isn't often that we get to see each other. Let me revel in this just a little longer." Peter teased.

"Oh come on. Peter you're going to win. Let's go!" Alice said from behind me. I jumped at her sudden appearance but my body relaxed quickly.

"Peter, stop torturing him and let's go play baseball." Charlotte said happily, appearing next to Alice. They were both wearing sweatpants and t shirts. It was odd to see Alice dressed in anything but the latest designs. I assumed her sweats were designer, even though they looked like plain sweatpants to the untrained eye.

"How long until I win Alice?" Peter asked.

"Eight minutes and forty three seconds if you stick with the decisions you've already made… Wait… two minutes and thirteen seconds. I don't know what you changed, but stay on that decision."

"I'll end your pain quickly… This time." Peter chuckled, his grin making Jasper angrier.

"You know you won already. Come on." Charlotte tugged on Peter's arm but he pulled away gently.

"I know I won, from what Alice says, but I want to _see _it."

He sounded like such a child. It wasn't enough to know that victory was in his grasp, he actually had to complete the game. I couldn't say that I blamed him. I wish I could have seen Edward win at Monopoly, even though that meant he had to take me out of the game to do it. There is much more joy in something when you can see it for yourself.

As the game came to a close, I found myself overly anxious about going to the clearing for baseball. The one and only time I'd seen the Cullens play, James and his coven had shown up. I felt my heart accelerate in my chest as Edward's eyes met mine. He gave me a questioning look, so I nodded towards the door and walked in that direction. I assumed he was following me.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to take you home?" Edward asked, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm just worried about the game tonight. What if _they _show up?" I didn't need to elaborate on whom I was referring to.

"The time isn't right. Alice checked thoroughly just to be sure. They haven't even decided to come to Forks as of right now."

"They were supposed to be out of Forks last time when I watched your family play but they changed their minds! What if they hear you playing and the future changes?"

"My family played before with no problems. I promise you, nothing bad will happen. If you would prefer that I take you home, that's okay too. Just tell me what you want to do love."

"I guess… I'll go. I mean, if the time is wrong, everything will be fine."

"If for one second you feel afraid and you want to leave, I won't hesitate to take you home." Edward promised, his eyes hard.

"Is everything okay out here?" Charlotte asked as she stepped outside.

"We're fine, just getting ready to play." Edward cast a smile at her, but it was forced.

"Well we're all ready then. Peter ran Jasper in the ground. He's a little self-absorbed at the moment, but Alice assures me that Jasper will have his revenge." Charlotte giggled.

"I'm sure he'll be very creative." I nodded my approval.

"Edward, you and Bella should take the Jeep so you can get her home before curfew. I would hate it if Charlie banned you from spending time together over being a few minutes late." Alice said as she and Jasper walked outside to join us, a piece of clothing thrown over her arm. The rest of the family followed close behind, all changed into baseball appropriate attire.

"Here you go Bella. It will drizzle tonight and I would hate for you to catch cold." Alice smiled at me as she handed me a raincoat.

"Thank you Alice. I really appreciate it." She smiled before she and Jasper disappeared into the woods.

"Be easy on her. Rose hasn't done any work on her in a long time." Emmett said as he tossed his Jeep keys to Edward.

"We'll meet you there in a few minutes." Edward said as he led me to the house. I assumed he was going upstairs to change clothes as well.

Inside the door, he brushed a kiss on my brow and disappeared up the stairs. A few moments later, he was back. He was dressed in simple clothes, much like the rest of his family. He had another pair of clothes thrown over his arm. I assumed it was so he could change before taking me home to meet Charlie.

Edward took my hand and led me out to the separate garage where all of the Cullen cars sat. Stepping inside, my breath hitched.

"Couldn't we just run back and get your Volvo after the game?" I asked. Just the mere thought of being in Emmett's Jeep made my blood run cold. I clutched my raincoat tightly to my chest as I shivered.

"If you'd prefer it that way, yes. We will just have to leave before the game is over to make it back on time. Alice wasn't joking when she mentioned your dad banning us from spending time together." He chuckled. I knew he was thinking back to when my dad really had tried to ban us from seeing each other. No matter what his rules were, Edward still spent every night in my room with me. I guess technically, as he said, he'd never broken the rules because he didn't step through the door - he came through the window.

"I'd much rather leave early than get in that Jeep." I said quietly, my eyes still locked on it.

"That's okay love. Climb on so we can catch up to the others." Edward placed his fresh clothes on the hood of the car before he reached to help me onto his back. He held my raincoat for me to make sure I could use both hands to hold on.

I pulled myself up easily, a deep sigh of relief escaping my lips. Even with the assurance that _they _wouldn't be joining us at the baseball game, I still couldn't force myself into that Jeep. It triggered too many bad memories which triggered the even worse memories that followed.

Holding on tightly, I relished in the feel of the wind blowing through my hair. Careful to keep my grip with my right hand, I used my left to pull the rubber band from my ponytail freeing my hair from its cage. It felt more natural that way, though I knew the tangles would kill me later.

"Hey, I thought you two were going to bring the Jeep!" Peter called from across the field when we got to the clearing. Carlisle was marking bases, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling, and the girls were chatting at the edge of the forest.

"We just decided to run." Edward shrugged as he slid me to the ground. He nodded very slightly, almost unnoticeable. I looked around to see that Alice was watching us. She'd obviously been having a silent conversation with him. Sometimes being able to communicate with Edward without the rest of his family noticing seemed like a blessing. I was thankful that my mind was silent to him, but sometimes I wished I could let a few thoughts slip.

"It's time to pick teams!" Alice cheered as she sprinted across the field with perfect grace. She truly did run like a gazelle.

"I forgot that the teams would be uneven. I can sit out." Edward said as he looked around, handing my raincoat to me.

"That's no problem Edward. I'll referee and you can play."Esme called from across the field. I knew she only spoke loudly out of courtesy to me. I really appreciated her for it. Edward nodded to her and kissed me chastely before taking his place on the field. Esme joined me in his place.

"Have you seen them play before?" Esme asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes. It was very entertaining to watch. I couldn't believe how loud the sound was. You called the game for them then too. You said it was to keep them honest," I said quietly as I slipped on my raincoat. The drizzle was already beginning and my hair was enough of a mess already.

"That sounds very much like something I would say. I take it there were no arguments that would embarrass their poor mother?"

"No. You only had to call them to order a time or two. They hadn't played for very long before Alice got a vision of the nomads," I said quietly.

"Oh goodness. That would be a problem. You don't think that they-"

"No, not this time." I cut her off, knowing what her question would be. "The timing is completely off for them to even make themselves known in Forks. In the life I remember, I wasn't here for this game. Edward and I were hardly on speaking terms, much less close enough for me to be around his family." I tried to keep my voice down, hoping Peter and Charlotte wouldn't hear. Esme noticed my discomfort and changed the subject.

"So it looks as if they've picked teams." Esme nodded towards the other side of the field.

Following her gaze, I took in the lineup. It was Edward, Alice, Peter, and Rosalie against Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Charlotte. It was mate against mate, with exception of Carlisle and Edward of course.

"It's time!" Alice squealed as she took the pitcher's mound. Thunder clapped overhead making me jump. I couldn't help but look around the trees for any signs of James and his coven. I constantly reminded myself that the timing was off. It helped to calm my nerves.

Holding my raincoat tightly around me, I followed Esme to the edge of the field where Carlisle was up to bat. It was still drizzling lightly, but not as bad as I'd expected. I felt bad that Esme was getting wet beside me, but I reminded myself that the rain didn't bother them.

In a flash, the game began. Alice threw the first pitch to Emmett who hit it on the first swing. Edward raced into the woods after it and I leaned in close to whisper to Esme. "Out."

She glanced at me, a smile on her lips just as Edward reappeared, ball in hand. Emmett swore loudly before casting apologies to Esme. She scowled deeply at him, but you could still see the love in her eyes.

Next up to bat was Charlotte. I'd never seen her play, so I was actually very excited. Alice pitched the ball as quick as lightning and Charlotte missed. She huffed but pulled the bat back into place as Peter, the catcher, threw the ball back to Alice.

The second pitch ended with the same result, causing a loud growl from Charlotte to reverberate around the field. The third pitch, however, was a solid hit that skittered across the ground towards Rosalie. Charlotte, a streak before my eyes, made it to third base before the ball made it back to Peter, stopping Charlotte from running home.

"Good job baby!" He called out to her. She nodded her head, her eyes locked on Carlisle as he approached the plate.

Alice winked at Peter before the ball vanished from her hand and reappeared into his. Carlisle hadn't swung the bat, though it was still a strike. On the next swing, the bat and the ball connected creating a loud bang. Carlisle was gone in the blink of an eye and Charlotte made it past home plate. I looked around and saw the Carlisle made it to second. Edward threw the ball to Alice, an irritated look on his face.

Jasper approached the plate, a cocky smile on his face. Alice, looking just as smug as him, pitched the ball in a blur. Jasper hit a grounder in the direction of Rosalie. She scooped it up quickly and was on the base before Jasper made it there. Two outs.

Emmett was back up to bat, his teeth clinched as he held the bat in the air. This time, he hit the ball low and towards left field. He made it to first base, but unfortunately for him, Edward got Carlisle. It was time to trade positions.

"Better than before?" Edward asked as Rosalie stepped up to the plate. Carlisle was catching while Peter was pitching.

"It's a lot more interesting than before due to the fact that I understand the game more." I said quietly as I watched Rosalie hit the ball into the trees and take first base. Emmett hadn't caught it, though as high as he had jumped, I was surprised.

"That's great. It's my turn to hit." He kissed my cheek before he ran to the plate. He'd picked up a bat along the way, though I couldn't say from where.

Peter pitched as fast as Alice and Edward's bat made contact with the ball. I tried to follow its course, but it was moving much too fast. Edward made the first homerun of the game. Before I could stop myself, I cheered loudly, gaining a crooked grin from Edward.

The rest of the game went on the same. Esme and I spoke quietly about different things. She told me of some things she could remember from her human life. She hadn't had to describe her death, as I already knew what happened to her as a human. I told her of my mother and the life I'd had as a child. Everything felt so redundant, but I knew Esme had never heard these stories in this life before.

After what seemed like a short while, Edward ran over to where Esme and I were watching the game. I felt a knot in my stomach at his sudden approach, but quickly pushed it away knowing that he was only telling me it was time to go.

"Esme, would you like to take my place? I need to get back to the car so I can drive Bella home before he father gets angry."

"Of course Edward. I'm so glad you could join us Bella." Esme hugged me tightly.

"Will I see Peter and Charlotte tomorrow?" I asked quietly as I glanced out into the field. The game was still going on and Edward's team was up by three runs. He'd been tagged out only moments before.

"Yes, they will be here until tomorrow afternoon." He said. I wanted to make sure I'd have a chance to say goodbye.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" I called into the field. Everyone called out their goodbyes and waved before putting their focus back into the game. Esme was already taking her place at the plate, bat in hand.

"Climb on." Edward said as he helped me up. I positioned myself and my thick raincoat before he ran into the thick trees.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"I had an amazing time! I was a little on edge as I worried about uninvited guests, but it was great. I'm glad I decided to go." I hugged around his neck tightly.

"I do have a bit of bad news for you. I apologize for needing to bring it up during such a happy time." He said, snapping me back to the present.

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"I think it would be best if you went to school tomorrow. After you getting hurt earlier tonight, I don't want to tempt fate more than I have to." It was almost a mumble, but I heard him. After a few seconds, a thought struck me.

"That's what you and Rosalie were silently arguing about earlier isn't it? She thinks that we're pushing it, doesn't she?"

"Yes." Came his simple answer.

"I guess that's acceptable. I understand where her concern lies. Tonight could have been much worse than it was."

"It could have, yes."

"Fine. I'll go to school alone tomorrow. I'm sure Jess will have no problem dragging me over to her table and grilling me about our relationship."

"You're probably right." He chuckled lightly.

"Will you be close by? Like you were before I mean."

"Of course. I'll be right outside, unless you would rather me be somewhere else."

"I would hate for you to have to sit outside in the woods all day alone." I said quietly. I was beginning to get cold as the rain fell a little heavier around us. I was surprised to know that it would clear up before sunrise.

"It won't be a problem. I would feel less anxious that way knowing I could get to you if I had to."

"Okay then. As long as you're sure."

Edward nodded his approval.

Once we reached the house, Edward placed me on my feet in the garage.

"Just a moment." He said before vanishing from the room, clothes in hand. He reappeared a few moments later in fresh clothes, a huge smile on his face.

"Ready? I have just enough time to get you home at10:25. You'll be just early enough for me to gain Charlie's approval." He grinned as he opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me.

"I'm sorry that I had to miss the end of the game. Do you know who wins?" I asked as I slipped into the seat. Edward closed my door and was in the driver's seat in seconds.

"I assume that my team will win, but I can't be sure. Alice's visions aren't foolproof in situations where decisions are changed rapidly. I'll let you know as soon as I know." Edward winked and pulled the car from the garage.

The ride home was quiet, but it was comfortable. I was a little nervous about Edward meeting Charlie, but I was excited too. At least now we could get it over with and move on.

Unfortunately, I was almost positive that my sleepovers at Edward's house were going to come to an end. I would have to lie and say that Edward and the boys were out of town. Of course, sometimes it would be true, but I hoped not too often.

"Here we are." Edward said as he glided smoothly into the driveway behind Charlie's cruiser.

I took a deep breath as Edward exited the car and walked slowly over to my door to open it for me. Standing up, panic hit me.

"My backpack is in my room! He won't believe that I was studying without it!" I screeched under my breath. Having to keep up this human charade was already difficult, and I hadn't even been changed yet!

"He hasn't realized that we're here. I'll get it for you." Edward whispered as he glanced around. He was probably checking to make sure he didn't hear any thoughts involving our presence from the neighbors.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he ran around the side of the house towards my bedroom. I didn't even hear him climb up into the window. Just as quickly, he walked back around the corner with my backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" He asked as he took my hand in his and led me to the front porch.

I opened the door and walked inside, Edward in tow.

"Dad?" I called towards the living room.

"In here Bella." He called back. I trudged in, ready for his judging eyes, but he was too focused on the television to do much of that.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad Charlie."

Charlie reluctantly tore his eyes from the screen and looked, not at Edward, but at the clock on the wall.

"10:26. You even got her home early." Charlie said, a smile in his voice. He stood from his chair and turned to look at Edward. He extended his hand and Edward shook it warmly.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." He said politely. What shocked me was Charlie's reply.

"Please, call me Charlie. So Bella tells me that you two met at a ski resort a few years back," He seemed to be checking his facts, possibly looking for a weak point.

"Yes sir. I'm not much into skiing, and Bella would have probably killed herself had she tried. We both spent time discussing books and watching television." Charlie chuckled at Edward's comment on my skiing skills. Neither of us could argue.

"Well that's great that she already knows someone in town. I believe it makes the transition easier."

"It does." I spoke, making my presence known.

"So… Are you two like… an item?" Charlie said awkwardly.

"Edward is my boyfriend, yes, but I don't think I would call us an 'item.'" I rolled my eyes gaining a chuckle from Edward. I wish I could tell my dad how much Edward really meant to me, but I knew it was impossible.

"Well that's… Nice… So how are Alice and Rosalie?" Charlie quickly changed the subject.

The next half hour went on like this before Charlie invited Edward to come by Friday night for dinner. Edward agreed before he stated that his parents would be worried if he didn't come home soon. I giggled under my breath at the thought of Esme and Carlisle scolding Edward for breaking curfew.

They shook hands again and I walked Edward to the door. Charlie engrossed himself back into the television.

"Well, that went much better than I expected." I whispered as Edward and I stepped outside onto the porch.

"Me too actually. I kept expecting him to glower at me before telling me that he forbids me to step foot through his door." Edward pretended to shiver. I giggled loudly.

"Well, you're not planning on running off this time so I think you and my dad will keep a great relationship."

"I think you're correct."

"I'm sorry about the whole Friday night dinner thing. You can back out you know. I would hate for you to have to cough up food for me." I made a disgusted face, gaining a chuckle from him.

"It's no problem. It's really not that bad." I saw right through the lie, but I knew Edward wouldn't want me to push the issue.

"Will you be back tonight?"

"Of course. I intended to take the car home and be back directly after that. Charlie will most likely still be awake, but I can always hide if need be." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I took a deep breath of his scent.

"That sounds perfect. I'll just go get ready for bed and I'll see you soon." He kissed me deeply before handing me my forgotten backpack and jogging at a human pace to his car. I let myself back inside once he was out of sight.

"So you and a Cullen huh?" Charlie asked, sounding a lot like Mike Newton. I jumped because I didn't realize he wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Yep." I said simply as I shrugged my shoulders, resituating my backpack.

"He comes from a good family. As long as he doesn't hurt you, I can live with it." Charlie smiled at me. I noticed then that the television was off.

"Going to bed so soon?" I raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to admit that he'd been spying on our private conversation outside.

"Yeah. I thought I might hit the hay early. I had a lot of paperwork to do today and I'm beat. Night Bells." Charlie nodded at me and walked up the stairs. If he'd been spying, he didn't let on.

I followed behind and ran through my routine after dropping my backpack in my room. Edward was lounged comfortably on my bed when I was finished.

We crawled under the blankets together as I curled up next to him.

"So… school tomorrow huh?" I moaned.

"Yes. I do apologize for that." He sounded really upset.

"I don't mind, really. Rosalie might be onto something with her theory of fate fighting back. It's best if we at least try to avoid trouble. I pulled myself closer.

"I suppose so. It will be one less worry on my mind, though having to spend the entire day away from you will be agonizing."

"I feel the same way." I mumbled as sleep began to take over. It'd been a very long day for me and I was exhausted.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"My team won."

I laughed softly before I drifted away easily to the sound of Edward humming my lullaby. Even when he leaves a game early, he still wins.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Some dialogue taken from Twilight. No plagiarism intended. Special thanks to my beta Caius09 for editing and all that good stuff. She's great.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bells? You're going to be late."

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I rolled over in my bed towards the window my eyes still closed. I blinked a few times with the intrusion of the sudden light. The sun was out and I was home in my bed, my father standing in the doorway.

"It's time for you to get to school." He said again.

I rolled over slowly, careful not to look towards my closet.

"Okay Dad. I'm getting up."

"I'm heading into work. Make sure you don't fall back asleep."

I nodded and made a show of stretching. He smiled before he exited my room and made his way to the stairs. As soon as I heard the click of the front door, I started my search for Edward.

"Edward?" I listened for him in my closet but no sound came. I stood up and made my way over to the door. Looking inside, it was empty.

"Edward? Are you still here?" I said a little more loudly. I walked around quietly but he didn't come out of hiding, if he was there at all.

After a few more seconds, I knew that Edward had already gone for the day. I made a show of sticking my tongue out towards the window where the sun poured in. It didn't do anything to make the clouds come out, but it did make me feel better.

Once downstairs, I placed some poptarts into the toaster and sat down at the table to wait. I'd barely gotten comfortable when the house phone started ringing. I jumped to my feet and rushed over to grab the receiver.

"Hello?" I said a little too loudly.

_"Good morning."_ The most beautiful voice in existence said into the phone.

"Hi. What time did you leave?" I held the phone to my ear and walked over to retrieve my poptarts from the toaster. I pulled them out and placed them on a paper towel to carry over to the table. I tried to keep the phone away from my mouth so Edward wouldn't be forced to listen to my smacking.

_"I left right before the sun came up. I wanted to tell you goodbye but I didn't want to wake you."_

"That's no problem. I was just worried, that's all. I thought you would have left a note for me, but I guess that would risk Charlie seeing it. I understand. I wouldn't want you to be trapped in my house all day."

"_I am deeply sorry that I can't join you in school today. Thankfully, the sun will be hidden tomorrow."_

"I'm happy about that. I'm not sure how today will go. I think I would rather sit alone than to have Jessica grill me about you. It's very irritating, especially after I've already answered all of her questions before."

I broke apart my second poptart and placed the pieces in my mouth one by one.

_"It's only one day. Sunny days are rare here remember? It could be a pleasant experience for you to spend some time away from me and our family."_

_"Hey! Bella never gets tired of spending time with me!"_

I laughed loudly as I heard Emmett yelling in the background. I nearly choked on my poptart. Edward only sighed into the phone. I loved how Edward called them 'our family' instead of 'my family.'

"Tell Emmett that he's great." I giggled, throwing the paper towel away. I needed to get upstairs to brush my teeth, but I didn't want to end the sound of Edward's voice any sooner than necessary.

_"He heard you. He has a big head now, not that it's much different than before."_

I heard a noise in the background and a whoosh of air. I assumed that Emmett attempted to hit Edward and Edward moved before he had the chance.

_"There is something else I need to discuss with you."_Edward said, his voice suddenly serious.

"Is this about going to Port Angeles tonight?" I nearly whispered into the phone, stopping my trek to the bathroom.

_"Yes. I don't want you anywhere near that creature tonight. Rosalie, Carlisle, and myself are going up there as soon as the sun goes down. I know you wanted to be the one to draw him away from prying eyes, but I can't promise that I'll let him live this time. Besides, it will give you, Alice, and Rose another day to pick out dresses for the dance."_

"Edward, it will be fine. Besides, it might not work unless it's me. Rosalie is gorgeous but you said so yourself, humans avoid close contact with vampires even without knowing what they are."

_"Bella…" _He sighed,_ "Can we please discuss this later? I want you to get ready for school so you're not forced to speed and risk your safety."_

"Fine, but we will discuss this. He needs to be caught and I don't think he will take his chances with Rose."

"_Be safe Bella. I'll be outside of the school if you need me. I love you."_

"I love you too Edward. I'll see you tonight."

I hung up the phone before he could protest. I would be going with him to Port Angeles and I would be a part of Lonnie's arrest. I knew in my heart that his capture wouldn't be nearly as simple unless I was the one to draw him out.

Checking the clock near the phone, I gasped at the time and ran upstairs. If I didn't brush my teeth and get in my truck quickly, I really would be late for school.

I only tripped once on my run up and down the stairs. Thankfully, there was no damage to speak of. It would be just my luck to break a leg inside my own home.

I stepped out onto the porch and made sure to lock the door behind me. After a few seconds, I realized I forgot my school bag and had to run back inside to retrieve it. This day was not going as I had hoped, even if I hadn't expected much.

Finally I made it to my truck. Once inside, the sun close to blinding me, I turned the key and nearly jumped out of my skin when it started. The noise was terrible after getting accustomed to the smooth purr of Edward's Volvo. The thought of a new car skittered through my mind before I stopped it as quickly as it began. Even if I did agree to a new car, it was too soon in our relationship for Edward to buy me one. Charlie would have a stroke!

I drove to school on auto pilot, subconsciously checking the trees for signs of Edward. Of course there was nothing, as I assumed. I parked and took a deep breath to calm myself. This day was already too long.

I stepped out into the sunlight and brushed my unruly hair from my face. I hadn't had a chance to pull it back before I left home. I really would have had to speed to make it here on time. When I looked up towards the tree line, I noticed a flash of rainbows. I squinted, but there was nothing there.

Checking to make sure no one in the parking lot was paying attention to me, I gently waved in the direction of the trees. I saw a very discreet movement from the spot I saw the rainbows. Smiling to myself, I nodded and walked towards the front doors of the school.

"I'll see you soon." I said in a clear voice, knowing Edward would hear me.

"Who are you talking to Bella?"

I jumped at the sudden closeness of another body. I looked up and was met with the wide smile of Jessica Stanley.

"Um… No one. I was just…"

"It's okay. I'm just messing with you. So, did you go camping with the Cullens yesterday? Will they be here today? How was it? Were you and Edward alone together?" She didn't even take a breath between her questions. She could almost put Alice's excitement to shame.

I took a deep breath in hopes of calming myself. I assumed that Edward was cackling in his spot in the forest by this point. Jessica didn't seem to notice my annoyance, but if Edward was watching me through her, he would surely see it.

"No Jess. I didn't go camping with the Cullens yesterday. I had a bad weekend and I just didn't feel like coming to school. Edward and his family are away until tonight."

"You had a bad weekend…?" I saw the wheels turning in her head before she asked the question that I knew was coming. "So did you and Edward like break up?"

My teeth clinched automatically. Fate throwing something bad at us or not, I should have stayed home today. I would much rather be in the forest with Edward than sitting here getting questioned by Jessica Stanley.

"No. Edward and I didn't break up. I just had a bad weekend, that's all."

"That sucks. You should have come to the beach with us. Everyone had a really good time. Even some of the locals came to hang out."

"Sorry, I was out of town." I snapped, pushing thoughts of Jacob aside.

I turned away from her to walk to my first class. She followed but didn't press me further. I'd used the Port Angeles excuse on Mike when I turned down his offer on Friday. I assumed he relayed the message, but maybe I was wrong. Possibly he did but Jess was looking for something a little more gossip worthy.

My morning classes droned on until finally it was lunch time. Walking into the crowded cafeteria, I instantly glanced over to the table I usually occupied with the Cullens. Taking a deep breath, I stood in line to get a bottle of lemonade and followed Jessica to her table dragging my feet the entire way.

All of her friends gathered around, seemingly filled to the brim with questions about the Cullens. None of the questions were very original. They regurgitated the exact questions Jess asked that morning, just reworded. It was almost as if they were all suddenly gossip queens.

Just when I was getting ready to slam my forehead into the table, I noticed a movement from the corner of my eye. It was Angela Weber. The table I occupied was completely full so she was forced to sit at the table behind us.

"Um hey guys, I need to talk to Angela for a second." I said quietly. Everyone continued to chat amongst themselves so I didn't figure that they would miss me. I nonchalantly slipped away from the table and joined Angela.

"He Ang. How are you?"

"Um… Hi Bella. I'm great. How about you?" She seemed a little confused at my presence at her table. She glanced over her shoulder towards where I usually sit and reality dawned on her. Suddenly, I felt very bad about coming over here.

_"From now on, I will sit alone on sunny days."_ I said to myself.

"I'm okay. So are you going to the dance?" I asked her quietly, my guilt beginning to take over. I truly felt like I was using her for company. It would not happen again.

"Um, I thought about it, but I don't have anyone to go with. I don't even have a dress."

"You don't have a dress either?" Jess squealed from her table before she jumped up and joined us. She'd obviously been eavesdropping. "We can all go together! It'll be fun. The three of us can go after school today. I'll drive!"

Jessica prattled on about a trip to Port Angeles after school. I mentally celebrated because now Edward couldn't keep me away from doing my part with Lonnie. I silently wondered if he was seething outside in the forest. When Angela looked at me, I gave a very smug smile. She seemed confused, but I knew Edward would see it. He said he liked to watch me through Angela rather than Jessica.

Lunch ended quickly and I made my way to biology nearly skipping. I was so excited to have won an argument but sitting at the desk that I usually shared with Edward, I felt utterly alone.

Most of the class was spent with me staring out of the window towards the forest. It reminded me slightly of the disconnection I felt when Edward left me to protect me. The thought brought tears to my eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, I reminded myself that Edward wouldn't be leaving this time. It helped to settle my emotions, but it didn't help me pay attention.

"Hey Bella!" I heard from behind when I walked into the gym. I instantly groaned as Mike ran closer. I'd managed to avoid getting asked to the dance from Mike, Tyler, and Eric and I didn't want them to suddenly swarm now that Edward wasn't standing next to me.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I already knew what he wanted, but I tried to play it off as shock. He couldn't have asked me yesterday, as he had before, because I wasn't in school.

"Well I wanted to talk to you this morning but you were running late. Then I wanted to ask you at lunch but you left the table to sit with Angela. Long story short, do you want to go out sometime? I assume you're going to the dance with Cullen," he sneered the word, "but that doesn't mean we can't go out some other time."

I quickly thought back to what I'd said the first time. Something on the lines of Jessica's feelings being hurt if he asked me out. I decided to just wing it.

"Mike, I think you should ask Jessica out. Besides, I'm already dating Edward. He's not just my date to the dance, he's my boyfriend." I just went with the most simplistic explanation that I could give.

"Jessica?" Just as before, he looked thoughtful. Unfortunately, I knew that if he asked her out tonight, Jessica would push our trip off until tomorrow night and the timing would be wrong for Lonnie.

"Jess, Ang, and I are going to Port Angeles tonight to look for dresses for the dance. She's free tomorrow night." I felt slightly self-centered for manipulating Mike's plans, but I wasn't about to be denied the trip to Port Angeles to do my part. I would never hear the end of it from Edward.

"Jessica…" He mumbled to himself. I excused myself to go to the locker room, feeling quite confident in my workings. If Rose believed the little things should be executed as before, she wouldn't argue with my decision to manipulate things to go as they should.

Once gym was over, Jessica, Angela, and I met in the parking lot to go over our shopping plans with a fine-tooth comb. I felt a little guilty about going dress shopping with them rather than with Alice and Rosalie, but I pushed it aside quickly. If plans needed to be executed exactly, I wouldn't be getting a dress, I would be walking to the bookstore. The dress plans could still come to pass, but on a different day.

I drove home, cautiously looking out the window for signs of Edward. I knew he would be angry, but I also knew that with the help of Rosalie, he would see reason.

Arriving home, I walked into the house cautiously. I assumed he was there waiting for me. Closing the door gently behind me and looking around, I decided to get the lecture over with.

"Edward?" I whispered. When I did, he stepped around the corner from the kitchen slowly. His face wasn't angry, to my surprise, but amused.

"You truly are just as stubborn as I remember. Quite creative too, I'll admit." he folded his arms across his chest and made his way over to me. He sparkled gently in the sunlight that crept through the living room window.

"It won't work if I don't go. You know that." I folded my arms to mimic his stance. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but thought better of it.

"Bella, I told you this morning that I didn't want you in Port Angeles tonight. I can't make the promise not to kill him." Edward's face showed the slightest hint of anxiety, but he pushed it away quickly.

"You told me before that you hadn't been paying attention. This time you will. It will work Edward and you won't feel the need to kill him. You'll be there as soon as I'm stuck in between the four of them."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, though he still didn't seem convinced.

"Like it or not, Jess will be here any second so we can go pick up Angela. We're going." I stamped my foot on the floor for effect. Edward's lips twitched but he didn't speak.

"What about your paper that's due tomorrow?" He asked, his smile growing. Of all the things could say, this is what he comes up with.

"I can do it tonight after you take me to dinner. It's not as if it took me long to write the first time." My smile grew as his faded.

"Fine." He huffed. I was ready to argue until I realized that he'd given in.

"Good. I need to go grab my purse." I turned to go to the stairs before Edward grabbed my arm.

"Ground rules," he said in a serious voice, "you are to do exactly the same as before. Not a toe out of line. I'll be there sooner than before, so he won't have a chance to lay a finger on you." Edward released a slight growl.

"Then it's settled. You and Carlisle will knock him out, Carlisle will leave him where the police can find him, and you and I can go to dinner. I'll be right back." I kissed his lips quickly before running upstairs. I only tripped once.

I rushed to my closet and found my blue V-neck blouse. It worked to catch his attention the first time, it would work again.

I threw myself into the clothes and made it downstairs, purse in hand, just in time to hear Jessica honk her horn.

"Keep to your path Bella. I mean it." Edward growled as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply.

"I will." I breathed against his mouth just as Jessica honked again.

"I'll write a note for your father." Edward placed one last kiss on my lips before I thanked him and ran out of the house to Jessica's Mercury. Seatbelt fastened, we pulled out of the driveway to go pick up Angela. I couldn't be more excited, or more anxious.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**EPOV**

Bella left the house with a huge smile on her face. I'd spent my day outside of the school watching her through whoever happened to be close to her at the time. Imagine my shock when she found a way to get to Port Angeles even after I'd asked her to drop the subject. Bella would be Bella.

Unfortunately, the timing would still be off. Before, Carlisle and I hadn't gone to get Lonnie until after I'd brought Bella home. Either way, I didn't want to take the chance of him finding a new target.

Pushing the thoughts away from my mind, I wrote the note for Bella's father quickly and left the house, taking care to lock the door behind me. I needed to get home quickly to explain to everyone what the new plans were. I could almost stake that Rosalie would be even more smug than Bella had been.

"I'm home." I called when I got inside the house. Though everyone would have been able to hear my approach, it was a polite gesture.

"Hi Edward! I already explained to everyone what's going on. Rosalie is happy that Bella is trying to do things the right way. She says to tell you to stop being so stubborn." Alice hugged me and giggled. I groaned and thought of a few comebacks, but they would be pointless without Rosalie in hearing distance.

After Alice released me, I looked around for everyone else.

"They're all outside. Peter and Charlotte decided to stay an extra day since Bella is out playing human for the night. They wanted the chance to say goodbye to her."

"_Playing human?"_ I tossed the expression around in my mind. I guess with all that Alice knew about the memories Bella and I shared, she could be onto something with the 'playing human' comment.

"Bella will be happy about that." I nodded my approval and walked over to my piano. I began to play Bella's lullaby, something to calm my nerves as I gave the girls the same head start as before.

I heard every tick of the clock, not that I needed to hear or see it to know exactly what time it was. The time was imprinted in my brain, each second more agonizing than the last.

"Where is Carlisle?" I said in barely a whisper as Bella's lullaby came to an end for the twenty third time.

"He will be home in a few minutes. He needed to make sure he had the supplies you asked for this morning. He had to drive out of town to avoid the sun." Alice explained. At some point she'd perched herself on the bench beside me.

I played through a few more songs until I heard Carlisle's car turning into the driveway. I stood but stopped before I could run outside to meet him.

"Alice, is everything going to go as planned tonight?" I knew her visions could be changed, but I needed the reassurance.

"Yep." She said as the images flickered across her thoughts. "You'll catch him, take Bella to dinner, and be home before ten. You might want to take your own car though so Carlisle can get Lonnie to the police. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind being carried home, but it's a little cool out tonight."

"I suppose if I happen to show up in Port Angeles, I should have a car, at least for appearances sake."

"I agree." Alice giggled before waving and running outside to join her mate.

"_I just need to get something from upstairs then I will be ready." _Carlisle thought to me as he ran into the house. Within seconds, he was back and ready to go. I found my keys and made way to my car.

"Keep in mind the sun is still up. We'll have to pull to the side of the road when we get there, but Bella promised to stick with the same plan as before." I spoke to Carlisle once I slipped the key into the ignition. He mentally nodded to me and followed as I pulled the car from the garage and sped down our driveway.

About half way to Port Angeles, I decided to tamper with the plan, but only slightly. I would park my car near the restaurant and ride with Carlisle to park near the alley where Bella would lead Lonnie. It would make things easier to slip in and out unnoticed. Two cars rushing to the same dark alleyway wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

"Carlisle, I'm going to park my car once we reach Port Angeles and ride with you. It will make things easier in the long run. Just follow my lead." I said loud enough for him to hear me. I watched in my rearview mirror as he nodded.

On the outskirts of town, Carlisle and I both pulled into the overgrown driveway I'd waited in before. At least this time it was later in the afternoon.

Drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, I stared at the sky and waited. I knew things would go a little differently this time since Jessica wouldn't be thinking about Bella and Mike or Bella and Tyler. Hopefully they would spend the same amount of time in the shop as before.

"What are they saying?" Carlisle asked aloud from him car. It was only then that I realized I was too preoccupied to listen in. I instantly sought out Jessica's 'voice' and listened closely.

"_This dress is hideous. Mike would never go for it. Maybe the purple… No. I wish I could fit into the same size dress as Angela, but still have my boobs of course. She's too flat-chested."_

I rolled my eyes and gave Carlisle the gist of what was happening. Bella was sitting in the correct spot giving each of the girls opinions. She'd apparently made up an excuse as to why she wasn't looking for a dress, even after she made it clear today that she needed one.

_"I'll meet you guys in an hour. I want to go to this bookstore I've heard about."_

"There's what I'm listening for." I said to Carlisle, "Bella is separating herself. It's an hour later than last time."

"Do we go?" He asked. He wouldn't voice his worry for Bella aloud, but his thoughts were laced with it.

"Not yet." I closed my eyes and hoped with beyond all reason that things would work out as before.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**BPOV**

I left the group just as before and walked in the direction of the bookstore. I wouldn't bother pretending to go in this time, rather I would bypass it to make it to the corner where the four men began to follow me. I wanted to drag out the time slightly but I knew if I waited too long I would miss them.

Making the timing just right, I rounded the correct corner and spotted them. I was glad because I couldn't exactly remember the exact path I took before.

Walking past them, making sure to act terrified, I caught their attention.

"Hey, there!" The same one as before called out to me. I mumbled a hello and picked up my pace towards the corner.

"Hey, wait!" I heard the call just as I rounded the corner. I sped up and watched the sky as the early sunset came about. Edward would be on his way at this point. I just needed to remember which way to go for them to attempt to herd me as before.

Once the van passed me, I braced myself for the sky to darken with the interference of the cloud. Just as I was about to give up on it happening, I cast a glance over my shoulder to see the two men behind me. As soon as my eyes touched them, the sky got dark. I mentally smiled as I feigned fear and sped up.

Winding my way through the alleyways, completely unsure if I was taking the correct ones, I finally turned the corner that led me to where Lonnie and the other man were standing. I braced myself for Edward to fly around the corner.

"There you are!" The man called to the two men behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, I just continued to walk over towards Lonnie, my smile growing as I knew what was to come. He gave me a very confused look before he took a step towards me.

"Yeah, we just took a little detour." One of the men behind me shouted. I walked straight towards Lonnie and stopped about nine feet away and folded my arms across my chest defiantly.

"Looks like we have a fearless one here boys." Lonnie laughed a sinister laugh. I rolled my eyes at his antics. He took another step towards me just as the headlights appeared behind him. He and his three friends were unconscious before they even realized the car had stopped.

"I told you everything would be fine." I said smugly, completely proud of myself for not panicking.

"Tell that to my heart. I swear I was so worried it almost began to beat again." Edward growled as he began to slide the unconscious men against the wall. Both he and Carlisle had wacked each of them on the head just enough to capture Lonnie and insert the drug into his system. The other men needed to be punished as well, but they had never done the things Lonnie had done to so many women.

"He'll be out for a good while." Carlisle said from next to Lonnie's body.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Will you still be taking him to Oregon?" Edward asked, his arms instantly wrapped around me.

"Yes, I think that's best. Taking him to the police here may not get him the same punishment he received before."

I'd never seen Carlisle look at anything with as much disgust as he had at that moment. Even during out confrontation with the Volturi, Carlisle still tried to force a pleasant look onto his face. This was very odd behavior for him. I guess after what happened to Rosalie in her human life, it's only right.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Edward asked. His eyes were black with fury, but at least he wasn't seething like he had been before. He kept glancing over at Lonnie's lifeless form as Carlisle roughly tossed him into the back seat of his car.

"If you're done here, yes."

We both said our goodbyes to Carlisle and walked towards the restaurant. Edward informed me that his car was parked near there so as to not draw attention to both him and Carlisle. We walked hand in hand casually down the street until we reached the front doors.

"What do we do about Jessica and Angela? I'm guessing they're still inside since we're early?" I said quietly.

"We could always go in and join them. They are nearly finished with their meal. I doubt they will rush off as quickly this time since I'm your boyfriend rather than just a friend."

I considered Edward's offer of going inside to meet with them but decided against it. I was looking forward to our alone time in the back corner of the restaurant. Instead, we stood outside on the sidewalk just enjoying each other's company. Edward would warn me when they were about to exit so we could pretend we just walked up. At least by this point Edward's eyes were back to the golden color rather than black.

"I'm glad that's over." I sighed, leaning into Edward's stone body. I felt him vibrate against me as he agreed.

"They're finishing up now. We should walk to the edge of the building."

Edward's hand in mine, we walked to the corner before slowly creeping around and coming face to face with Angela and Jessica.

"Hey guys. Sorry I didn't make it to dinner. Edward called my house looking for me and my dad told him I was in Port Angeles. He found me when I went to the bookstore." I was amazed at how easily the lie slipped through my lips. Even Edward seemed impressed.

"It's okay, Bella. We were just worried." I smiled at Angela, knowing she was being honest. Jessica, I was sure, could care less.

"Are you coming back with us? Or do we have to wait for you to eat now?" Jessica huffed. I forced a smile and told her that Edward would be taking me home. She caught herself before she rolled her eyes and stormed off in the direction of her car.

"I really am glad you're okay, Bella. Sorry that you couldn't find a dress. Will you try somewhere else?" Angela said, her smile genuine.

"I'm sure Alice and Rosalie have another place in mind. They will probably want to find a dress as well." I smiled back at her, so happy to have some of the friendship from my memories with her.

"That's good then. I wish we'd known they were back in town. We all could have come tonight." Angela's face didn't show the slightest bit of discomfort when she mentioned spending time with Alice and Rosalie. It made me very happy to be in Angela's presence.

"Are you staying with them?" I heard Jessica shout. Edward growled lightly under his breath, probably at all the rude things Jessica was thinking. I rubbed my thumb on his hand gently, hoping Angela couldn't hear him.

"I'll let you two go eat. Have a nice night." Angela waved as she walked over towards a seething Jessica. Edward still had the look of murder in his eyes, but pushed it away quickly.

"Shall we?" Edward placed my hand in the crook of his arm and led me up the stairs into the building. I was thankful that it was warm inside. I'd forgotten my jacket purposely in Jessica's car just to try to make things go as planned.

Once inside, the same female hostess greeted us and Edward tightened his arm to pull me closer to his body. He wasn't against showing his possession of me this time. It was very arousing.

"A table for two. We would like to sit in the booth in the back corner of your restaurant." Edward nodded towards the booth we'd used before. The woman nodded and led us to it without hesitation. I could tell that she was disappointed with our close contact. The look on her face made me smile.

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess openly glared at me before walked back to the kitchen.

"It's nice to know that you're here with me as my boyfriend this time. The waitress might not be as _friendly_ as before."

"I agree, though I doubt that will make her keep her thoughts clean." Edward pretended to shiver.

"Speaking of thoughts, what was Jessica thinking when she left?" I watched his face turn to a grimace.

"The same thing as usual. She was wondering how I could want you over her and commenting with snide remarks. I'm thankful that you aren't friends with her this time. She is more of a self-centered creature that Rosalie." I snorted loudly when he said that. At my sound, we both cracked up and I nearly laughed myself to tears.

"Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" Just as before, she was looking directly at Edward.

Surprising me, Edward slid his hand across the table to take mine and replied, "We will both have a Coke please." I smiled smugly to the waitress.

"I'll be right back with those." She said sweetly.

"Is she angry?" I asked quietly.

"Not really. More disappointed than anything else. Have you decided what you want to eat?"

"I'll order the same as before. Why ruin tradition?"

Edward and I were both giggling as Amber returned with our drinks. Placing them on the table, she asked if we were ready to order. I was surprised when she actually looked at me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I smiled at her. I could tell her returning smile was forced.

"And for you?" She asked Edward sweetly.

"I already have what I want, thank you." He smiled at me. I watched as Amber rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. I blushed just thinking of the things she could be screaming in her head at the moment. I assumed that they weren't pleasant.

"So, we'll have dinner, then what?" I asked as I leaned closer to Edward. He could have sat on the same side as me, but the booth was a little small. It made things easier for him to sit in the same spot as before.

"Then I will take you home, kiss you politely at your doorstep, gaining your father's approval, and meet you once he has fallen asleep."

"Such a gentleman." I giggled quietly.

"Of course." Came his simple reply.

We sat quietly waiting for my food. I'd already drunk all of my Coke and most of Edward's by the time Amber returned. I would really need to pee after this.

After the food arrived, I ate quickly and anxiously awaited the check. I was very curious if Amber placed her number in there again. I assumed that she wouldn't since she hadn't bothered Edward with ordering something to eat. Maybe with our close proximity this time, she would back off.

I had to admit, I liked being less insecure than I was in my memories. It was very empowering to see other women staring at Edward and not feel the least bit insecure. If only I could have felt this way before.

"Keep the change." Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

"Bella, are you ready?" He stood from the booth and took my hand to help me to my feet. Once standing, he made a show of shrugging off his jacket and placing it on my shoulders.

"Did she give you her number?" I whispered as we walked outside into the cool night air.

"Not this time. I think she could see that she had no chance." He chuckled, taking my hand and leading me to the Volvo. He hadn't parked far away from the restaurant. I was honestly thankful because it was quite cold outside.

The ride home was quiet and pleasant. Lonnie was taken care of, Edward wasn't pulling his self-loathing issues from before, and all was right in the world. The next step in our life would be to create a battle plan for James and his coven, but tonight wasn't the time. Tonight was just for Edward and I to enjoy our relationship.

"Here we are." Edward said as he pulled into my driveway.

"Did you leave the note for Charlie?" I asked, a little worried that Charlie would expect me to be in the car with Jessica.

"I did. I explained to him that you were riding with your friends to Port Angeles. We can use the same explanation when I walk you to your door as you used with Jessica and Angela." He said confidently.

"Okay then. Are you ready? I need to get ready for bed and get my paper written. It shouldn't take very long." I was slightly irritated at having to write my paper tonight, but I'd brought this on myself.

"Not a problem. I suppose I'll throw something together once I arrive home. Most likely it will be word for word what I wrote before. Again, why break tradition?" Edward and I both laughed as he exited the car and walked around to open my door for me. I took his hand and followed him to the front porch.

"I had a lovely time tonight." I batted my eyelashes, causing us both to laugh.

"As did I. We should do this again sometime." He played along.

"Bella? That you?" I heard my dad call from inside. I could hear him getting closer to the door.

"Yeah dad, it's me."

"Why are you out…" He stopped when he opened the door and saw Edward on the porch with me.

"Dad, you remember Edward." I said.

"I do." He stated, confusion making itself known.

"When we got to Port Angeles, I decided to go to the bookstore. Edward and I ran into each other and decided to have dinner. I told Jessica and Angela to go ahead without me so Edward and I could ride together." I made sure not to mention Edward calling here. It would throw off the entire lie.

"Oh… Okay then." Charlie mumbled. He wasn't exactly comfortable with Edward, but that was only because he didn't know him yet, not because he had reason to hate him.

"Bella, would you like a ride to school in the morning?" Edward asked politely.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

Feeling Charlie's eyes on me, I leaned forward to Edward and pecked him on the lips. He smiled gently, feigning embarrassment.

"Goodnight sir, goodnight Bella." He said, bowing his head. Both Charlie and I watched as he made it to his car and pulled out of the driveway.

"That's some boyfriend you got there. Very classy, I like that." Charlie's approval was the icing on my proverbial cake. Everything was going exactly as planned.

"I'm going up to get ready for bed, dad." I announced. I needed to get ready and have my paper done before Edward returned.

"Okay Bells. I'm glad you had a good night. Did you find a dress for the dance?"

"No. I guess I'll have to go somewhere else. Alice and Rosalie will probably want to go too so it will give us something to do together."

Charlie nodded his approval and waved me away. I assumed he wanted to get back to his tv program anyway.

Once upstairs, I got everything ready and started on my paper. It ended up being just as easy to complete and I originally assumed. I changed a few lines of my argument to make up for points I'd missed before, but other than that, it was the same.

In no time at all, I heard Charlie walk past my room for bed. Within minutes Edward was through my window.

"How did your paper turn out?" I asked him quietly.

"Same as before I suppose. And yours? Was it as easy as you expected?"

"It was." I nodded and joined him on my bed.

"Peter and Charlotte are still here. Last time they left while you were in Port Angeles. This time, they've decided to stick around. Alice thinks it's best that we explain our memories to them. It's nearing time for James, Victoria, and Laurent to make their appearance and it would be nice to have helping hands."

"Oh. Do you think they will believe us?" I was a little nervous at having to explain things to them, but Edward was right- it would make things easier.

"I'm sure they will once we explain fully. If not, we'll just have to come up with something else." Edward shrugged, but I knew he wasn't nearly as calm as he acted.

"When do we tell them?"

"Tomorrow after school is what Alice suggested. It allows you to rest tonight and to think about how to execute this plan."

"Tomorrow it is." I yawned deeply. I didn't realize I was so tired. I guess after the long day I'd had, it was to be expected.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered into my hair as he began to hum my lullaby.

"I love you too, Edward." I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**(A/N): Bit of filler, as my beta pointed out to me, but also necessary to stick with the timeline and carry the story along. Thanks for reading. For those who don't review because you feel that you aren't appreciated, I do reply to all reviews. Just to let you know. I appreciate the reviews, but I don't require them. That would be selfish of me. I'm just happy that people are reading this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Thanks to my beta Caius09 for getting this chapter back to me. To my readers, I apologize for the late update. It took me a while to find time to write and get the chapter to my beta. I get the chapter back and try to upload and of course FF doesn't want to work with me.. Sorry. Enjoy. :)**

**EPOV**

I hummed until I was sure Bella was asleep. It hadn't taken very long before her body gave over to exhaustion.

Lying beside her, my thoughts flipped back to my conversation with Alice at the house. She had been waiting for me in the garage when I arrived home from dropping Bella off. Her mind jumped from one thought to the next faster than I could follow.

***Earlier***

"I'm glad everything worked out exactly as planned. I hate when my visions betray me." Alice said as I parked my car. I tried to listen to her mind to see why she was waiting for me, but she kept her thoughts moving too quickly for me to see them clearly.

"I'm glad as well. I swear my heart would have stopped in anticipation had it been able to." I walked slowly over to her, curious as to what she was getting at.

"I can tell that you want me to get on with it so I'll skip the pleasantries. I think you should tell Peter and Charlotte about your memories. I think it could help to have them here for the confrontation with the nomads that you've told us about."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea, Alice." I thought about it for a moment and I could imagine the strange looks they would give me.

"You haven't wanted to discuss this but I think we should. Each day brings us closer to the event, and I want Bella to be protected just as much as you do. If we have them with us, we can destroy those two much faster."

"Two?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. Was she forgetting Laurent?

"Well, you said that the third nomad only tried to attack because he was working for Victoria. If she's dead, he won't be looking for Bella."

"I don't think it would be sensible to let him live. When he left last time, he went up to Denali and became close with Irina. Unfortunately, he couldn't follow the diet. I'm afraid if we let him survive, he'll find a reason to come back without Victoria asking him to. Even after he was a friend to us, he still tried to kill Bella in our absence. He would have succeeded had the wolves not stepped in." My voice was rising in octave, but I didn't care. Regardless, I didn't want to take the chance of Laurent taking Victoria's place in the hunting down of Bella.

"Just consider it. It isn't as if we will be going anywhere this time." Alice huffed. I nodded, but I knew there would be no consideration on his part. He needed to be eliminated as well.

"I'll discuss the issue of telling Peter and Charlotte with Bella once I go back. Right now, I need to write a quick paper that's due tomorrow. If you'll excuse me Alice."

I slipped past her and ran into the house. I needed to think this over before I brought it up to Bella. I wasn't sure how she would feel on the matter so I needed to list out the pros and cons just so I had backup for whatever she chose. I would support any decision she made on the matter.

Once in my room, I unwillingly played out what happened in the clearing from my memories. I pictured their faces, the thoughts going through their minds, and how difficult they were to kill when the time came.

On the one hand, we could have destroyed them all right then, but Victoria probably still would have gotten away because there were not enough of us to chase her and protect Bella. On the other hand, if there had been more of us, there would have been someone to go after her.

Then I thought about Bella. If she had the choice, she would want to be in the clearing. It would be a distraction and she may be hurt, or even killed in the process. Of course, it would be our nine verses their three if Peter and Charlotte were to agree to help us. The odds would definitely be in our favor.

Again, what about Bella? There would be no way to keep her from the clearing unless I stayed home with her. It would be the newborn fight all over again with the exception of the wolves- and of course the numerous newborns. Still the fact was set that my family would be fighting for my mate while I sat out. It was unacceptable this time.

"I know you're trying to make a decision, but I would suggest that you speak with Bella before you do." Alice said from downstairs. I knew that she was right. As soon as I make any decision, Bella will pick something different and fight tooth and nail against me. This involved both of us, all of us really, and should be discussed that way.

"Thank you Alice." I said sincerely. It would make things easier if everyone had the chance to talk about it. However, Bella and I needed to speak about the suggestion of bringing Peter and Charlotte into the mix. I could see how it would be beneficial. They both had the same experience as Jasper with fighting. These three nomads are experienced vampires, not newborns. Victoria already proved herself difficult to annihilate before. Having them would surely help our chances of victory.

After a few more minutes of debating with myself, I quickly wrote my essay, the exact one I'd written before, and made my way downstairs. Everyone was back in the house at this point, even Carlisle.

"I take it Lonnie was dropped off successfully?" I asked very quietly to keep Peter and Charlotte from hearing. Carlisle didn't seem to notice as he replied loud enough for all to hear.

"Yes. The police have already found him, and I'm sure the news will mention it tomorrow morning as before."

I noticed Peter and Charlotte's thoughts mirrored confusion, but neither of them said anything aloud. Telling them everything would make things easier, I was sure of it.

"I'm going to Bella's. I'll be back in the morning to change for school."

Everyone said their goodbyes as I raced from the house towards my love.

***Current Time***

Bella slept soundly through the night. I was a little surprised that memories of Victoria didn't plague her dreams, but I was thankful nonetheless.

When morning arrived, I slipped into her closet as her father entered the room. It was strange for him to check in on her, but I didn't mind hiding. It was a nice gesture from him, even if Bella was asleep and never realized he was there.

He stood silently for a few moments, visions of a young Bella flickering through his mind. I never could get a clear reading on Charlie. After seeing his mind and then meeting Renee, it made things clear as to why Bella's mind was silent to me. I wondered if Bella would like to go see her mother for Spring break rather than running from a sadistic vampire.

Once Charlie was gone from the premises, I woke Bella gently.

"Hmm?" She mumbled incoherently.

"I need to go. It's time for you to get ready for school."

"Yeah?" She mumbled again. It was unusual for Bella to have a difficult time waking up, but she seemed stubborn this morning.

"Yes, love. Wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"I'm awake. You can go get ready." She puckered her lips, and I placed a gentle kiss there. Her heart sped up slightly and she moved to get out of bed.

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay. See you soon."

I made sure no one in the neighborhood was paying attention and jumped from the window to sprint into the forest. It was a relief to see the thick clouds covering the sky. One less barrier keeping me from Bella.

The house was empty when I arrived home. I rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and change clothes. My siblings were back by the time I'd finished and dressed.

"I can't wait until this semester is over and I graduate again. I can't take playing human anymore." Rosalie huffed from her and Emmett's bedroom.

"I know babe. After we graduate, we can take some time for ourselves. How does that sound, Rosie?"

I tuned them out as I walked down the stairs to see the rest of the family.

"I thought Bella was coming over last night?" Peter said from the couch. He was engrossed in some video game. I didn't pay attention to what he was playing.

"She was tired after dinner so I thought it would be best for her to get some rest. She will be coming over after school today." It wasn't a complete lie, but it made things easier than explaining that we wanted to relive our first date from memories that we both somehow shared.

"Good. I didn't want to leave before saying goodbye to her. I like her a lot. When are you going to change her?"

I thought about his question momentarily and decided to avoid trying to answer with any details about a marriage or pregnancy, again, not exactly a lie, but a partial truth.

"I plan to change her after she graduates high school. That's the easiest way for her to make the transition into this life." I shrugged before walking over to get my keys from their respected place.

"Does she want to be changed?" He asked, still not looking at me. He kept his thoughts focused on his game.

"She does." I nodded. I wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible. All of the details could be discussed this afternoon- if Bella wanted to of course.

"Do you _want _to change her?" His question caught me off guard, but I knew why he was asking. He had been changed out of greed for blood and also been forced to change others for the same purpose. With Charlotte's image in his mind, he wasn't sure if he would be able to force the same fate on the person he loved.

"Yes. I struggled with the decision, but this is what we both want."

Peter nodded his approval, and I excused myself to go pick up Bella for school.

Arriving in her driveway, she seemed to be still rushing around. I wasn't sure why. She'd had plenty of time to get ready after I left.

Exiting the car, I made my way to her door at a human pace. I knocked gently, making sure to not seem too comfortable at her home while the neighbors were home. I couldn't tell if anyone was paying attention to me, but there were enough thoughts around me that I didn't want to risk it.

"Edward?" Bella called from inside.

"It's me. The neighbors are home. I can't just let myself in." I said quietly, unsure if she'd heard me. I scuffed my feet on the porch to seem as if I were waiting for Bella to come to the door. My Volvo caught the attention of Janice Dawson from across the street. She was watching me out of her small bathroom window.

"I'm coming out, I just have to grab my bag." Bella called as I heard her run up the stairs. Because I was still being watched, I made a show of knocking on the door again, just to appease my audience. Bella hurried back down so quickly, I was surprised she didn't fall down the stairs. She snatched the door open in a breathless whoosh.

"I told you I was coming."

"I know but your neighbor was watching. I need to make it look like I haven't been here very often." I whispered as I kissed her chastely and led her to the car.

_"That's something you don't see every day. What a gentleman."_

I smiled at Mrs. Dawson's thoughts. I watched myself through her eyes momentarily while I helped Bella get into the car. It warmed my heart to see us together from such a kind mind.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The school day went by quickly. It was nice to be back, though I would never say those words aloud. During lunch, we all- with the exception of Emmett- decided that it would be best to tell Peter and Charlotte about the memories Bella and I share. Emmett complained that he would get less of the fight action if Peter and Charlotte stuck around, but a quick smack from Rosalie changed his mind. We were all concerned with Bella's safety, but we planned to work that out once everyone could be in attendance to discuss the fight. Hopefully Carlisle would be the voice of reason to keep her away from the clearing.

After school, Bella and I drove to her house to leave a note for Charlie. To stay on his good side, we needed to take every precaution necessary to keep him in the loop and to get Bella home on time. She felt slightly guilty about not being there to cook his dinner, but she pushed it aside quickly.

Currently, Bella and I are sitting on the loveseat awaiting the arrival of Peter and Charlotte. Adjusting to animal blood during their stay causes them to have to hunt more often. Though they don't complain, the animal blood weakens their bodies as compared to what they are accustomed to. They are not weak by any means, but weaker as compared to their usual standards.

"Can you hear them yet?" Bella whispered, her heart racing with anxiety.

"Not yet." I replied. I rubbed soothing circles on her arm and placed gentle kisses on her hair.

_"We're having a meeting? About what I wonder? Maybe they're going to explain why everyone has been acting so strangely. Even Jasper seems to be holding something back, and that isn't like him at all."_

Peter's thoughts grew in volume as the family approached. Everyone else's thoughts were filled with excitement and worry. Alice flicked from one vision to the next trying to get a glimpse of how the evening turns out. She wasn't getting anything useful.

"Deep breaths, Bella. They're almost here." I cooed.

Bella did as instructed and was able to calm herself before everyone came into the house. Peter and Charlotte followed behind the family, a little weary about our discussion.

"Shall we sit at the table to discuss this matter?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll grab extra chairs." Emmett called as he ran upstairs to Carlisle's study. The rest of us placed ourselves next to our mates around the large dining room table. Emmett returned a short moment later to give himself and Carlisle a chair at both ends of the table.

"Edward, if you and Bella would like to begin." Carlisle said quietly, nodding to us.

"Well, it's a long story." I began, trying to figure out how to explain things. I'd worked out a speech in my mind, but it didn't seem appropriate, "To put it simply, Bella and I have memories from events that haven't occurred yet."

"Excuse me?" Peter said both aloud and in his mind.

I explained to the best of my ability the events that occurred the day Bella and I found our memories. Peter and Charlotte listened quietly, asking the occasional question. After skimming over the events leading to the Volturi confrontation, I decided to move along to the point of this conversation. All other questions could be answered later.

"The reason we decided to tell you is because we need your help." I said, the desperation seeping from my voice.

"We can't make the memories go away, if that's what you're asking. I'm not sure how you were given a second chance, but there is nothing we can do to help you. We don't remember any of this. I'm sorry." Charlotte said quietly. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the things we'd told her.

"No, we understand that you don't have these memories. Bella and I are the only ones who possess them. What we need your help with is a little extermination."

"What kind of extermination?" Peter cocked an eyebrow at me, his interest spiking.

I allowed Bella to explain what had happened in the clearing while we played baseball. She was much more comfortable now that the main details had already been discussed. She told them about the baseball game, running back to Phoenix to escape James, the ballet studio, and her lengthy recovery.

"So these nomads are coming here to attack your mate?" Charlotte gasped.

"Not exactly. They're coming here as a means of passing through, but they will hear the game and come to investigate. They'll see me and attempt to feed, but the Cullens will protect me. The leader of the coven is a tracker. He will decide to come after me as a means of amusement." Bella tried to explain, but it was difficult for her mind to keep up with her memories.

"Then why not avoid the field all together and let them pass through?" Peter shrugged. He believed our story, but he assumed there would be a simple solution. He wasn't against a fight, he was concerned about Bella.

"It won't work. Eventually they will pick up on her scent mixed with ours through the forest and come to investigate. We need to take care of them before that happens." Alice said confidently. She hadn't actually gotten a vision of the nomads, but she did get a vision that Peter and Charlotte would need a little convincing to get them to kill these nomads.

"So if we don't destroy them, they'll kill Bella?" Charlotte's mind filled with worry over her new friend. She'd already decided to step in and help us. As if reading her mind, Peter decided to help as well.

"Yes."

"We'll help you. I'm not sure how this situation came to be, but we won't let anything happen to Bella." Peter said quietly.

"Thank you." Bella responded. She wasn't comfortable with everyone fighting for her. I could only imagine what was playing through her mind at the moment. Was she thinking about her first meeting with the nomads? Was she thinking about the attack of the newborns? Maybe her thoughts were back on Jacob?

"I want to be there."

Of course. Bella never thinks about what I expect.

"Is that wise?" Charlotte asked her.

"It doesn't matter. I need to be there. I won't let you fight without me." She folded her arms defiantly across her chest. Will her stubbornness never cease?

"It doesn't matter if it's wise. I need to be there."

"Bella, love, maybe you should let us handle this." I stroked her arm gently but she brushed me off.

"Yeah, Bells. It's only three of them. We can handle it." Emmett made a show of cracking his knuckles.

"I'll stick to my last statement, thanks."

Every thought swirling around the room echoed different plans to keep her away from the clearing. All thoughts except Rosalie's, of course. Though I refused to skip another fight which involved my mate, I had no objections to someone from my family missing the fight to keep her safe. She would forgive me… eventually.

"How about we do this…me, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward take care of everything. Ladies, you can go out for the evening and everything will be taken care of by the time you return" Peter smiled smugly.

"No. This involves me too, and I should be there. I could be a distraction for them to make it easier."

"No, you would be a distraction to us and get yourself, or someone else killed." I snapped.

"Bella needs to be in the clearing. All of us do. Things will be slightly different since Peter and Charlotte are here and the nomads will be destroyed, but she needs to be there, Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes at my growled response.

"Rosalie may be right, Edward. I don't want Bella in the clearing any more than you do, but it may be the only way to attract them. We will keep her safe. There are more than enough of us. Alice, you mentioned that we only need to destroy two?" Carlisle said quietly, regret for the upcoming lost lives lacing his voice.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

"Edward, only James and Victoria need to be destroyed and you know it. Laurent will go to Denali to be with Irina. Everything will be fine." Alice tried to reassure me, but she couldn't get a vision to prove her point. The nomads were still undecided about coming to Forks.

"He would have killed Bella in the meadow had the wolves not been there to save her, Alice. He is just as bad as them. He said that he would be a friend to us, then he tried to kill my mate as soon as our backs were turned!"

"Without Victoria's friendship, he won't be after Bella. Besides, you won't be turning your back remember?" Alice protested.

"But what if he decides that he does care about James and Victoria's fate and creates his own army? What then, Alice?" Alice and I were both standing, our teeth bared for the other to see. I could hear Bella's heart racing from beside me. I tried to reign in my anger for her sake.

"There are three to destroy. End of story." I sat down in my seat, the conversation clearly ended. Alice shouted a few obscenities in her mind, but she accepted defeat and dropped back into her chair as well.

"Okay, three then. So how do we do this?" Emmett asked, still excited at the idea of a fight.

"Here's how," Bella stated firmly, a quick glare in my direction, "We go to the clearing at the correct time to play baseball, same as before. They hear the game on the way out of town and decide to come see who is playing. When they get to the field, everyone ambushes them. Game over."

"And what, may I ask, will you be doing during this time?" I asked curtly.

"Cheering from the sidelines? What else can I do? I don't want any of you to fight, but if it isn't taken care of while we have help, I know a certain masochistic vampire who will torture himself wanting to hunt them down. I refuse to look over my shoulder for the rest of eternity."

"Well, what if we let them all live? Avoid the clearing at the time and allow them to pass through. No harm done." Carlisle said, desperate to find a way around violence.

"Like Alice said, it won't work. If they hunt in Forks they will force our hand anyway. It would be better to ambush them and end it. Victoria has a nasty gift of being able to escape danger. I refuse to give her the chance." I chuckled lightly to myself as I wished Bella possessed that gift rather than a silent mind.

"Then it's settled. They will be taken care of, and we can all move on with our lives. I need to be getting home now before Charlie begins to worry. Is there anything else that we need to discuss?" Bella asked as she stood from her chair. I followed suit.

"That should wrap things up." Carlisle nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see all of you later. Peter, Charlotte, will you stick around until the fight or will you come back for it?" She asked.

"We haven't discussed it as of yet. We'll decide later. Just in case we leave-" Peter flashed in front of Bella and hugged her gently. Her heart didn't accelerate at all to his touch. As soon as he released her, Charlotte hugged Bella as well.

"You take care of yourself." Peter said gently.

"I'll try." Bella replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll see everyone in the morning." I waved as I escorted Bella out of the room. Everyone said their goodbyes as we exited.

Bella was quiet until we were already out of my driveway and on the way to her house.

"Did you really think you would find a way to keep me from the clearing?" Bella smiled smugly.

"I could only hope." I rolled my eyes gaining a grin from her.

"Think of it like this, all of our problems came from this one event. If we do it right, it's smooth sailing until I'm changed."

I thought about her comment, but I had to wonder if it really would be 'smooth sailing' for us. Nothing has been simple thus far, and certainly nothing was simple in the life we remember. Why would that possibly change over the death of the nomads? Maybe things really would go smoothly. What a relief that would be, but then again, nothing is ever as simple as it seems.

With thoughts of things working out as planned, I decided to mention a trip to visit Renee. I'd tossed the idea around in my mind but had yet to make a decision on the matter. It would be something to think about a little later. I wasn't sure if we were far enough along in our relationship to even mention it to Bella's parents, so it would be best not to take the chance just yet.

"Will you be walking me to my door?" Bella asked seductively as I pulled into her driveway.

"Of course. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?" I chuckled as I stepped out from the car into the light drizzle and made my way around to open Bella's door for her. Her scent assaulted my senses and I felt myself hum with pleasure. Charlie's thoughts floated from within the house, approval evident in them. He didn't think he was noticed as he peeked out through the curtains to watch Bella and I interact with one another.

"Are you going to come right back once you take your car home?"

"I'll spend some time around the house. It's only eight-thirty and if I remember correctly, you haven't had dinner. You must be famished by now."

"Not really. I'll probably grab something small before I go upstairs."

"Alright then, make sure you do. Have a nice night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I leaned in to kiss her gently. I felt her smile against my lips.

"Charlie?" She whispered very quietly. I nodded my head slightly before she turned to let herself into the house. I heard Charlie scamper away from the door when Bella touched the handle. He made so much noise, I wouldn't have been surprised if Bella had heard it too.

"Goodnight Edward." Bella cast me one last smile before I turned and walked at a slow human pace to my car.

Once inside, Bella's scent still lingering, I pulled out of the driveway slowly to make my way back home. It would be a full three hours at least before I would be able to return. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind if I were to arrive early, but I didn't feel comfortable being there before Charlie went to sleep. One conversation spoken too loudly and I would fall from his good graces. It would be impossible to vanish without him asking questions. Bella is a horrible liar so she would easily give herself away. It wasn't worth the risk.

Arriving home, everyone was still discussing the battle. Apparently my family filled Peter and Charlotte in on everything else in my absence. Everything, that is, except for Renesmee's existence. I was quite thankful for that. It wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have with anyone outside of my family.

"Charlotte and I have decided to stay for while. At least until this issue is resolved." Peter announced when I walked into the dining room. "Of course, the diet won't be pleasant, but we'll manage."

"Thank you. You can't begin to understand what a difference this will make in our lives."

"Well, I'm not sure how these memories came to be, but I can't blame you for wanting to nip the problem in the bud. From what Alice tells us, this one encounter with these others would affect all of you for the next year."

"She's right." I answered simply.

"She also mentioned something about wolves. I heard you say something about them in your argument with Alice earlier, but I was afraid to interrupt sure brutal stares." Charlotte chipped in, her mind trying to create an image of the horse-sized creatures.

"Yes, the La Push pack. We have a treaty to stay off of their land. We mentioned the treaty once before in a past visit." Carlisle answered for me. I excused myself while he explained what he knew of the reappearing wolves. With his vampire memory, it wasn't as if he would forget anything I'd already told him.

Once upstairs in the solace of my room, I lounged gently across the bed, Bella's scent still evident in the material. I aimlessly stroked the ring within my pocket. I knew it was too soon for Bella to wear it on her finger, at least in the eyes of the outside world, but I wondered if she would consider wearing it on a chain around her neck. I desperately wanted it to be with its rightful owner. Not to claim her as my own, since we already belong to each other, but for her to have her possession returned to her.

Toying with the idea a few moments longer, Alice tapped lightly on my door.

"Come in, Alice." I said softly, still stroking the ring.

"Everyone else left to go for a run and to practice some battle moves. I thought you and I could spend a moment alone." Alice entered and sat down gently beside me. I was still lying on my back.

I eyed her momentarily, hoping to see if there could be an ulterior motive, but quickly shrugged it off and returned my stare to the microscopic cracks above me.

"Bella will love it by the way." She smiled cheekily.

"I think it would be best to go about matters in that manner. It's technically too early for her to wear it on her finger so this is the second best option." I sat quietly for a moment trying to get a grasp on Alice's thoughts. After coming up short, I finally asked, "What are you really doing here, Alice?" I kept my tone relaxed. I knew she had something on her mind even if I couldn't see it.

"I wanted to apologize about our argument earlier. You're right. I don't know what could happen. While you were gone, I desperately tried to get a vision of the outcome of letting Laurent survive, but I couldn't see anything. I suppose it's best to not take chances, especially since things were so horrible the first time."

"I appreciate your apology. I apologize as well for being rude to you, but you would have done the same had it been a human Jasper."

"You're probably right, especially since things haven't been decided yet, and I can't get a vision on anything useful." She rolled her eyes before falling back onto the bed beside me.

"Having all of this information for things that have yet to occur is driving me mad!" Alice huffed. I glanced over at her quickly, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I would think you would be accustomed to this torment by now. Imagine how Bella and I feel. We don't get visions of the future like you do, and yet suddenly we have two years worth of memories in our heads of a life together that we can't quite begin just yet. Having her as a vampire and as my wife only to fall back into the daily purgatory of high school is maddening."

"Maybe after we destroy the nomads, you can actually enjoy something different for a change. You'll still have to deal with the same days of school, but life outside of Forks High School could be filled with new experiences. I noticed you keep changing your mind about asking Bella if she would like to visit her mother over spring break. She would be thrilled if you would ask already." Alice nudged me playfully.

"I didn't want to make plans before we knew for sure how the fight with the nomads would turn out. I would hate for Bella to get excited only to have the option taken away if things don't go as planned in the clearing."

"It will be fine. There will only be three of them against our nine. I highly doubt there will be anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right, but Victoria isn't one to be taken lightly. She's a master escape artist. She will need to be dealt with first." I stated, a growl escaping my lips as I remembered her bitter end on the mountain.

"Again, it will be fine. I do have something to tell you on a happier note."

"What might that be?"

"Carlisle ordered a cell phone for Bella. It will be here tomorrow."

"Excellent. I need to go thank him. How long until everyone returns?"

Alice's eyes glazed over as she scanned the future. I heard the thoughts of everyone before she had a chance to respond.

"They'll be here in three minutes." I stated, interrupting her vision.

"Cheater. Anyway, I'm going out to meet them. Jasper and I are going to spend the night alone." I quickly focused on other things when her thoughts became erotic. She giggled quietly before making her way to my door.

"By the way, I already picked out a chain for Bella's ring. I left the ad up on the computer for your approval. You'll love it, but you would have been angry if I'd bought it before telling you." She winked and was gone from my room in the blink of an eye.

When I heard everyone enter the house, I stood from the bed and made my way downstairs to thank Carlisle for Bella's gift. She would be thrilled, though she wouldn't be able to tell anyone. One more annoyance we would have to deal with.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you please?" I asked when we met downstairs.

"Of course, Edward. Does this need to be a private conversation?"

"No. I just wanted to thank you for Bella's cell phone. Alice told me."

"You're welcome son. It's nothing really." He smiled, a gentle hand placed on my shoulder.

"Still, thank you."

He nodded to me and made his way upstairs. I walked over to the computer to see the chain Alice picked out for Bella's ring.

It was a simple gold linked chain, thicker than the average petite chain. When worn, it would reach down to rest at the top of the crevice between Bella's breasts. It would be easily hidden if Bella wanted to keep the gossip down. Once she was able to wear the ring on her finger, I planned to buy her a new charm for the chain. I would decide in time what to get.

I smiled as I placed the order for the chain, mentally deciding to thank Alice later. It was perfect. I couldn't wait to present it to Bella. I wanted it to be a proposal of marriage, but it felt wrong to ask for her hand yet deny her finger the ring. Something else that I would need to put thought into later.

Once I'd finished giving my credit card information, I decided to make my way to Bella's. It was much earlier than usual, but I didn't mind waiting outside for Charlie to fall asleep. Being close enough to hear her heartbeat would be much less maddening than sitting here listening to the happy couples enjoying their time together.

Stepping outside, the rain was heavier than it had been when I dropped Bella off earlier. With my having to sit in the woods to wait, I would need a towel once I got inside the house to make sure I didn't drip on anything.

Arriving at the edge of the woods, I listened to the soft beating of her heart. To my surprise, her father was already in his room, though not quite asleep yet. Preparing to settle myself in to wait, I caught a familiar scent. I breathed deeply and knew exactly who I smelled. I would discuss this issue with Bella as soon as I gained access to her house.

I tried to listen to her movements from within the house in hopes of knowing what she was currently doing, but she wasn't moving. I could tell by her heartbeat that she was awake, but _why_ wasn't she moving? With worry setting in, I dashed across the yard and jumped through her open window. She yelped with shock.

"You scared me!" She whispered, her hand over her chest, her heartbeat pounding in my ears. I listened closely to make sure Charlie hadn't heard her sudden noise. When no sounds were made, I returned my attention to her.

"I got here earlier than planned. I was listening to see what you were doing but when I didn't hear any movements, and your heart was beating too fast for you to be asleep, I worried that maybe you'd hurt yourself and couldn't move!" I caught myself as my voice began to rise.

"I'm fine, Edward. I was just lying here staring at my ceiling. Trust me, you weren't missing anything special. If I were injured, you would have overheard me yelling for Charlie to call an ambulance." She giggled.

"Are you that bored in my absence that you feel the need to stare at the ceiling?"

"Always." She grinned from ear to ear before opening her arms for me. I joined her without hesitation.

"I could always get you a puppy. It could keep you company in my absence." I hinted.

"No thanks. With the upcoming battle, then beginning our new life together, I think a puppy would be neglected. It would be best not to do that. Besides, I'm not here enough to give it the love it deserves." Bella snuggled into my chest and began to draw shapes with her fingers.

"I suppose that's an excellent point. The offer still stands though."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you." Bella breathed against my chest.

"As I love you, my Bella."

I would never tire of this. Having her in my arms, nothing could ever compare. Tonight would be spent just enjoying each other. I would tell her about her gifts later. I could only hope that she wouldn't try to push them away as she had at the beginning of our relationship before. I knew she didn't want to be showered in gifts, but this could hardly be considered showering her. This was merely returning her possessions to her with a few extra surprises.

A few minutes later, Bella excused herself for her human moment. She returned quickly ready for bed. I tucked her in before sliding in beside her. She stretched once, a few of her bones popping in the process then relaxed against me. I couldn't put off the question any longer.

"Bella, why do I smell Jacob Black?"

She hesitated momentarily and her grip on my body tightened, "Um, apparently he came by here with Billy earlier tonight. They came by before, if I remember correctly. They were watching a game on the tv. Charlie and Billy wanted to introduce me to Jacob, but I wasn't home. I wonder why you didn't pick up on their scent earlier."

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I was so focused on your scent that I didn't catch his. Did your father tell you they came by?"

"Yeah. He invited Billy and Jacob to have dinner with us on Friday. If you want to cancel, you can. Apparently I'm expected to be here. I wonder how I ever thought I could avoid seeing Jacob." Bella sighed and pulled herself closer to me.

"I'll be there on Friday. Everything will work out somehow." I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"I hope you're right. I really hope you're right."

* * *

**(A/N): For everyone who hates Jacob, I apologize, but this story will be much better if he is part of it. You'll see. ****Feel free to review or send me a message. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer. Sorry this chapter took awhile. My research papers caught up to me. I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to Caius09 for the edit pass! She's great.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella slept soundly through the night. I'd expected tears over Jacob's unintentional appearance in our lives, but her sleep was calm with minimum talking. I woke her just after the sun was up. She was groggy, but coherent. I made sure she was up and moving before I slipped out of her window to go home.

Outside, I relished in the feel of the misty rain as it covered my face. The cool crisp air and the smell of the earth assaulted my senses boosting my euphoria further. Bella's chain would be arriving the next day, and I would be able to present her with my mother's ring—her ring.

The thought of the ring back in Bella's possession pulled me through the forest and placed a permanent smile on my lips. Once I arrived at the house, Alice greeted me at the door, her smile nearly as wide as my own. She bounced up and down until I placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her. I could still feel her body vibrating under my hands.

"Rose and I are taking Bella shopping tonight for a dress for the dance. It would be best to go tomorrow night, but you have the dinner with Charlie and the Blacks. How is that going to work by the way? Billy knows what you are and he may tell Charlie to keep you away from Bella."

"I'm not sure how everything is going to go, but we'll get through it. We should have anticipated a meeting between Bella and Jacob. Charlie and Billy are best friends after all. Don't worry about Billy telling Charlie anything. He may speak to me, but he will use Charlie as a last resort."

My smile faltered slightly, but I didn't let Alice see how much this was bothering me. At least Charlie would have no reason to push Bella and Jacob together this time, not that Bella would put herself in that situation again. As for Billy, well, that complication would be dealt with in time.

"I like this new, more relaxed version of you. It's refreshing at best. Good luck either way. Tell Bella we will meet in the parking lot after school. She can call Charlie from her new cell phone, after we come to the house to get it of course."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Alice. By technicality, Bella and I have only been dating for a short while. I think it would seem a little eccentric to Charlie for us to purchase her a cell phone. He may believe it to be a way to shadow her."

"Hmm… You're right. Well, she can call him from mine. We won't be out long. I know the perfect place in Seattle to get our dresses. It's much better than the tacky store in Port Angeles."

"Does Bella _want _to go to the dance? She hasn't mentioned it to me." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She didn't put up a fight, that's the best information I can give you." Alice shrugged before dancing out of the room. I rolled my eyes before going upstairs to change clothes for school. If Bella truly didn't want to go to the dance, I wouldn't try to convince her otherwise.

Bella's decision about the dance piled on yet another thing to list of worries. My nerves were on edge from the pending fight with the nomads, and now they are even more frazzled about the dinner tomorrow night. It would be easier if I found a way to cancel, but I'd already given my word to Bella's father that I would be there. A gentleman does not break his word, though how could I sit quietly and seem cheerful while receiving angry thoughts from Billy or Jacob?

_Jacob won't be directing sinister thoughts at me._

I had to remind myself that this is the time before Jacob became friends with Bella. Before, they'd seen each other in person already and spent time together. Now, this will be their first official meeting since they were children. Since Jacob knows nothing of the legends being fact, he will have no irate thoughts for me to endure.

I felt a knot form in my throat. The last time I'd seen Jacob Black, my daughter was sitting on his back, worry clouding both of their thoughts. They had an escape plan to save themselves if things were to end badly with the Volturi. If the memories Bella and I share happened to come from an alternate universe, I can only hope that they made it away from the attack safely. Jacob had become a true friend to me at the end, and I was devastated to admit that I too missed his company.

"You okay Edward?" Jasper said as he entered my room.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, flashing into my closet to change.

"Your emotions were all over the place. One second you were nervous, the next you were irritated, then in the blink of an eye you were sad. Got to have somethin' on your mind to be causin' all that." Jasper folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Just thinking about the past… Well… technically the future. These memories are beginning to drive me mad. Between avoiding all kinds of things, to missing the life I had, to trying to enjoy the time I have now and be thankful that I have another chance."

"I see. It sounds to me like you're just impatient. It's okay to feel that way, but be careful because after awhile, you'll turn into Alice." He chuckled when I gave him a confused look.

"Alice sees things in the near to late future. It's anything but tangible in her mind. It's so clear in her mind that she can feel it, but the vision ends. When the vision ends, she gets bouncy and excited because she knows what's comin' up. You and Bella better be careful with your visions of the future. I'm not sure this family can handle three versions of Alice."

We both took a moment to imagine having three of Alice. We shared a heartfelt laugh until we were both clutching our sides.

"So yeah, keep your excitement in check." Jasper winked at me before exiting my room to find Alice. The thought of having three of her may have been amusing, but his erotic intentions were still there. I tried to push his thoughts away before I ran back downstairs to get my keys and leave. They would be a little late to school today, if they decided to go at all. I supposed that was why Alice had asked me to tell Bella that she would meet her after school rather than telling her in the parking lot herself.

Arriving at Bella's house, she was sitting at the window waiting for me. She shrugged on her jacket before running outside to meet me. I met her at the passenger door with a soft kiss.

"Have a nice morning?" I asked her as she slipped inside the warm car.

"I did. I actually had plenty of time to get ready and even eat breakfast." She said while fastening her seatbelt. I wasn't inside the car yet, but she knew I would hear her.

"How about you?"

"The usual. Ran home, changed clothes, drove back." I winked at her while I backed out of her driveway.

"Edward, this is quite the topic change, but will you go to the girl's choice dance with me this weekend?"

I nearly swerved off of the road when I heard the words escape her lips. It was difficult to catch me off guard, but Bella had managed to do it.

"Love, are you feeling ill?" I pretended to take her temperature with my hand.

"I'm fine. I guess you could say I'm bored. We do the same thing every day so doing something we didn't do before that doesn't cause death and destruction seems fun." She shrugged, but I knew there was more to it than that.

"Bella, what is the real reason you wish to go to the dance? I have no complaints against going. I would love to accompany you, and Alice and Rose want to take you dress shopping tonight, but what brought this about?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, clearly searching for an answer.

"I guess it was because my dad wanted me to go to the dance so badly. Don't get me wrong, I _do _want to go, but it's also a way for me give my dad another memory of me to keep with him."

"As long as you are doing this because _you _want to, I'm okay with it." I nodded my approval. Bella smiled at me, clearly happy about her decision. It warmed my heart to see her doing something without force from anyone else. She deserves to have a mind of her own.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**BPOV**

The school day passed by quickly and without incident. I was confident in the decision I'd made to go to the dance with Edward. I'd wanted to go before, but I knew if I'd had the courage to ask, I would have backed out before the dance. I'd even admitted it to Edward, though he'd teased me about it.

Jessica gushed all throughout the day, and Angela had agreed to go to the dance with Eric, just as before. I had hoped to get Ben to step up, but I didn't want to risk them not being together by jumping early. She deserved every happiness that life could give her.

I met Alice and Rosalie in the parking lot after school ended. They decided to take me by my house to leave a note for Charlie once he arrived home. The original plan was for me to call him from Alice's phone later, but Alice saw that he would be more comfortable if he were to see that I had come home after school. She didn't elaborate.

"Hurry so we can go already!" Alice squealed from the front seat. She hadn't stopped bouncing since we left the school. She repeated continuously how she can't understand why I didn't just go to the dance before. I gave up trying to explain my reasoning to her. Since she has only seen a solid relationship between her brother and I, it was difficult for her to imagine that we had a rocky start in the previous life.

Inside the house, I swapped my backpack for my shoulder bag and scribbled a quick note for my dad, making sure to give him Alice's cell phone number in case he needed to reach me. I hurried back to the car and slipped into the backseat.

"I can't wait for you to see the dress I've picked out for you!" Alice clapped.

"Will I like it?" I asked seriously as I fastened my seatbelt.

"You'll love it! Would I force you into clothes that aren't absolutely perfect on you?" Alice pouted.

"Yes actually. From the memories I have, you got rid of my clothes to replace them with clothes you considered appropriate."

"That sounds like Alice." Rosalie laughed as she sped down to road towards Seattle. It would usually be a three hour drive, but I knew we would be there much sooner than that.

"Alice, as long as I like the dress, I'll get it. If there is anything about it that doesn't suit my liking, I will not be wearing it." I stated firmly.

"Don't worry, you don't see anything at all wrong with it that can't be easily fixed." I could tell from her voice that she was rolling her eyes, but I ignored her. I love Alice, but I refuse to let her control my wardrobe completely this time. She got rid of quite a few items of clothing that I had cared about in my memories. Those particular items of clothing were hidden in my bedroom now just in case she decided to 'help' me out again.

"So Bella, did you ever use your toy?" Rosalie asked, a wide smirk plastered on her face as she glanced at me in the rearview mirror.

"No Rose, I told you already, Edward is all I need." I tried to smirk back but my blush gave me away.

"The boys are trying to get Edward to go hunting this weekend after your dinner with the Blacks. I'm sure you will need a little TLC of your own while he's away." Rosalie winked.

"She has been deprived lately. Things have been so hectic and planned that she and Edward haven't had much alone time to speak of." Alice giggled loudly causing my blush to deepen to dangerous levels.

"Alice!" I screeched. "Do you mind?" I buried my face in my hands.

"Well it's true. Come on Bella, we're all sisters here. Girls love to gossip about their sex lives." Rosalie huffed.

"I think I'll keep those things private, thanks."

"Okay then. Just remember, it's a long eternity with no one to talk to about your sex life other than your partner."

"I think I'll manage."

The rest of the drive to Seattle was filled with casual conversation, purposely steered away from sex. I love Rose and Alice, but my personal time with Edward is definitely something that I would rather not discuss with anyone. One hundred years from now, maybe, but right now I'm perfectly happy keeping it to myself.

We got to the dress shop within two hours. We would have gotten there sooner had there not been so many police officers watching the roads. Lucky for us Rosalie and Alice could hear the dispatch radios at a distance to know when we were getting close to them. They may not have Edward's gift, but at least they're still able to look after themselves when it involves humans.

"Now I'm not sure where exactly the dresses are, but I know they're in this store." Alice said when we walked into the large dress outlet. I groaned as I looked over the numerous racks of dresses. We would be here for hours and barely scratch the surface.

"Well, until you find this oh so perfect dress, I'm going to go browse." Rosalie said with a wave of her hand and a flip of her hair. She made her way to the other side of the store to browse through the dresses.

"Her dress isn't over there." Alice stated bluntly. After a few more seconds of staring off into space, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her to the opposite end of the store from Rosalie.

"My dress is over here. I can't wait for you to see it! It's going to look great on me." Alice squealed loudly. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips.

"This is it!" Alice snatched a yellow dress off of the rack a little too quickly. I glanced around to make sure no one noticed. The dress she held in her hands was a pale yellow with flowers on the trim. The shoulder straps were thin and the bust line would cut a few inches under her collarbones. The waist was tight and fanned out at the hips. It was a very 'Alice' dress.

"It's great, Alice." I nodded.

"Of course it is. I have a shawl at home that will go perfect with it. Now, for your dress. I'm positive that it's on this side of the store, I just have to concentrate." Alice closed her eyes, dress clutched against her chest, and stood perfectly still. I decided to do a little browsing of my own while she was in her statue like stance.

I'd barely touched the first dress when I heard a swish of fabric from behind me and felt Alice's icy grip on my wrist.

"It's this way." She said cheerily, leading me a few racks away. "Here you go. What do you think?"

I looked at the dress she had placed in my hands. I had to admit, it was a beautiful dress. It was dark brown with straps that would tie behind my neck. The waist was tight and the dress itself fanned out, much like Alice's, and would reach my knees.

"I like it Alice, but I'm a little worried about the bust line. It shows a little too much for my taste." I stared longingly at the dress. It was one of few items that I could remember Alice picking out for me that didn't make me cringe. Sure, the bust line made me slightly uncomfortable, but I could easily find a sweater. It would be cold at the dance anyway.

"As I told you in the car, the problem can be easily fixed. Rose has a sweater that will work while still not taking away from the overall presentation." Alice's eyes flicked up and down my body, probably imagining the dress on me. "Yes, it will look amazing. As for the shoes, I can see that you will fight me on the heels, so some white ballet flats will work just fine. Now, do you want to have stockings on or not?"

"I actually have a choice?" I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you have a choice. It doesn't matter either way; the outfit will still look incredible."

"If it doesn't matter, I'd rather not wear the stockings. They tend to ride up and I would rather not spend the entire dance digging them out of areas that shan't be named." Alice and I both laughed loudly. I think both of us were imagining me stepping in front of Edward to hide my backside as I subtly reached up to pull the stockings back to a comfortable position.

"I see you two have dresses for the dance." Rosalie said from behind me. I jumped around to see a smirk on her face.

"It's over here. I knew you would give up looking for something after a few minutes." Alice smirked back. She led us to the next rack over, a rack packed with black dresses. I remembered that Rosalie wore a stunning black dress to the prom from my memories. It didn't surprise me that she would look for a black dress for this dance as well.

"Here you go. It's perfect for you."

"I love it!" Rosalie let out a very Alice-like squeal. It was a beautiful black strapless tube dress that would hug her every curve. It reached down just far enough to make sure everything important was covered, but not much else.

"Your black heels will be perfect with this. The half sweater will look great too."

"That's one thing I hate about living here. We always have to wear jackets or sweaters to ruin perfectly good outfits. As if the cold affects us at all. We need to go to a rave in the south again. Those were good times." Rose rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She couldn't be more thrilled for her outfit.

"We need to go." Alice said quickly.

"What's wrong?" My panic began to rise but I was reassured quickly.

"It's nothing. Edward is just ready for you to return. If we don't leave soon, he will be here looking for you. Expect a call in twenty seconds."

I checked my watch to count down the seconds. I couldn't understand why he was so concerned with my return home. We had only been in the store for an hour at most. I couldn't be happier to be done so quickly.

"He will want to speak with you. Here you go." Alice placed her phone into my hand. Three seconds later it rang.

"Hello Edward."

"_Hello love. Are you having a nice shopping trip?"_

"I am. We're about to leave. Did you need anything?"

"_No, I just miss you. Is Alice taking you home after you get back to Forks or bringing you to the house?"_

"Alice?" I looked over to her as she, Rose, and I were making our way to the front of the store to the register.

"Bella will be coming to the house so you can take her home. Charlie will remind you about dinner tomorrow night, and then you will return home after ten thirty."

"I'm guessing you heard her?"

"_I did. Enjoy yourself and I will be waiting for you when you return home, I love you my Bella."_

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

I pressed end on the phone and handed it back to Alice. She and Rosalie were both giggling at Edward's concern that I return home. They didn't say anything aloud as they placed our dresses on the counter, but I could tell they were conversing silently to one another, probably teasing Edward. I had to remind myself that this is still a new occurrence for them.

The ride home was quiet, but in a comfortable way. Rosalie made a few jokes about what Edward and I would do once we got back to Forks, but there was not much conversation otherwise.

We'd almost gotten inside Forks when Rosalie stopped the car. I looked around, wondering if she could hear something wrong that I couldn't.

"Edward couldn't wait. Have fun Bella." Alice giggled.

I looked around at both Alice and Rosalie for a split second before the breath was knocked out of me. I would have screamed, but my body wouldn't allow me to inhale. I tried to pry my eyes open to see what had happened, but they wouldn't budge.

"Calm down, it's only me." Edward chuckled and kissed my hair. I felt myself relax, but I was still unable to calm my erratic heart. At least I found my voice.

"You scared me!" I croaked. I forced my lungs to function properly.

"I apologize, love. I couldn't wait any longer. I missed you while you were away."

"I missed you too, but you didn't have to snatch me out of the car." I teased.

"I'll remember that for next time."

I snuggled closer to Edward's chest, but wasn't there for very long before he stopped. The sun was already down so it was difficult for me to see my surroundings, but I would know the meadow in the darkest of nights.

"Is this alright? I know it's a little cool outside tonight, so I left you a jacket. If you would rather return to the house, we can do that instead." Edward said quietly as he placed me on my feet seemed to produce a jacket from thin air. I slipped it over my body quickly before the cool air could affect me.

"This is perfect. A little alone time is just what I needed"

"I agree. Before we get any further, this arrived for you this morning, compliments of Carlisle."

Edward reached his hand out to me. Grasped inside his fingers was a small silver cell phone, identical to the one that all of the Cullens used.

"Carlisle got me a phone already? I didn't expect it this quickly." I took the phone from Edward's hand and held it close to my chest. I was so happy that I was already accepted so completely into the Cullen family. It had taken much longer before.

"I found out last night. It arrived while we were in school today, but I decided to wait until after your trip to give it to you. There is a small complication with the phone though."

I looked into to his eyes and knew what he was referring to before he said anything.

"Charlie?" I guessed. I knew my dad wouldn't be comfortable with the Cullens giving me a phone on their line this soon.

"Yes. It will be okay though. Just make sure you keep it out of his sight. We wouldn't want him to think that the mysterious Cullens are stalking you." Edward chuckled, but I knew his concern was real.

"Not a problem." I slipped the phone into my jeans pocket and walked quickly to what looked to be a nice spot and dropped to the ground to get comfortable. Edward joined me the moment my butt hit the soft forest floor. I snuggled closer to him immediately.

"What are we going to do about dinner tomorrow night, Edward?"

"I can't say for sure, but I suppose we will do the best we can. Jacob Black doesn't know you this time, nor will he get the chance to, so I see no reason to panic."

"It's not really Jacob that I'm concerned with." I said quietly into his chest.

"Billy won't say anything to your father if that's what you're worried about. He may speak with you or with me, but he will leave Charlie in the dark, same as before. Even if he does say something to Charlie, he can't tell the secret, and I'm on Charlie's good side now. Everything will be okay Bella. It was before if you remember correctly."

"With the exception of getting killed, yes, it was fine." I huffed but Edward wouldn't allow me to look into our memories for too long. He was on top of me in a flash, placing gentle kisses down my cheek all the way to my collarbone. I shivered involuntarily at his touch, my blood boiling.

"I've missed touching you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as his kisses grew more urgent. I tilted my head to give him better access to my skin. I'd missed his touch just as much as he had missed touching me.

"We don't have much time. Please, don't make me wait." I panted out. It was already past nine at night. I needed to be home before ten thirty to keep Charlie happy, but I would not pass this up just to make curfew.

Edward didn't speak. Instead, he pulled my shirt and jacket over my head in a flash. He'd already undressed and placed the jacket under my back when I opened my eyes again and was slowly unbuttoning my pants. He always tended to go agonizingly slow when it came to my bottoms. He was probably giving me all the chance in the world to say no. As if that would happen.

I wriggled with hopes of hurrying him along. My body was already at its peak and I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait. It hadn't been too long since our last erotic encounter, but a few days felt like an eternity.

"Are you sure you want to hurry like this? It feels immoral in a way to not take the time to please you first." Edward pulled my pants away from my body and slipped his fingers under the elastic band of my panties. His shaft had been at attention since he'd pulled his clothes off.

"It's fine. We will have plenty of other times to make up for it, but right now, I need you. Please." I used the magic word and with that, my panties joined the pile of discarded clothing that surrounded us. I readjusted my body as I felt his tip at my entrance. I spread my legs wide for him to fill me.

He didn't insert himself right away, though I was at the point of begging him. Instead, he swirled his tip around to coat himself in my fluid before running it up to my clit to slide around gently.

I hissed between my teeth and dug my hands into the soft earth. It would take a week to dig all of the dirt out from under my nails after this, but I couldn't complain.

Once he was satisfied with my moaning, he slid himself back down to position his shaft for insertion. I spread my legs even wider, ready for him.

He pushed himself inside, slowly at first, unaware that my body was practically a river of fluids. His face showed his shock at my heightened arousal, and just as quickly, his eyes turned black. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he picked up the pace and lifted my hips to meet his own. He growled loudly at the deeper penetration, causing my body to react and me to moan almost as loudly.

My body went into orgasm shortly after, but Edward wasn't finished with me yet. Without breaking his rhythm, he repositioned me on my side and rubbed his thumb over my clit. My teeth sank into my bottom lip so hard, I tasted blood. The taste and the pain only amplified my arousal, if that were possible. Just when I thought I was finished, Edward pulled out of me and his mouth took over. His tongue was everywhere seemingly all at once. I dug my hands deeper into the ground and nearly screamed as the next orgasm raked over my body, causing me to almost go completely numb with pleasure.

Before I could breathe out another moan, Edward inserted himself back into me. He pumped quickly, his breaths coming out in rasps, before finally sending me over the edge again for the third and final time. I was amazed that my body could last so long, but I still wanted more. It would have to wait.

"Wow." I managed to breathe out. Edward was panting just as deeply as me. He placed kisses all on my stomach, up to my breasts, then finally reaching my mouth.

"I agree." He said quietly against my lips. He sucked the bottom one gently into his mouth. I could only guess that I was still bleeding.

"Is that safe?" I slurred.

"Mmhhmm.." He mumbled against my mouth. His body vibrated gently as the blood from my lip was sucked up to his tongue. There was not much there, but I assumed he was enjoying the taste. After a few more seconds, he huffed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly looking around.

"We need to go. I hate that we have to cut this short, but you still have curfew." Edward ran his hands over my body once more before helping me to gather my clothes and dress. My body was cold, but I hadn't noticed it until now. I shivered quietly and clutched my jacket around me tightly.

"Don't worry, we can make up for the cuddle time tonight when my dad goes to bed." I winked causing Edward to smile devilishly. He then bent down to allow me to climb onto his back. I wrapped myself tightly around his body and he flashed through the forest towards his house. I would no doubt need a shower as soon as I got home to get all of the dirt and my own sweat off of me. Dinner would be nice as well.

"Do you want to eat before I take you home?" Edward asked as he ran.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind? I was just thinking about food. I can eat when I get home. It's no problem. I'm just ready to take a shower."

"I can't read your mind," he chuckled, "but I _can _hear your stomach."

"Ah, the beauty of vampire hearing." I whispered lightly into his ear.

After another minute, we flashed up to the front porch of the Cullen mansion. Edward placed me gently on my feet.

"Esme prepared something for you to eat, compliments of Alice. We have time for you to eat so don't choke, please." Edward smiled a playful smile, but I knew there was a serious warning behind it. I shrugged and followed the mouthwatering smell into the kitchen.

"Hello Bella. Alice said that you haven't had a chance to eat yet so I took the liberty of preparing something for you. I hope you like tortellini and pasta sauce. There is also spinach in there."

"It's perfect Esme. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome dear. Thank you for making my son happy." Esme gave me a wink and I knew she could smell what Edward and I had done in the meadow. A fierce blush rose to my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands. She only laughed and exited the room. Asking to see Carlisle to thank him for my phone completely slipped my mind.

"What is that awful smell?" I heard a yell from upstairs. I assumed it was about the food Esme prepared. Within seconds, Peter was standing in front of me.

"Oh, it's only you covered in Edward funk."

"Peter!" I shrieked. If possible, my blush got deeper.

"Oh calm down, it was only a joke, though you might want to remove some of those leaves from your hair. Here, let me. How was your day kiddo?" Peter picked leaves from my hair while I tried to push aside my embarrassment.

"It was fun, thank you." I stabbed a tortellini with my fork and plopped it into my mouth, careful not to choke. I would never hear the end of it from Edward if I ate too quickly after his warning and choked.

"I bet it was. Smells like you both had a good time out there. Your hair and clothes look like it too."

"Yeah, I didn't really think that one through. Thanks for pointing it out. I don't think I've been embarrassed enough for one day." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. Peter stayed quiet until I finished.

"It's no big deal, Bella. We all have hot sex with our mates in the woods. It makes things interesting. I remember one time around 1940 that Char and I…"

"Okay, that's enough of torturing Bella. I need to get her home before curfew." Edward said from behind me. Peter's smile grew wider forming a very Emmett-like smirk.

"Impressing the parental unit I see. Very classy young man. I approve." Peter winked at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Good to know. Bella, are you ready?"

"I'm ready. I'll see you later Peter. Tell everyone I said goodbye, please."

"No problem kiddo. Have a nice sleep. Edward, are you coming back after you drop Bella off?"

"Yes. I need to take a shower and Bella will be spending some time with her father." He slipped his arm around my waist and led me out of the room. Just when I thought we were free from Peter's jokes, he called out to us.

"Make sure Bella takes a shower before spending time with her father. I know human senses aren't as strong as ours, but he will smell the Edward funk from a mile away! I already picked the leaves out of her hair but that scent and the dirt is another matter."

"I swear to you, it's almost like having two of Emmett in the house." Edward huffed as he closed the door behind us and walked me to his car.

"I can see the disadvantages, but minus the sex jokes, it could be fun."

"You have no idea. There is nothing outside of the sex jokes and then they gang up on me. I can't decide if it's worse this time or if it was worse before. I guess I get more of the jokes this time since I've actually had sex, but it was worse before since Emmett felt the need to explain how things worked for me. He was awful before our wedding."

"I can imagine. He was awful after Nessie was born too. I can't remember clearly, but I know I arm wrestled him to make him stop. It's not so bad this time since I've come to expect it."

"I agree." Edward helped me into his car then he appeared in the driver's seat. The dash clock said that it was ten eighteen. We only had twelve minutes to make it home before my curfew. I knew Edward's driving would get us there with time to spare.

As predicted, we made it home with three minutes to spare. Edward stepped out of the car and jogged at a human pace to open my door for me.

"I'll be back as soon as your father is asleep." He whispered into my ear. "Enjoy yourself."

"I'll miss you." I whispered even more quietly.

"Hey kids." Charlie appeared at the door.

"Hey dad. I'm sorry I wasn't home for dinner. I found a great dress though. I left it with Alice and Rosalie for safe keeping. We're going to get ready together at their place."

"It's okay, Bella. I'm glad that you found a dress for the dance. I went up to La Push to see Billy and Jacob. They're excited for dinner tomorrow night. Edward, you will still be joining us right?"

"Yes sir. If it's okay with you, I will come over after school to help Bella prepare everything."

"That's fine with me." Charlie smiled his approval. I was nearly bouncing out of my skin with excitement of Charlie approving of Edward this time.

"Bella, I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." Edward placed a gentle kiss on my lips and shook Charlie's hand before making his way to the car and backing out of the driveway.

"That's quite a nice boy you've got there, Bells."

"I know dad, I know."

Once inside, I took Peter's advice and had a shower. If Charlie noticed the dirt and grime on my hands and arms, he didn't say anything. As for the scent, I didn't expect him to smell Edward on me, but it wasn't a chance I wanted to take. I made sure to first stop off in my room to hide my new phone. I'd forgotten to ask about a charger, but I assumed Edward would give me one.

I scrubbed my body, though I missed Edward's scent already. I wanted to spend some time with my dad before he went to sleep. I'd missed a lot of him lately since I never seemed to be home. Tomorrow night's dinner would be a nice way for me to make it up to him.

"Nice shower, Bells?" Charlie asked from the living room when I came down the stairs.

"Yeah dad. It's been a long day and I wanted to unwind."

"I can understand that. So tell me about this dress. Will I get to see it before the dance?"

"The dress is perfect. I'm sure we can come by here before the dance, but dad, it's not prom or anything. It's just a regular dance."

"I know, but I still want to be part of everything that you do. You really seem to care about this boy, and I think it would be nice to have some pictures of you being so happy. Who knows, this young man may be a permanent fixture in your life."

"Thanks dad. We will come by here before the dance."

I fought back the tears from my dad's words. There is no way he could fathom how much they meant to me. I played them over in my mind until we said our goodnights and he went to his room. I brushed my teeth then did the same to wait for Edward. A few minutes later, he was lying in bed beside me.

"Have a nice shower, love?"

"I did. And you?"

"It would have been better had you joined me, but it was acceptable."

"I second that." I scooted over in the bed to wrap my body around his.

"I brought you the charger for the phone. In my excitement, it slipped my mind. I'll just put it in this drawer over here for when you need it."

"Thank you Edward. I thought about it once I got home. I assumed that you would give me one eventually."

"Of course. I need to ask you something. Did you have any plans after dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"My brothers and Peter brought up the idea of a hunting trip Friday night after we have dinner. It would just be guy time really. It's fine if you would rather me be here."

"No, that's okay. Alice mentioned a hunting trip earlier today. Go have fun with your brothers. I'll be fine here."

"Only if you're sure. I'll be back by the time you wake up."

"You don't have to. Just enjoy some time with your family. I can just go to your house when it's time to get ready for the dance on Saturday."

"How about I pick you up and take you to my house, then we can come back and take pictures for your father?"

"Deal."

"Deal." Edward repeated. He kissed my temple and hummed my lullaby quietly until I fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N): The pictures of the dresses they bought are in my profile. Check them out. I hope you like them. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Jacob's POV will be included in this chapter. I don't plan on doing it again in the future, but I think it will make this chapter make more sense if his POV is seen. You'll see why once you read. Thanks. Special thanks again to my beta Caius09! She liked this chapter so I hope you all will too. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Morning came too quickly for my liking. My dreams were filled with visions of a beautiful white beach, palm trees, and a room of feathers. In the center of these visions was a sparkling Edward out in the ocean, his arms open and waiting for me to join him. The euphoria in my dreams surrounded me and made my knees shake.

"Bella love, wake up. It's Friday and you need to get ready for school."

"But you were so sparkly." I heard myself mumble before I woke up enough to be coherent.

"I was sparkly?" Edward chuckled and began kissing my face.

"Yeah. We were on Isle Esme. It was beautiful. Such a nice beach. The room filled with feathers was nice too." I stretched my arms above my head and yawned deeply.

"We will go there again, don't worry. We can spend as much time there as you like once we graduate. I can even bite a few pillows if you want."

"That sounds nice. I loved it there."

"So did I. Now, your father left earlier this morning. Would you like me to make you some breakfast? I don't have to go home today. Alice and Jasper are going to pick us up and catch a ride home with Rosalie and Emmett this afternoon, so I can be here to help you prepare dinner."

"That was nice of them. You don't have to make me breakfast you know. Poptarts suit me just fine."

"I know, but I want to. Do what you need to get done, and I'll be downstairs when you're ready. Is there anything you would like in particular?"

"Surprise me." I mumbled. I kissed him gently on the lips as he helped me from the bed and placed me on my feet. After another swift kiss, I went into the bathroom to freshen up and relieve myself while Edward ran downstairs.

I decided to brush my teeth after breakfast rather than before. After washing my hands and checking myself in the mirror, I stepped into the hallway. I was greeted by a wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs sizzling downstairs. The smell made my mouth water, and I couldn't wait to dig into my breakfast. I followed my nose down to the kitchen and gave an appreciative sigh at the sight of Edward cooking for me.

"I have bread in the toaster and a glass of orange juice on the table waiting for you. I hope toast, eggs, and bacon is okay for you." He stated without turning around.

"I changed my mind; I could get used to this." I giggled lightly.

"I could do this for you every morning, as long as your father is already at work. All you have to do is ask nicely." He turned his head around and gave me a crooked smile before returning his attention to my breakfast. I walked to the kitchen table in a daze and sat down with my juice.

"Here you go." Edward said a few minutes later as he placed my plate down in front of me. I dug in quickly yet carefully to keep from choking. It would be just my luck.

"Dank oo so much." I mumbled out, my mouth full of eggs. I grabbed my glass of juice to wash down everything and continued to refill it.

"You're welcome, love. I take it everything is to your liking?" He tried to hide his amusement at my inhalation of the food but failed miserably. I only nodded and continued to eat.

"Speaking of food, what will we be preparing for dinner tonight? Did you have anything in mind or did you want to just play it by ear?"

"Um," I mumbled, "I'm not sure. We have a ton of fish in the freezer. I guess we could cook enough for five people. I've cooked a fish lasagna before and it turned out pretty well. It's an old family recipe. Do you want to do that? We can start off with a salad and end with yogurt. I need to go to the grocery for the most of the ingredients though."

"Well you know I won't enjoy it either way so it doesn't make very much difference to me. Would you prefer to eat this dish and serve it to your father, or would you prefer to have something else? I will support any decision you make."

"The lasagna worked out, so we can do that. Will you eat the food or hide it in a napkin, or…?" I finished with my plate and tried to scoot my chair back to take it to the sink. Edward took it, washed it, and was back before I could stand.

"I'll have to eat it." He made a disgusted face. "Billy will be keeping his eye on me so I need to act as human as possible, even though he knows I'm not. It will just make things easier if I lay on the charade as thickly as possible."

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't think I've ever tried to eat while I was a vampire. The memories are too fuzzy, but I'm sure it would have been awful. I wish I still had those memories as clearly as my human ones."

"It isn't so bad. It's for a good cause at least. Your father essentially invited me over for dinner and even checked with me last night to make sure I will still be attending. Hopefully this will be a regular thing in the future. I'll take my chances with the food as long as it means I have your father's approval of our relationship."

"Here is a change of clothes for you Edward. Bella, brush your teeth and get ready for school." I nearly jumped out of my skin when Alice appeared beside me with clothes thrown over her arm. If I had still been eating, I would have choked without a doubt. I hoped she checked her visions to make sure I would be okay.

"Thanks for knocking, Alice. I nearly had a heart attack." I clenched my hand against my chest for good measure. Jasper, who stood near the door, smirked and gave a small wave. He didn't try to hide his amusement at my frantic heart. My eyes narrowed into slits at him which caused him to actually chuckle aloud.

"I'm sorry Bella. I thought Edward would warn you. Oh well, get moving you two."

Alice pushed Edward and me from the room. He changed clothes in my bedroom, while I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair in the bathroom. I wanted to sneak a peek, but I knew we would be late for school if I caught him in a state of undress. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself.

"And we're ready." Alice cheered when Edward ran me down the stairs. "We need to get in the car within the next minute to avoid the neighbor seeing all of us file out of your house. Nothing too terrible would happen if she saw us, but just to be safe, we should go."

For a moment I wondered what she had seen but decided to shrug it off. If I needed to know, I would find out eventually. Instead, I grabbed my things for school and got into the Volvo. Edward took his place in the driver's seat while Alice and Jasper slid into the back seat.

"Edward, what made you allow Alice to drive your car? No one ever drives your baby."

"Well, I thought it would be nice to cook breakfast for you and it was just easier to have Alice and Jasper pick us up rather than you wake up without me. That way I wouldn't have to run home and get my car and rush to get to school on time."

"You could have left early and come back." I stated.

"It isn't appropriate for me to arrive that early. The neighbors could tell Charlie and he could give us rules to follow in order to be together."

"Besides Bella, it isn't like I've never driven his car before." Alice said from the back seat. I'd almost forgotten she and Jasper were back there.

"No, but from the life I remember, you only drove Carlisle's Mercedes, a yellow Porsche you stole, and the yellow Porsche Edward had bought for you."

"Edward bought me a Porsche?" Alice squealed. "Why? I bet it was beautiful. When do I get it?" Her excitement shot through the roof. Jasper was trying to desperately to calm her down before the excitement rubbed off on him. The waves were so strong, some of it was affecting me.

"It's a long story, Alice. I'll tell you some other time." Edward stated as we pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Oh, wow." She said quietly. She must have cheated and looked for the future conversation.

"Yeah, wow." He repeated. Alice knew of our run in with the Volturi the first time and the role she had played, so I couldn't understand what Edward planned to tell her that she didn't already know. She seemed pretty shocked though. Even her bouncing had stopped.

"We'll see you two later." Jasper said as he led Alice from the car and to the school. She was still quiet, but she watched me cautiously. It looked like she was checking the future over and over again.

"What exactly did you tell her?" I asked when Alice was a safe distance away.

"I told her how she had gotten her Porsche. That included the entire story of Jacob's involvement in our lives and my fears of losing you to him. It was more than she had expected. Don't worry about it, she will be fine, she is just trying to piece our stories together. She knew about him imprinting on Nessie, she just didn't know how he felt about you… Or how you felt about him."

"So she was checking to make sure that you and I will still be together?"

"Yes, but we need to go now. Class is about to begin. If it makes you feel better, she sees us together in the future."

"I knew that already, no matter what Alice sees."

I got out of the car and allowed Edward to walk me to class. I hadn't realized that Alice and the rest of the Cullens didn't know the full story of Jacob's involvement in our lives. They know Edward left to protect me, they know Jacob was there as my friend, but they didn't know that he was in love with me—at least they didn't until now. They didn't know that he had tried to convince me to be with him instead of Edward. It amused me that they didn't know any of this, yet they knew of his involvement with Renesmee. I guess we hadn't mentioned Jake much.

I drifted through the school day, suddenly afraid about the dinner tonight. Seeing Jacob would be painful, but it could be done. I would hold myself together for the sake of everyone involved. Just picturing his face made me picture the last time I had seen both him and my daughter, but I tried to push past it and keep myself from breaking into tears.

"Bella?" I jumped to attention when Emmett called my name. Somehow I'd made it to the lunchroom and was currently sitting at the table with my family.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Not exactly, I was just trying to check on you. It's like you're a zombie. That's the same face Alice gives us when she's having a vision."

"I was just thinking. Nothing to be concerned over." I waved him off and felt Edward slip his arm around my waist. I missed Jacob, but not in a romantic way, which is most likely what had Alice worried. If this second chance has proven anything, it was that Edward is my true love and no one could ever compare.

"So are we still on for hunting later tonight?"

"Yes. After dinner I will excuse myself to go home. We can leave from the house."

"Bella, will you be able to entertain yourself while Edward is away?" Rosalie asked. She wore a very smug smile. I blushed scarlet and looked away. It only amplified her laughter.

"I'll be fine, Rose." I ground out.

Lunch ended and I found myself daydreaming through the rest of the day. Imagine my surprise when I felt a volleyball hit me in the side of the face.

"Ouch!" I yelled out, my hand covering the place where it hit.

"Bella! Oh my God, are you alright?" Mike ducked under the volleyball net and ran to my side. He was obviously the one who had spiked the ball into my face. I was normally awful at sports, but at least I was good at guarding my face when I paid attention. I would learn to stop daydreaming in gym.

"I'm fine Mike. It just startled me." I rubbed circles on my cheek hoping that there wouldn't be a mark later.

"It's getting red. Here, let me take you to get some ice. I am so sorry, Bella." Mike grabbed my hand but he didn't get very far.

"I've got her." I heard a growl from behind me. Edward was standing there, a scowl on his face. It was biology all over again with the exception of Mike's reaction. This time, he didn't put up a fight, he merely released my hand, clearly shocked at Edward's presence. He wasn't the only one.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth. The entire class began to notice his presence which caught the attention of the coach.

"I saw you get hurt. I couldn't control myself so I came down." He whispered back, leading me away from the gathering crowd to get my stuff. I expected the gym coach to call me back, but I only received gawking stares in that department as well.

Instead of walking me to the nurse's office, Edward led me to the parking lot.

"Class is almost over anyway." He explained, "My hands are cold enough to stop the swelling so there is no need to go to the nurse's office, and Emmett will get my schoolbag for me."

I nodded and followed him to the car. This would give me time to go to the grocery store anyway.

"Here, hold still." Edward placed his hand gently on my face. The cool temperature made my face feel better almost instantly. He held it there until my skin warmed it, then he swapped to the other hand. Once it warmed up as well, he announced that the redness and swelling had ceased.

"Are you ready to go to the grocery store?"

"Yes. I need to get the lasagna into the oven as quickly as possible. It takes a while to prepare and cook. I would hate for everyone to be sitting around waiting for me."

He nodded and started the car.

We drove to the grocery store in silence. Edward's icy touch made my face feel better, but I knew it would still show signs of bruising later. I could only hope that Charlie liked Edward enough to not let his mind wander to Edward being abusive. The idea was absurd.

"Okay," I said when we got inside the store, "I need two garlic cloves, an onion, lots of tomato sauce, lasagna noodles, ricotta, mozzarella, parmesan cheese, parsley, garlic bread, and I think that's it. Maybe some crushed tomatoes too. I'm pretty sure we have eggs at home."

"I used all of the eggs this morning; you may want to get more. Did you want Italian seasoning as well? I haven't checked your spice cabinet, but I doubt Charlie keeps it around."

"I didn't even think about seasoning. Thank you."

"You may also need to get the lettuce and other items for the salad. I don't think your father has any of that either."

"What would I do without your flawless memory?"

"Make numerous trips to the store I would assume." He chuckled, kissing me on the temple.

Edward and I walked all around the store gathering the different items that I needed. At least it wouldn't be a long drive if I needed to come back, though I could almost guarantee that Edward would come back for me.

I checked the cart a few times and from what I remembered from the recipe, I had everything I needed and then some.

We got to the register and Edward insisted that he pay for everything. I was becoming better at not arguing. I kept reminding myself of all the money the Cullens had in the bank. Edward showed me the numbers when I had been a vampire. They could lose a few hundred thousand dollars and not miss it, and that was only a chunk of their accounts.

"Let me carry everything in for you." Edward said once we arrived at my house. Before I could speak, he had all of the bags on his arms. I'd decided to get a few liters of different kinds of drinks to make sure everyone had a choice. Billy and Charlie would most likely have beer, but I couldn't exactly purchase that.

I walked to the door to unlock it and allow Edward to enter. I closed the door and followed him into the kitchen.

"What can I do?" He placed the bags in the kitchen floor and stood at attention. The sight made me giggle. I nodded to the drinks and he flashed quickly to put them away but kept everything else out since we would be using it all.

"Well, now I need to chop the parsley, onions, and garlic. I also need to let the noodles sit in hot water to soften. Oh, and I have to go get the fish from the freezer out back."

"Let me get the fish from outside and do the chopping. We can get done quickly that way and I won't have to worry over you slicing your fingers open accidently."

I attempted to fold my arms and scowl but Edward was gone from the room before I could, obviously getting the fish. It would need time to thaw as well, but I could use the microwave's thaw function for that. I decided to get a pot to boil water in for the noodles. The water would be poured into a casserole dish to make sure the noodles would evenly soften. I'd barely gotten the pot to the tap when Edward returned.

"How do I thaw the fish?" He asked from behind me.

I continued to fill the pot with water and said, "Put it in the microwave. Any other time I would let it thaw on its own but I should have gotten it out this morning. The microwave has a thaw button. Just do what it says." I placed the pot on the stove and turned the heat on. I could hear him fumbling with the microwave behind me while I searched for the cutting board.

"Edward? Can you reach the cutting board for me? I don't know how it got up there because Charlie never uses it. I'll finish the fish while you chop everything." I rolled my eyes at the idea of Edward chopping everything for me, but he didn't see—at least he didn't react.

The rest of the lasagna making went much like this: Edward handled everything requiring sharp objects, and I was in charge of the construction of the dish. I made the cheese mixture to put between that layers, got the noodles ready, and took the items, Edward had chopped, to mix together with the sauce.

"Wow, what are we making?" Charlie said when he came in from work and caught the smell of the fish from earlier. It was already in the mixture and ready to be placed into the oven. I heard him hang up his jacket and gun belt before he joined us in the kitchen.

"Fish lasagna. I've made it before if you remember. It just needs to be wrapped in tin foil and baked for twenty-five minutes. How long until Jacob and Billy get here?"

"Billy said they would be here at six."

I looked around at the microwave clock and saw that is was nearly five-thirty.

"Perfect. It will give us time to get the salads ready and time for the lasagna to cool before everyone tries to dig in. The garlic bread can go in the oven a little later on."

"Great. How are you doing today, Edward?" Charlie asked politely. It was strange to hear him be polite to Edward without forcing it out. I smiled so wide I had to turn away from them to hide my face.

"I'm fine thank you, sir. And yourself?"

"Just fine son. If you two will excuse me, I'm going upstairs to change clothes and freshen up for dinner."

Charlie excused himself from the room to go upstairs. I decided to get the romaine chopped up for the salad and add in the toppings. The dressing could be applied later when everyone was ready to eat. I got a knife from the drawer and pulled the romaine and the toppings from the refrigerator.

"Didn't we agree that you wouldn't be using any sharp objects?" Edward asked as he slipped behind me to remove the knife from my hands.

"I can chop lettuce and other salad toppings just fine." I mumbled. I didn't mind him doing those things for me, but it still made me feel like a child at times. Of course this way it would be done faster.

I stepped away from him and slipped the dish into the oven. I then turned around to watch the speed which Edward used to chop the lettuce. Each piece was chopped perfectly and each piece was the exact same size. It was almost a work of art.

"Do you like what you see?" He purred without looking up from his task. He could feel my eyes appreciating his gorgeous body.

"Mmmhhmmm. It's a shame you're going hunting tonight." I purred back seductively.

"I can always stay." He turned his head to face me and raised an eyebrow. His eyes were a dull brown, nearing black, and the purple bruises under his eyes were becoming more defined.

"No, you need to hunt. It's been long enough." I sighed, but I knew he needed to go.

"If you say so." He turned back around to finish the salads. He wanted to stay just as badly as I wanted him to. The idea of being able to go hunt with him and make love passionately in the woods was appealing. I couldn't wait to be turned into a vampire.

"Oh no." I said quickly, "I forgot the yogurt. I guess we will have to go without dessert tonight." I couldn't figure out where that thought came from, but I assumed it had to do with me imagining myself sucking Edward's cold hard…

"I won't complain." Edward chuckled.

"If you were following my thought process, you would." I giggled back.

"Oh? And what were you thinking?" He turned around to face me, his smile mischievous.

"Just about hunting together… And the activities that could follow."

"I wish you could accompany me." He walked closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, his face inches from mine. I lifted my lips to be kissed and got more than I had bargained for. Edward lifted me and placed me on the counter and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away, his eyes were onyx black. I kissed him back as hard as I could but I couldn't get closer.

"Your father is coming." He pulled back breathlessly. We were both panting. Edward pulled me from the counter and placed me back where I had been standing earlier, and he continued with the salads. When he finished, he placed them all into the refrigerator to keep them cool, and we sat down at the table to relax. My dad hadn't come in the kitchen, but we couldn't take the chance.

"They're early." Edward said after a few minutes.

"You can hear them already?" I slowed my breathing to try to listen, not thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear anything without vampire hearing. Besides, he was most likely hearing their thoughts, not their vehicle.

"Yes. Billy is worried about your relationship with me and Jacob is bored and a little irritated. He wanted to spend time with his friends tonight but Billy forced him to come. He is your distraction so Billy can speak with me alone."

"How long until they get here?"

"Three minutes at most."

I took a deep calming breath to ready myself for their arrival. The lasagna would be ready in ten more minutes so I would have a distraction without Jacob's help, not that he knew that was his purpose.

"Ready to eat?" I whispered to Edward. A sheer look of disgust filled his face. I was glad that his eyes at least were back to a more normal color other than the black by this point.

"I enjoyed preparing the dish with you, and I'm sure you're a magnificent chef, but this is not going to be pleasant for me."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It will all be worth it in the end." He brushed his fingers across my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was swift and chaste as my father was in the other room. We didn't need to repeat our earlier escapades right before company was joining us.

"They're here." Edward said almost silently. I took another breath but I couldn't calm my heart. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the knock at the door. Being a good host, I jumped from my chair and ran towards the sound. When I pulled it open, I nearly sobbed at the sight of Jacob before me.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe my dad was making me go with him over to Charlie's house. It wasn't like I could remember Bella very well or anything. I'd seen her pictures a dozen times while I was at Charlie's place, but I hadn't seen her in person since we were children.

Since her mom ran away from Forks a long time ago, Bella was probably a spoiled brat who always got her way, but for some reason, I couldn't picture her that way. I pictured someone who was caring and who put the needs of others before her own. Don't ask me why, but the feeling was a powerful one.

I'd planned to go to the beach with Quil and Embry tonight to check out the tourists but that idea was quickly put to an end when my dad announced that we'd been invited to dinner. He mumbled some things about a Cullen being there, but I tuned him out quickly. I didn't believe in any of the tribe mumbo jumbo about this so called demon clan.

"Are you excited to see Bella again?" My dad asked as we neared Charlie's house. He'd tried to persuade me for weeks to come along for a visit and when I finally had, it was just a visit with Charlie, the same as always. Bella was out with her boyfriend, so Charlie had told us. My dad seemed to tense at the idea of her being out with a Cullen. I just rolled my eyes at the nonsense of the elders in our tribe.

"Yeah," I lied, "it will be good to see her again after so many years." I knew I couldn't be truthful about how un-excited I was because this dinner seemed to mean a lot to my dad for some reason. I just hoped he wouldn't try to dive from his wheelchair after this Cullen kid. That would be a moment of embarrassment that we couldn't just push off as nothing.

"I appreciate you coming tonight, Jake."

I nodded and looked back out of the side window. I couldn't help but wonder what Quil and Embry were doing at that moment. I tried to picture how the night could have gone if I'd joined them, but before I could play the night out in my head too far, we pulled into Charlie's driveway. My dad's old truck was parked by the road as was a silver Volvo, obviously the Cullen boy's car. I didn't know much about him other than his last name. If he was some demon clan guy, it wouldn't matter if I knew him or not in the end.

I got out of the truck and helped my dad into his wheelchair. The rain was beginning to pick up so I slammed the door and pushed him to the steps as quickly as I could. I had to turn around backwards to pull him up the stairs to get out of the wet. He proceeded to knock on the door for me causing quick footsteps from inside to draw nearer.

When the door was snatched open, I met the eyes of Bella Swan. She gasped as she saw me, and I did the same. Something about her was so familiar, yet I knew I hadn't seen her in person since we were little kids. This familiarity seemed more recent rather than something from the past.

"Um… Hi, I'm Jacob. You probably don't remember me." I stuttered.

"I remember you." She stated, but there seemed to be a hidden meaning there. Her eyes watched me cautiously. She stepped aside to allow me to push Billy into the house, but her face looked pained.

"Hi Bella. How are you? I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." My dad said as he rolled himself away from me and further into the house. Bella moved to follow him, but didn't leave the entranceway.

"It's good to see you again." She said politely, still watching me from the corner of her eye. "Dinner is almost ready. I have to go get it out of the oven to cool."

After another quick pained glance at me, she rushed back to the kitchen. Charlie took her place in the doorway to greet my dad.

"Come on in boys. Have a beer, Billy." Charlie handed my dad a beer and they walked past me to the kitchen. I stayed in the doorway, completely confused. A few images flickered through my mind but I couldn't see them clearly enough to know what they were.

"Jake, come in here and be social." I heard my dad call. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. When I saw the boy sitting at the table with Bella, I felt by body shudder. He looked familiar in a dream-like way. It was almost like we were enemies yet I felt the feeling of friendship.

"_Stupid elder stories messing with my head." _I said to myself. Just because his last name was Cullen didn't mean I had to dislike him.

"Jacob, this is Bella's boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Jacob." Charlie announced. Edward stood and held his hand out for me to shake. I couldn't understand why, but the icy temperature of his hand didn't surprise me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jacob." He said smoothly.

"Yeah, same." I said back. It was like a very overpowering sense of déjà vu when I looked at the two of them. It was beginning to creep me out. They were both staring at me with the same looks on their faces.

"The salads are ready if everyone wants to get started. The lasagna and the garlic bread just came out of the oven. It needs to cool for a few minutes."

"That's okay Bella. We can wait." Charlie said as he laughed and sat down. My dad rolled himself to the table and Edward and Bella served us our salads.

Bella tried to be inconspicuous in her staring, but she failed. At one point, I thought I saw her wipe a tear from her eyes. Edward, on the other hand, was staring at Bella rather than me. The concern behind his eyes was tangible. I almost felt like I'd seen that look before.

After we all finished our salads, Edward stood to serve the lasagna. He said he didn't want Bella to burn her fingers. When he walked over to the oven, I was shocked at his grace. This boy definitely walked too smoothly for his age. I was surprised, yet I had expected it somehow.

While he was across the room, I looked at Bella. We made eye contact, and I saw a new wave of images that seemed familiar yet far away. They were all of Bella, but she looked miserable—like she had lost her best friend… or her boyfriend… She held her arms tightly around her chest as if holding herself together. Before I could look at the images too thoroughly, they disappeared when she looked away.

The rest of dinner went on the same way. I'd make eye contact with either Edward or Bella and see a strange glimpse of something that I felt I should remember. As I tried to make the images clear in my head, I realized Bella was trying to get my attention.

"Jake? Jake?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"Are you finished with your plate? I'm getting ready to wash dishes unless you want another helping."

"Oh. No thanks. Do you need any help with those?"

"No. Edward and I can take care of it, thanks." She smiled another painful smile at me and took my plate to the sink where Edward was drying the ones already washed. I shook my head as I pictured Bella fly off of a motorcycle and into a rock. I didn't even own a motorcycle, and I knew Charlie would have a cow if Bella ever got on one. I couldn't figure out where that image had come from.

"Thank you for the meal, Bella. It was wonderful. I need to be going though. My mother expects me home soon." Edward said once the dishes were washed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you still picking me up for the dance tomorrow?"

I tuned out their conversation. It seemed too staged. I'd glanced at Edward while he ate earlier during the meal. He didn't enjoy it at all, though Charlie seemed fooled. I could tell he didn't eat much and what he did eat was forcibly swallowed. He shouldn't have been eating, he didn't need food. My dad seemed to notice the same thing. Maybe there really was something more to this demon clan myth.

"It was nice having you over for dinner. We will have to do this again sometime." I heard Charlie saying as he shook Edward's hand. Charlie's acceptance of Edward was something that felt wrong somehow. It was as if Charlie was _supposed _to dislike him.

After quick goodbyes, Bella walked Edward outside to his car. I glanced out the window and saw them whispering furiously. It wasn't what I had expected between two people who were dating, but it was what I had expected between the two of them. Nothing ever went smoothly for the two of them, but I couldn't figure out how I knew that.

They stood close together talking for a few more minutes before Bella kissed him and came back inside. I met Edward's eyes when he backed out of the driveway. His face looked as pained as Bella's had earlier.

The rest of the evening was spent in the living room watching what was left of the game. Bella skittered in and out but she never said anything else to me. She did watch me when she thought I wasn't looking, but that was it.

"We need to be heading out. Thanks for having us." My dad said once the game was over as he rolled himself to the door and Charlie helped him down the stairs. The rain had stopped so my dad and Charlie were outside talking. I was still alone in the entranceway.

"It was good to see you again, Jake." Bella said as she appeared behind me. Her face still looked pained and her eyes were red. She had obviously been crying in the other room. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me. Her body began to shake, and I knew for sure she was crying against me.

"It's okay, Bells." I heard myself say. I didn't understand what was happening, but it felt like I'd done this before.

"Jake, you coming?" I heard my dad call from outside. Bella snatched herself away from me and wiped her tears furiously.

"I'm sorry Jake." She said before turning to run up the stairs. I shook my head again for what felt like the millionth time tonight. The thoughts didn't clear.

!i!i!i!i!i!i

"Man you should have seen these girls we hung out with earlier!" Quil bragged.

"Yeah they were great. This one girl was a brunette with green eyes and she…"

"I'm going to bed." I interrupted Embry.

"You okay, Jake?" He asked, his face showing his deep confusion.

"Just tired I guess. It's been a long night and I just want to go to bed." I tried to explain but, the more I tried to get away from them, the more my head hurt. The images from earlier were becoming clear in my mind and I just wanted to be alone to sort through them. All of this confusion needed to be cleared up before I went insane.

"Okay then." Quil said as he and Embry moved from the room.

"Maybe the Cullen kid really is from a demon clan. What if he's possessing Jake right now?" I heard Embry whisper as they left my shop to go outside.

I closed my eyes tightly to try to ignore the new images. It pushed them back long enough for me to get inside, tell my dad goodnight, and lock myself into my room. I needed a solace to clear my head and understand the images that were beginning to take over.

Stretched out on my bed staring at the ceiling, I let go of my restraints and allowed the numerous images to run through my mind. In them, I could see Edward and Bella, but Edward always had a glare on his face when he looked at me. Bella was smiling, trust engraved into her features. She cared deeply for me, but it wasn't a look that a part of me longed to see on her face.

The look I wanted to see was a look of love. I wanted this girl to want me as much as I wanted her. I'd kissed her but she didn't like my advances… At least not that time. She'd asked me later to kiss her, and she had enjoyed it, though she wouldn't admit it. I had taken advantage of her, though I never apologized for it. I wanted her and I wasn't afraid to step on a few toes to get her, even when she was hurting herself to keep from hurting me.

I feel asleep with these visions dancing in my head. I didn't notice when the visions stopped and the dreams had started until I saw something very strange. I saw horse-sized wolves ripping through the skin of a man. No, not a man, a vampire, though I didn't know why I thought he was a vampire. He didn't fit the stereotype.

Before I could run away from the scene, I realized I was getting closer to this vampire. I could feel my teeth sink into his neck and rip. The smell burned my nose, but I'd expected it to. I guess for a dream, it was obvious that I knew what was to come all throughout.

The dream shifted and I met the eyes of a gorgeous blonde woman with folded arms and a scowl on her face. Behind her stood a very large man with brown curls, a blonde haired man, a caramel haired woman, a very small girl with spiky black hair, and a taller blonde man. They all had the same colored eyes as Edward had. I knew them to be his family. They were all vampires too, just like the man with the dreads in the forest. The blonde… Rosalie… She and I didn't get along.

Why was I there? It had something to do with Bella. I knew she was in the house somewhere. She was cold and needed me to keep her warm because I was hot… I was hot because…? I wasn't sure. Why was she cold?

I walked through a house I knew I'd never been in before, yet I recognized everything. Bella's screams came from upstairs and before I could stop myself, I flew towards the sound.

When I got in the room, there was blood everywhere. Rosalie rushed past me with something in her arms and Edward was biting Bella down her arms. I felt my stomach turn and I wanted to vomit. He was giving me orders, but I couldn't hear anything. Instead, I turned to go back down the stairs to escape the scene I'd just witnessed. It felt like it was what I was supposed to do.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, my anger began to make my body shake. I knew the feeling, but I wasn't sure what was about to happen. I'd felt it earlier when I saw Edward for the first time. Or was it the first time?

My panic built up in my throat when I reached the living room. I was desperate to get the hell out of that house, but I heard a noise behind me. I jumped towards the sound to see Rosalie sitting on a couch cooing at something and giving the creature all of her attention.

In Rosalie's arms was a baby, Edward and Bella's baby. Her eyes were the same color as Bella's and her hair was the same color as Edward's. Taking a step closer to her I called her name in my mind before I woke myself up screaming it aloud.

"Renesmee!"

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, so now you know what I had planned for Jacob and why he should be in this story. When Athey was writing the beginning and asked for ideas, this is the idea I proposed. Since Jacob is on his way to remembering, he will not be after Bella romantically so yay for those who can calm down and rest easy. They will already be past that point in their relationship so NO love triangle. Let me know what you think.** **I'm expecting mixed reviews but I really enjoyed this chapter and got it written in one sitting. I apologize in advance but it is going to be awhile before I can get the next chapter out. Not TOO long, but after Thanksgiving at least. I'm getting research papers done and since this is the end of the semester, deadlines are quickly approaching. I'll have more than enough time after December 6th but I HOPE to have another chapter completed before then. Either way, I haven't given up, it will be finished! You all know how real life can be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer. Sorry it took so long. I've been super busy, even with the school break! My beta has been busy as well so we've done the best we could. Thanks to Cauis09 for editing and getting it back to me! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me through my slow updates. I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think of the chapter please. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I ran up the stairs, my heart pounding in my chest. I could feel Jacob watching me go from the doorway. This night was already expected to be difficult, but I hadn't expected the outcome at all. Even Edward seemed shocked when we spoke about Jacob in private outside earlier tonight.

**!i!i!i!i!Earlier!i!i!i!i!**

"He remembers." Edward hissed once we made it outside to his car. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching from within the house.

"Who remembers what?" I asked confused, glancing in the same direction.

"Jacob! He remembers us."

"What are you talking about? He seemed fine to me."

"His memories from our other life are coming back to him. Not as quickly as ours did, but still, the familiarity is there." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and took a deep breath, leaning closer to me.

"But how? How can he remember when no one else around here does? He and Renesmee should have escaped so this can't be happening. Are you sure he is remembering and not just letting his mind wander?"

"I'm positive Bella. He can remember visions, not so much conversations. He saw you after I left you. Your arms were hugged around your chest and your eyes were glazed over. He could see you when you wrecked your motorcycle and hit your head. He knows that eating the food was difficult for me because I don't need to eat, though he isn't sure how he knows that."

"What does this mean then? How can he have these memories too when our family doesn't?"

"I think it has something to do with Renesmee…" Edward looked up at me, his eyes filled with pain. He was still leaned close to me, our heads nearly touching.

"Since we're all connected to her in an unbreakable bond, we are getting our memories back. When you and I saw each other, we went through what Jacob is experiencing now. Renesmee has to be the key to this. It's the only answer."

"I think you're right, but I can't say for sure. I doubt even Carlisle would be much help in this matter. The issue is, if this were about Renesmee, Charlie is connected to her as well. Shouldn't he have regained memories at some point?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so. You remember our lives because you're a vampire, I remember because I was a vampire, and Jacob remembers because she was his imprint. Even then, we are her parents and Charlie is only her grandfather."

I thought quietly for a few moments before a thought hit me.

"Do you think she is the one who sent us back?" I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes at the thought of our daughter saving us when we were unable to save her. I felt my heart begin to break in my chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me before I fell apart.

"She didn't have the ability to send us back. It can't be that. In addition, she and Jacob had an escape plan. They survived the fight." He rubbed circles on my back in attempt to calm me. It didn't help.

"No. If Jacob is a part of this, they died. They didn't make it out!" I was beginning to feel hysterical. The thought of my best friend and my daughter dying was destroying me from the inside out. I'd only made it this far in my sanity on the sheer hope that they'd survived.

"Calm down Bella. We don't know that for sure. Deep breaths now, Jacob is watching us from the window."

I inhaled and tried to calm myself. "What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking that we aren't acting like what he refers to as a typical couple, but he expects you and me to act this way because things have never been easy for us."

"I wonder if he knows deep down how right he is." I wiped the remaining tears from my cheek with the back of my hand but still felt myself whimper.

"I won't hunt tonight. I'll take my car home and come back for you. I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I'll be fine, I promise. You need to hunt and spend time with your brothers and Carlisle. You can text or call me while you're gone, and if I at any time feel that I need you here, I swear that I will call. Okay?" I stepped back to look into Edward's eyes. They seemed to be searching mine for any signs of a lie or hesitation, but he would find none there.

"Alright. Do not hesitate to contact me. Charlie is beginning to wonder what's taking so long. You should go back inside." He glanced at the house then back to me.

"Wait, what about Billy? Did he seem like he wanted to tell Charlie?"

"He wants to speak with me, but he doesn't want to disrespect Charlie in his home. He is planning to make contact with Carlisle and remind him again of the treaty. If that fails, he plans to speak with you in private to see how much you know about us. He doesn't want to bring Charlie into the mix. The treaty forbids it, but he won't hesitate to threaten you with it."

"Basically it will be the same as before when I told him to mind his own business?"

"Basically. I really do need to go now before Charlie comes outside in search of you. Are you sure you will be alright tonight?"

"I'm positive. Just go and I'll call you if I need you. Besides, the rest of your family will be nearby right?"

"Yes. The girls are going to hunt around here and watch movies together. I can take you over there with them if you would like. I'm sure Alice would love to have you join them."

"For the last time, I'll be fine. Enjoy your hunting trip. I love you." I leaned up for a kiss and met his lips with mine. I could feel Jacob watching me from inside, and it only served to make my thoughts go back to Renesmee again and worry about her wellbeing. I released Edward and wrapped my arms around myself, the ache in my chest already starting. He gave me another pained glance before getting into his car and backing out of the driveway slowly, his eyes never breaking contact with mine.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

I took a few deep calming breaths, my body still begging to cry. Jacob remembers, maybe not everything just yet, but still, he remembers the beginning. What would happen to him when he remembered Renesmee? My heart ached at the thought. It would be as painful for me to remember Edward in a world where he could never exist. Even then, once all of his memories returned to him, what if he and my daughter had perished in the battle? Could I handle the retelling? Probably not.

After a long fight, my tears broke free. I'd lost a few throughout the night, but this was an uncontrollable flood down my cheeks. The ache in my chest was throbbing to the extreme. I wanted to call Edward, but I didn't want to interrupt his hunting trip. He needed to take some time for himself, but it didn't mean I didn't miss him.

Several minutes passed before the tears slowed and left me with hiccups. I wiped my swollen eyes with the back of my hands before going to the bathroom to wash my face. It was late enough and sleep would have been a good option, but my body wasn't ready to settle down. Instead, I pulled out my cd player to listen to Debussy. I truly hoped Edward would make me another cd of his music soon.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but I jumped when I heard a noise coming from my window. The cd had already gone through its play but didn't restart.

I sat quietly, holding my breath in the dark when I heard the noise again. It sounded almost like rocks hitting my window. I decided to creep over and see what the disturbance was. Had it been a vampire intent on killing me, surely they would have burst though the glass and done it already.

Stepping close to the window as quietly as possible, I tried to peek out into the night. I nearly shrieked when the noise sounded again right near my head.

"Bella!" I heard in a yelled whisper. I'd left the window closed tonight due to Edward's absence, but I snatched it open quickly when I saw Jacob standing there staring at me.

"I think we need to talk," he called up to me, still trying to be quiet.

"Do you want to come up?" I stepped to the side to allow him access to my window.

"What makes you think I can climb up there… Oh…" Jacob looked thoughtful for a second. "I haven't phased yet, Bella. I can't get up there."

"Oh." I smiled sheepishly. "Let me grab my coat and I'll come down."

I slid the window back into place and ran to my closet to get a warm jacket. It would probably be easier to discuss all of this outside. Knowing Jacob, this conversation would not be a whispered one.

"Jacob?" I said quietly when I stepped outside.

"Over here," I heard him call from beside the house. I walked in that direction.

When I turned the corner, the sight in front of me stopped my motions. Jacob was sitting on the ground, his back against the house. He had his knees drawn to his chest and his face was buried in his hands.

"You remember too, don't you?" His voice was muffled against his palms.

"Yes," I stated bluntly.

"Why did you make me remember?"

"Jacob I… Wait. Why did I make you remember?"

"Everything was going fine until I saw you now suddenly I have two years of built up memories floating around in my head. Why the hell did you do this to me Bella?" Jacob stood quickly and was in front of me, his teeth bared. I almost expected him to phase and attack. He wasn't as tall as he had been in the life I remember, but he was still tall.

"I didn't do anything to you Jake. The same thing happened to me and Edward. No one else has remembered so far. You're the first." I held my ground against his glare. After a few seconds, his eyes softened and he stepped back from me.

"She's not going to exist." It was a statement, not a question, but I felt the need to answer anyway.

"No, she's not." I felt my eyes fill with tears, but I pushed them back.

"I can't describe this feeling welling up inside of me. I miss her so much, yet she's not real and never will be. The longing is strong, but it's not as bad as I know it could be."

"What can you remember Jake?" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer, but I knew I needed to.

"Not much. I get snippets here and there of random memories over the span of two years. I can remember meeting you, the time we spent together, phasing for the first time, a lot of fights with Edward, and her…" he trailed off, his body beginning to shake.

"What is the furthest memory you can recall? You remember Renesmee, but what else after her birth?" I sucked in a breath while I waited for his response.

"I remember that she grew quickly. One minute I was holding her in my arms while you were changing, the next we were all hunting together. I can't remember anything after that, just her in competition with me to get the biggest kill. She didn't want to drink from animals so she needed encouragement."

I let the breath out slowly. Relief flooded my senses. I knew he would remember what happened soon, but I was elated that it wasn't tonight. I was an emotional wreck as is.

"How does Edward's family feel about this? Did they welcome you with open arms again?"

"Not exactly."

I took a few minutes to explain the events that took place beginning on my first day of school. Jacob listened quietly, asking a question here and there. When I'd finished my story, I felt myself shiver. The night had gotten colder and my thin pajama pants and jacket were not keeping me warm.

"Maybe you should go inside," he said as he reached over and rubbed my arm gently to create friction. "I'm sorry I'm not as warm as I was on the mountain," he chuckled.

I felt myself tense at the memory. Jacob seemed to notice my reaction.

"I never did apologize for that. It was immature and childish of me to fight fate. I'm sure there are a million other incidents of myself being childish, but I don't have those memories yet. If I'd known then what I know now, I would have behaved myself and not created problems for you and Edward."

"Luckily for you, none of that has happened yet. You can redeem yourself." I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm not sorry that I fought to stay close to you. I can't imagine what would have happened had I not been there for Nessie's birth. Or if I had given up on you after Edward came back. I wouldn't have been able to protect you." Jacob looked off into the distance, tears coming to his eyes again before he pushed them back.

"Let's get you inside."

I nodded and let Jacob help me to my feet and lead me around to the front of the house.

"Jake, how did you get here?" I looked out over the driveway and then both directions of the road. There was no car in sight.

"I paid Quil to drop me off. He thinks you and I are sneaking around. I didn't correct him because the truth is much harder to believe. My car isn't fixed yet and my dad would notice if his truck was gone before he noticed I wasn't there."

"Oh. How are you going to get home?" Suspicion showed on my face.

"I was hoping I could stay here. Your dad is supposed to go visit my dad and Harry first thing in the morning. Do you think you could give me a ride home in the morning? I'll sleep on the floor. I'll even call Edward for you if that's what you're worried about."

"Okay…" I said quietly. I didn't mind Jacob staying the night in my room, since his intentions were pure enough, but I wasn't sure how Edward would feel about it. I wouldn't do anything that could possibly upset him.

Jacob followed me inside and up to my room. He kept a comfortable distance from me and waited for me to pull my phone out from its hiding place. I selected Edward's number and pressed send. It rang twice before Edward picked up the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong? I'm on the way."

"Edward, calm down and stop running." I could hear the whoosh in the background slow to a stop. "Jacob got a large chunk of his memories back. He is here with me now and would like to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"Put him on." His voice was tense, but at least he would actually speak with Jacob this time.

"Hey Edward, it's Jacob. As Bella told you, I have a lot of my memories back. I came over here to talk to her. I paid Quil to drop me off so I have no ride home tonight and since I can't phase, it's too long of a walk. Would it be okay with you if I sleep in the floor of Bella's room and have her take me home tomorrow?"

I watched him intently as he seemed to listening to Edward on the phone.

"I understand. You have my word. Not a Problem. Okay. Okay. Bye." He hung up and handed me back my cell phone.

"So?"

"He said it's okay, but he will be here soon, he expects me on the floor at all times, and he reminded me that I haven't phased yet so having every bone in my body broken will take longer than a few days to heal."

I couldn't help but giggle at the lecture Jacob had received. The eye roll only served to make me laugh harder.

"I'll get you some blankets and an extra pillow so you'll be more comfortable."

He nodded as I left the room to tiptoe down the hall to the closet. I really hoped Charlie didn't check in on me in the morning before he left. Now that Edward was in his good graces, he would probably not be happy to walk in and see Jacob asleep on my floor.

"Here." I tossed the pillow and the thicker comforters I found. They would serve as cushions more so than blankets.

"Thanks," he said as he placed them down on the floor next to my bed. At least this way if Charlie stuck his head in my room he wouldn't be able to see Jacob. His snoring was another matter entirely.

"Do you still talk in your sleep?"

"Yep. Enjoy."

He groaned playfully and chuckled.

"Jake? Do you mind opening the window?"

"It's a little cold for that isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It makes it easier for Edward to get in and out. I was keeping it closed tonight since he wasn't supposed to come over until tomorrow morning, but since the plans have changed it would be easier.

He nodded and leaned up from his nest of covers in the floor to slide the window up. When it was as high as it could go, he snuggled back down to hide from the new chill in the room.

We were both quiet for a few minutes to the point that I thought he'd fallen asleep. Just when I'd relaxed enough to fall asleep myself, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said quietly. I rolled over to look at him in my floor.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for not understanding. You needed a friend and I pushed you for more than you could offer. I was stupid and I'm very sorry for my actions. I'm also sorry for imprinting on Nessie. It's not that I could have controlled it, but I could have controlled my actions better. You were a new mother and you felt threatened by me. Again, I was immature and selfish, but I will make it up to you. I promise."

"Jake, I forgave you a long time ago. You became the brother I always wanted. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything in the world."

When the words came out of my mouth, Jacob jumped up from his spot to hug me. His arms enclosed me in an innocent gesture and held me tightly.

"I can't remember that far ahead, but thanks Bells. It means a lot to me. I feel like I grew up these past few hours. It's strange."

He pulled away from me, his eyes seemingly searching for something far away. I assumed he was scanning his memories to see if there was anything new.

"What did I say?" I heard from the window. I jumped towards the sound. Edward was standing there, arms folded, a glare aimed at Jacob.

"Sorry." Jacob bowed his head and slid into the floor. It was very unusual for him not to taunt Edward, but I guess his maturity was shining through. That or he knew without being able to phase, Edward would kill him easily.

"How was your time with your brothers?" I asked as I opened my arms for him. He flashed across the room in an instant, Jacob forgotten on the floor.

"It was actually fun. We were getting ready to come back anyway so once we all got to the house, I said my goodbyes and came here. Be glad I trust his word or I might have killed him."

Edward's face was serious, but I could see the twinkle in his eye. He was happy to have Jacob back in our lives, especially since he remembers everything and there is no chance he will be after me romantically.

"Hey, hey, it doesn't count if Bella says something really nice and forces me to hug her. Jeeze, relax." Jacob held up his hands before getting comfortable on his mat. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"I have one more question before I go to sleep."

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"You two weren't going to tell me about the life we had, were you?" His voice was heart breaking. I looked into Edward's eyes and he gave me a gentle nod.

"No. We weren't."

"Can I ask why you think I didn't deserve to know?"

"We thought it would be easier not to involve you. With the loss of Renesmee, why would you have wanted to remember? We see how difficult it is for us, but for you… You didn't tell Quil the truth when you asked for a ride. Would you have believed us anyway?"

"No, probably not," he admitted, "but I'm glad I do remember. I don't know what I would do if I remembered and no one else did. At least we all have each other."

Edward and I agreed with the statement.

Jacob yawned and stretched. It didn't take him long to fall asleep leaving Edward and I alone.

"Does he remember the end?" Edward asked, almost silently.

"No. He doesn't remember everything yet. He didn't even mention the random assortment of vampires that stood up to the Volturi with us. I'm hoping he doesn't remember. I don't think I can handle hearing how they died."

Edward resituated us in my bed, taking the time to make sure my electric blanket was plugged in so he could join me under the covers.

"I'm relieved he doesn't have that memory, at least not yet anyway. I would rather be here with you when he does remember."

"It's not going to be easy is it?"

"No," he answered simply.

"What's he thinking about?" I peeked over the side of the bed at Jacob. His face was pulled into a grimace, but at least he wasn't thrashing or screaming.

"He is remembering the battle with the newborns. His body was just crushed by one of them."

I shivered at the memory. I thought for sure Jacob was going to be killed. The familiar ache in my chest reappeared, but I pushed it aside as quickly as it came.

"Now he's dreaming about you. Nothing concrete, just images and voice clips. He's trying to remember the emotions he felt towards you in that life as compared to now. He can't understand why he acted the way he did, but he wouldn't change it because at least he got a friend and an imprint out of the ordeal. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't kill him when I wanted to."

Edward chuckled, but he still spoke fondly of Jacob. Even with bad situations between them, they were brothers at the end. That's what counts.

"When he phases, the loss of Renesmee is going to destroy him," I stated flatly.

"It would be the same if I could remember everything but you didn't exist," Edward said, his hold subconsciously tightening around me.

"Maybe we can keep him from phasing this time. Maybe we can keep the rest of them from changing as well. Maybe even prevent Harry Clearwater's heart attack. What if…"

"Bella," Edward said quietly, "one day at a time." He kissed my head gently and began to hum to me. My mind was racing at all of the possibilities and sleep seemed impossible, but after a few moments, I felt my eyelids begin to droop. Before I knew it, I was asleep and dreaming of the meadow.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! **

"Bella? Bella it's time to get up."

I cracked an eye open to see Jacob standing over me. His long hair was wet and pulled back behind his shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to give me a ride home. Edward had to leave to make sure his scent didn't get on me too strongly. That and the sun is out today. He's going to meet you after you get back to take you to his place."

"Did you take a shower?" I tried to rub my eyes but my body still wanted sleep.

"I had to. I'll have to take another one when I get home before Sam or the others smell me. No one can know I was around a Cullen. The scent can be faint since my dad and I were over here last night, but it can't be strong like I slept in a room with him."

"Uh huh." I let my eyes close but Jacob shook me awake again. I glared at him before stepping out onto the floor and taking clothes with me to the bathroom to change. I liked the comfort of this newfound relationship with Jacob, but having him wake me up wasn't something I wanted happening often.

Teeth brushed and clothes changed, I walked back to my room, but Jacob wasn't there.

"Down here." He called from the bottom of the stairs. I walked down to find him eating a piece of toast at the table.

"Ready?"

He shoved the rest of it into his mouth and nodded. I retrieved my keys and my light jacket and walked outside to my truck where the bright sun nearly blinded me. It was almost offensive to see it in the sky now that Edward had to stay away.

"Thanks again for letting me stay. I'll let you know if I remember anything of importance." Jacob said as he slipped into the seat next to me.

"That sounds good." I felt the knot twist in my stomach. The only thing of importance he could remember is the one thing I don't want him to remember. "Do I need to drop you off at your house? Or would that raise too many questions?"

"I called Quil while you changed and all. He's going to meet us at the treaty line and give me a ride. It'll look like we just got back from town."

"Good. I don't need any questions being raised. I still don't lie very well. I can get away with some things, but not much."

We got to the line as fast as my truck would take us. Quil sat propped up on the hood of what I assumed to be his mom's car. The smirk on his face could easily be seen. I pulled in behind his car to allow Jacob to get out.

"Thanks again Bells. I would hug you but I'm sure you smell like Edward, "he smiled an apologetic smile.

"Jake, dude! Aren't you going to introduce me?" Quil was standing outside of Jacob's door, his smirk even bigger as he glanced at my blushed face.

"Bella, Quil. Quil, Bella. Can we go now?"

"Sure, sure. See you later Bella!" Quil winked at me and slapped Jacob on the back. I hoped he would think of something to tell Quil so he didn't think Jacob and I were a couple. I _really_ didn't need that to be spread around La Push.

The drive home was quiet without Jacob in the truck with me. I decided to turn on the radio to have a little sound. Finally, I reached my driveway. I'd only just parked my truck when Carlisle Mercedes appeared from around the corner, sliding in smoothly behind me. Alice must have timed my arrival.

"Good morning," Edward called out of the cracked window. "I apologize for leaving so quickly, but I'm sure Jacob explained my reasoning to you." I glanced up at the sun and glared.

"He did. I wish I could have slept longer, but it's fine. Just let me grab something to eat and we can go," I called over my shoulder as I walked to the door.

"That won't be necessary. Esme is making you breakfast and Alice has everything ready for you to take a shower at my house. All you need to do is leave a note for Charlie."

"Okay." I ran inside and quickly scribbled a note for my dad, giving him Edward's number again for good measure, then walked back outside to the tinted Mercedes. I was excited about the dance tonight, but I wasn't looking forward to Bella Barbie Time with Alice.

* * *

**(A/N): Call it sappy all you want, but I am creating my perfect Jacob. Maybe not perfect, but since this is a second chance, Jacob deserves to be a better person too. As promised, he isn't after Bella. They are all three at the maturity level in which Breaking Dawn left them at. Slightly bad news on Ch 22. I was almost finished with it and somehow saved over it with another document. This means I will have to retype everything. I'm really sorry. I'll try to work on it, but school starts back tomorrow and I'm going to New Orleans the day after until Saturday. I promise I will update the first chance I get. Thank you for your patience.**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N): Well, here is the chapter retyped. I hope it's better than the first time around. I tried to see if it'd been saved elsewhere. No such luck. Anyway, please review and let me now what you think. A PM works just as well. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It's always nice to get support. For those of you newcomers, welcome! Thanks to Caius09 for getting this chapter edited. We both apologize for being slow, but you all know how real life likes to step in the way! **

* * *

**EPOV**

I drummed my fingers impatiently as I sped down the winding road to my house. Bella sat quietly next to me; her mind obviously on other matters. I assumed she was imagining the dance.

She was excited, though I didn't think she was as excited as me. Tonight is the night I'd planned to present her with her ring on the chain I'd purchased. I'd hoped to present it to her at the dance, perhaps during a slow song with our bodies pressed close together, but it would cause tongues to wag almost as much as if I'd placed it on her finger.

No, my idea was just as romantic, if not more. I decided to string lights above the meadow in order to make it bright enough for Bella to see her gift. I would also bring a CD player to provide us music for a dance. I would still be able to present her with her gift during a slow dance, just without the unwanted eyes and following gossip. Of course, we would be forced to leave the dance early in order for her to be able to arrive home on time, but it would be worth it.

I quickly reminded myself to grab an extra jacket for her. With the sun being out all day, the temperature shouldn't be too chilly, but it would be better to be safe than sorry.

"Bella!" Alice called as soon as I'd put the car in park. She bounced excitedly outside of the door, her hands clapping in front of her. In her mind, she was chanting, "_Don't think of the dress, don't think of the dress."_

"Hey Alice." Alice opened Bella's door and helped her from the car. I chuckled lightly to myself as I followed them into the house. Bella's body was vibrating with Alice's excitement.

"We're going to have so much fun! Rose is going to help too. Go eat quickly so we can get started. You will still need to take a shower as well. We will handle everything else," she said in a sing-song voice.

Bella cast me a look over her shoulder as she was pulled behind Alice into the kitchen. I smirked as I watched her go. This was her decision and there was nothing I could do now to change it. Luckily for her, she was greeted by Esme in the kitchen who posed as a calm buffer to Alice's excitement. With talk of nomads and battles recently, it was nice for Bella to take a moment to relax and have girl time, even if it was just our sisters dressing her up.

"Where are Peter and Charlotte?" She asked, glancing around with a look of expectation. She most likely expected Peter to appear in front of her at any second, his grin plastered on his face.

"They are taking some time to themselves. They aren't accustomed to spending a lot of time in one place so they tend to get antsy," Esme answered. She and Bella embraced while exchanging pleasantries.

"Breakfast is on the table for you. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you Esme. You're too good to me." They hugged again, Esme's mind gushing with motherly love as she watched Bella rush to the food.

"_Edward?" _Alice asked to make sure she had my attention. I looked into the kitchen and met her eyes to let her know I was focused on our silent conversation.

_"I sent Jasper and Emmett to hang the lights when I saw you decide to use them. It's going to take a lot of extension cords, but it's manageable. I would go over the different plugs with electrical tape to make sure everything works properly. The jacket will stay dry where I placed it and everything will work out, though I suggest you get there and check on Emmett and Jasper."_ She giggled in her mind, but didn't show me anything useful.

I nodded to her before exiting the house to go check on the progress of my brothers. I assumed I would get there and they would be tangled in the lights, the entire meadow destroyed.

In reality, I wasn't far off. Arriving at the meadow, I could hear Emmett and Jasper yelling obscenities at each other. The things that _weren't _being said were much worse. Apparently, Jasper had insulted Emmett in some way and now Emmett was chasing him around, destroying everything in his wake. I tuned them out to the best of my ability and tried to catch their attention. At least some of the strands of lights were in place, though most were forgotten on the ground. Alice had obviously seen this happening.

I cleared my throat, afraid if I opened my mouth to speak. I could shout just as many foul words as Emmett currently was.

"Oh hey!" Emmett yelled as both he and Jasper came to a stop before me, glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"What happened to the lights?" I asked; the disapproval clear on my face.

"We put some of them up," Emmett protested, his mind still on Jasper. He was planning a surprise tackle. Jasper could feel the shift in his emotions so he was prepared for the next move. I rolled my eyes at them.

"If Jasper wasn't such a…"

"Emmett," I cut him off, "go attack him somewhere else." He started to protest, but Jasper caught his attention with a crude gesture forcing him to plan retaliation.

"Go on back to the house. I'll take care of the lights." In truth, I didn't mind hanging them myself, not only because it would keep the meadow from being destroyed, but also because it would allow me to know I personally did this for Bella. It added to my decision to take matters into my own hands that those two would be out here for hours with nothing accomplished to show for it.

They both agreed and went back to their squabble while I hung the remaining strands of lights around the trees. It would still be dim for Bella's eyes, but better than if we were to sit in the dark with nothing but the moon.

"_We got some of them up, but Emmett started acting stupid forcing me to shut him up." _Jasper's thoughts said as he and Emmett got further away.

I quickly checked over their work, checked the placement of the jacket and electric tape, compliments of Alice, and the extra plug for the CD player, which I would need to run back to the house to retrieve. Once everything checked out, I hung the rest of the light strands. I decided to turn them on before I left to return with the CD player just to make sure Alice's vision didn't change.

When I stepped back to admire my work, the lights all twinkled to life. Alice must have been watching my decisions. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Emmett approaching.

"Here is your CD player. The squirt sent me to keep me and Jasper from messing up the house." He smiled sheepishly and handed me the CD player. "Looks good. Want me to wrap the tape around the cords? It's supposed to be dry but I think Alice just wanted to give me something to do.

"Go ahead, the tape is over there. I need to make sure I have Bella's gift ready. I can't very well carry it around with me."

Emmett began singing to himself, something that no one in the house could tolerate due to his song choices, and I found myself grinding my teeth. It only served to make him sing louder and further off key.

"I think you're right about Alice trying to keep you away from the house. I'll be right back. Don't destroy anything."

"No promises." Emmett called after me. I didn't expect him to destroy anything, but I still wanted to hurry back, even if his singing was something that would cause me to send him back to Alice.

I got back to the house and climbed through my own window to retrieve Bella's gift. I took a moment to listen in on Bella, but Alice quickly picked up on my presence and shooed me back out of the window. She made sure not to think of Bella, even if she was only freshly out of the shower rather than dressed up. It would be hours before she was ready. Alice would see to that.

I got back to the meadow and thankfully, Emmett hadn't destroyed anything. He'd actually done everything he'd been expected to do. I was impressed to say the least. I took a moment to look at the lights, I tested the CD player, and I made sure Bella's gift was stashed in the appropriate place.

When I was satisfied, my excitement was at the brim and needed to be expressed somehow. It was too early to blow the surprise, and I couldn't go back to the house. Alice would merely shoo me away again to keep me from seeing Bella's dress for the dance. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal, but it was always better to see the real thing with my own two eyes.

"I'm going to go for a run. Do you want to go?" I asked Emmett, who was contemplating wrapping himself in the remaining electrical tape just for the fun of it.

"Sure. Rose is busy anyway so it's not like I have anything to do around the house." He wiggled his eyebrows at me before adding in his mind, "_Or anyone."_

I rolled my eyes at him, but we ran anyway. I didn't have a particular destination in mind; I just needed to relieve the excitement I felt. Emmett seemed to understand that.

After an hour or so, I stopped. I'd lost Emmett a few minutes back to a bear that was walking lazily through the forest. He wasn't thirsty, but he was being cautious since we were all going to be in an enclosed space with all of Forks High School tonight. It was better not to take chances. I'd decided not to worry about feeding since the only temptation in the room would be Bella, and she was in no danger from me.

With the absence of thoughts other than my own, I allowed myself to lie on my back and enjoy the warmth on my skin from the sun. I could remember hating how the sun reflected off of my skin, solid proof that I was a monster, but after seeing Bella in the sunlight, her skin twinkling brightly, how could I hate the sun and its effects?

I wasn't sure how long I spent on my back, but I opened my eyes when I heard Emmett approaching.

"You ran circles all over this place. Do you realize how difficult it was to find you?" He fell backwards next to me and let out a sigh.

"A school dance huh? Rose didn't want to go until Bella decided to go. That's okay I guess. It's been too long since I took her dancing. Maybe this will get her off my back."

"We didn't attend the dance last time, only prom."

"Why didn't we go?" Emmett propped up on an elbow to face me.

"Bella made up numerous excuses to potential suitors to get her out of going. Instead, she and I spent the day in the meadow. It was the first time she saw me in the sunlight." I sighed at the memory, a little sad that it would not be happening the same way this time, but still thrilled with the new outcome.

"So by the time prom came around she wanted to dress up and go out?"

"Not exactly. It was after her bones were healed from the incident with James, though she still wore a walking cast. Alice spent the day dressing her up, but Bella expected a different outcome for the evening.

"What could she possibly expect out of Alice dressing her up? A Vegas wedding or something?" Emmett chuckled.

"No. She thought I was going to change her."

I let the sentence sit for a moment, Emmett rolling the thought around in his head.

"Let me get this straight. She thought Alice dressed her up so she could go through the transformation? Did she not think about the blood and the burning? Why the hell would she expect that to be an occasion for dress up?"

"That's what I wanted to know! I was shocked to say the least. After the details about the transformation process, I wondered how her mind could have reached that conclusion. Actually, dressing her up before the worst pain imaginable is about to occur is something that I could imagine Alice doing."

Emmett and I both laughed as he played out the scene in his mind.

"Does it bother you that things will be different this time? I mean, you could change her tonight. I remember Bella mentioning that she tried over and over to get you to do it but you wouldn't give in. At least this way her age would be a year under yours."

"We can't do that. We both still want to have a child. We will still wait until she graduates, as planned, but we will be prepared for the pregnancy and birth this time. I wouldn't take that decision away from her for the world."

"Are you still hoping to get your daughter back?"

Emmett had been thinking about this for a few days now, though he never said the words aloud. In reality, he wasn't the only one in our family who possessed the same thoughts. Everyone was worried that Bella and I would get our hopes up for Renesmee's return, only to be disappointed.

"I would love to have my daughter back, but neither Bella nor I are pinning our hopes on that occurring. We will be happy with any child we are able to conceive."

"Didn't you say that dog imprinted on her? At least you can avoid that this time. I've seen some pretty messed up shit in my days, but I think that takes the cake."

"I wasn't thrilled with the idea, but his feelings for her were pure. He would have given his life for hers."

"Still weird, but whatever you say."

I didn't feel like trying to explain the entire process to him, so I dropped the conversation. I hadn't been happy with Jacob's involvement, but it wasn't something he could control. He could have been less of a nuisance about the whole ordeal, but at least he was there with her in the end.

"We should be getting back. The sun is going down and Alice will want us to get ready soon. Bella and I are going to her house once we get dressed to allow Charlie to take pictures. He is much more accepting of our relationship and I refuse to ruin it," I said as I stood. Emmett followed suit.

"I don't see why you care. It's not like it will matter a few decades from now," he said nonchalantly.

"It matters to Bella, so it matters to me. Even after her change, Charlie was still part of our lives. I've told you this."

"Yeah, but you could just get on with things now and get started on your lives. As I said, it won't matter a few decades from now."

"You've been around Rosalie too long. She says the same thing."

"I'm not around her enough if you ask me," he said as his mind moved to his sex life.

"I'm not listening to this. Let's go before Alice throws a tantrum." He nodded and he both ran in the direction of the house.

"_Edward?"_ Alice's _voice_ called to me. I ran in the direction from which it came.

"There you are. Rose is working on Bella's hair. You can go get dressed now. I have your outfit placed on your bed for you. Charlie is just getting home. He bought a camera for the occasion."

"Thanks Alice." I hugged her and ruffled her spiky hair, She growled gently under her breath but smiled. I proceeded to run to the house and change. Emmett had already run ahead of me.

"_Stay out of my thoughts Edward. Don't ruin this," _came Rosalie's thoughts when I reached my room. I did my best to concentrate elsewhere while I dressed. The excitement I felt could only be compared to the excitement I felt on my wedding day. I couldn't wait to experience that again.

After I was dressed and ready to take Bella to her father's house for pictures, I ran down the stairs. The thoughts around me were all ecstatic that Bella and I were going to a public event together. I reminded myself that they couldn't remember our night at prom.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard Bella's careful footsteps making her way to the stairwell. I held my breath in anticipation.

When she entered my sight, I was taken away. The brown dress made her cream skin seem to glow. It only came down to her knees and the straps tied together behind her neck. It emphasized her figure and cradled her perfect breasts. She carried a shawl over her arm, a smart idea on Alice's part. Another intelligent idea were the ballet flats that she wore, probably her idea to keep from breaking her neck, though I couldn't imagine my hands leaving her body tonight.

"What do you think?" Bella asked, swaying back and forth to allow the dress to swish around her knees.

"It's beautiful," was all I could manage to say before I dashed up the stairs to meet her and attach my lips to hers.

"Wow, maybe I should dress up more often," she whispered against my mouth, ignoring the presence of my family behind me.

"You two need to get going so Charlie can see you," Alice said from the top of stairs, her yellow dress almost as beautiful as Bella's. Jasper took in every inch of her body, a strong wave of lust being the only evidence of his thoughts.

"Wait," Esme said as she flashed to the kitchen. She wanted to take pictures as well.

"Rosalie? Are you dressed as well?" Esme said in a normal speaking voice. Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs causing Emmett to flash to her side.

"Damn babe, that dress is hot!" He traced his hands all down her curves, growling seductively under his breath.

"Everyone, let me get some photos before Edward and Bella leave. Come on now."

Everyone obeyed and we stood in a line, smiling for the camera. We never took pictures together, as we always look exactly the same, but with Bella being human, the picture would be nice for her to look back on after her transformation.

"Okay, now just Edward and Bella," Esme said after the first picture was taken. Carlisle smiled from the back. His thoughts were centered on how human this moment seemed. A simple moment of his children taking pictures before the big dance. Esme's thoughts were along the same lines as his.

Bella and I stood for a second picture, then Esme asked if she could put the camera on a timer to get a picture of all of us. We agreed, and stood close together. She set the camera and she and Carlisle joined us, their smiles wide. My heart warmed along with theirs at the serenity of the moment. It would be a wonderful picture to show our child someday. I hoped to get many more pictures of Bella as a human. Not only for us and our child, but also for Charlie and Renee. After the change, Bella wouldn't be the soft innocent girl they know and love. It would be good for them to have pictures from her last human months.

"_Thank you Edward,"_ Esme said in her thoughts. She was nearly sobbing with her happiness of Bella joining the family and for me finally being mated and no longer the odd man out. I nodded to her and pulled her into my arms. She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore.

"I love you mom," I whispered into her hair. She squeezed me tighter then let go to hug Bella as well, careful not to mess up her hair which was simply curled and flowing down her back. I assumed Alice and Rosalie would do something more for prom and something even more dramatic for our wedding.

Once Esme released Bella, I led her outside to the car. The night air was warm, but there was a hint of chill to it when the wind blew. I decided that the jacket in the meadow was a good idea.

"That was interesting," Bella said when we were out of earshot from my family.

"Which part?"

"The pictures. From what I remember, we never took group pictures. I'm glad we did this time though. It will be nice to have after I'm changed."

"My thoughts exactly."

When we arrived at Bella's house, Charlie looked out the window. He'd been anxious for our arrival. He was excited to see Bella dressed up and happy.

"There you are. I was wondering what time you were going to come by. You took pictures at the Cullens' house as well I take it?"

"Yeah dad. Esme wanted pictures with all of us before we left. She was as excited as you seem to be," Bella rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile on her lips.

"Hello Charlie. It's nice to see you." I held out my hand for him to shake. It was a strange feeling to be on a first name basis with my future father in law, but it was nice.

"Good to see you too, Edward." He shook my hand warmly and led us inside.

"I got a camera," he said awkwardly as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"That's great dad. Take some pictures of me and Edward, then he can take some of me and you," Bella said to get Charlie out of his awkwardness. He nodded and went to the kitchen to retrieve his camera.

"Your mom will want copies of these, he said as he lifted the eyepiece to look through. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and smiled for the camera. Charlie took a few more before I took the camera from him to get some of him and Bella. The love for his daughter showed in his eyes. I smiled along with them as I snapped a few pictures.

"Okay, that's enough. You two get out of here and go to the dance. Bella, just be home before twelve. I would let you stay out later, but the legal curfew is twelve so…" Charlie trailed off. He wanted to give Bella permission to spend the night at my house, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea and he knew Bella's mother certainly wouldn't approve.

"I'll be home on time dad. I would hate for you to be called to come get me." Bella hugged her father and allowed me to walk her to the car. Charlie waved from the door as we pulled away. My excitement was back and I was already counting the seconds until Bella would receive her gift.

Arriving at the dance, I parked my car and walked around to help Bella out. She wrapped her arm around my waist and smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you for doing this for me," she said.

"As if I would deny you anything." I kissed her lips and led her inside. My family hadn't arrived yet, but I could hear their thoughts in the distance.

"Do you think it would have been like this had we gone together the first time?" she asked as we stepped into the gym. It wasn't as decorated at it had been for prom, but it was still nice, even though some of the décor was what one would call cheesy.

"I doubt it. I would have been walking on eggshells. At this point in our relationship, I hadn't truly decided if I would kill you or not. I didn't make it a solid decision, according to Alice, until I got to the meadow." I felt her tense and cast her an apologetic smile. I'd decided already not to shelter her from any information.

"Shall we dance?"

"Um, can we wait for a slower song? I am not exactly coordinated in this human body."

"You know I would do everything for you. If you would rather wait, that's fine as well." I kept my arm around her and walked her over to a table.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked once we were seated.

"They are in the parking lot coming this way. Alice wants to dance with you at least once, though she can't get a vision on you accepting her offer," I whispered in her ear just as the music came to a close.

"Not going to happen," Bella whispered back, her stubbornness kicking in.

"So, this is a school dance," Emmett said as he came over to the table, his arm around Rosalie. Jasper and Alice were right behind them.

"You've been to dances Emmett," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but not in a long time."

"Tell me about it," Rosalie said as she glared up at him. "Let's dance."

Emmett and Rosalie went to the center of the floor and began to dance with the rest of the students, though most of them stepped away from them subconsciously. Each of their motions were in perfect sync and their grace was noticeable.

"How are you holding up, Jasper?" Bella asked him quietly.

"It's difficult, but I'm okay. It's nice to get out once'n a while."

"I'm so glad you joined the family Bella! We never do anything like this. I can see that we'll be attending prom though. I'm so excited!" Alice clapped, but stayed still in her chair.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a slow song came over the speakers. I stood and held my hand out for Bella. She took it happily and allowed me to lead her to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper followed closely behind where we all met up with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Just let me lead, and you'll be fine," I whispered in her ear. The closeness of my mouth to her skin caused her to moan quietly under her breath. I chuckled and placed a kiss on her throat before slipping her feet on top of mine as I had at prom. She smiled seductively as we began to twirl around the dance floor. Our siblings were doing the same.

"It is nice that you are able to dance for the both of us. I hope to be able to dance just as well after the change so I can carry my own weight… Literally." She giggled and hugged herself tighter to me.

"One day, love. Until then, I like dancing with you this way. It gives me an excuse to keep you closer than necessary."

When the song came to an end, I stopped spinning and Bella stepped down from my feet. As soon as she did, Jasper's arms were around her waist. She jumped, obviously expecting someone else, but relaxed when she saw it was him.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She cut her eyes back to me then back to him.

"I'm dancing with my sister of course. Come on." Bella tried to protest, but Jasper's grin was like iron as he pulled her body to his and began dancing along to the beat. Bella blushed scarlet and looked over at me. I chuckled and made my way away from the crowd of students who were bopping back and forth. I'd almost gotten back to the table when I felt a tiny hand on my arm.

"Oh no you don't. Jasper is dancing with our sister, I want to dance with our brother," Alice stated as she pulled me back in the direction we had come from. It was a fast song so we danced accordingly. I checked on Bella through Jasper's thoughts and she seemed to have relaxed now that Jasper was leading her through the steps. I also noticed Emmett's mind. He'd picked up that Jasper and I had changed partners, and he planned to do the same next song so he could dance with Bella as well.

"I'm glad Bella decided to come. I thought I would have to fight her the entire way, but I'm happy to admit that I was wrong, "Alice said as we danced around the room. The other students were all stepping away from us, their minds filled with self conscious thoughts.

"It's nice to do something we didn't do before. It makes things easier for us to endure the passing time."

"It sounds like Bella is already a vampire and you're both bored senseless," Alice giggled.

"Not quite."

The song ended and Emmett pulled Bella a little too roughly away from Jasper. Jasper cast him a glare but moved on to get Alice back from me. I decided to seek out Rosalie and dance with her. Before I made a move, she found me.

"How do you like Bella's outfit?" She asked as she placed her hands on me and the next song started.

"She's always beautiful," I said nonchalantly.

"Of course you would say that. You know what I mean," she scoffed.

"It's beautiful and she looks amazing. Better?"

"Much."

Rosalie spent most of our dance in silence. She was listening to the humans standing around us while I was reading their minds. A few of the boys were daring their friends to ask Bella or one of my sisters to dance, but they were all too frightened of my brothers and myself. It was amusing to say the least.

One boy in particular was set on asking Rosalie to dance, until she turned her head to stare at him. The intensity in her eyes caused him to stop boasting to his friends and to disappear into the crowd of other students.

"Are you having a nice time?" I asked when I rejoined Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"I am. I think my heart stopped when Jasper grabbed me. It wasn't at all anything I expected to happen."

"It didn't stop, though it did skip beats," I chuckled.

"Only you would listen that closely." She rolled her eyes, but her smile was adorable. We went on with our dance, our bodies the appropriate distance apart.

Throughout the night, Alice tried numerous times to get Bella to dance with her, but each time Bella declined, promising that she would once she was more graceful. Alice huffed but accepted her answer as she watched the future event play out through her visions.

The other students had taken notice of the grace we possessed, but none of them thought it to be unusual. They expressed thoughts of jealousy, some more so than others, but it was easy for me to ignore as I led Bella around the dance floor. After a while, she decided it was time to sit down and get a drink. I led her back to our table and left to get her some punch, taking care to make sure no one had added anything to it. Alice and Jasper joined her while I was away, which I was thankful for. It kept the other male students from flocking to her.

Untainted punch in hand, I returned to the table where they waited. Bella accepted it graciously and drank vigorously. I watched as her throat expanded and contracted to allow the liquid to pass down. I made it out to be more erotic that I should have.

"_If you are to get Bella home on time after her surprise, you need to leave now, Edward,"_ Alice said to me in her mind, interrupting my fantasies. I nodded to let her know I'd heard her.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you, but we have to leave the dance early. Is that okay?"

"A surprise?" She seemed to consider it for a moment, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth, before she smiled and nodded. She was getting better at accepting my surprises every day.

Alice and Jasper both hugged her before they made their way back to the dance floor with Emmett and Rosalie. We waved to them from the door then I led her to the car. I couldn't have asked for a better night. It was clear and the stars shone bright in the sky.

"Where are we going for this surprise?" she pried.

"You'll see," I said in a purr.

With my speed, it hadn't taken long to reach the end of the road where the trail waited, not that we would be taking it. Bella's smile grew wide as she recognized the location. I flashed to her door to help her out and scooped her up into my arms. With the dress she was wearing, it wouldn't be practical to have her climb onto my back for the trip.

"Why didn't you say we were going to the meadow?" she asked as she snuggled against my chest.

"That's only part of the surprise. You'll see soon enough."

Before she could dig deeper, I ran in the direction of the meadow, my excitement flooding over the surface. How I would keep a calm demeanor long enough to dance with her, I couldn't imagine, but it had to be executed perfectly. Bella deserved the best of everything.

As we got closer to our destination, I could see the lights through the trees. I assumed Bella did too, but she didn't mention it. I stopped, just to be sure, and asked her to close her eyes. I wanted to watch as she opened them and took in the sight around her. She agreed, and began to giggle quietly under her breath. When I was sure she couldn't see anything, I began to run again.

"No peeking," I said again.

"Stand here and don't move," I said as I placed her on her feet in the center of the meadow. I flashed to the CD player and back before she had time to miss me. In those seconds, I retrieved the necklace and pressed play on the CD player. I hadn't told her, but I remade the CD I'd given her for her birthday. Of course that wasn't the entire surprise, but that was the point. She would never expect me to present her with a ring.

Back in front of her, I pulled her into position for a dance. Leaning close to her ear I whispered, "Open your eyes."

She opened them slowly, sensing the light just beyond her lids, and gasped as she looked around. She hadn't realized we were moving for a dance or picked up on the music that played.

"Edward! It's beautiful," she whispered breathlessly while we twirled in circles.

"Is that… That's your music. You recorded it again!" I watched as the tears filled her eyes and gently began to spill over and trail down her face. I kissed each one away.

"I'm glad you like it. It's all for you."

"I love it. Nothing could make this night more perfect," she said as she closed her eyes and leaned against my chest.

"I thought you might say that." I pulled her tightly to me and quickly slipped her gift out of my pocket before placing my hand in hers. She pulled back quickly as the cool metal touched her palm.

"Bella, I love you more than words can describe. We've already chosen to spend an eternity together, and though this is merely returning your property to you, it still symbolizes the same thing it did before. Isabella Swan, will you agree to be my wife once more?" I stepped back from her and got down on my knee. Her eyes were wide, tears forming again, but her smile was unmistakable.

"Of course I'll marry you again. I'll marry you a thousand times over!" She dropped to her knees in front of me and pulled me into her arms as tightly as she was able. She peppered kisses down my neck and held her body flush to mine causing nearly silent moans to escape my lips.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you agree all over again," I said through my panting breath. She stopped her kisses and leaned back to look at me, her eyes soft and inviting.

"You didn't have to ask. I would have accepted anyway, just as before, but this was so romantic. I'm happy this is the way things happened."

"I know, but this was for me as well. I am truly sorry that I can't place this ring on your finger rather than a chain to be hidden around your neck, but in the eyes of our peers, it's much too soon for an engagement to be acceptable. I know it shouldn't matter, but in our particular case, I think this will make things easier."

"I think it will make things easier as well. As soon as it's deemed acceptable, I'll have it on my finger to show the world," she vowed.

"I can't wait. In the mean time, I'll have to find something to place on the chain to take its place."

"She rolled her eyes playfully, but didn't protest. It warmed my heart. After we finished our dance, I helped her to slip into the jacket that I provided for her.

The rest of the evening spent in the meadow consisted of Bella and I lying in the grass with my music filling the air. We took refuge in the lack of conversation and just existed in that moment. After what seemed like only seconds, my phone began to buzz in my pocket causing Bella and I both to groan loudly. We knew who would be on the other end of that line.

"Hello Alice," I said into the phone.

"_You know why I'm calling. Charlie is home and awaiting your return with his daughter."_

"Thank you Alice. I'll see you at home when I drop off my car."

"I'm guessing we have to make it home for curfew?"

"Unfortunately. This night shouldn't have to end," I huffed as I stood and helped Bella to her feet.

"I agree."

"It won't be much longer, then we can spend the entire night doing as we please."

She smiled at my words and allowed me to scoop her into my arms and race back to my car. We rode in silence, her chain catching the light and glimmering against her pale skin. The ring was tucked under her shirt resting near her heart. The chain wouldn't draw any attention, but she needed to be sure to keep the ring out of sight, as much as it killed us both.

"I'll be back as soon as I drop my car off," I said as I pulled into her driveway. Charlie was waiting for us inside. I hated that I had to cut our evening a half hour short, but I needed to keep up the charade that I needed to be home before curfew as well.

With a heavy heart, I got out of the car and walked around at a human pace to open Bella's door for her.

"Hey kids. How was the dance?" Charlie asked when we let ourselves in.

"It was great dad. We had an amazing time."

"Good to hear Bells. You're home earlier than I expected." He eyed us both, looking for signs of a problem, but I spoke up.

"Yes sir. I have to be home before curfew as well and I didn't want to be forced to rush."

"I didn't think about that. Good call on your part. I'm so glad you two had a good time. Be sure to call your mother tomorrow and tell her," Charlie said to Bella.

"Okay dad. I'm going to walk Edward out then go take a shower. Alice used a lot of hair spray and I would like to get as much of it out as I can."

"Sure sure. I'm going to head on to bed myself. I'll be gone early tomorrow so I probably won't see you. Take care Edward." He shook my hand and kissed Bella's hair before making his way to the stairs.

"I'll walk you out," she said as she took my hand and led me to the door.

"Enjoy your shower love. I'll be back soon," I whispered quietly against her mouth. The kiss was chaste due to the fact that I'd noticed the neighbor watching from across the street. I would have to be even more cautious when I returned.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. "See you soon." She kissed me again and went back inside. I turned to walk to my car at a human pace. I would take my time getting home to allow time for Charlie to fall asleep before I crawled through Bella's window. I couldn't have asked for a better night or a better outcome. If it were possible, my love for Bella amplified. I couldn't wait to get started with our lives and see what the future may hold for us.

* * *

**(A/N): Again, thank you all for sticking with me! The next chapter will be out sooner. Promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer and all that… So we're winding down on Twilight. Nomads, fluff, and it's over. I'm guessing everyone will argue that a sequel for Bella's change is expected? As of right now, I haven't decided if I will skip ahead and get to Bella's change, or if I will write a sequel. Feel free to express your opinion. I'm leaning towards skipping ahead just so everyone can see it. Thanks to Caius09 for her beta work. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up Sunday morning stroking the ring which hung around my neck. I'm not sure how it ended up in my hand, but subconsciously, I knew I needed to touch it. The metal was warm from resting against my skin all night. I slid my thumb gently over the diamonds and felt myself smile.

"Good morning." Edward's lips were peppering kisses all over my face and neck. I let out a small moan and tried to roll over, the ring still in my hand. I wanted it on my finger, but I knew why we needed to wait.

"What's the plan for the day?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"You don't remember what day today is?" Edward asked cautiously. I opened my eyes to see the tense expression on his face. I felt my heart rate pick up and jump into my throat.

"They show up _today_? That's not possible. It can't be possible. I thought that was weeks away!" I scrambled out of the bed and onto my feet. The blood rushing to my head caused me to stumble backwards where Edward caught me against his chest.

"Bella, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Let's just enjoy the day as we did before, and worry about everything else tonight. Besides, today is cause for celebration. It's the day you officially met my family and it's the day you finally introduced me to your father. Today is a good day, and tonight will be over quickly." The promise was in his voice, but my nerves didn't care.

"Are Peter and Charlotte back?" Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom where he proceeded to run me a bath.

"Alice said they would be back this morning, prepped and ready to destroy the coven."

"That's good to know," I said weakly as Edward placed me on my feet and moved to help me undress. I felt like a child, but I couldn't deny that I loved the feeling of his fingers tracing my skin.

"Take a bath and relax. When you're ready, I'll take you to get something to eat. Today will be a success so there is nothing to worry about," he assured me. I concentrated my focus on his eyes for any sign of a lie. Satisfied, I finished taking off my clothes and sank down into the hot water. Edward quietly excused himself from the room, though I wanted to protest and have him join me.

I only soaked for a few minutes before bathing. I decided to keep my hair pulled up on top of my head and out of the way. There was no point in washing it since it was still clean from yesterday.

When I finished my bath, I tiptoed across the hall to my room to put on some clothes. Edward was nowhere in sight, so I assumed he was waiting for me downstairs, though I wasn't sure why.

I dressed quickly and attempted to get all of the tangles out of my hair with little success. I decided to just brush it up into a ponytail as I had before to keep it out of the way.

After a few minutes alone, Edward's absence began to weigh heavily on my mind.

"Edward?" I called quietly, incase Charlie happened to have come home. He had spent the entire day away from home last time, but with so many things different now, I wasn't sure if the same schedule would apply.

"Down here Bella," Edward called from the living room. His voice seemed tense. I ran down the stairs to see what had happened to cause him to get upset while I was in the tub. My questions were answered when I walked around the corner and saw Jacob sitting on the sofa, Sam next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously, trying to test the atmosphere.

"Carlisle called Sam about the nomads who will be in town tonight. Jacob overheard the conversation and tagged along against Sam's wishes."

"Jacob should have kept his nose out of the affairs of others. Eavesdropping and sneaking around for information will get a person killed," Sam said angrily, his glare turned towards Jacob. Jacob shrugged and made a show of eyeing Edward as if he would attack at any minute. He had to pretend that he hadn't known before now that Edward is a vampire.

"Let me contact my family. This conversation would be best held elsewhere with all involved present. Are you willing to meet at our house in two hours? You may bring anyone you please. I assure you that everyone will be perfectly safe," Edward said in a reassuring voice.

"I'll be there. Jacob?" Sam said as he stood to walk to the door, his body tense with the vampire in the room.

"I'm going too," he said as he stood with Sam.

"Jake, no. You can't…." I stopped. I couldn't exactly say that he couldn't protect himself yet.

"I'll be there Bella," he smiled at me and walked behind Sam to the door. Even though he understood my concern, he ignored it as he always had.

"I wonder why they came here over going straight to Carlisle," I said more to myself than to Edward once Jacob and Sam were out of ear shot.

"Sam knew I was here, and he's not comfortable with our relationship, from what he knows about it. Billy was shocked to say the least to realize how close you and I are. Sam wasn't thrilled with it, even though he trusts our family more than other vampires."

"I guess that makes sense. Still, we will have to find a way around the treaty eventually."

"Even if we have to leave Forks for good, as long as this is what you still want, we will make it happen, I promise." Edward kissed me deeply and only pulled away when my stomach started growling.

"I do believe I promised you breakfast before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I do believe you did Mr. Cullen," I said as I placed my hand over the ring which hid beneath my shirt.

He smiled widely and led me outside where his car waited, a grinning Alice sitting on top of the hood.

"Hey Alice. When did you get here?"

"Right after the dogs left. Edward needs a car if he's going to take you to eat."

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, I'm going to run home, I just wanted to make sure I said hello. Oh, and to reassure you that everything is going to be fine. There's a small blind spot in my visions now that Sam wants to help, but nothing serious. We all walk away unharmed."

"It still doesn't make me feel any better. I can't imagine this going smoothly, especially after last time. Besides, aren't your visions subjective?"

"Silly Bella, it's going to be fine. This is as clear as the weather," she said as she hopped off of the car gracefully and ran over to peck me on the cheek. "I'll see you two later today."

"She sat… on my car…" Edward said in shock after Alice disappeared into the woods.

"It's only a car. You can always buy another," I rolled my eyes and let myself into the passenger seat. Edward still seemed to be checking the hood for any sign of a dent or scratch. When he was satisfied, he joined me.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"I'm going too, end of story!" I argued. Everyone, Sam, Jacob, Peter, and Charlotte included, were gathered in the Cullens' driveway to make Sam and Jacob more comfortable. Edward had just made the comment that Jacob and I needed to stay out of the clearing tonight in order for them to kill the nomads quickly and come home. Neither of us agreed with that idea.

"There are more than enough of us to take care of the three of them. What does it matter if two humans are there?" Peter asked with a shrug. He winked at me when Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We'll be fine blood sucker," Jacob sneered. I could tell he was putting on a show for Sam, but it still stung to hear him use that word.

"What assurance do we have that none of your clan will attack Jacob or Bella if they go to the clearing?" Sam asked skeptically, his arms folded across his bare chest.

"You have our word that no harm will come to either of them. It may be beneficial to have them there. The nomads may be distracted by their scent and not fight at all," Carlisle said.

I wanted to step in and mention that my presence caught their attention before, but again, I knew I couldn't.

"Jacob is old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to be there, that's his call," Sam stated. His nose was still wrinkled from the strong scent of all the vampires around him, even if we were outside with fresh air. I'd noticed that he tried to breathe solely through his mouth. All of the vampires who weren't speaking seemed to hold their breath.

"Exactly," Jacob huffed and shot a glance at Edward.

"Fine," Edward sighed and opened his eyes. He looked at me, his face almost as regretful as it was when the nomads first decided to attack me. He was feeling guilty for allowing me to put myself in danger, even if it was beneficial.

"Even with them there Edward, it still works out fine. Everyone will be okay," Alice tried to assure him. He looked at her quickly, probably watching a vision in her head, but he still didn't seem convinced. I'm sure he didn't like the holes that were now present with Sam's involvement.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" Sam asked. I could tell her was anxious to get away from the vampires and breathe clearly.

Everyone looked expectantly at Jasper. If anyone could put everyone in place, it would be him. Peter slapped him on the shoulder and waited to receive his orders, as I'm sure he'd done hundreds of times before.

"What's the plan, chief?" he asked, standing at attention. Jasper smiled and stepped in front of the group. You couldn't deny his leadership skills, even without him using his gift.

"From what Alice has told us, there will only be three of them. They will enter the clearing a short distance from each other. We will be playing baseball as if we weren't expecting them. Peter, Charlotte, and Sam, you will come up behind them once they pass to ensure they can't run in case one of us fails to kill them. Spread out and be ready to attack. It may not be necessary, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Bella, you and Jacob will stand a safe distance away from the action. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie will be in charge of your protection along with disassembling any of the three if they get too close. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and I will take care of them. From what I've been told, the female is a master escape artist and the blonde male is a keen hunter and excellent strategist. They are the main concern and should be the focus for the attack. The third will run if given the chance. He doesn't care for their lives as much as he does his own. Alice will alert us if anything changes so be ready."

I stood in between Edward and Jacob. Both were casting me reassuring smiles, Jacob more so than Edward, but I still felt queasy. Just as before, I would have to go to my house and tell Charlie I was going to play baseball. Hopefully this time I would come home in better spirits. All of this could be over tonight and Edward and I could live our next year in peace without worry.

"Did you get all of that Bella?" Jasper asked questioningly. He probably noticed my emotions shift to lust rather than anticipation.

"Yes sir, Major Whitlock." I smiled and saluted him. He smiled back and went on with the rest of his plan B. None of it involved me, as long as I kept to the side and didn't try anything stupid.

"Are you sure you want to go Bella? You and Jacob could keep each other company while we take care of them. It would be easier to free up me, Esme, and Alice to ensure everyone's safety," Rose said. She didn't mean it to be rude, which I had to admit was still surprising, but I felt defensive nonetheless. I couldn't help the pang of annoyance knowing that she was thinking only of her future niece or nephew.

"I'll be a distraction to them, not to you."

"Rose, it's going to be fine. The boys can handle everything, but I do have a small suggestion, "Alice said.

"That is?" Jasper said in a formal voice as he turned to face her as if she were a fellow commander rather than his wife.

"Peter and Charlotte should take Rosalie and Emmett's place."

"What?" Emmett bellowed, speaking for the first time.

"Peter and Charlotte both have experience in killing other vampires. They could be a big help in the clearing. Then if one gets away, Emmett, you would be able to catch them and tear them apart."

"No go. Rose can take Peter's place, I'm not going."

"That will work too," Jasper said. "With Peter and I both in the clearing, there will be no error. It will be over faster than we all thought."

"If I stand out in the woods with him," Rosalie pointed to Sam, "he won't attack me right?" She cast a look at Edward.

"I won't attack you. You have my word I won't touch a Cullen, or these two," he motioned to Peter and Charlotte.

"Excellent. Shall we prepare then?" Carlisle asked. He wanted this fight to be over with more than the rest of us. He hated the idea of taking a life, but as spokesperson for the family, he had to be in the clearing, and therefore had to kill if necessary.

For the next few hours, everyone talked strategy. Sam excused himself after the first hour, stating that he could handle his part in this just fine. Jacob stayed behind to keep me company.

"I have to admit, I like them a lot better now that I can't smell them," he commented when he and I went inside to get something to eat.

"I told you if you put all of your prejudice aside you could get along with them."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give you this one, but you remember how bad I smelled to you. You didn't have to be around the entire pack in a small room at once. I spent days on end here."

"But that was your choice. No one twisted your arm and forced you here. Don't get me wrong, your presence probably saved my life, but still, it was by your own free will."

"I know. I wouldn't change it, if that means anything to you. Even if the outcome would be different, I would still be here for you." Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder lovingly. I knew the outcome he was referring to didn't involve Renesmee. It twisted my heart in knots, but I returned his friendly hug and proceeded to fix something for us to eat. I couldn't be more thankful that Esme always keeps the kitchen stocked for me.

"This is the fight that you got bitten in before right?" Jacob asked when I gave him his sandwich. He seemed to have been rolling the question around in his mind for awhile now.

"Yes. Not today, but today is where it started. They showed up and acted friendly, until they realized I was human. James made a move towards me and everyone stepped in to protect me. It gave James the idea to hunt me down and kill me to get Edward to seek revenge. He didn't realize Edward could read his mind and knew his intentions.

"Edward, Emmett, and Alice were going to get me out of town, but I made the decision to go get my things and have Alice and Jasper take me away for a few days, just long enough so Charlie didn't suspect Edward of kidnapping me. I didn't want to just disappear with my dad knowing I had been with the Cullens. It would cause them more problems than necessary.

"We got to my house and I acted like I broke up with Edward. I put on a big show for my dad saying I didn't want to be trapped in Forks like my mom. I knew exactly what to say to get him to back off and let me go. The entire time, Edward was upstairs helping me pack my things. It nearly destroyed me to say those things to Charlie, but it was the only way to keep him safe and out of this world."

"So you ran to Phoenix," Jacob stated.

"Yes. While I was there, James called me. It sounded like he had my mom. He said that if I didn't come to meet him, he would kill her. It took awhile, but I found a way around Alice's visions and was able to run and meet him."

"Nearly gave me a heart attack too," Alice said as she appeared in the kitchen. Jacob actually jumped at her close proximity. It was a strange sight to see.

"You found me before it was too late," I retorted.

"It was still a stupid move on your part. I could have checked to see if James really had her."

"And if he had actually had her," I said matter of factly, "she would have died because you and Jasper would have never let me go."

"You're probably right. We would have tried to get her out without your involvement of course, but there would have been no guarantees."

"And I'm guessing since this James guy was killed, the redhead freaked out?" Jacob asked.

"You got it. How much do you remember about the fight with the newborns?" I asked.

"Enough. I remember getting my body crushed." Jacob hugged his arms around himself.

"She is the cause for all of it. She created all of them and sent them after me. If she's taken care of tonight, the next year will be smooth sailing."

"And since my brother isn't pigheaded this time, he won't run away," Alice added in.

"So again, all of your problems lead back to this night?"

"Not exactly _all_ of my problems. Edward left because of the incident with Jasper. I'm sure I told you this story. I got a paper cut on my birthday and Jasper couldn't handle the blood. Edward saw that as me being in danger in his world and left."

"You may have told me all of this, but my memory is still fuzzy on a lot of details. You may be repeating yourself a lot in the near to late future."

"She does it all the time with us," Alice said cheerily, propping herself up on the counter.

"Remind me never to get a paper cut around here," Jacob said more to himself than to me or Alice. I think he actually shivered.

"Since you haven't phased yet, I must admit, your blood is drinkable," Edward's voice came from behind me as he walked into the room at a human pace. He was probably afraid of making Jacob uncomfortable since, as nothing more than a human, he wouldn't be able to protect himself.

"Terrific," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you finished planning for the fight?" I asked.

"Yes, that and it's time to take you home. You have to do everything as you did before. Do you think you can handle that?" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll see what I can do."

"So do I just stay here or what?" Jacob looked from Edward, to me, to Alice.

"It doesn't matter. Does your dad know where you are?"

"He knew I went with Sam. I'm not sure if he knows I'm here or not. Or if he knows I'm planning to be in the clearing tonight. I wish I could explain to him what I already know, but I would sound like a crazy person."

"Probably," Edward agreed.

"I guess I could call him and tell him I'm with you. Maybe leave out the part about being in a house of vampires."

"Charlie could always tell him later that we both went out to play baseball with the Cullens. Either way, he will know about the vampires eventually."

"Or you could just tell him where you are and tell him that Sam is nearby. He would feel better knowing Sam is close by," Alice said confidently.

"Do you realize how much easier things would have been had you been able to see Jacob in your visions before?" I asked Alice. Edward chuckled under his breath.

"I'm guessing him being a wolf hindered you quite a bit?"

"That's an understatement," Edward said.

"At least he's human now. Not that you really need me to watch him. Apparently he isn't a threat this time?" Alice asked, earning a glare from Edward.

"I knew you were jealous of me. I didn't realize you tried to watch my every move," Jacob smirked broadly causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"So this relationship is a lot less hostile than it was described before," Alice said as she slid off the counter.

"It's much less hostile," Edward agreed, "especially now since I can snap his neck with my fingers." He smiled, showing all of his teeth. I could feel Jacob tense beside me.

"Leave him alone. You two are friends now and it's much easier on everyone."

"Yeah, we're friends, as long as he keeps his hands to himself."

"Sure, sure. No bad intentions. You would know," Jacob said as he tapped his temple.

"And I thought you said even if we were no longer mortal enemies and I wasn't trying to suck the life out of the one you love, we couldn't be friends," Edward chuckled causing Jacob to join in.

"Yeah well, attitudes change."

"You need to get going. Jacob, are you going to stay here or go with Bella to her house? It doesn't make a big difference," Alice said.

"I'll go with Bella. Even without having already phased, I'm still not all that comfortable staying here alone. All due respect," he said looking to Alice. She smiled anyway.

"You three need to get going then. Play it off as if Sam left you over there this morning. Your dad won't ask as far as I can see."

"Thanks Alice," Jacob said. It was strange to hear him call everyone by their names without insulting them.

The ride to the house was interesting. I kept glancing at Jacob in the rearview mirror. He seemed uncomfortable in Edward's backseat, but didn't say anything.

"Your father will be home in a few minutes. You know the story. Jacob, try not to mess anything up."

"When have I messed anything up?" Jacob said in a huff.

"How about phasing in front of Charlie just to keep us from moving?" Edward said a little more harshly than necessary.

Jacob looked taken aback, "I forgot about that. I'm sorry, but I was desperate. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand, but there were ways around _that_."

"Okay, we need to get inside before my dad gets home. I'll see you soon"

I leaned over the seat and kissed Edward deeply. I nearly forgot Jacob was present until he cleared his throat and let himself out of the car.

"So I just need to stay out of the way huh?" Jacob asked when we got inside and Edward pulled away.

"What he means is for you to let me do the talking. He's under a lot of stress at the moment. You may want to call your dad though before mine gets here. We don't need Charlie listening in."

"I know Bella. I'm not stupid," Jacob ruffled my hair and left the room. I decided to prep the kitchen to cook dinner for my dad. I'd just eaten a sandwich, but I would still need to eat at least a little. I didn't think Jacob would have a hard time eating again. Even before he phased, he liked to eat a lot.

"Bella?" I heard my dad call from the door.

"In the kitchen dad. Did you bring fish? I've got everything ready. Oh, and Jacob is here, if you don't mind him staying for dinner. We are going with my… Edward's family tonight to play baseball."

I hoped Charlie didn't notice my slip up.

"No problem Bells. Where is Jacob?" Charlie hung up his jacket and looked around.

"I think he went out back to call Billy to let him know where he will be."

"Billy probably won't be happy about it. The Cullens seem to have a bad reputation on the reservation. I'm not sure why," Charlie shrugged. "The fish are already in the freezer. I didn't know you had everything ready."

"No problem. I'll go get it. Fish doesn't take that long to cook so don't get too comfortable in front of the TV," I said casting my dad my best pointed look. He chuckled and waved me away. I turned to go outside to the freezer.

"I'm not going to come home dad. I'll be fine. Sam will be there and the Cullens aren't going to touch me or Bella," I head Jacob saying. He paused for a moment, probably to let Billy respond. "I trust them. They would have killed me by now if they wanted to. It's going to be fine. Sure, sure, I'll call you after. Okay dad, you too."

"Billy wasn't sold on the idea of you hanging out with vampires?" I walked around him to get to the freezer.

"Not even close. He thinks I'm suddenly obsessed with the supernatural and I'm going to get myself killed viciously by one of the Cullens. Can't say that I blame him though. I didn't want you spending time with them either."

"Oh well. It's not like they're going to change you or anything, and none of them drink human blood. I think you will be perfectly safe."

"Yeah, I guess. Just feels weird to be on this side of things. I mean, I remember turning my back on the pack to protect you, but that was just for _your _protection, not theirs. I could care less what happened to them, as long as you were safe. Now I actually care about them too. You are my family, so that makes them my family."

"If only you had that mind set before."

We both laughed loudly as the memories of a nonexistent future took hold of us. It felt good to laugh with Jacob and not have to worry about him changing moods suddenly. To have him by my side, but as my friend, was beyond words.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"So, Jacob, what brings you here?" Charlie asked in between bites.

"Nothing really. Bella called earlier and we got to talking. She mentioned a game with Edward's family tonight and invited me along. Sam gave me a ride down and is going to pick me up after we get done."

Jacob's lies flowed smoothly. Of that I envied him. Edward had said to do things as I did before, but it was much easier to let Jake lie for me to hold Charlie's attention.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you two have become friends. Billy and I assumed you would get along," Charlie nodded his approval.

"Edward should be here in a few minutes," I said glancing above Charlie's head to the clock. I was anxious. This night being done properly could pave the way for a worry free future for us. Of course with my bad luck, something was sure to come up eventually. Still, the idea of not worrying about the Volturi or Victoria put a smile on my face.

"Don't worry about cleaning up Bells. I can handle it tonight. You three just have a good time. Be back at a descent hour though. You still have curfew."

"I will dad."

I left Charlie and Jacob alone downstairs to go get changed. I picked out the same flannel shirt and jeans and threw my raincoat over my arm. I wanted to keep as many things the same as I could, even if the overall night would be different.

"Bella? Edward just pulled up," Jacob called up the stairs. I decided to forget pulling my hair up and ran down to the door as quickly as I could. I snatched it open just as he stepped onto the porch.

"Bella," he said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I've missed you," I said, barely a whisper. He smiled and placed his palm gently against my cheek.

"I would love to know how you talked my daughter into playing baseball," Charlie said from behind me.

"You can thank Alice for that. She can be very persuasive," Edward chuckled and shook Charlie's hand.

"Did you have dinner?" he asked for show.

"I did. Is everyone ready?"

"Everyone is already at the field warming up," he winked at me.

"Wow. Nice ride," Jacob said from the living room. He'd been looking out the window. I was sure he'd seen it before, but I couldn't exactly ask.

"It's Emmett's Jeep. It's the only way to get to the field safely without walking."

"Are we ready then?" Jacob walked up behind Charlie, who stepped aside to let him pass.

"I'll be back soon dad," I promised.

"Wear your seatbelt in that thing," he said to me, then to Edward, "Take care of my girl, all right?"

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, Charlie," he vowed. I was struck with emotion hearing the same promise he'd made before, but this time with my dad's name rather than 'sir.' I couldn't express the excitement I felt knowing that Edward really would keep me safe this time and all would be well.

As before, Edward followed me to the passenger door and helped me up into the seat. Jacob threw himself into the back seat.

"Do you need help with the buckles again?" Edward asked as he slid easily into the driver's seat.

"No, I think I can handle it. I won't need them all this time."

"So everyone is all set up and ready?" Jacob asked. He hadn't heard me ask already in the house.

"Everyone is already in the clearing and warming up for baseball. Everything has to flow as smoothly as before. Emmett will be meeting us when we park the Jeep to carry you though. Since you haven't phased yet, it will take too long for you to get to the clearing. We were going to send Rosalie or Alice to make you more comfortable, but I didn't think it would be fair to emasculate you like that," Edward chuckled, causing Jacob to groan.

"If the she-witch remembered anything from before, she would probably try to break my neck."

"Probably," we both agreed.

The ride was a lot smoother than I remembered, but then again, I was expecting it to be rough. Just as I timed it, we pulled to a stop, the rain barely a drizzle.

"You made it!" Emmett boomed as my door was snatched open. "And here I thought the kid would be forced by daddy to stay away from the big bad vampires." Emmett cast a glance towards Jacob.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "Of all the vamps they could have sent to carry me," but I couldn't be sure.

"You know, I could always carry you, thought don't blame me if I'm tempted to run directly into a tree," Edward said slyly as he appeared at my side. He must have heard Jacob's comment either out loud or in his mind.

"No thanks, I'll stick with Emmett here," Jacob pointed a thumb at my very large brother.

"Suit yourself," was the last thing I heard Emmett say before he threw Jacob over his shoulder like a sack of grain and disappeared from my sight. I wondered it Jacob was screaming and we were just too far away to hear.

"Ready?" Edward asked seductively, "Or shall I clear your mind again?"

"Well, I'm not afraid and I won't get sick, but by all means, you are welcome to take advantage of me," I purred.

As fast as a cobra strike, he had me pressed against Emmett's Jeep, his right hand tangled in my hair, his left on my waist. Our bodies were flush against the cool metal and my body ached with desire.

"Just a taste for later," he said in a cocky tone as he pulled away.

"Had it happened this way before, I don't think I would have made it to the field."

"You're right," he said thoughtfully, "I would have killed you easily had we tried something like that before."

He scooped me up into his arms easily and we entered the trees with hardly a sound. It didn't take long before he slowed and we stepped out into the clearing where I could hear Jacob swearing loudly in the distance.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as I was placed on my feet.

"Emmett decided to run in a few circles. Not only does Jacob's human body react the same way yours did the first few times, but Emmett's spinning amplified the effect."

"Poor Jacob." I cast a glance over to where he was bent over, but my attention was quickly averted with Alice's approach.

"It's time," she announced just as before. "Stay calm, it will all be over quickly. All we have to do is play and they will come. Everyone is already in place and you and your friend will be protected, if he'll live. He seems pretty sick." she cast a glance at Jacob, still bent over but not muttering any longer, then looked back to me.

"Thank you Alice. I know keeping up with all of these visions is hard on you."

"Think nothing of it," she said in a sing-song voice and danced across the field to the pitcher's mound.

"We should go join your friend, Esme said as she appeared at my side. Rosalie, Charlotte, and Sam were deep within the forest out of sight. Peter took Rosalie's position from before, and everyone else went on as they should. Esme and I walked casually over to Jacob.

"Feeling better?" I asked, though my eyes were still scanning the field.

"Not really, but I'll survive," he replied.

"As soon as the nomads reach the field, everyone is to come closer to you two. Alice, Carlisle, and I are in charge of your safety."

"I thought Carlisle was going to fight and Peter was going to be close to me?"

"We had a last minute change of plans. Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and Edward are going to be our offense, and Alice, Carlisle, and I are the defense. Rosalie, Charlotte, and Sam shouldn't be needed, but either way, you two will be safe," she said firmly.

Now that everything was coming together, I felt my stomach twisting in knots. Again, I was asking too much of my family. How could I be selfish enough to ask them time and time again to put their lives on the line to protect mine? The only sliver of redemption I felt is at least with this battle, Edward and I were both present and not asking anyone to fight in our stead.

Jacob and I stood close together, the color returning to his face, as the game began. We watched as I had before, though we knew everyone was on their guard waiting for Alice's signal. The minutes agonizingly ticked by one after the other until finally Alice gave the nod we'd all been waiting for. As she did, I actually gasped.

The nod didn't come at the time I'd expected, a few minutes before their arrival, but right as they emerged through the trees. Instantly, I felt Jacob's hand clasp my arm. He'd never seen James before, but he must have suddenly felt inadequate in contrast to their power. It made me wonder if he wished he had stayed away from the clearing tonight.

With one look at Victoria's wild eyes, I felt my heart leap into my throat, and Jacob's grip on my arm tightened. All of the confidence I'd felt earlier vanished. There was no turning back. This would be the end for them, and hopefully a beginning for us.

As promised, everyone closed in on Jacob and I, but it looked more like a group of predators getting reinforcements rather than protecting their young.

Laurent stepped ahead of Victoria and James, just as before, and smiled as friendly as he could manage before making his way over to us. I would have felt bad for his end, had he not tried to kill me when I was unprotected. Had he truly been a friend to the Cullens, he would not have turned on me so easily. He would have to die as well.

"We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." Again, he motioned to them.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family."

Carlisle motioned to us behind him, but didn't give our names as he had before. Surprisingly, the conversation moved on as it had before, except this time, James seemed to be automatically eyeing Jacob and I. I wondered if since there were two of us, the scent of human blood was stronger and at the front of his attention.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation between Carlisle and Laurent as James' eyes met mine. I saw the hint of confusion on his brow before his eyes moved to Jacob. Victoria seemed to turn her attention as well. I wanted to cast my eyes down, anything to avoid her stare, but I couldn't. Her eyes locked with mine and instantly, I wanted to see her ripped apart for all the trouble she'd caused before.

I didn't have to stare at them for long before the faithful wind picked up and blew mine and Jacob's scent in their direction. All three of them tensed and shot their attention to us. The battle was ready to begin.

* * *

**(A/N): I am SO sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter added in would take much longer to get posted and would have been a LOT for my beta to read. I'm working on the next one as quickly as I can, but don't hold it against me if it takes awhile to get posted. For those who review every chapter, thanks so much. I appreciate your thoughts. **


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer! Lemon warning! Special thanks to my beta Caius09 for her edit work. She got this back to me literally over night. Claps for her for being on the ball! Also, special thanks to KzintiKiller for helping me perfect the fight scene. If you haven't read his work, go check it out. I'll place a link in my profile. Oh, one more thing, I do have a Twitter account. It's nothing special and I don't sign on too terribly often, but you are welcome to come join me on there. It's under Diana_Law9023. Come say hi. ****Okay, on to the story!**

* * *

**BPOV**

In an instant, everyone shifted their positions to encircle Jacob and me, even as they each tightened their stance for the coming fight. Laurent's smile faltered slightly, but he forced it back into place quickly. I held my breath, unsure of when the attack would actually begin. They hadn't discussed strategy in my presence.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, appearing to be confused by our presence; as confused as he was by me alone, the first time around. When no one answered, he took a step towards Jacob, but Peter and Jasper were ready for that and tackled him faster than my eyes could follow. I didn't exactly know what happened until Laurent's body appeared on the ground and he began screaming.

Within milliseconds however, he somehow broke free from their grasp and was running towards the edge of the forest. Both Jasper and Peter were right behind him the entire way until their blurring forms disappeared into the trees.

While this was going on, both Victoria and James tried to take advantage of the distraction and turned to run in the opposite direction. As soon as my attention shifted to their retreating forms, Edward became a blur in my vision. He moved so quickly after them that I barely had time to realize that he'd moved at all. Emmett and Carlisle gave chase behind him to help, but their speed had nothing on the other three ahead of them. In their absence, Esme and Alice stepped even closer to me and Jacob, their bodies crouched and rigid.

James and Victoria had barely made it to the center of the field before Edward knocked James to the ground with a flying tackle, flashed back to his feet without breaking his momentum and continued on after Victoria. He had only meant to slow James down for Emmett and Carlisle to catch him easily. They caught up quickly and wasted no time ripping James' limbs from his body. The screeching sound of rock being ripped apart nearly deafened me, and his keening cries of pain, as they dismembered him, made my skin crawl.

Victoria heard the sound of her mate's demise and stopped in her tracks. Edward was running so fast, he completely overshot her and disappeared into the trees. Even from the edge of the forest, I could see her cat-like eyes fall on me. A chill ran up my spine as she shrieked, crouched, and began to run towards me, her teeth glistening with venom.

Alice and Esme stepped closer together, forming a stone shield between us humans and the ravenous vampire. Deep, menacing growls escaped their lips, which were curled back to expose their bared teeth. Peter and Jasper were still out of sight and therefore of no help. Carlisle and Emmett seemed to have just finished tearing James apart, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob was pressed against me; his body shaking with what I thought was fear. He was mumbling to himself, but I couldn't make out the words. I was frozen, my eyes locked on Victoria's speeding form as she closed in on us. I hardly noticed Rosalie, Charlotte, Sam, and Edward re-enter the clearing. Each of them seemed to by trying to catch her before she got to us, but I knew my only chance of survival lay with Alice and Esme. Unfortunately, Alice underestimated Victoria's evasive ability. She tried to run and intercept Victoria before she reached us, but was easily sidestepped by the feral redhead.

Somehow, I managed to watch all of this in slow motion, even though less than a minute had passed since Jasper and Peter had attacked Laurent. I managed to look into Edward's eyes across the field. His features were panicked. It was the same expression I'd seen on his face the day that Tyler's van had nearly crushed me. This time, it wasn't an out of control van that was sliding towards me, but a vengeful vampire.

As I had before, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I love Esme, but I had little hope of her stopping Victoria's race to take my life. This hope was lessened even further with the fact that even Alice, who had her visions on her side, had been so easily avoided.

Just as with Tyler's van, the impact was hard and fast, and it didn't come from the direction I'd been expecting. I felt my self flying through to air to my left and landed hard on the earth causing the breath to force its way out of my lungs.

When I felt brave enough to open my eyes in order to see what had hit me and why I was still alive, all I could see were the flanks of a russet colored wolf the size of a horse. In his mouth was a granite arm. Jacob had apparently pushed me out of the way to phase and save my life and possibly Esme's as well.

By this time, all of the others were back in range, and Esme and Alice were helping Jacob to rip Victoria apart. Edward and Carlisle appeared at my side, obviously checking my body for bruises, broken bones, and cuts.

I shooed their hands away and pulled myself to my feet, my eyes staring at Jacob's form. This battle had caused him to phase much too early. I instantly regretted allowing him to join us tonight. He and I both should have sat this out.

"Bella? Are you listening? I asked if you're okay," Edward said as he gently wrapped an arm around me. I stood motionless in shock as a fire was started and the stony white pieces were thrown on top.

"It's over?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"It's over. They will never bother us again."

"But Jacob… he's…"

"He's fine. He forced himself to phase in order to protect you. He doesn't mind that it happened early."

"What about Sam? Does he know everything now?" I asked quietly as I glanced across the clearing at the black wolf.

"No, Jacob is keeping his mind on his task, though Sam is a little concerned as to how he took care of Victoria so easily. He noticed that he moved with more skill than someone who is just phasing for the first time."

"Is he going to confront Jacob?" I looked back across the clearing and noticed Sam was gone. There was no sign that he had ever been there.

"He does want to speak with him, to explain to him what is happening, but he doesn't see why the conversation is necessary. For now, he is leaving to allow us time to clean up."

"Maybe it's time they knew the truth. With Jacob able to show Sam rather than us explaining it aloud, maybe it will make more sense to him and they can relay everything to the tribe."

"It's a possibility, but I would rather this stay between us, Sam, and Jacob rather than bring the elders into this. It will bring up more questions that we are not able to answer."

"That's not the way it's going to happen. The elders and Sam are basically one and the same. Sam is required to keep them informed. I'm sure we'll be called to a meeting soon."

"Most likely, but until then, we should relish in this relief. Our future is clear and these three will never bother us again," Edward said quietly as he pulled my body to his.

The purple smoke became thicker and rose higher in the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, but the relief I felt was all that kept my attention.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

"How was the game kiddo?" Charlie asked when Edward and I returned home. It was a strange sense of relief to walk through the front door with Edward at my side rather than in my room packing my bags.

"It was great dad. I really enjoyed watching them play."

"That's good. Do you have all your homework done?"

"I need to finish up a little, but I'm done otherwise."

Charlie stood up from his chair when the game went to commercial and faced us.

"Where's Jacob?" He looked around Edward and back to me.

"Sam already picked him up. He'll probably be over this weekend."

In truth, Jacob had followed Sam back to the reservation as a wolf. Edward informed me that he intended to let Sam see all of his memories. We were both sitting on pins and needles waiting for the phone call that was sure to come from the elders.

"Okay then. Did he have a good time too?" Charlie's face held a smile, but it twitched slightly when he saw my eyes momentarily downcast before returning them to look at him.

"He did. Everyone had a great time. I'm just going to walk Edward out, and I'll come back in to tell you all about it."

"Okay Bells. Edward, thanks for taking care of my girl out there. We might make a sports fan out of her yet," Charlie gleamed as he shook Edward's hand. He didn't even seem to notice the temperature of it anymore.

"It was no problem sir. I would never let any harm come to Bella."

They smiled again at each other before I led Edward to the door. I needed to think of a way to explain the game without mentioning the nomads, werewolves, super human abilities, or the fight. It wasn't going to be easy, but I could do it.

"When will you be back?" I asked when we were alone outside. I needed to be close to him, but I didn't want to miss out on this time with my dad.

"I can go up now if you need me to. Emmett can come get the Jeep without your father noticing."

"No, that's okay, but can you come back soon? I'm going to spend some time with my dad, more so to make up for leaving him last time. You should probably spend some time with your family too. I'm sure everyone will want to do something together now that the fight is over."

"Maybe, but those times of togetherness usually involve pairing off. If it comes to that, I'll be back very soon. You don't have to rush. I can keep myself occupied."

I giggled and shook my head then in the most seductive tone I could manage, I whispered, "We can have '_togetherness_' too if you would like."

"I think I like the sound of that better than entertaining myself." He kissed me deeply- obviously Charlie wasn't watching- and then walked at a human pace to the massive Jeep parked at the edge of the driveway. He smiled his crooked smile at me before pulling away.

I felt a strange sense of relief at how the night had turned out. With a quick prayer of thankfulness, I retreated inside to spend some time with my father.

"So who won?" Charlie asked when I returned inside. I forgot to conjure up a story for him, so I did the best I could off the top of my head. Lying is a skill I need to perfect before I officially rejoin the Cullen family.

"Edward's team did. You should have seen it. They all play really well as a family." I tried to leave it at that, and Charlie seemed to take the hint.

"Think you'll ever try to play with them?" He looked at me questioningly, but had a look on his face that seemed like he knew something I didn't.

I bit my tongue as I almost blurted out, 'Yes, once I'm changed.' Instead I replied with, "Someday. Once I get the hang of the sport."

"When that day comes, make sure you let me know. I've got to see it." He looked back at the tv and I settled on the couch to join him. I swear I heard him chuckling, but I ignored it. I wish he could be there to see me play. I'm sure as a vampire I would enjoy it, but it wasn't worth threatening his life over.

"You should probably head upstairs and finish up that homework. I would hate for you to fall behind from sitting around with your old man," Charlie said, a twinkle in his eye.

"I think I can spare a few more minutes to enjoy your company. Besides, I'm doing fine in school and the work is simple. Forks High goes at a much slower pace than I'm used to."

"Okay then, but don't let me hear of your grades dropping." He tried to keep his voice firm, but failed miserably. I curled up on the couch so I could watch him as he enjoyed the game. I hope he didn't notice my staring. It would have been difficult to explain.

Once the game finally ended, we both stood to stretch. I watched my dad as he grunted and staggered over to the television to turn it off. His muscles were not ready to cooperate with his movements.

"Dad?" I asked quietly, almost changing my mind on what I wanted to say.

"Yeah Bells?" he replied, walking back over to me.

"I'm glad I came to live with you. It's been really nice spending time with you. Thank you for everything."

He looked taken aback. His face was frozen in shock and his eyes were locked on me. I saw a hint of a tear in his eye. Before I could say anything else, my dad, the most awkward man alive, closed the distance between us and embraced me hard against his chest.

"I'm glad you came, Bella," he said, his voice strained. Then, just as quickly as it happened, he pulled away. The moisture in his eyes didn't escape my attention.

"I'm going to head up to bed. Be sure you finish your homework." He smiled gently at me and walked up the stairs to his room. I stood shell shocked momentarily before I moved to follow him and get ready for bed. In reality, there was no unfinished homework, but I couldn't tell him why I'd finished it so quickly. He would never believe that I'd already done all of them.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries from my room and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Edward hadn't returned yet, so I assumed his family wasn't pairing off like he'd expected.

I hoped that Peter and Charlotte hadn't already left. They hadn't said much after the battle, and I really wanted to get the chance to thank them properly. They may not have done much, but they still placed their lives on the line to protect me. That in itself was heroic.

After brushing my teeth, I went back into my bedroom. Edward still wasn't there, so I took a moment to check the hiding place of the outfit Rosalie and Alice talked me into getting in the sex shop weeks ago. When I saw that it hadn't been moved, I checked the hiding place of the toy. I had yet to use it, as I tried to convince Rosalie would be the case, but the temptation grew greater every day. It could be something Edward and I could use together rather than me using it alone. It would make it that much more enjoyable for me. A solo mission wasn't exactly on the top of my to-do list.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward's smooth voice filtered in the window. I turned around quickly to see him perched on the ledge, a huge smirk on his face.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you," I stumbled over my lie.

"Alice told me to get over here right away because I was in for a treat. Seeing you is treat enough, but apparently you have something you want to show me?"

"Um…" I felt the heat rise to my face and neck. I didn't dare try to speak for the fear of word vomit.

"Bella?"

I stood still and didn't even attempt to save myself. His curiosity was peaked and if he wanted to know something badly enough, he would win.

"Fine," I huffed, "I got a sex toy when Alice and Rose took me shopping awhile ago. I was making sure it was still there."

"Oh. Should I come back later?" He tried to act sullen, but I could see the seductive smile underneath.

"No. I would much rather have you. I just wanted to make sure Charlie hadn't been in here snooping around. I'm worried enough that he will find my birth control and try to have 'the talk' with me. The last time, I dismissed it saying I was still a virgin. I have no escape now."

"Of course you do. You're on birth control. That shows your responsibility already and would make any father drop the subject, especially one as awkward as your father."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, you were saying that you would rather have me…" he trailed off and grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, I would rather have you over a piece of plastic. I'm not into solo missions."

Suddenly, Edward's smooth composure cracked and his laugh filled the room. I thought he would wake Charlie up with the volume of his laughter, but he covered his mouth quickly and calmed himself down.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said sarcastically and folded my arms across my chest.

"It's not just the way you said it, but also, it's nice that at least someone can say something off-the-wall. I hear the punch line before the joke is told so many times in the minds of others that it's difficult for me to laugh when they finish. With you, I can't help it, because you always surprise me."

"If I surprise you much more, Charlie will be in here threatening to shoot you. I suggest you keep the laughter to a minimum, or at least lower the volume."

"I'll see what I can do. Now, where were we?"

In a flash, he was across the room and had me on my back on the bed. His lips trailed all over my neck and up to my jaw. I let out a hiss when his hand slid under me behind my back against my skin.

"Are you sure you would rather have me over your friend?" he said seductively against my neck.

"Positive," I mumbled back as he trailed his tongue up my neck.

Without a word, I lifted my arms above my head for him to remove my shirt. I only wore a spaghetti strapped top tonight without a bra underneath. Edward's face showed his surprise as he slid it over my head. He removed his own faster than my eyes could follow and pressed our bodies together. The contact made electricity shoot through my body. Edward growled softly. He obviously felt it too.

His kisses picked up and his hands roamed my body. I bucked my hips into his leg, not able to wait much longer for our joining.

"Shit," Edward groaned against me. It wasn't often that I heard him swear, so I knew something was happening.

"What's wrong?" I said quickly as I sat up.

"My phone is ringing. Alice said she would call when the elders wanted to meet."

"Seriously?" I nearly screamed. My body was screaming for release, and I wasn't sure I could go without it.

"She knows I'm not going to answer until you're fully satisfied,' he breathed as he went back to kissing my chest and working his way down to my breasts.

"How does she know that?" I panted out as I fisted my hands in his hair. His tongue was tracing my left nipple.

"I just decided."

You could hear the smile in his voice as he moved to my other breast, his hand replacing where his mouth had just been. I bucked my hips against his stone chest.

"Please hurry," I pleaded.

"We don't have to be in a rush love. The elders can wait."

"Trust me, it's not the elders I'm concerned with."

He must have seen the need in my eyes because he quickly removed my sleep pants and in turn removed his own pants. He then traced his hands down my body to my entrance and inserted one finger. I threw my head back as he inserted a second. I could smell my arousal in the air and could only imagine what he could smell.

"You really are in need aren't you? Are you sure you don't want to use the plastic toy in my absence?"

"No, I want you. Please, don't tease me."

He smiled at me in the most seductive manner I had ever seen before removing his fingers from within me only to replace them with his member.

Faster than usual, he pushed into me; my body receiving him happily. Edward moaned at the contact and moved one hand to my breast and used his other to play with my clit. He swirled his thumb in gentle motions. He continued his ministrations, and faster than I thought possible, my muscles clamped down around him and my body was thrown into orgasm. I bit down on my wrist to keep from crying out in pleasure.

He wasn't going to stop there. If anything, he picked up the speed. I'd never felt him move within me so quickly, at least not while I was human. I lifted my hips to allow him better access as I felt the heat spread across my body. He moved his arms under me to hold onto my shoulders. The pressure only added to my pleasure, though I was sure I would have bruises outlining his hands later.

As if he were human, his head dropped to my chest and he groaned against my skin. His right hand slid out from behind my back and traced down my side to my hip. He never lost his stride in his movements to touch every part of me.

"I can't make it much longer… Too good…"

We moaned at the same time as we both fell over the edge into bliss. It had been much too long since our last union. Our bodies were desperate for release. We would definitely have to make sure not to wait so long next time.

Edward rolled over beside me and my body automatically wrapped around his. I couldn't help but run my hand over his chest and sigh in contentment.

We lay in silence for a few moments, my electric blanket wrapped over us tightly. I was just beginning to doze off when I heard a tapping on my window followed by something that sounded very close to 'get out.'

I leaned up quickly, the blankets falling off my naked body. I felt a hand quickly replace the blanket over my breasts.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said sweetly from my window. He was sitting on the ledge of the window, a huge grin on his face. I felt my entire body blush scarlet. It didn't help that Edward was covering my breasts with his hands in front of his brother.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I screeched under my breath.

"The squirt sent me to fetch you since Eddie decided not to answer his phone. The elders want to meet and it was either send me or send them."

"Get out Emmett. At least allow us to dress. We'll meet you at the edge of the forest."

"Aw come on. A sex crazed Bella isn't something I get to see every day."

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

"Fine, fine. Hurry it up." Emmett fell backwards out of the window, though I'm sure he landed on his feet.

"That was awkward," I said quietly.

"If I had known Alice was going to send Emmett, I would have answered her call."

"I wouldn't have let you. It was worth it."

He chuckled and moved to get me my clothes, but I didn't put them on. Afterwards, he retrieved his own.

"I take it you will be joining me?"

"As if you had to ask." I rolled my eyes and pulled myself from the bed to get fresh clothes. I didn't want to wear my pajamas to the elder meeting. I was nervous beyond belief, but knew the meeting was in the works. I guessed that Jacob had shown Sam his memories. I could only hope that the elders were going to be friendly about this.

"Let me just clean up and I'll be ready." I whispered before I tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom to use the toilet and to clean myself up. I couldn't stand the thought of going to the meeting with the elders smelling like fresh sex.

"I'm ready," I announced when I walked back into the room. Before I could find Edward, he wrapped his arm around my waist and threw us both from the window. It took me a moment to catch my breath, but when I did, he flipped me around to his back where I locked myself in place.

"I apologize for the rush, but it was the only thing to keep Emmett from coming back inside."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I've grown accustomed to your speed. If not, I would have screamed and woken up my dad."

"For Charlie's sake, I'm glad as well."

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to my house first. We are all going to the meeting so we want to go together. It would make everyone more comfortable."

"That makes sense." I nodded my approval.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later, Emmett long behind us even with Edward being held down by my weight. His speed never ceased to amaze me.

"Bella!" I was instantly scooped up as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Peter?"

I caught my breath as Peter placed me back on the ground.

"Are you coming to the meeting too?" I asked him.

"No, Charlotte and I are heading out. This is a Cullen matter, but we wanted to make sure we said goodbye to you. From what Edward tells me, we'll see you again eventually, even if it's years from now."

"Yeah. He is going to change me after I graduate and we get married again."

"We'll see you sooner than expected then. When's the wedding?"

"August 13th of next year," Alice called from inside the house. She and Charlotte appeared a few moments later.

"Great. We won't forget," Peter said.

"Good. I can't wait to see you again. Thank you, by the way. Both of you," I motioned to Charlotte as well. "I really appreciate you two putting your lives on the line to protect me. It was very brave of you."

"We've fought for a hell of a lot of selfish reasons over the years, Bella. I think fighting to save our best friend's sister in law's life is more meaningful."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"As do I," Edward said as he shook Peter's hand.

"We are all very thankful," Carlisle said as he walked outside to join us, Esme close to his side.

"It was no problem. We're happy to help." Charlotte said as she joined her mate.

"I guess we will see the blushing bride again soon," Peter said as he pulled me into another hug. When he released me, Charlotte hugged me as well.

"See you then. Take care of yourselves."

"We always do." They moved around the group giving hugs then vanished from my sight.

"Well, shall we go see what the elders have to say?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded and followed him and Esme into the forest. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**(A/N): So the fight did not last as long as a lot of you probably hoped, but I do have an explanation. As my beta and I discussed, there were technically eleven on three. There is not way that it would take more than a few minutes. Also, there was the element of surprise. I apologize if this isn't what everyone expected, but I'm not sure how I could have changed it any. Thank you for reading. Feel free to let me know what you thought. Again, I do have a Twitter account if you would rather chat on there than on Fanfiction.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer. This chapter is the fight in Jacob's POV on through until the meeting begins. It is a bit repetitive, but I had a lot of requests for it so you know. Let me know what you think. Special shout out to Caius09 for her beta work and to KzintiKiller for his ideas and help in wording and flow. **

**(A/N #2): Warning: This chapter is a little graphic at the end. You will either love it or hate it. Just a heads up. **

* * *

**JPOV **

I watched in horror as the red headed leech locked her eyes on Bella from across the field. The shriek she let out sent a powerful ripple up my spine, and I felt my body's temperature shoot up as my heritage began forcing itself to the surface. Esme and Alice tightened their positions around us as they growled out their own responses to her inhuman shriek and crouched low to wait for her attack.

When their bodies stepped closer to me, I could smell their sickly sweet scent. I stepped closer to Bella until my body was pressed against hers. I could already feel myself beginning to shake. If I could only hold my focus long enough, while feeding my instinctive anger, I could phase and protect her.

"Phase. Save Bella. Phase. Save Bella. Phase," I mumbled to myself.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for that familiar feeling I would get right before I burst from my skin. As soon as I could feel it, I shoved Bella away from me and let the fierce fire of the transformation have me. In front of me, Esme gasped and stepped to my right. The redhead ran right into my waiting teeth. I could barely see Alice behind her before I began chomping and ripping with abandon. Part of me looked forward to teasing Edward—_**I**_ got the bitch this time!

Her taste on my tongue was awful, but thankfully Esme and Alice took over some of the dismemberment. I was actually surprised they were comfortable standing so close to me. It wasn't like the prior life when I was around all the time, and they had no choice but to get used to me.

"_Jacob?"_ Sam's voice was in my head. I instantly froze in my ripping and focused my mind directly on the body, but Sam still looked at me questioningly. There were numerous things going through his head at once that he wanted to ask me, but he settled on one question.

_"You knew how to take care of the vampire. How?" _he asked.

_"Instincts?" _I said back to him. He didn't buy it, but left the clearing anyway. I was thankful that he hadn't been in sight when I pushed Bella out of the way. That would raise even more questions.

_"I want to speak with you when you finish. Just as the legends say, you are not allowed to harm a Cullen. I'll wait for you in the woods by your garage to explain things, not like you seem to need it." _

_"Okay."_

"That's not the way it's going to happen. The elders and Sam are basically one and the same. Sam is required to keep them informed. I'm sure we'll be called to a meeting soon," I heard Bella say to Edward.

"Most likely, but until then, we should revel in this relief. Our future is clear and these three will never bother us again," Edward replied to her. I could see the look in his eyes. He felt helpless at the fact that he would still have to go through the elders to change her.

I listened until Sam's presence left my head. He must have been at my house to inform my dad of this new little trick of mine. At least that part was taken care of for me. Now to deal with this whole memory thing.

"_Edward?" _I said after I helped toss the last of the pieces into the fire. He nodded to let me know he was listening. Bella was still tucked into his side and not paying attention.

"_I am going to have to tell Sam. I can't hide it forever. I think it will be easier now that I can show him my memories rather than explain. It may also help to get the treaty fixed now before anyone else phases and wants to kill you. Any objections?"_

I watched as Edward shook his head no. I assumed that we would tell everyone later. He probably didn't want to worry anyone in this time of relief.

"_I'm going to go get it over with then. I think Sam's at my house telling my dad. I can't hear anything from him. You should probably expect a call later."_

He nodded again and smiled slightly. I turned to follow in Sam's trail to meet him behind the garage. While I was running, finally feeling comfortable in my skin again, I tried to figure out where to begin my memories. I ran over every scenario in my mind, but by the time I reached the designated spot, I was still at a loss.

I didn't get to think much longer before Sam joined me in his human form. He nodded to me and phased without taking off his clothes. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was about to come.

_"Jacob, I'm sure you have a lot of questions about what's going on, so please let me explain. Once I'm finished, I'll tell you how to become a human again. First, the legends are…"_

_"Sam? Stop. I don't need you to tell me everything that's happening. I've phased before."_

_"But I got no signs from you that you were even close. I thought Jared or Paul was supposed to be the next to phase. When did this happen?"_

_"Not when you think it did. Just let me show you. You won't believe me otherwise."_

I showed him everything. Everything from the day I met Bella all the way through the last thing I could remember from my other life. There wasn't a lot to show, but still, he understood. When I knew he was still following, I showed him my memories from this life up until the fight in the clearing.

"_How?"_ His voice quivered. He was playing the images I'd shown him over in his mind.

"_None of us know. All we know is Bella, Edward, and I are the only ones who have the memories. Edward said that Charlie seems slightly more perceptive than everyone else, but he sees things more as déjà vu than actual memories."_

He ran a few more images over in his mind before he stopped on Renesmee. He asked a question, but it was more to himself than to me. I answered it anyway.

"_She won't exist. Even if Edward and Bella have another child, it won't be her." _I hadn't realized how much more painful the loss of my imprint would be once I phased again. The hurt and loss was tangible to the point that I was physically sick.

"_I can't imagine the pain you're in," _Sam said. Visions of Emily flashed through his mind. Thankfully she hadn't been hurt this time. Edward's words at a previous meeting kept Sam from repeating the incident.

"_We need to speak with the elders. From what you've shown me, Bella is going to be a vampire. If everything you remember is true, we can save a lot of young ones from phasing by allowing her change. I do have a question for you Jacob."_

_"What?"_

_"Will you be taking my place as Alpha now? I'll step down to allow you your birth right."_

I thought about it briefly but my answer was simple. It was what I wanted.

"_No Sam. I'm not going to take your position as Alpha. You're much better than I could be."_

_"Me being a better Alpha than you isn't the reason for your decision, is it?"_

_"No. My place is with the Cullens. Even if Nessie can't exist, I belong with them. If they will have me, that's where I will be. I'll split off from you as before and everyone who phases after me can stay with you in your pack. That's the easiest way."_

I let my mind wander to my pack. Just me, Leah, and Seth. I would really miss having them around, but now that the three nomads are dead, there may be a chance that they won't phase at all. I could only hope that would be the case.

_"Me too." _Sam answered my thoughts. He didn't seem to pick up on the fact that Leah had phased as well as Seth.

_"Your dad is expecting you. Go in and get changed. I'll do the same and gather a meeting of the elders. Do you have the head leech's phone number?"_

_"His name is Carlisle, and yes, I have his number,"_ I retorted. I was as shocked as him that I'd defended a vampire. I guess having him as a father figure to me while I was with Nessie did the trick to gain my respect for him as a person.

_"You really do belong with them. Have them meet us here on the reservation tonight at twelve. I'll have it arranged. They won't be breaking the treaty by stepping on the land. You have my word."_

_"Thanks Sam. I'll call them."_

I walked to my house as a wolf, making sure no one was around, and phased back. Covering myself, I tiptoed inside and to my room. I could hear my dad in the living room, but he gave me privacy and allowed me a few moments with my thoughts. I couldn't believe I'd told Sam everything and he had taken it so easily. I only wish I could tell him what had happened in the end to send us back. Then again, I was glad I couldn't see what became of me and Nessie. It would probably tear me apart further.

"Jake? You in there?" my dad called from the kitchen.

"Just a second." I shook myself from my thoughts and slipped on my denim shorts and a t-shirt. Satisfied with my attire, I exited my room to greet him.

"Sam told me you phased today. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Get comfortable. It's a long story."

So I sat down and told my dad as much as I could. It wasn't as flawless as it had been when I showed Sam, but he seemed to catch the idea. I could only hope he understood.

"What kind of joke is this son? Surely Sam didn't believe all of this."

"He did. I showed him with perfect clarity everything I remembered. It's real dad. None of us know how, but it's real. That's how I forced myself to phase today. I remembered what it felt like and did it. I know this is all confusing for you since you don't have the same memories, but we think that's because of Nessie. She is my imprint so I remember that life, Edward and Bella are her parents so they remember, and Charlie is her grandfather so he has a kind of déjà vu with the way things are going."

"I'm not sure I can say that I believe you. You seem knowledgeable enough, but it's just strange."

"Is it anymore strange than our people turning into wolves? Dad, I wouldn't make this up. You trusted them at one point, and you loved Nessie. You even respected the Cullens after Carlisle patched me up from the newborn fight. Please dad. I'm going to stay with them if they will let me and I would feel better if you would accept Bella's change."

"Charlie is my best friend. I can't condone this. She'll kill him, if not with her teeth then with her disappearance."

"Did you not listen? She didn't have any problem being around Charlie. He was in no danger. You even gave them permission to come on our land. They will be here tonight at twelve to discuss the new treaty, if they agree to meet that is. Sam agrees with me and as the protector, his word holds a great weight."

He sighed deeply and shook his head. I was not going to be negotiating this. Unless the Cullens turned me away, I would be going with them wherever they went. Just as last time, I would fight by their side even if it was against my own father and even if it cost me my life.

"I'll meet with them, but we can't make any promises. I can't believe that you're taking their side over your own father's," he said, his voice rising. "Where did I go wrong?"

I growled under my breath. "If you believed the story I told you, you wouldn't be acting this way. I'll see you at the meeting. I need some air."

I stood from the kitchen chair and walked out of the back door. I needed to get away from the house before I said something that I would regret. I didn't want to upset my dad, but if he didn't believe me, there was no reason for me to continue pushing the issue. My mind was made up.

Once outside, I was able to calm down, but only slightly. The rain was coming down harder and I felt like my head was going to explode. I continued to see visions of a battle, but I couldn't understand why. The only fight I remembered being in was the one with the newborns, but this one was different. I wanted to focus more on it, but Sam came up behind me before I could look too deeply.

"Jacob? I arranged for the meeting. Did you contact the Cullens?"

"I'll do it now. I just needed to get away from the house for awhile."

"Your dad doesn't understand, does he?"

"Not at all," I shook my head.

"I have to admit, had I not seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it either. Our anger against one another caused so many problems for everyone. I'm thankful that it can be avoided now. I'm also thankful that I didn't hurt Emily. I don't want to imagine the pain you showed me at my mistake."

"I'm just glad I was able to show you. Now if only we can get the elders on board."

"Does their approval matter so much to you? They can't order me to attack the Cullens for changing Bella and I can't order you to do it either. With it just being me, there is no way I could stop it."

"It's more about the principle of the thing. You may not attack, and you may be able to keep any new recruits from attacking, but what happens once you stop phasing to have a life with Emily? Any one of them could do what you wouldn't if the elders influenced them enough. The Cullens need to be forgiven for their future decision. Before, I fought so hard to keep Bella human, but after seeing it for myself, I wouldn't try to take that life away from her. Though she wasn't a vampire for very long, she was happy. That's all I want for her."

"Do you still love her?" Sam looked at me questioningly.

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. She was my best friend. She still is. I do love Bella, but more like a sister than anything else. I would give my life to save hers."

"I suppose it's good that you will be with them then. What if you imprint somewhere along the way? Will you leave?"

I felt the tears come to my eyes but I fought them back.

"I've already imprinted. The chance of getting Nessie back may not exist, but she is the one I want. There will never be another. Fate is cruel, but it's not that cruel. I feel better when I'm with the Cullens. That's where I intend to stay."

"When are they leaving town?"

"Well, I'm assuming that they will stay until Bella graduates. I'm not exactly sure how they will work out her pregnancy and change this time, but I know she wants to spend as much time with Charlie as possible. You saw how I brought him into it last time. I think that can be avoided now."

"If Charlie had a choice, do you think he would want to be brought back into their world?" Sam's words hit me in the gut, though I couldn't figure out why. Seeing Charlie's eyes light up when Nessie would run into his arms was something magical. To deny him even a few days with the only grandchild he will ever have seems cruel.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll let Edward and Bella handle that this time. It wasn't my decision to make before. I was a jackass and I will probably spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to them."

"It sounds like it. I do hope you can be happy with them. I can't understand how you will manage being so close to their scent, but I wish you well. We will always be in contact whenever you wish. If you decide to stay, that's fine as well. I'm going to get to the meeting place. Call them and meet me there."

"Will do."

I watched as Sam walked away before I slipped back into my house to dial Carlisle's number. We arranged the meeting and I slipped out before my dad noticed I'd been there.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

While I sat awkwardly with the elders, I called a few memories to my mind. It had taken awhile to get through the fuzzy images, but I could finally see them. What I saw really bothered me. It was me, only it was the me that I was then, and I was forcing Bella to kiss me. She had wanted to, even without my insistence, but I had basically guilted her into doing it. I truly felt ashamed of myself.

"They're here," Sam said. I looked up and met Edward's eyes. Bella was walking beside him and their hands were clasped. Thankfully the rain had let up for the meeting. A good sign.

"_Was I really that bad?" _I asked him with my thoughts. His eyes tightened and he nodded slightly. I dropped my head to the ground.

_"I'm sorry. It may not make up for what happened, but I do apologize. I had good intentions, if you can believe it."_

I didn't look up to see his face, but I knew he had been listening.

"Welcome. Please, take a seat," Sam said. The elders looked very uncomfortable having the vampires on our land, but none of them said anything. Instead, all of the vampires and Bella walked over slowly and sat around the fire with us. Let the negotiating begin.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**EPOV**

We arrived at the meeting together and walked into the hostile atmosphere. The only friendly thoughts came from Sam and Jacob, and even then, Jacob's were mostly apologies for the annoyances he caused in our memories. I would be sure to tell him later than he was forgiven.

"Welcome. Please take a seat," Sam said to us. We nodded and each sat with our mates on the opposite side of the fire.

"Thank you for allowing us to come onto your lands for this meeting. I understand you would like to discuss the treaty," Carlisle said calmly.

"We have heard many stories today from our protector. He tells us that the treaty needs to be renegotiated to accommodate Ms. Swan's transformation," Harry Clearwater said smoothly. His mind showed no sign that he agreed with Sam. The only one even remotely close to agreeing to the new treaty was Billy, though his thoughts were conflicting with one another.

"This is true. I can't say that I have these memories myself, but two of my children do, as does young Jacob Black. It's my understanding that he shared his memories with Mr. Uley."

"He did," Sam said. He then added in his mind, _"If not for those memories, Emily would be wounded by my hand. Thank you Edward."_

I nodded to show I'd heard him.

"Ms Swan, you would turn your back on your father in order to become a monster? You would risk his life to become one of _them?_" Old Quil asked her. His thoughts were much worse than the acid in his words.

"First, I will not be a monster, as you can clearly see my entire family is showing more manners than you, sir. Second, my father's life will not be in danger from my change," Bella said sternly. "I have gone through transformation before and I easily denied human blood. If I thought for one second that I would hurt him, I would leave Forks far behind before I took this step into my new life."

Jasper flinched at her mention of how easy it was for her to manage the bloodlust, but his thoughts were silent otherwise.

"How can you truly believe that the memories you see are real and not some trick that they are playing in order to convince you to sacrifice yourself?" Harry Clearwater stepped in. Bella's grip on my hand tightened.

"The same way you can believe that you are really here at this meeting with vampires on your land sir. As unbelievable as it is to imagine allowing the Cullens to step foot on Quileute territory without a fight, here they are. The memories I have are my own, as are the decisions I am making. We aren't asking you to abandon your beliefs or your prejudice against vampires, we are merely seeking your acceptance of the inevitable. A war was nearly started between us due to your narrow-mindedness before, but the wolves still fought side by side with the vampires in order to protect one another."

I'd never heard Bella speak so firmly before. I could feel my pride in my wife swell as well as my respect for her. The elders were all taken aback at her assertiveness.

"The war was triggered due to your actions in the first place. What is stopping it from happening now?" Billy spat. Jacob's head snapped in his direction. He was actually ashamed of his father in this moment. Even after the stories he'd told him tonight, his father was still taking the opposite side. He stood up and walked over behind the group to calm himself down.

"The Volturi will not be coming here for us this time. We have done nothing to catch their attention. With the death of the three nomads earlier tonight, a long and terrible chain of events has been prevented."

_"She is clearly under some kind of trance. Hell, we let them on our land. Maybe we're all confused,"_ came Harry's thoughts.

"Mr. Clearwater, if I may," I said. "By agreeing to this, you are saving your children from their gene kicking in. Both Leah and Seth will be wolves if you try to fight this issue, and you will in turn die of a heart attack." I realized from the thoughts around me that this piece of information could be considered blackmail, but the truth needed to be seen.

"Sam, does he speak the truth?" Harry didn't turn around to look at Sam. He was frozen with fear. Not fear for his life, but fear for his children. The other elders were more so thinking of the fact that I'd mentioned Leah's transformation. They were trying to remember if there had even been tale of a female wolf before.

"Jacob showed me his memories. What he says is true." Sam looked at me and I saw the images of Sue and Charlie in his mind. I shook my head gently to let him understand that that particular piece of information would need to be kept in the dark.

"_Will it still happen?" _Sam asked me in his thoughts. I made the decision to ask Alice and I watched as her vision unfolded. Even without Leah and Seth phasing, Harry would still die of a heart attack, just not as soon as he had before.

"_I'm sorry Edward. Some things can't be changed. If we stay on the path we are on now, Seth and Leah will be spared, but there is still nothing that can be done for Harry," _Alice said sadly. She was torn, just as I was. We both wanted Charlie to find happiness after Bella's departure, but we felt bad for Seth and Leah. I probably felt worse than she did because she held no memories of Seth spending time with our family. I was at a loss because he and I would never be friends again, and he would be losing his father next year.

Sighing under my breath, I met Sam's eyes and nodded slightly. No one seemed to notice our silent conversation. He shook his head and looked at his feet. He felt helpless.

"What exactly do you want from us?" Harry asked quietly.

"Bella and I will be getting married next August after she graduates. When she's ready, I will change her. We aren't looking for your approval, we just don't want you to run her away from her father after her change. It will make things easier for everyone if we can all get along through this."

"Jacob mentioned a child," Billy spoke up.

"Yes," I said, "Bella and I will be having another child."

The thoughts from Harry and Old Quil showed me that Sam had not mentioned Renesmee to them.

"How is that possible?" Harry breathed out.

"_No… Stay. Nessie, come back, your parents told us to leave… Nessie!"_

"How?" Harry demanded, but I was too busy listening to Jacob's thoughts. He seemed to be at the battle with the Volturi. I watched in horror as Renesmee showed him that she was going back to fight. Jacob was already running away after he saw Bella fall and me give up directly after. He was running, just like Bella had told him, but Nessie jumped from his back and ran back to the battle.

"No!" Jacob screamed as he dropped to his knees. The rest of the battle was playing in his mind. He was in his wolf form calling for Nessie, not that she could hear his voice. Everyone turned to look at him. I jumped to my feet, Bella held tightly to my side, and together, I ran to Jacob.

"What's wrong with him? What are you doing to my son?" Billy demanded.

"Jacob? Jake? Can you hear me?" Bella was rubbing his arms roughly with her hands and looking to me for answers. She would get none from him as he was still locked in the memory of searching for my daughter.

"He's remembering the battle," I managed to choke out. "He's remembering how it happened."

"Oh God…." Bella breathed as she squeezed his arms harder. This was the one moment I thanked whatever god was out there that I couldn't read her thoughts.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Jacob POV**

I ran through the fighting vampires looking for Renesmee. She had seen her mother and father die before I ran out of there. I wanted to go back and help, but I refused to put Nessie in danger. Instead, she put herself in harm's way, and I was determined to get her back to safety.

I called for her loudly, but I knew only the pack could hear me, and most of them were dead already. We were no match for these leeches. They were experienced fighters and those who had promised to stand by us had fled. It was an easy blood bath on their part.

I ran around falling bodies, the purple smoke already drifting into the air from my fallen friends and enemies. I felt my stomach heave as I saw what looked to be Bella's head tossed into one of the nearby fires. My determination set in that much deeper.

Finally, I found her. She was on Aro's back, clinging like a lioness, her teeth were sunk into his neck. He was screaming for another leech who he called Chelsea to bind her, but it seemed that Chelsea's gift held no power over Renesmee.

I ran to her aide, but I was too late. I felt teeth sink into my flesh from numerous directions. The venom burned and caused me to drop to the ground in agony. I let out a scream as my body convulsed. Nessie heard me and let go of Aro to run to my side. I tried to stop her, tried to get her to run, but she dropped on the ground next to me as I writhed in pain.

_"My fault. I'm sorry," _she told me as she touched my face to show me her pain. I tried not to show her mine. I wanted to tell her this wasn't her fault, but I couldn't make her understand. I tried to shift back to a human so I could tell her, but my body was screaming too loudly to do anything.

"_Run!" _I screamed in my head. She couldn't hear me, but she knew what I was saying. She shook her head gently and curled up against my body. I tried to move, tried to do anything that would allow me to keep my promise to Bella and save her child, but I couldn't move. I was going to die, and Nessie was going to give up.

"I'll take care of it myself!" I heard from behind Nessie. I couldn't lift my head to see his approach, but I knew it was the leader of the leeches. I let out a howl as my body began to give up with the spread of the venom. I shrieked even louder when Nessie was pulled off of me by her hair. She screamed and reached for me, but she didn't fight. She saw my frozen body and didn't struggle. I felt my heart get torn out of my chest as I watched Aro disconnect her head from her body. Her ruby red blood spilled on the ground and she was tossed into the fire with her family.

I ached. I tried to scream. I tried to move to kill that worthless waste of life, but I couldn't. My entire body had already been devoured by the venom and my sight was fading. I died before Aro could walk past me and kill whichever member of my pack was still fighting behind me. All I heard were their howls before the world grew dark.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**Edward POV**

My knees buckled as Jacob regained his memories of his last moments of life. Watching my daughter die was something I had hoped I would never have to witness.

When Jacob screamed for her, I screamed with him. I didn't dare take a peek at Bella, but I could hear her heart hammering in her chest. She knew what we were seeing, and she knew it wasn't good. She had been dreading this memory ever since Jacob told her he regained a few.

"She died…" Bella said quietly once I caught my breath. The ache in my chest ran deep. I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell her that her daughter was brutally murdered by Aro's hands.

"Bella! I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to save her. I swear I tried," Jacob sobbed as he reached out and pulled Bella to him. I could only sit motionless and take everything in. Alice was scanning the future for the conversation of what I had seen, but I hadn't decided to tell her yet. I hadn't decided if I would ever tell the story aloud.

"Please Jacob. Tell me what happened. Please tell me," Bella pleaded with him. I wanted to call out. I wanted to beg him not to utter a word, but I was frozen. I just listened as he stumbled over the story aloud to her. Our audience seemed to be in shock. Even the elders were silent.

"She… gave up…" Bella said in between breaths. Her heart was unsteady and I knew that at any minute her mind would shut down. I wasn't far behind her.

"The memories are real," Billy stated as he watched his son crumble before his eyes. Everyone else was silent.

Bella breathed deeply a few more times before she lost consciousness. I found a way to catch her before her head hit the ground. I crumbled back to the earth with her in my arms and sat motionless. To have our greatest fears confirmed was something that I had hoped would not happen.

"Treaty amended. Do what you must to keep this future from coming to pass," Sam said roughly before turning to leave. His mind was focused solely on Emily. He could care less what the elders said. At that moment, he wanted to be with his imprint. He couldn't handle seeing Jacob's pain at his loss any longer.

"Jacob? Jacob?" Billy pushed his chair to his son's side and nearly threw himself to the ground on top of him. Jacob just held his hands over his ears and sobbed into the earth. I could hear strangled sobs from my family mixed in with ours.

"How can this be real?" Harry asked. He and Old Quil were trembling with each of Jacob's cries of pain. I heard Carlisle walk over and try to explain his theories, but I didn't listen to his words, I merely looked down at Bella's limp body in my arms. It made me wish my mind could shut down as hers did. At this moment, I hated my gift for allowing me to watch my daughter's demise.

"Edward? Are you able to take Bella home? I can carry her if you need me to." Rosalie said. Her hand was covering her heart and in her mind, she was falling apart. Just with the stories Bella told her of Renesmee, she was having a difficult time accepting what had happened to our daughter.

"I can do it. I don't want her to wake up alone. I'm not sure I could be without her right now even if I had to."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I need to go for a run," Jacob finally spoke. He was in turmoil on the inside, but he kept a cool façade on the outside.

"Son, let me help you. What can I do?" Billy was panicking. He didn't know what these new memories meant for his son, be he knew tales of other wolves who had lost their imprint. It wasn't looking good in his mind.

"Nothing. I just need to be alone. Are you taking Bella home?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Can I come in after Charlie leaves?" "_I can't deal with this alone and you are the only two who understand."_

"Of course Jacob. I'll let you in the back as soon as he leaves for work. Take care of yourself until then."

He nodded and ran to the woods to change out of his clothes. Though his thoughts were all suicidal and pained, I knew that he would not cause harm to himself.

"Please look after my boy. I had no idea…" Billy cut off, but Carlisle assured him that Jacob would be in good hands. To be sure, he asked Jasper to follow him and help to regulate his mood from an unseen distance.

"I'm going to get Bella to bed," I announced. Everyone nodded and I left the meeting without looking back.

I hoped beyond hope that Bella would sleep until Charlie was at work. I wasn't sure I would be able to leave her side if she screamed upon waking and caught his attention. I also hoped and prayed that wherever Bella was inside her own mind, it was peaceful and visions of our lost child weren't haunting her.

* * *

**(A/N #3): Please review to let me know what you thought. Messages are fine as well, I just want your opinions. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer. Special thanks to Caius09 for the beta work! Now, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. My inbox was flooded with encouragement and praise. It was very heartwarming! Thank you all so much for the love and support. Just FYI, there were conflicting issues with chapters between Twilight and New Moon on the issue of Spring Break, but in this story, Spring Break will be when New Moon said it was. That would be this week. We will push this off as Jessica being an idiot. The day James attacked, the day before the supposed Spring Break, she said on the phone, "See you tomorrow in trig." Well, in New Moon, Bella says that she was chased by James over her Spring Break… Very confusing, so I'm going with New Moon. Thanks!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"She… gave up…" I said quietly. I felt my chest clinching as my heart was ripped from it forcefully. I couldn't understand that the words which flowed from Jacob's mouth were the truth. My mind couldn't grasp it. My daughter had watched as her father and I were killed, then decided to jump into that kind of gore. She was just a little girl.

"The memories are real," Billy stated from somewhere behind me. I ignored him as I tried to process this new information. I gasped for air as my lungs threatened to collapse, then everything went black and all fell silent.

When I regained consciousness, I could hear whispered voices. I hadn't yet opened my eyes, but I could tell it was Edward and Jacob speaking in hushed tones. I couldn't make out the words, and the harder I tried, the more my head throbbed. I might as well let them know I was awake.

"Edward?" I said in a whisper. My throat was dry and scratchy. Adding to my list of current ailments.

"I'm here Bella. Jacob is here as well," he said softly. I felt the ground next to me sink.

Panicked that the ground had moved, I cracked my eyes open, expecting to still be on the reservation, but was shocked to realize that I was in my bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed next to me.

"How did I get home?" I croaked. I would need water soon if I wanted to continue to speak.

"I carried you. It was late so running wasn't a problem in regards to humans. I did carry you in through the front door though. It would have been difficult to jump through the window with you in my arms. You could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Don't be sorry. You were the lucky one. I wish I could have found solace in unconsciousness the way you did. Was it peaceful?"

"Yes. I didn't even realize I'd fainted until just now. It was more like I blinked and was suddenly at home." I cleared my throat again to attempt to moisten it. No such luck.

"You were quiet the entire time. I was thankful. If you had screamed or thrashed and alerted Charlie, I would have been caught in your room. There is no way I would have left your side for even the briefest of moments."

"I guess that's a good thing then."

"Morning Bella," came Jacob's voice from somewhere in the room. I tried to lift my head but my muscles didn't want to respond.

"Jake?"

"Right here," he said as he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, handing me a glass of water in the process. His eyes were puffy and red. He'd obviously been crying. I could only imagine how I looked at the moment.

"Thank you… I would ask if you're okay, but that answer is pretty obvious." I took a deep gulp and my throat instantly felt better. It was almost like sating a thirst for blood.

"I don't think any of us are okay Bells," he said sadly. I sighed deeply, still unable to lift my head. Of the three of us, I was the lucky one. I was the only one who didn't actually see my daughter die. Edward and Jacob were very unfortunate.

"You're right," I said quietly.

Edward palmed my cheek with an icy hand. His face was hard, but his eyes were filled with venom. It made me wonder about the turmoil going on inside of him.

"I do have an idea I would like to run by you, if you're up for it of course," Edward said as he leaned in and kissed my hair.

"I'm not sure I'm up for anything, but what do you suggest?"

"Would you like to go to Jacksonville to visit your mother? A visit might be just what you need to relax and grieve properly. You can keep your mind focused on other things and come to terms with the incidents which are out of our control now."

"I would love to go, but I don't want to be alone. I can't go without you."

"I would be going too, of course. Do you honestly think I could sit idle while you are away?"

"I guess not… but Jacob?"

"I'm a big boy, Bells. I'll be just fine here. There is a lot to keep my mind occupied. Trust me."

"Okay then, but we have to run it by my parents first."

"Not a problem. Alice sees them eagerly agreeing. Charlie especially since he is excited for Renee to meet me."

"I never thought I would see the day that my dad wanted me to be in a relationship with you. I guess this really is the time for all sorts of second chances," I said happily.

Though my body still felt numb and my head was spinning, I was actually excited at the prospect of reintroducing Edward to my mom. Of course, the pain was still tearing me apart, but Edward was right. I do need to keep my mind on other things. I can still grieve, but there is nothing I can do to save her now.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!**

The three of us spent the day in near silence. It seemed that getting away for the week was the best possible solution I could have asked for. Sitting here in my room with both Edward and Jacob, my mind was forced to create images which I would have rather not seen. In Jacksonville, I would be too distracted to think about the bad things.

"Your father is almost home. I'm going to get my car and come back just as you finish your conversation. All you need to tell him is that Carlisle and Esme purchased the tickets as a surprise for you because they knew if the roles were reversed, they would want to meet you. Do you understand?"

"Got it. Hurry back?"

"Of course. Jacob? Will you be staying here, or would you like to accompany me?"

"I'm just going to go back to the rez. I need to sleep. I was up all night."

"Take care of yourself," Edward said before he jumped from my window and was out of sight.

"I'll be in touch, Jake. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I promise Bells. I'll keep my head up."

Jacob pulled me into a crushing hug before he too leapt from my window and ran for the woods. I felt horrible abandoning him, but I needed this and I knew he understood.

"Bells?" My dad called when he got inside.

"Here dad!" I called back as I ran down the stairs to meet him.

"Wow, you look awful. Maybe Spring Break isn't a good idea for you," he chuckled.

"I'm fine, really. Just spent the day lounging around. I do have something I need to run by you. Edward is on the way over. Carlisle and Esme bought us plane tickets for tonight so Edward and I can spend Spring Break with mom, if it's okay with both of you," I said in a rush.

"The Cullens bought you plane tickets? I guess they won't miss the money, but why?"

"They said that if the roles were reversed and Edward met someone outside of town, they would want to meet her. They think mom would want to meet Edward as well since he and I are getting more serious as a couple."

"I guess that's true. I'm okay with it, but I think you should talk to your mom first. She hasn't yet settled into her new house yet. She may not be up for company."

I'd forgotten that Phil had been signed by the Suns. She would just now be moving all the big furniture from Phoenix.

"I'm sure she won't mind," "_Alice has already seen it_," I added in my head.

"Okay. Give her a call. When are the tickets for?"

I felt my breath catch. I hadn't gotten the answer to that question.

"Um," I started, but my phone ringing caught my attention.

"Hello?"

"Tell him six hours so it will give you plenty of time to get to Seattle. There is a layover in Atlanta and you will be there at nine am her time," Alice said hastily on the other end of the line.

"I'm talking to my dad at the moment. Can I call you back later?" I knew Alice would know what I was doing.

"See you soon Bella," she responded.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"I got it today actually," I lied smoothly. "It's on the Cullens' plan. It saved them money when they updated their contract to get another so they gave it to me."

"That's… nice of them. You never told me when you'll be leaving."

"The plane takes off in six hours. I need to call mom quickly to make sure it's okay while they still have time to cancel the tickets if not. Seattle is nearly a four hour drive so we will have to be quick to get through security and all."

"Okay Bells. I guess… have fun. I'll be at the office a lot this week anyway. It seems there were some murders outside of town and everyone is worrying. I don't think it's anything to worry about here."

"Neither do I," I said as I shivered with remembrance of the three nomads whose ashes are now scattered all over Forks.

I decided to call from the house phone since my mom wouldn't recognize my cell phone number. She never answers numbers she doesn't recognize so there was no use in using it. I would have to give her and Charlie both my cell phone number now that the secret was out.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Bella! How are you honey? I miss you so much!"

"Well if it's okay with you, I can come visit this week. Edward's parents bought us tickets to fly out to see you. The plane leaves in six hours unless you object. There is a layover in Atlanta, but I'm not sure how long. Then and you can pick us up tomorrow morning around nine."

"Edward? The boy you've been seeing?" Of course she ignored the important information.

"That's the one. Carlisle and Esme feel that if the situation were reversed, they would want their son and his girlfriend to come for a visit."

"That's true. How could I say no anyway? That's such a nice gift! I can't wait to see you honey! I'm a little uneasy about this boy, but he can stay on the couch. Phil will be in charge of guarding your room. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then! I doubt I'll sleep."

"You'll sleep just fine. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early! Here is my cell phone number, just so you can reach me if you need to."

I gave her my number, we said our goodbyes, and I hung up happily and with a triumphant smile on my face. Just as I placed the phone on the receiver, I turned around just to come face to face with my dad. My smile vanished.

"Bells, I'm glad you're going to visit your mother, but I think we need to have a talk."

I groaned internally because I could guess where this conversation was going to lead.

"Please don't give me the talk dad. I know the mechanics of it, I know what teenage pregnancy looks like, and I know how STDs are spread."

"I know, but I just want to make sure…"

"Really dad, there is nothing to worry about," I said, cutting him off.

"Okay, just be safe Bells. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I promise dad. Now I need to go pack."

I scribbled my number down my cell phone number on a sticky note by the phone and handed it to him. He smiled, but didn't say anything. I took this as the end of our conversation before I ran up the stairs to start shoving things in my suitcase.

I hadn't gotten very far when I heard a knock from downstairs. Edward was here.

"Hello Edward. I hear you two are heading to Jacksonville tonight," I heard my dad say.

"Only if you approve, sir. Bella hasn't said that you have agreed. I apologize that it was so last minute. My parents just wanted to give Bella as much time as they were able."

"Your parents are very kind people. I know Bella will thank them whole heartedly. She's upstairs if you want to help her pack."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate you allowing me to accompany Bella to visit with her mother."

"You're a good kid. I think Phil can handle you if anything goes south."

I felt myself chuckle. My dad and Phil combined with a machine gun wouldn't be able to take on Edward.

"Thank you, sir."

I listened as Edward purposely made noise as he came up the stairs and closer to my room. It was more for Charlie's benefit than mine.

"Would you like some help with your bag?" he asked seductively.

"Why yes, I would. It would look a lot nicer and get done a lot faster if you took over."

"Not a problem. Alice already gave me a list of what to pack. It won't take but a second."

Before I could protest his check list, he was moving around the room faster than my eyes could follow. Less than ten seconds passed and my suitcase was packed and closed. Even my toiletries were in there.

"Impressive," I said sarcastically.

"The flight actually leaves in four hours, but I can make it to Seattle in two. Esme was cooking you dinner when I left. You'll have time to say goodbye to everyone and have a nice meal before we leave."

"Perfect. I'm starving. I haven't eaten today."

"I apologize. I should have forced you to eat something."

"I'm not your pet, I'm your mate. You aren't required to feed me," I chuckled.

"No, but I still feel responsible. Are you ready to go say goodbye to your father?"

"Yep."

I walked down the stairs quickly and found my dad in front of the television.

"I'm leaving now dad. Do you want me to call you when we land?" I asked as I sat down my suitcase.

"That's fine Bella. Just let me know that you made it safely."

He stood up and pulled me to his chest tightly. I returned the hug with just as much passion.

"I'll be back soon. Do you have anything in mind for dinner? I could cook something really fast if you want."

"No, no. You just make sure you eat before you go. I'm picking up a pizza and going over to Billy's. Jacob is out with some friends so we decided to hang out for a little while."

I silently wondered what Jacob was actually doing tonight. Guilt shot through me, but I pushed it off quickly.

"Sounds good dad. Don't starve while I'm gone okay?"

"I've taken great care of myself for years. I'll be just fine."

We hugged again and he shook Edward's hand before we left.

"I expect you to take good care of my little girl," Charlie said seriously.

"You have my word," Edward said just as seriously.

"We need to get moving," I said quickly.

"Be safe you two."

"We will," I said over my shoulder as I walked towards the door. Edward took my suitcase from me and opened the front door.

The rain was a light drizzle as he helped me into the car and put my suitcase into the trunk. He joined me and we both waved to my dad who stood in the doorway. I wish I could explain to him why I needed to get away so suddenly, but that wasn't an option.

"Ready?"

"Ready," I confirmed. He started the car and we pulled out of the driveway to head towards his house.

The drive over was filled with buzzed excitement for our trip. I was still amazed that Charlie agreed so easily. Edward heard his thoughts and he was still in shock as well.

"Bella!" Alice called as soon as I moved to get out of the car. She flashed down to my door and opened it for me.

"Hey, Alice. What's going on?"

"I've missed you silly. I'm so glad you're feeling better!" she said as she hugged me a little too tightly.

"Thanks. I think getting away for Spring Break is just what Edward and I both need."

"I couldn't agree more. You're going to have such a great time! Renee is going to see,"

"Alice!" Edward stopped her.

"Oh come on! Bella will still be surprised. It might help her argument if she…"

"No," he said firmly.

"Fine. Come in, Esme just finished cooking for you," she said as she pulled me along behind her.

"It smells great, as usual, I said when I stepped foot in the house. I felt bad because the entire place smelled like my food. I knew the Cullens would have a hard time breathing in their own house because of it.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said. "It doesn't smell all that bad thanks to the ingredients Esme uses."

"Oh. I'm glad then."

Alice shrugged and led me over to the counter where Esme placed my plate in front of me.

"Thanks so much Esme!"I gushed as I took in the appearance of my meal. It looked to be roast duck, a roll, asparagus, and mashed potatoes with sour cream and bacon.

"I love cooking for you Bella. Think nothing of it."

"Even so, thank you for taking care of me."

She smiled widely and flashed around the counter to hug me. I returned it with as much passion as I was able.

"Eat up so you can go. I already packed Edward's bag for him, he just needs to put it in the car," Alice said.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"He is upstairs speaking with Carlisle. Father son bonding and all that. Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Alice shrugged.

"What about everyone else? Where are Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie?"

"Emmett and Rose are off on their own for a little alone time. Jazz is in his study."

"What's he studying?" I asked quietly. Sure, I'd spent time with Jasper in there as a vampire, but I never could quite grasp what he did for hours on end. Surely he memorized every page of every book he owned.

"He has considered writing his own version of the Civil War. The version that actually happened, so he runs through all of the books he can find on the subject and decides which information to keep and which to throw out. It helps him to connect the sources and move from there."

"It's the equivalent of something telling you that vampires have fangs and sleep in coffins," Jaspers voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around. He was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Jasper! You really need to make noise before you just pop up behind me! I could have choked."

"Alice wouldn't have let you choke," he defended himself, his smile getting wider now.

"So how does a common belief about vampires relate to the Civil War?"

"Well see, you are around vampires every day. You know the truth about them, yet if someone argues with you that vampires have fangs and sleep in coffins, you can't defend yourself because it would give too much away. With the Civil War, there is nothing I can do to fix that wrongs that are out there. I was there, but how can I tell someone that and argue with them? I'm having to connect the pieces of fact and fiction and twist them to get the truth out there, but even then, I can't publish it under my name. I can't even publish it at all really. If people took interest, my picture would be in the book, they would want to interview me, have me on tv… The Volturi wouldn't like it."

"Oh," I mumbled quietly. I hadn't thought that far into things.

"Yeah. At least this way I can still have a copy for myself. It doesn't dilute the annoyance, but it's a start."

"I guess that's true," I said as I finished my last bite. Esme had apparently excused herself from the room during my conversation with Jasper. Alice too, for that matter.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jasper said quietly as he took the barstool next to me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what happened at your birthday... for what I did and for all of the events afterwards."

"You remember that?" I asked a little too loudly.

"No, but I talked Edward into telling me what I did."

I felt my anger rise. Edward shouldn't have said anything to Jasper. I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Calm down," he said as he placed a hand on top of mine. "I knew that I tried to attack you. You told me in the lunchroom remember? I just wanted a detailed story of the events in order of which they took place. It helps me change my tactics and prevent future mishaps."

"I was never angry with you Jasper," I said calmly.

"You've told me. I thank you for that, but I still wanted to know for my own sanity."

"Is that why Alice and Esme slipped out of the room?"

"Yes. I asked them if I could have a moment alone with you. I hope that was okay. You don't feel too uncomfortable do you?" he asked with a worried look in his eye. His hand was still placed on top of mine.

"Not at all. I'm not afraid of you Jasper. I never was. Even after it happened and all of you left, I still didn't think about you with fear."

I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Bella. I really appreciate that. I can swear to you that it won't happen again. I've been feeding more and getting used to your scent. It really doesn't bother me anymore," he said confidently.

"Good."

"Alice says it's time for you to get ready. I've enjoyed our talk."

"Me too."

Then something amazing happened; something that I couldn't remember occurring before my change. Jasper stood up at a human speed, helped me slide off of the bar stool, and pulled me into a gentle hug. His scent overwhelmed my senses and made me dizzy.

"Have a nice trip," he whispered into my hair.

"Thank you. We will," I said as we released each other. I was so happy to have been hugged by Jasper. Embarrassingly, he knew it.

He smiled sheepishly before turning to walk out of the room. Edward took his place and pulled me into his arms.

"Nice talk?"

"Very. Are we ready to go?"

"As soon as you do whatever you need to do, we can leave. I'm going to pack the car now. Alice is driving us."

"Okay. I'm just going upstairs to brush my teeth and have a human minute. I'll be back in a second."

"Take your time," he whispered against my mouth before releasing me.

Once upstairs, I brushed my teeth, relieved my bladder, and checked myself over in the mirror. I was waiting to be ambushed by Alice to do my makeup and hair, but it never happened. And for that I was very thankful.

When I finished, I walked back downstairs to the living room where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me.

"Say hello to your mother for us," Carlisle said as he stepped away from Esme to hug me.

"I will," I said as I returned the hug.

"Have fun dear," Esme said as she hugged me as well.

"I hope to," I replied. "Will you tell Emmett and Rose I said goodbye?"

"Of course we will. Alice? Is everything ready?" Esme spoke in a normal voice.

"Ready," Alice said as she practically appeared from upstairs.

"Alright then, be safe everyone," Carlisle said with a smile.

"We will be," Edward answered as he walked inside and pulled me into his arms.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

The drive to the airport was uneventful. Alice was bouncing about something that Edward didn't want her to tell me, and I was sitting in the passenger seat staring out of the window into the night. It was going to be a long trip to visit my mother, but well worth it to get away from Forks for a little while.

"Here we are. Your tickets are waiting for you at the check in. Security will go pretty fast, the weather in Jacksonville will be cloudy the entire trip, and Bella will be asleep within the next two hours," Alice said.

"You know, sometimes your visions are a little too much Alice. It takes all of the worry out of life. Where's the fun in that?"

We both giggled and hugged as Edward pulled the bags from the trunk.

"Have a nice trip you two. Oh, and be sure to keep your hands off of each other as much as possible. I would hate to have to change my plans to come stop Renee from trying to kill you Edward."

"We will behave ourselves," he said smoothly as he hugged her goodbye. She returned his hug and slipped back into the driver's seat. We clasped hands and pulled our luggage along behind us as we went inside and made our way over to the check in counter.

**!i!i!i!i!**

Just as Alice predicted, everything fell right into place. Numerous hours and a layover later, we were in Jacksonville. I peeked out of my window to see the thick clouds covering the sky. At least this time Edward would be able to enjoy our trip and not be cooped up inside.

"Bella!" I heard my mother squeal as soon as he got to baggage claim. She bolted across the room and locked me into her arms. Edward chuckled quietly from behind me.

"How was your flight? How are you? Honey you look so thin!"

"It was fine, I'm fine, and I'm the same size I was when I left," I said with an eye roll.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too mom."

"So where is this boy that's stealing my baby girl away?" she asked as she looked behind me.

"Mom, this is Ed…" I stopped because when I turned around, Edward wasn't standing there. I felt my heart leap into my throat as I scanned the room for him. After a moment, I saw him walking towards us, both of our suitcases pulling along behind him. He must have decided to get the luggage while my mom was fussing over me.

"This is Edward Cullen," I said when he walked up to us.

"Wow… Um… Hi, I'm Renee, Bella's mom. Obviously," she said as she tried to form coherent sentences.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said as he released one of the suitcases and reached out to take my mother's hand. She blushed at his touch.

"Such an attractive young man," she whispered to me. Edward turned his attention to our bags to hide his smile.

"Are we ready then? Oh I was just so excited when you called me yesterday! Spur of the moment, but that's perfectly fine. Oh and Edward, I would really like to thank your parents for such a wonderful gift! It's a pleasure to meet you too of course."

"Thank you. I will let them know."

"Well, let's get to the car then. I can't wait for you to see the house! We're not completely settled yet, but most of our belongings are here. You'll even have your own bathroom."

I shook my head and chuckled at her excitement as I followed her out to the car. It was nice to be back around my mother, and I wanted to enjoy every second of it as much as I could.

On the ride home, she rambled about things that she and Phil were doing, announced to me that he had been signed, and babbled about Jacksonville. Edward sat quietly in the back seat, only speaking when spoken to.

"What do you think?" she asked when we pulled into her new driveway. I forgot that this was my first official time here.

"It's beautiful!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Are you still sure that you want to stay in Forks?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure. It's nice here, but I like to drink my water, not inhale it."

"Oh it's not that bad. We can get some tan on that pale skin of yours."

"I like my skin non wrinkled, thanks," I said a little too defensively.

"Oh well. It's supposed to be cloudy most of the week anyway. I guess you get to stay pale."

We were in the house at this point and I made a show of looking around at everything as if I'd never been there. It was a little different since some things were missing and some were out of place, but the same otherwise.

"Like it?"

"It's great, mom. Very Renee."

"Phil thinks so too. He'll be home later this afternoon. So, are you hungry? Do you want to go sightseeing? Or you can go upstairs and freshen up if you want."

"I think I'll go upstairs for a few minutes. Edward? Can you help me with my suitcase?"

"Of course. Where would you like me to put mine? I understand that I will be sleeping on the couch, I merely want to keep my things out of the way," Edward said politely.

"That closet behind you is fine. Are either of you hungry? You never actually answered."

"I'll just fix myself a sandwich when I come back down. Would you like one Edward?" I asked as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"No thank you. I'm still good from earlier," he said with a crooked grin. My mom looked on, but said nothing as he lifted my bag and carried it upstairs for me. Once we were alone, I wrapped myself around him and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"For the tickets, for the suggestion, for coming with me, for everything really."

"Anything for you love. Your mother is thrilled to have you here. She's a little uneasy having me in the house, but she approves."

"That's good. She has no reason not to this time."

"She won't be getting one either," he said firmly. I nuzzled closer into his cool chest.

"She's wondering what's taking me so long to come back. I should creep to the bathroom and flush the toilet. You can go in afterwards and I'll go downstairs."

"Okay," I pouted. He chuckled and kissed me gently on the lips.

Edward left the room quickly and silently. I heard the flushing sound a few moments later followed by the running water of the sink. He slipped out and walked downstairs making sure to create noise as he walked.

While he did that, I unpacked my bag into the chest of drawers my mom had provided for me. Once I was done with that, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I could barely hear the conversation coming from downstairs, but it sounded like it was going well.

When I finished, I washed my hands and joined them downstairs. My mom had out the old photo albums. Edward had seen them already, of course, but he looked on with full attention as she flipped through each page of pictures.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I joined them on the couch.

"I thought Edward would like to see some pictures of you from when you were a baby. Wasn't she just adorable? You were such a beautiful baby," she cooed.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to fix a sandwich. Do you want anything?"

"No baby. I'm just going to show Edward a few more albums while you eat."

"Okay," I said with a chuckle as I left the room to fix my sandwich.

She had the kitchen set up the same way as before so I easily found everything I needed. I didn't take long to fix my sandwich and get it down. I washed my plate and knife once I'd finished, then went upstairs to brush my teeth. Edward and my mom were still huddled close together on the couch looking at the pictures.

"I'm ready," I announced when I got back downstairs.

"Okay sweetie. Just let me slip some shoes on. Is there anywhere in particular that you wanted to see?"

"Wherever you want to take us," I called as she reached the back door.

"Enjoy the pictures?" I asked Edward quietly. He nodded and smiled in response.

"Okay, let's go," she called from the door. Edward and I clasped hands and followed her out.

**!i!i!i!i!**

We spent the day traveling around town just seeing the sights. I made sure to call Charlie to let him know we had arrived safely. He was still wary about Edward being there, but he seemed happy that I was happy.

When we got back to the house, Phil was home. He came outside to greet us with a broad smile on his face.

"Bella! It's great to have you here. You must be Edward, Bella's boyfriend. I'm Phil," he said as he shook Edward's hand. He flinched at the temperature but he didn't comment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward responded with a kind smile. I noticed that he didn't show his teeth.

"So what are we doing for dinner?"

**!i!i!i!i!**

Dinner went smoothly at the restaurant Renee picked. Edward kept up a light conversation while he took small bites of his food and moved the rest around his plate. I assumed he wasn't swallowing, but I couldn't be sure.

It was a perfect first day back with my mom. I was sad that I may only get one more visit before my change, but at least it's one more than I would have gotten if things had progressed as they did before.

By the middle of the week, I was a much more relaxed person. I was still aching for my daughter, but it was more of a calm feeling knowing that by technicality, that life had never actually happened. It was bittersweet in a way. At least that possible future was out of the cards now.

Most of the time we were in Jacksonville, we sat on the beach a few miles from my mom's house, told Edward stories about my childhood, though he had heard most of them already, and I just enjoyed my mom's company. I tried to memorize every smile, every hug, every movement. I knew I would lose most of this after my change, so I made sure to repeat the memories in my mind as much as possible to keep them fresh.

"It's been so nice having you both here with me, Bella," Renee said on the last night we were there. Our tickets were for ten am the next morning which was a Sunday. I tried to fight the emotions that were welling up inside of me.

"We've both really enjoyed being here, Renee. Thank you for allowing me to accompany Bella," Edward said as he continued to hide his food. He seemed a little strange tonight, as if he were waiting for something to happen. He'd been acting that way since the beach that morning.

"It was nice to have met you. I think Bella made an excellent choice in a boyfriend. Speaking of relationships, Bella, what's that you're wearing around your neck?"

I nearly choked on my Coke when she asked those words. I'd been sure to keep my necklace out of sight, but she'd obviously seen it anyway.

"Um… my necklace?" I asked when I caught my breath. I looked over to Edward for help, but he was preoccupied with his plate. This must have been the moment Alice was trying to warn me about before we left Forks. I would be sure to have a talk with him about this later.

"Yes. I noticed it at the beach the other day. It slipped out from under your shirt, but I thought I should wait to mention it. Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Well…"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No! I said a little too quickly.

"Are you engaged?"

"Well… It's more of a pre-engagement…"

"When did this happen?"

I was actually a little surprised. She seemed more excited than upset. She even leaned over the table

"A few weeks ago, I guess. I wasn't going to tell anyone until closer to graduation. The only other people who know are Edward's family and our friend Jacob Black."

"Have you set a date already? Or are you still playing it by ear?"

I wasn't sure what to answer for that so I looked to Edward for help. He took my hand and stepped in for me.

"We have plans to be married in August after we graduate. I knew Bella was the one when we met and I couldn't help myself but to ask for her hand. She happily accepted. Since it hasn't been announced yet, we decided to put the ring on a necklace rather than have her wear it on her finger. It's disheartening to my honor to be forced to hide the seriousness of our relationship, but we both understand that it's for the best and are willing to wait before we tell everyone the good news."

"Can I see the ring?" she asked excitedly as she leaned across the table. I was actually thankful that Phil couldn't be here for this. It was awkward enough as is.

"Sure," I said as I stood up and walked over to her. I wasn't going to unhook the clasp of the necklace until the ring was to take its eternal spot on my finger.

"It's beautiful!" she gushed. "Where ever did you get it Edward?"

"It was my mother's before she passed. My father designed it just for her. She would have wanted Bella to have it," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

"When are you going to tell your father?" she asked as she let go of my ring and it fell back against my chest.

"When it gets closer to graduation probably. I don't want him to think we're rushing. Edward and I are in love and nothing is going to change it. At least this way we can keep down the rumors."

"Congratulations, I guess. Let me know when you tell Charlie. He really seems to like Edward," she said as she cast him a smile. It made me warm from the inside out.

"I'm glad he approves of me. I love your daughter and I will take care of her for the rest of eternity," Edward said with a hidden force behind his voice.

"I can tell," she smiled.

"Okay, awkward moment over," I said quickly when the room got silent.

"I'll clean up," Edward said as he stood and began collecting plates.

"Are you sure? I can do it," Renee jumped up.

"I'm sure. It would be rude of me to allow a lady to clean up after me."

I felt my heart race. Edward was laying on the charm as thickly as he was able. I wasn't surprised when my mom had to shake her head and snap out of it.

"Such a gentleman. Shall we retire to the porch?" my mom said with an English accent. I giggled and followed her outside. Edward chuckled and worked on cleaning the kitchen.

"He's amazing, Bella," she whispered when we got outside. "Attractive, kind, and he adores you. It's strange to watch. When you move, he moves. It's like he's ready to jump in front of a bullet for you at any minute."

"Thanks mom. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you approve of him!" I nearly squealed as I reached over and hugged her.

"Just make sure this is what you want to do. I'll support your decision either way as long as you're happy."

"I'm happy, I promise. You have no idea just how happy."

"Are you being safe?" she asked seriously. I decided it was best not to lie. Her scrutinizing stare told me that she was watching carefully.

"Yes mom. We're being safe. I'm on birth control and we use condoms."

"Good. I would rather you have waited, but at least you're being responsible. I guess that means I raised you right."

"You raised me just fine. I appreciate all that you've done for me, and you don't know what it means to me to know that you approve of the man I've chosen to marry."

"He's not like other boys, that's for sure."

If only she knew how different from the other boys Edward is, she would probably change her mind about me marrying him.

"May I join you ladies?" Edward asked as he peeked his head out.

"Of course. You're my future son in law after all," Renee giggled. Edward smiled and walked outside on the porch and joined me in my chair. I leaned against his chest and sighed in content. My mom smiled at us and took a sip of her drink. Things were perfect.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

Saying goodbye to my mother the next day was difficult, but I knew I would see her at least once more closer to time to graduate, then again at my wedding. That made things better in my mind.

"Thank you," I said once Edward and I were seated on the plane. "I had a great time."

"I enjoyed myself as well. It was nice to be able to actually leave the house this time."

"Will we come visit again before graduation?"

"If you wish. We can come whenever you'd like."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me love. This is what you want, and I am happy to give it to you."

I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, careful not to overdo it since we were in public, then nuzzled into his stone chest. Our lives were absolutely perfect and were only going to get better in the future.

* * *

**(A/N): I know this chapter seemed a little rushed, but I saw no reason to go into every detail of the visit to Jacksonville. The rest of the story will read this way, just to give you a heads up. I'm trying to show everyone what they want to see while not wasting time on the little things. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N): All rights to Stephenie Meyer. Okay, first off, thanks to Caius09 for the beta work. Love her! Secondly, this is the last chapter for Reboot. I will add one more, more of an Epilogue if you will, and that's the end. I'm sad to see this story come to an end, but it's time. There is only so much you can write when everyone is insanely happy and there are no obstacles in their way. Third, I have gotten a few reviews recently that I couldn't respond to. There was a problem with the response link and I apologize to those of you who did not get a response from me. I tried numerous times. It could be a problem with the site or my e-mail. Either way, the reviews are always greatly appreciated and I thank you for them. If I think of anything else to say, I'll add it at the bottom. Thanks!**

* * *

**EPOV**

The trip to Jacksonville was exactly what Bella and I both needed to calm our nerves and enjoy ourselves. Visions of my daughter's death were never far from my extensive mind, but it helped to dull the pain to a hum rather than a stabbing uncontrollable force.

Upon arriving home, Carlisle and Esme greeted us with open arms. Their thoughts were filled with relief that both Bella and I seemed to be managing our pain better than the last time they saw us. I was elated to see our happy expressions through their eyes.

"How was your trip?" Esme asked excitedly.

"It was perfect. Thank you both so much for the tickets. It's more than I could ever ask for."

"It's no problem, Bella. We want to do everything possible for you to enjoy what's left of your human life. The money is no object," Carlisle said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

His thoughts were waging war with one another. On the one hand, he was thrilled that Bella and I were mated and planned to spend our eternity together, but on the other hand, he was horrified that he was sitting back while Bella threw away her humanity for this half life we were all trapped in.

He felt the pain deep within his heart because she had another choice, but he also knew there was no choice. From the stories he'd heard, he knew we wouldn't live without each other, and he knew we wanted a child and an immortal life together.

"Come on, Bella. We need to spend some time together before you go home," Alice said as she bounced in the room and looped her arm through Bella's. Bella cast me a smile before following Alice upstairs.

"_We're just going to paint our nails. Emmett is on the way back to talk to you," _Alice mentally called over her shoulder. I stood in my position as I waited for Emmett to come inside. Carlisle and Esme quietly excused themselves to go for a hunt and to enjoy some alone time.

"Have you seen Jacob?" I heard Bella ask in a hushed voice a few moments later when they were alone in Alice's room.

"Not since the night you left. Jasper kept an eye on him for awhile, but he couldn't follow him around for the entire week. He needed time to mourn and grieve just like you and Edward did."

"Oh. I really think I should call him or go to La Push. I can't imagine what it was like for him to go through that alone. I had been hoping he would take refuge here with all of you," she sighed.

"You know it's rude to listen into the conversations of others correct? It tends to bother some people," Emmett said as he entered the room and slapped me on the back.

"Yes, I know," I rolled my eyes.

"Good. So how was sunny Florida? Alice said you actually got to go outside and act normal. Must have been nice to see a beach and actually be able to enjoy it."

"It was a much needed trip. I'm actually surprised at the relief I feel now that everything is working out so well for us. I keep waiting for the sky to fall or the house to collapse. Anything at this point to make me wake up from our happy daze."

"From what you've told us, all of your problems are solved. I say don't worry about it," he shrugged. "Besides, what's there to worry about? It's not like you're throwing a hissy fit over Bella's transformation this time. Smooth sailing brother, just enjoy it."

"Just enjoy it. I can do that," I said more to myself than to Emmett.

"Good. How about a game since your other half is distracted by the pixie?"

"_Jacob must be on the way here. Everything just went black in my visions_," Alice thought to me. I whispered a thank you and slipped out of the house to meet him in the forest. Emmett, forever furious with these silent conversations, huffed and let his body drop onto the couch.

"Guess that's a no," he called after me, but I didn't respond.

I only ran a mile or so before I stopped and listened closely for Jacob's thoughts. After a few moments, I picked up the light hum in the distance. I ran in that direction until I was close enough to call out to him.

"Jacob?"

"Edward?" he called back as he jogged into the small clearing I was standing in. I was surprised to see him in his human form. I assumed he would be running on all fours. It had to have been faster and easier.

"Hey. What are you doing out here? Wait, let me guess. Alice told you I was coming over so you decided to intercept."

"She mentioned that her visions went black, yes. I decided to come out to meet you. I'm surprised to see you as a human. Isn't it easier to run when you phase?"

"Yeah well, it's easier in that aspect, but, it…. It doesn't hurt as much when I'm human. Phasing makes the memories more pristine in my mind and I can't handle it. How was the trip to Florida? Does Renee love you as much as Charlie does?" he said in an attempt to focus his mind elsewhere.

"She was a little weary at first that Bella and I are already so serious, but she approves. She saw the ring on Bella's necklace and we informed her of our unofficial engagement. It made things easier than trying to twist ourselves in lies. I can keep up with all of them, but I doubt Bella could."

"It would be pretty funny watching her try though. I didn't know you gave Bella a ring. I knew the plan was still in motion, but I hadn't realized she was wearing it already. How does that work with Charlie and all not seeing it?"

"I couldn't exactly have her put it on her finger with all of Forks ready to begin their gossip about anything and everything. We decided that a necklace would be the best option until we can get married officially again. It rests by her heart so Charlie isn't able to see it."

"I promise I won't mess the wedding up this time," he said sheepishly. "And I promise that I won't upset Bella in any way."

"And if you can keep those promises, I promise I won't consider killing you."

"Good to know. Oh, while I have you here, what's going to happen to Harry, Seth, and Leah? I saw in Sam's thoughts that Harry is going to die anyway. Isn't there anything that we can do? It was nice that Charlie and Sue were able to have a life together, but I'm sure he would give it up if he knew his friend had to die for that to happen."

"I'm sure he would, but from what Alice can see, Harry is still going to have a heart attack, but it will be later when it happens. Some things can't be changed, even if the situation is different. I'm really sorry about that."

"And Seth and Leah?"

"We can't be sure. It's probably already been set in motion if your logic is true. You were spending time with us which triggered your wolf gene sooner. We had two other vampires in town for much longer than before which is probably triggering their genes early as well."

"Oh. Maybe I'll get my pack back after all. Not that we will be as close as we were. I guess it would be better for them both to stay with Sam. Seth followed me and Leah came because Seth did, but Seth had a reason to. He really liked Bella and wanted to protect her."

"He will have no reason to protect Bella this time, so I doubt he would join you over Sam. I'll admit, I'm going to miss him. He and I made a great team against Victoria and Riley. Maybe they'll both get lucky and they won't phase after all," I added.

"That would be good too. Leah never was happy as a wolf and I'm not sure I could go through her crap until she calms down all over again. She really won't have a reason to calm down this time. We won't have a mission to accomplish to keep her mind off of her hate for Sam and the entire wolf thing in general."

"Understandable. We should get back to the house before Bella gets lost in the woods trying to find us. Alice let me know you were on the way, but Bella was already asking about you and mentioned going to see you. If Alice lets it slip that you're close by, she will be out here stumbling around until we track her down."

"We'd better go then. We both know how clumsy she is. Knowing her, she would end up with a broken leg and a concussion before we got there. That's being generous. It would probably be a lot worse than that."

We both shared a laugh before jogging to the house. Bella was standing outside waiting for us, her arms across her chest. She cast a glare in my direction and I held up my hands in surrender, though my smirk couldn't be held back.

"You could have taken me with you," she huffed. It didn't take long before her smile broke through her composure and she began to laugh.

"Anger doesn't suit you, Bella," Jacob laughed as he moved to hug her. She returned his hug happily. From the deep crease in her brow, I could only imagine she was picturing his suffering from the past week. Thankfully, he was able to hide it from me in his thoughts. He was almost as skilled as Alice.

"How have you been?" she asked when they released each other.

"It's been hard, but I'm surviving. I'm just glad you're both home. I've pretty much lived in the woods for a week. I only went home today to take a shower before coming over here. I figured I would smell worse after living outside for so long," he said as he cast a glance at me.

"You still smell pretty bad. The forest smell might have been a better idea on your part," I chuckled.

"If you didn't have Bella's scent all over you, you would smell worse than you do now, too," he said with forced humor. His thoughts were in more turmoil than he would let Bella realize. I could understand. He was still fighting to keep them concealed.

"Here, I made you something," Jacob said as he reached into his pocket. I decided to excuse myself for this. I knew what he was presenting her with and this was a moment that they deserved to have to themselves without my intrusion.

**BPOV**

"You made me something?" I asked curiously. I noticed Edward slipped into the house quietly in order to give us a sense of privacy.

"It's not graduation yet, but this was yours before and needs to be yours again, just like with your engagement ring."

I felt my breath catch in my throat when he pulled out the bracelet with the tiny carved wolf on it. It was just as beautiful as it had been before, and there was just as much work put into the carving.

"Jake! You must have spent the entire week working on this."

"Pretty much. What else did I have to do this past week? At least I knew what I was making and corrected my mistakes from before. Think of it as a 'thank you for being my best friend' gift."

"I love it," I said happily as I pulled him into another hug. When we released each other, I moved to fasten it on my wrist, but he took my hand and did the clasp for me. His smile was ear to ear.

"Perfect," he said as he admired my hand.

"Thank you so much. I never expected you to make this for me again, but I'm so glad you did."

"It may hold a different meaning now than it had before, but the feelings are just as strong for me as they were then."

I felt the tears well in my eyes but I pushed them back. This was the relationship I'd been longing for in our before life. I couldn't believe how perfect things were going for us, all of us. It made me even more thankful that we'd been given a second chance to do things correctly.

"What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable? I swear I'm not trying to. I'm happy that you're on the path to getting everything you lost. I was stubborn before…"

"Stop. It's not that at all. I'm just really happy. Things are better than I could have ever imagined. I'm so glad you got your memories back, Jake. I'm not sure I could have gone through eternity without you."

"Me too, Bella. I think that even if I hadn't gotten them back, I would have still found a reason to be close to you. If not, I would always feel like a piece of me was missing," he said as he wrapped his arms around me again. I held him tightly until my emotions were in check and pulled away.

"I can relate to that feeling of emptiness."

"I'm sure you can," he said quietly.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yep," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the house to greet our family. I couldn't imagine my life without any one of them.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

"Hey kiddo! Did you have a nice time with your mom?" my dad asked when Edward and I walked in the door. Jacob decided to stay with the Cullens for awhile longer. He wasn't ready to go back home just yet and they were happy to have him there with them.

"It was a lot of fun. I'm so glad we got to go for a visit and mom got to meet Edward."

"And what about you, Edward? Did she gush and adore you?" Charlie sniggered. He knew Renee really well.

"She approved of me, as far as I could tell. Bella and I followed all of her rules and helped out around the house. I think she thought I was charming," Edward said as we winked at me. Charlie didn't notice.

"I figured she would. She always was the soft one between the two of us. Once you won me over, I knew she was an easy target."

"Easy target or not, she was happy for us when we told her the news," I said cautiously to test the waters. I didn't want to upset my dad, but I really wanted him to know about the engagement, especially now since my mom knew about it. She was always terrible at keeping secrets.

"News?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing bad, I promise. It's just that we told her that Edward and I are pre-engaged," I said happily. I was amazed when the look of anxiety on his face smoothed into a smile.

"Pre-engaged?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Well, we were going to wait until closer to graduation to tell you and mom, but she kinda saw the ring. I wear it on a necklace because I know it's too soon to put it on my finger. We're happy and we're in love. Edward's family knows the good news, Jacob and Renee know, and now you know too."

"When's the big day?"

"We set the date for August of next year. It gives us time to graduate and plan for college together," Edward said as he laced his fingers with mine. I think my mouth was hanging open with shock that he wasn't screaming at me.

"Good, I'm glad you don't want to get married tomorrow. It gives you time to change your minds before you're stuck."

"We won't be changing our minds, dad, I swear to you."

"How did your mother feel about all of this?"

"She was happy for us. She can see that Edward is the perfect man for me and that we're utterly happy together. She's actually excited for the wedding."

"Well, I guess a 'congratulations' is in order. I should probably shake my soon to be son's hand," he said with a little more enthusiasm than I could ever have expected.

"Thank you sir," Edward said happily, "but I still feel the need to ask for your approval. I'm a very old fashioned kind of man and I feel that it's your place to give your blessing that I should take Bella to be my wife. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one, and I swear to you that I will always do right by her."

"Of course you have my blessing, Edward. Just keep in mind, if you hurt her, I will have to make your death look like an accident," Charlie chuckled as he and Edward shook hands.

"I would expect nothing less sir."

"You're planning to marry my daughter and yet you still call me sir. It's flattering, but call me Charlie. We've had this conversation already."

"I know, but I still feel that out of respect for you and the situation at hand, I should address you in a more formal manner. I'll be sure to call you Charlie from now on."

"Good man, Bella. I like him."

"You don't know how much that means to me dad," I said breathlessly as I threw myself into his arms. He held me tightly before the awkwardness got the best of him. He coughed and grunted as he released me from his hold.

"Just make sure you keep your head in your school work. You've done really well so far and I would hate to see you throw it away."

"I promise. I'm going to walk Edward out then head up to bed. It's been a long week and I'm ready to get some rest before school tomorrow."

"Okay kiddo. Good night Edward."

"Goodnight Charlie."

I slipped my fingers in Edward's and led him to the door. Again, I couldn't imagine things getting any better for us. My dad is no longer an obstacle in our relationship, nor is Jacob, or newborns, or anything else. Best of all, Edward wouldn't be leaving me.

"Can you go upstairs now?" I asked against his lips once we were outside and out of ear shot from my dad.

"I can," he responded in a whisper before pulling away to look out into the dark forest. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Alice appeared in front of me.

"Hi again," she said happily as she held out her hand. Edward placed the keys in her palm and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, Alice," I said as I hugged her.

"You'll have an eternity to make up these little helpful moments to me. Once you're changed, you have no reason to complain about shopping," she giggled.

"You're evil, do you realize that?"

"It's a gift. Goodnight you two. I'm glad everything went well with Charlie and Renee. I knew it would."

"I wonder why," Edward chuckled before kissing me. "See you upstairs."

"See you tomorrow morning," Alice said cheerily before slipping into the car and pulling out of the driveway. I waved before I went back inside, said another goodnight to my dad, and went upstairs to get ready for bed and wrap my arms around my fiancé. Total bliss.

**!i!i!i!i!**

"Are you ready?" my dad asked uncomfortably as I looped my arm through his.

"I'm ready," I said confidently. He smiled in return, a tear in his eye, and led me downstairs where the wedding guests were standing and waiting for my entrance.

It was hard to believe an entire year had already passed and I was walking with confidence into my future with Edward.

He and I visited my mom two more times since we knew she wouldn't be able to make it for my graduation, and Jacob had pretty much taken up residency at the Cullen house. He was a nice addition to our family. Even though both parties complained about the stench of the other party from time to time, he belonged there all along. Even Rosalie took a liking to him after time. Emmett had someone to play video games with and she got a free pass.

Neither Seth nor Leah phased, and Leah is currently away at college. The last I'd heard, she met a man in one of her classes and they were becoming quite serious. She will never know how happy I am for her since we didn't have a chance at a relationship this time. Either way, I was so glad she was able to leave Forks and seek a life for herself. She deserved to be happy.

Harry Clearwater had a heart attack a week after his original one, but it still took his life as it had before. Some things are unable to be changed and tampered with, even if you change everything else.

Jacob is his own man now. He chose to lead his life away from his pack brothers as a lone wolf. Embry and Quil, once they phased, both wanted to follow as members of his pack, but Jacob insisted that they stay under Sam's orders rather than his own. He doesn't know what the future holds for Embry in terms of an imprint, but he knows his destiny will happen from Sam's pack. Quil, on the other hand, already imprinted on Claire.

As for Charlie, he and Sue have been spending time together, just as before, but it's still strictly platonic. I'm not sure when their relationship will progress, but until then, they are just happy to have one another after the passing of Harry.

Walking down the stairs, I glanced out over our guests. There were a few new faces, a few missing faces, and some of the same faces from our previous wedding. I hated that Seth and Edward never became friends, and I hated that he wasn't going to be a part of our lives, but I was thankful for the friends that we did have, even if most of them were only going to be in our lives for a short time.

Sam was in attendance, Emily at his side. Quil and Embry were both there, though Jared and Paul refused to make an appearance, not that it concerned anyone. The Denali clan was in attendance as before, as well as my few human friends from school, but what made my smile spread across my face to the point of pain was when I looked to Edward's left and saw Jacob, my best friend, standing happily at his side.

We decided that for this ceremony, Carlisle would be the best man, Alice would be my maid of honor, and Jacob would escort her in and take his place next to Edward and Carlisle. Mr. Weber was still our preacher.

Things were better than any of us could have imagined. I stopped taking birth control a month before in preparation for the honeymoon and hopeful pregnancy. We were really hoping that this time things would work a lot more smoothly than before since we already knew what the baby would need. I was terrified that I was still going to be deathly sick, but Edward assured me that I would be just fine.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear once Charlie placed my hand in his.

"Thank you," I whispered in return, a blush coloring my cheeks.

The elders were no longer a problem since Jacob's break down so long ago. They were actually very pleasant towards us even as far as allowing us to stay in Forks until we begin to draw attention to ourselves. They didn't allow the vampires on their land or anything like that, but they didn't have a problem with Jacob or me staying with the Cullens, nor did they have a problem with my pending transformation. It made things so much easier for everyone involved.

Even Billy was happy for me. Edward told me that his mind flicked to the idea that we would birth Jacob's imprint again and make him return home, but I tried not to think about it. It made my heart ache knowing that it wouldn't be possible to have Nessie back.

I spent the ceremony staring into Edward's eyes. I had to make sure to pay attention when it came time to repeat my vows. I didn't want to end up messing up this time around.

Alice refused to let me wear the same dress as I'd worn before stating that it was bad luck because Edward had technically already seen me in it. I decided not to argue. The dress she picked out was even more beautiful, if that were possible. It was much more modern and up to date.

"You may kiss the bride," I heard Mr. Webber say. Edward's lips were on mine before I had time to register what was going on. I returned his kiss with as much passion as I was able, careful not to overdo it as I'd done before. We pulled away from one another and smiled out over our guests, all of whom were standing and clapping for us. This day couldn't have gotten any better.

Edward and I shared a dance before my dad and I attempted our awkward steps. When that song ended, Jacob stepped in. He danced better than my dad, but he was nowhere near as graceful as Edward.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into my hair as we twirled around slowly.

"Thank you. This is the wedding I wanted before. You were always meant to be here with me, even if you didn't know it then."

"I was a jackass. At least I was able to make it up to you both right?"

"Right."

Since Jacob gave me the bracelet with the wolf carving, I also added the diamond heart that belonged to Edward's mother. It stayed there until very recently when I placed my engagement ring on my finger and put the diamond in its place. Now Edward's heart will forever rest with mine.

For our honeymoon, I wouldn't budge on the idea of going to Isle Esme. Alice tried to insist that we needed to do something different, but Edward and I both agreed that Isle Esme was where we wanted to spend our first days as husband and wife. We were happy there and there was plenty to do for just the two of us. We were both extremely excited to get there already.

The rest of the afternoon played out as before. I danced with my male friends, my husband, my brothers, and everyone else who wanted to dance with me. Even Peter stepped in at one point. I was thankful that both he and Charlotte were wearing colored contacts as to not frighten my human guests.

He congratulated me on my wedding, complimented my looks, and moved on to dance with Alice while Jasper danced with Charlotte. I was thrilled because he left me in Edward's arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally able to be ushered upstairs by Alice to get changed into my traveling outfit. She already had the car packed for us with everything we would need. They still played it off as if I wasn't aware that our honeymoon would take place on Isle Esme, but Edward assured me that it was all for show.

"Ready for the rice?" he whispered in my ear after we returned downstairs and I gave the same goodbyes to my friends and family as I had the first time.

Peter and Charlotte assured us that they would be back for the birth of our child. They were very excited to see their first hybrid. We had to make sure that none of the other vampires in attendance could hear our conversation because it wasn't something that we wanted spread around the vampire community. Aro was the last person I wanted to hear from during our time of celebration.

As we made a break for the car, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was able to walk into the life I'd wanted since meeting Edward, except this time, we were able to enjoy our time rather than panic each day awaiting Victoria's newborns or Aro's visit. It became the perfect fairytale for me, though Edward often liked to remind me that there was no place for vampires in fairytales.

Even in his protests, I would sigh and wave him away because I knew this was exactly my kind of fairytale. I waved out of the car window as we drove off to begin our married life together. The only thing that could make us happier than we were in that moment is the birth of our child. The only decision left to make was if we wanted to have it on the island or come back to Forks first.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you everyone for reading. Yes, it's rushed. I'm happy with the result and I hope you all will be too. Things were too perfect and writing them out for another year would have turned this story into a bore. I played with their lives long enough so it was time to left them live them. As I mentioned, there is an Epilogue and then that will be it. Thank you all for sticking by me. XoXo**

**Oh! One more thing. For those of you who read Past Lives, I will be taking it down soon. I'm doing this to fix the errors, finish it up, and repost. It's been so long since I last messed with it that I've lost touch with it, as I'm sure a lot of you have. I hope this will in a way make up for my absence on it. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N): Thanks to Stephenie for letting me play with her creation. It's been a blast! Thanks to Caius09 for her suggestions and grammar check. **

**(A/N 2): Well… Good news and bad news… Bad news is that you will have to wait a little longer to see the end of the story. Good news is, I got carried away so now the last chapter is now two chapters. Maybe this way all questions will be answered in a manner that everyone can appreciate. Some of this may be unrealistic, but what part of Twilight is realistic right? Enjoy.**

* * *

**BPOV **

I tried to enjoy our honeymoon as much as I did the first time, but I was on edge. Each day I would place my hand over my stomach and hope for a sign of life, but each day I was disappointed. To make matters worse, Alice was of no help because her visions never were able to pick up Nessie before. We had hoped this time would be different, but we were wrong. It only served to add to my stress.

"Relax, love. It's only been a little over two weeks. We don't have to be in any rush to have a baby. It could be an aftermath of the birth control and it just needs a little more time," Edward said gently as we stretched out on the sand, his skin casting rainbows all around us.

"I know that, but I wanted to still be eighteen once I'm changed. The timing won't be right now. What if I can't get pregnant? What if Nessie was our only chance at being parents?"

"Calm down. Adding this stress to yourself could be the reason why it hasn't happened yet. Let's just take it one day at a time and enjoy ourselves. Eighteen, nineteen, or even one hundred, you will always be my beautiful Bella."

I sighed because I knew he was right. I'd made such a big deal about being older than him before, but what did it really matter in the end? No matter my age, I would still be beautiful and flawless after the change. The best thing I could do now is relax and enjoy the company of my husband.

Only seconds had passed before I heard my phone ringing from within the house. Edward ran to get it and was back in his comfortable position within seconds. I checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hi Alice."

"Hi Bella! I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you!"

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up quickly, my hand automatically resting on my stomach.

"I can see a very anxious Edward and a very fuzzy Bella here in three days. I'm assuming that that means you're pregnant!" she squealed into the phone.

"Oh my God! Thank you Alice! I've been worried sick."

"I know. That's why I called. I guess that means we will welcome the baby into the family here in Forks?"

"As if there were any doubt. No matter where the birth and my change takes place, I want my family there with me."

"Aww. Thank you Bella! I'll let you get back to your honeymoon now. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Alice!"

The phone hadn't even closed before Edward pulled me into his arms, his hand on my stomach, his lips everywhere else.

"Someone's excited," I said breathlessly.

"I am very excited. I only wish I had reacted this way the first time. I'm terribly sorry for how I made you feel. I should have been ecstatic."

"It wasn't your fault. You were worried about me, and you didn't realize how much you could love your daughter."

"I still apologize. I'm thrilled to meet our child."

"So am I. Let me know the first second you can hear thoughts coming from my stomach. I want to know what's happening."

"We have a little while before that happens, but I promise to let you know the moment it does."

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

As promised, a few days later we were landing in Forks. I could feel the baby moving by this point, and I couldn't have been more thrilled with the current events of my life. It almost felt like a dream. I thought at any moment I might wake up and none of this has been real.

When Edward and I arrived home, everyone flashed out of the house and crowded around the car. The first person to grab me was Rosalie, just as I expected. My feet had barely touched the ground before she was wrapped around me in a fierce embrace. She and I both squealed as she felt the baby moving around in my stomach. Alice joined in the squealing a few moments later. Of course I wasn't able to bounce as they were for fear of losing my lunch, but they seemed to enjoy themselves without me jumping along with them.

The rest of the Cullens joined in when my sisters had calmed down and gave me a little room. Esme dry sobbed into my hair, Carlisle gave Edward a bone crushing hug, and both Emmett and Jasper took turns feeling my stomach while congratulating Edward on 'knocking me up' the old fashioned way.

"So how long until the big day?" Emmett asked playfully.

"A few weeks most likely. It depends on the baby more so than anything else. Renesmee came at around one month, but she could have taken a few more days. You remember the story we told you all about her birth. I'm going to try to be more careful this time."

"At what point did you begin drinking blood? I stocked plenty when Alice told us you were on the way. I wanted to be sure we were prepared to take care of you," Carlisle said.

"I should probably start immediately. When I was pregnant with Nessie, I was really sick and couldn't hold my own food down. It was rough enough without that feeling. It's still going to be hard, but maybe not as bad this time since I'm prepared. I'm sorry for any problems this may cause having warm human blood in the house," I said a little regretfully. Thankfully, this time everyone had been around my numerous cuts and scrapes without difficulty, Jasper included.

"Don't worry about us. We want to do whatever it takes to make your pregnancy easier on both you and our little niece or nephew. We'll manage just fine," Rosalie said excitedly as she eyed my stomach. The look of longing was clear on her face, but at least this time she was concerned for my life as well as the baby's.

"Bella, Carlisle would like to ask you something," Edward said quietly. I shifted my attention to Carlisle, confused as to why he didn't ask me himself. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"You know I'm a doctor and a curious man at heart. I may have done this in the life you remember, but since I don't possess those memories, may I examine you for my own knowledge? I realize that you and Edward have everything under control, but my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"Oh, of course," I said quickly. "That's no problem. I sometimes forget that you don't have these memories. I'll warn you, though, you won't be able to see the baby on an ultrasound."

"I remember, but there are some other things I would like to try. This is a truly fascinating process for me and I'm thrilled that I have the chance to study it firsthand."

"If you want to go on upstairs, Rosalie and I can fix you something to eat and warm up some blood for you. I don't want you to get sick and weak this soon," Edward said as he placed a kiss on my temple.

"Thank you. Are you ready Carlisle?"

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**EPOV**

The three of us worked quietly in the kitchen getting food and blood ready for Bella. As morbid as it sounded, it was actually very exciting. Esme's thoughts were filled with emotion. She never thought she could ever have a grandchild, but here she was preparing our cottage to spend time as a family once the baby was born.

Rosalie was a little different. She was still just as protective of Bella as she was before, but with no one trying to talk Bella into giving up the baby, she was much less fierce and allowed herself to be excited. She was worried about Bella's wellbeing, something that hadn't happened in our prior life. She and Bella were actually sisters this time.

When we were almost finished, I heard Jacob's thoughts getting closer to the house. Alice slipped away when Bella went upstairs to let him know we had arrived home. He'd decided to spend a few days at La Push to visit with his dad and sister. Since moving in with my family, he hadn't gone to visit his very often.

Strangely enough, Billy made visits here to see him. Needless to say, all of us were in shock at his comfort in our home. It was a nice relief for everyone, especially after all of the stories they'd been told.

"Welcome home," I called out when Jacob came inside. Esme and Rosalie slipped out of the room with Bella's food and blood. Jacob greeted them as they went past him to go upstairs.

"Same to you. Nice honeymoon I take it?"

"Very nice."

"Did you try to act surprised when Bella got naked?" Jacob joked. I punched him gently on the shoulder causing him to break out into hysterics. He and Emmett had without a doubt spent too much time together.

"What's Dr. Fang doing to her up there?"

"He wanted to run a few tests. We can remember everything, but he can't. He has to relearn everything for himself to truly understand the process of Bella's rapid pregnancy."

"That makes sense. I wasn't here during his testing before. She was already a good way into her pregnancy before I started hanging around full time. How is she right now?"

"She's fine, but it's still early. At least now we're doing a better job of taking care of her. Rosalie and Esme were taking up some food and blood when you walked in. She's already drinking blood to keep her strength up. We're trying to avoid her getting as sick as she did before. It's still going to be very hard on her human body, but we're better prepared now."

"Good. I'm not sure I can go through seeing her that bad again. It was hard."

"If you remember correctly, I made you swear to kill me. I think I can understand how hard it was to see her that way."

"Still want me to keep that promise?" he asked with a raised brow as if he was challenging me.

"I don't think it will be necessary, but if the situation should arise, I suppose the promise could still be in place."

"Too bad for you, I don't hate you. I'm not sure killing you is an option for me now. Tough luck, dude."

"Thank you, Jacob," I said sincerely. I couldn't describe the emotions running through me. It was a relief to have him in our lives without the previous stress. He truly was the friend that both Bella and I needed all along.

"So what did you decide to do about Charlie?"

I raised a brow until Jacob's mind showed me what I needed to know. He was flashing visions of Charlie laughing and smiling as Renesmee jumped into his arms.

"Bella and I haven't discussed it thoroughly. I'm not sure what we're going to do at this point."

"I'm not sure either, but it's not my choice. I just remember how happy he was to have Nessie in his life. I'm not sure whether it would be right to deny him his one chance at knowing his only grandchild."

"I don't disagree, but I need to let Bella decide. Maybe we can find a different way to let him meet her without _someone _literally letting the wolf out of the bag," I said as I shot him a glare.

"Hey, that was the action of a desperate man! I didn't know what else to do to get you to stay. I wouldn't have lasted without her…"

I placed my hand on his shoulder gently, "I understand."

We stood there for a moment before he chuckled and we walked into the living room.

"Jacob, dear, I cleaned your room and washed your clothes. You have fresh sheets on the bed," Esme announced when she came back downstairs.

"Thank you Esme. Maybe I should start calling you mom like everyone else around here," Jacob chuckled, pulling my mother into his arms. We really were all one big family. Everyone, even Rosalie, seemed to have accepted him with open arms as one of their own. Of course Jacob enjoyed tormenting Rose as much as before, they both took the playful insults in stride now.

"I've got to run upstairs real fast. I'll be back in a second," Jacob said as he let go of Esme and went upstairs.

"Of all the kids you adopted, now you decide to adopt them a pet," I chuckled. Esme responded by slapping me playfully on the arm.

"I consider him more of a two in one deal. He's a son who I can order around to do chores, and he's also a pet for the other kids to play with."

"Heard that," Jacob said from his room. Esme and I both broke out into hysterics before she went about her business doing the housework. In turn, I went outside to unload our baggage from the honeymoon.

**!i!i!i!i!i!**

**BPOV**

Carlisle finished his testing while I drank some of the blood and ate the meal Esme had prepared for me. When the machines were all turned off and Carlisle was satisfied, Rosalie helped me down stairs. I told her that I wasn't pregnant enough yet to need help, but she insisted that she couldn't live with herself if I fell down the stairs.

She helped me settle into the couch to relax before leaving the room.

"Bella?"

"Jacob!" I called when I saw him walk down the stairs. I had no idea he was in the house, much less upstairs when I was.

"Hey, Bells. You look better than last time."

"I feel better too, but I'm not big yet. How was your time with your dad?"

"It was okay. He's nervous about your pregnancy, but still excited. He asked if you were going to let the baby come near Charlie, but I told him I wasn't sure. He knows how things went before, but it could change this time. I mentioned it to Edward, but he said you two hadn't discussed it yet."

"I really want my dad to know my baby, but we never got far enough into our lives for me to give a true reason for her excessive aging. I'm just not sure how we could manage it this time."

"You don't have to decide today, Bella. You have time."

I sighed deeply and played with a loose string on my shirt.

"I know, I just… if he's going to be part of our lives, I want him to be a part of my pregnancy too, but how could I explain the suddenness? Or better yet, how can I explain the fact that I'll only be pregnant for a month? Or the fact that I'll be drinking blood and looking like I'm about to die the entire time?"

"Technically, you are about to die."

"Ha ha," I said mockingly. He chuckled and flopped down on the couch next to me.

"It's your decision. Whatever you want to do, we'll all be by your side."

"I just wish I knew what would happen if I just _told _him everything. Well, maybe not _everything_, but you know."

"Have you forgotten that you have a future-seeing sister?" he asked with a grin.

"No, but I wasn't sure if she would be able to see anything. She can't see around the baby if you can remember correctly."

"No, but I can see everyone else, with exception of Jacob of course," Alice said as she and Jasper appeared in the room.

"Can you tell me what to do?" I asked quietly as I subconsciously placed my hand over my stomach.

"I can tell you outcomes once you decide, but it's fuzzy right now," she said as she and Jasper came and sat on the love seat across from me.

"Okay, how about now?"

"That works out, but you're not happy," she said with a sad smile on her face. I'd made the decision to leave before my pregnancy got too far along. Alice must have seen how hard it would have been on me to just up and leave.

I took a few deep breaths to help clear my mind. When I was calm, I made a very different decision. I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over again. She jumped to her feet faster that my eyes could follow a few seconds later. Jacob and Jasper jumped up too, clearly confused as to where the danger was.

"Bella, what decision did you make?"

"Was it bad?"

"Not exactly, but it could be."

"It could be worse," I heard from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to look at Edward because he was perched on the arm of the couch before I could move.

"What did she see?" I asked nervously.

"Charlie," he answered simply.

"That really doesn't give me a lot to work with. What did you see Alice?"

My heart began to beat erratically and I felt Jasper send me waves of calm. He and Jacob were back in their seats now, but his fake calm wasn't doing anything for me.

"She saw Charlie spending time here, except we weren't acting like humans. He disappears from time to time, but that could be because Jacob or the baby came into the room with him. We were acting as if there wasn't a human sitting on the couch watching tv with Emmett."

"No Volturi coming to destroy us?" I asked with relief, my heart slowing slightly.

"Not that I saw," Alice said again. She was probably checking the visions over and over in her mind for any kind of a change or danger.

"What decision did you make, Bella?" Jasper asked. His gaze was hard, but I knew it was only because he was worried about Alice's safety. That was always his top priority. I would have been the same way in his situation.

"I decided to tell my dad everything. Hear me out," I said quickly as I saw Jasper getting ready to protest. "Before, he knew something was different. He knew that Renesmee grew much too quickly, and he knew that Jacob was a werewolf. He took it all really well, but it would have been difficult to continue that way because he would eventually ask questions. None of us lived long enough to find out what could happen."

"All the more reason to keep him out of it," Jasper said. His eyes were softer now that he could feel the sadness pouring off of me at the thought of denying Charlie the chance to know the only grandchild he can ever have. He sighed and made sure not to make eye contact with me.

"This decision involves all of the family, and I think we should put it to a vote. Alice can see that outcome, but she can't catch everything. I really want my dad to know his grandchild, but this affects us all."

Edward kissed my temple and sighed deeply. I wished that I knew what he was thinking in that moment. The problem was that I couldn't tell. It was unusual because we usually read each so well.

"We'll meet as soon as everyone gets back," he said as he lifted me and placed me on his lap, his movements mechanical.

"They were all just here a few minutes ago. What happened that made them run out so quickly?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme left as soon as you came downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett followed not long after. They weren't going more than a few miles as far as I know."

"Okay. I just really want to talk this out with everyone at the same time. I know what I want to do, but it puts everyone at risk, not just me. I'm not sure I could live with the constant fear hanging over my head."

"It's something to consider either way. Jasper and I will go get everyone. If we don't, they won't be back until after you go to sleep," Alice said as she stood to leave. Jasper followed her out of the house.

"Jacob?" I nudged him with my elbow. He had been quiet during the entire conversation.

"Hm?" he mumbled, making sure not to look at me. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Jacob?"

When he shrugged and didn't answer, I turned my attention to Edward. It wasn't fair if we got right down to it, but I had to know what was going through his head.

"He's undecided on what to do overall. He wants Charlie to know our baby like he did before. He knows how happy it made him to be around Renesmee, but he's conflicted."

"I just don't think it's fair to not let him know your kid, but I also don't think it's fair to put everyone in danger over it. I mean, it was nice to have him around, but it's also nice to not have the Volturi breathing down out necks. They were pretty rough."

"So you're stuck where I am then," I said sadly, still no closer to a decision than I was before.

"Seems like it. It's hard to pick a decision that makes everyone happy. No matter what you do, there's going to be some kind of consequence."

"I know, that's why this is so difficult for me."

For the next few minutes, we all sat silently and got lost in our thoughts. I really hoped Alice didn't tell the family what the meeting was going to entail. After dying in our previous life at the hands of the Volturi, I didn't want them to make a decision before they even got back to the house.

"They're almost here," Edward said as he lifted me from his lap and walked with me over to the kitchen table. The baby hadn't been moving very much, but now that my heart was beating out of my chest, it seemed to be wide awake and running a marathon. I was very thankful that it wasn't big enough to break my ribs yet. I had another two weeks or so to prepare for that.

"Is everything okay? Alice wouldn't tell us what we needed to come back for. Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" Rosalie's hands were all over me as she tried to check for bumps and bruises.

"Everything's fine, Rose. Both of us are fine, I just wanted to call a meeting to run something by everyone."

"Don't scare me like that! I swear I thought my heart was going to start beating again!"

I giggled as she huffed and went over to her chair next to Emmett. Everyone else was already crowded around in their chairs. Jacob stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"What would you like to discuss, Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I want to talk about telling my dad about us."

"Excuse me?" Carlisle raised his brow.

"I know, it sounds crazy, but hear me out. You remember that in the life we told you about, my dad was part of Renesmee's life. I don't want to take him out of this child's life. He knew about Jacob being a werewolf, but not about any of us being vampires. We only told him the bare minimum. I'm not sure how long that would have worked since Renesmee was growing so quickly, but it worked nonetheless."

"So you want to tell him the entire story?"

"Maybe not at first, but it's a thought. Alice saw him here in her visions of this future. Everyone was moving at vampire speed and he was completely at ease. It obviously works out. He was even watching tv comfortably with Emmett."

"And if the Volturi catch wind of this?" Jasper asked seriously.

"They won't. My dad is with Sue now so he's going to catch a werewolf eventually since she took over Harry's position among the elders. No one will know. We don't even have to tell Peter and Charlotte when they come back for the birth. It can be solely between all of us. Aro has no reason to come here now. If he does catch wind, it will be long after my dad has died and taken the secret with him."

"But the crime will still be there," Jasper insisted. He still believed that the Volturi were just in their punishments, even after all we'd told him.

"I can't see anything going wrong with telling him," Alice said slowly.

"It's ultimately your call, Bella. Yours and Edward's to be precise. Charlie is your father and the grandfather of this child, but what about Renee? Will you want to tell her as well?"

I hadn't thought about that. Before, it never came up because we died before she found out. Telling her probably wouldn't be the best idea. She is much too erratic to keep such a big secret.

"No. I think we would be better off with my mom left in the dark. Maybe we can send her pictures later on, or let her come visit, but we won't tell her the truth. She wouldn't visit too often, so we can photoshop pictures to make the baby look younger. It should work. Charlie can help keep her away."

" I'm liking the idea of having someone to watch tv with. Plus it would make things easier if the chief knew," Emmett said as he leaned back in his chair. "He's going to be devastated if Bella disappears."

"So will her mother," Jasper argued.

"Yeah, but from what I saw, her mom is pretty loopy and probably won't think much of it," Emmett chuckled. I shot him a glare but he laughed anyway. I hated to admit that he was right.

"We're family," Esme stepped in. "Charlie is family too, and if Bella wants her father, or her mother for that matter, to know her child, we will all support her."

"But what if it puts everyone in danger?" I asked.

"We will figure out a way around it. We're more prepared than we were before. Like you said, it will probably be long after your father is dead and buried before Aro hears of this, if he does at all."

"So, are we decided?" I asked as I looked each of them in the eyes.

"We're decided," Alice cheered.

"And what does the outcome look like?" Jasper asked.

"I can't see much of anything of the conversation, just the outcome. It seems that the baby is already clouding up my visions."

"So when are you telling him?" Jacob asked, excitement filling his voice.

"I'm not sure, but I want it to be before I get too big to move comfortably. I would rather not tell him while the baby is breaking my ribs and making me look like I'm going to die at any second. I need his attention on me. Maybe tomorrow morning to be safe?"

"Wait until Thursday. Charlie has Friday off. By telling him on Thursday, he has two days to sit on it," Alice said happily.

"Why does he need two days?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I can't see how he's going to react, I can just see that it works out in the end. It may take a little while for things to set in and for him to come to terms with everything. I'm just taking a precaution."

"It's settled then. You and Edward will go to his house on Thursday and tell him. I suggest that you start out slowly with telling him about the pregnancy, then start your story from the beginning to let him know how you made it to this point. It makes things easier."

"Okay. That's what we'll plan to do then. I just need to know one more thing, Alice."

"I can't see," she said before I even asked.

"What did you want to know, Bella?" Jacob asked from behind me.

"I asked if my dad was going to throw me out of his house."

"That's rough, Bella."

"It's fine. We can't know for sure. I just have to keep myself strong and hope for the best. I don't want him seeing me knocking on death's door. Alice you'll be in charge of that."

"Done."

"Thursday then?" Edward asked.

"Thursday," I agreed.

* * *

**(A/N): So, this chapter isn't as long as the usual ones, but it's better than nothing. I'm excited to get the next chapter out. This is the way I pictured Breaking Dawn going with Charlie knowing 'the bare minimum' of what he had to know. I figured if the Cullens spent enough time around Forks, he would find out eventually, so here goes. This is the way I want it to happen. Thanks for reading.**

OH, and what I mean by 'kick her out' doesn't mean make her move out (since she already moved out) but that he asks her to leave his property. Sorry if there was any confusion. I wasn't sure how to reword that.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry guys but this isn't the update you have been waiting for. Let me just say, these past few weeks have been hell. I got all set up to move and the guy driving the truck backed out on me. Fixed that problem. The day we packed the new truck, the landlord calls and says my place had busted pipes and leaked all over the place. Come to find out, he was telling a lie to give the workers more time to fix the problems that he neglected the month before. The day of the move, we get to the place and the painter (who is legally blind mind you) is still working and the floor is cement where they pulled up the carpet but didn't finish putting down the new floor. Let's just say that the last two weeks have gone on this way. I don't have internet at home yet so I'm having to sit here in Starbucks surrounded by people who are picking their noses (no kidding) and talking about their sex lives…. So anyway, with the home renovations, I have had no time to write the final chapter and I sincerely apologize. I haven't forgotten by any means, I just haven't been in a position to write. I have done a lot of the work on the house myself since the workers sometimes show up and sometimes don't. Hey, I got a month free rent out of the ordeal at least…. Long story short, I'm trying so please hang in there! Thanks everyone for the reviews and messages. I appreciate people checking in on me even if it took 2 weeks to respond.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N): Okay so, now we have arrived to the final chapter. Props to S. Meyer for writing the story that started it all! I hope I have done this story justice. Just for the record, I do have two other stories in the works AND I'm working on Past Lives to get it back up and running. Thank you all for the support and I hope to hear from you in the future.**

**Special thanks to my beta Caius09 who has been there this entire time with support and edit jobs. Also, special thanks to KzintiKiller for his support and ideas. This chapter was possible because he dropped ideas on me to explain things I had NO idea how to explain. 

**BPOV**

In the blink of an eye, it was Thursday. By this point I was already starting to show my pregnancy, but the sickness and weakness hadn't hit me yet. Edward was hopeful that neither would make an appearance this time around, but I had never been that much of an optimist. Falling in love with Edward and having him love me back had changed my outlook a lot, but not _ that_ much.

We had just made the turn onto Charlie's street. The closer we got to my dad's house, the faster my heart raced; and the more the baby moved around in response to my distress. Biting my lip I fought down my panic, for the baby if for no other reason. Though Alice had assured me that he would be okay by Sunday, regardless of how he acted today, her lack of visions about this particular conversation was killing me. As I was being forced to live life outside of the comforting roadmap of my own memories or the visions of my sister, I had come to realize how spoiled I was.

"Relax, Bella. I'm right here with you," Edward reassured me from the driver's seat. He placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"I just hate not knowing! Between our memories and Alice's visions, I'm spoiled rotten. I'm amazed Alice hasn't gone nuts over the years."

"We all are; but, in case you haven't noticed, Alice isn't the sanest person in the world," he chuckled. "Besides, I like you spoiled."

"You know she had a vision of this conversation, right? She's not going to be happy with you when you get home."

We both shared a laugh and spent the rest of the time in silence until we pulled into Charlie's driveway. I nearly began to hyperventilate when Edward finally put the car in park and killed the engine. I was beginning to question the decision that we had made to tell my dad. Surely this wasn't going to go over well. I would have backed out and begged Edward to turn the car around as quickly as possible had Charlie not walked out onto the porch and waved.

"We can still leave, you know," Edward said as he looked me over carefully and took in my frantic expression. "I find it amusing that when facing a newborn army you were completely calm, but talking to your father now has your heart flying."

"Not funny. This is different and you know it. Let's just get it over with," I said as I groaned and pushed my door open. Edward did the same and clasped my hand when we met in front of the car.

"Hey, kids! How was the honeymoon?" Charlie called from the porch. A wide smile was spread across his face.

"It was great, dad. The island was amazing!" I responded with cheerfulness I didn't feel.

As soon as my foot touched the top step of the porch, Edward released my hand to allow Charlie to pull me into a hug. I felt my now swollen belly press against his when he did. I jumped back when his body tightened and he froze. As soon as there was some distance between us, his eyes went right to my stomach. I automatically pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and looked down at my feet.

"Charlie, perhaps we should go inside before starting this conversation," Edward said slowly as his fingers laced into mine. My dad stared at us dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape, but nodded and motioned for us to go inside.

"What's he thinking?" I whispered.

"I can't tell. His thoughts are going everywhere at once nearly as fast as a vampire's. He seems to be studying his memories of us. They're images rather than words."

I arched an eyebrow at him, but before I could say more, Charlie joined us in the living room. Edward silently led us to the couch, and my dad followed in a daze as he stumbled over to collapse into his favorite chair. He openly stared at my stomach.

"You're pregnant? Is that why you rushed the wedding?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, but that's not at all the reason why we scheduled the wedding the way that we did. I only got pregnant after we got married."

"You're showing! How do you expect me to believe that you weren't already pregnant?"

"Again, it's not what you think, dad. This isn't a normal pregnancy. This isn't your normal relationship either." I smiled softly at Edward. "It never really was."

I watched as his hands clenched and the blood rushed to his face. Thinking back, we really should have brought Jasper to keep my dad calm. The last thing I wanted was to be the cause of my father having a stroke or a heart attack.

"I'm not sick, dad. I promise you that everything is great. Better than great actually."

"Maybe we should let him relax for a moment before he hears the story," Edward said next to my ear. I nodded in response.

"Bella, please… What's going on?"

"We're going to tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh or interrupt. Everything you're about to hear is absolutely true. Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said uneasily, his eyes still on my stomach.

"Just as a reminder, I love Edward and I chose this life fully aware of what it was going to entail. Nothing anyone can say or do will change my mind about it."

"They couldn't the last time around either," my husband muttered from beside me.

Charlie gulped quietly and nodded, so I began the story of my first day of this life at Forks High. When I'd gotten to the point where I spoke to Edward in biology, I stopped. I wasn't sure how to go on, but Edward gave me an encouraging smile.

"Dad, I could remember a life with Edward. At first I didn't have every memory, but eventually I could remember almost everything all the way up until not long after our wedding. And Edward could remember too."

Charlie stared at me with a strange expression that I couldn't classify, but before I could hurry on with the story, Edward held up a hand to stop me. I looked at him confused, but he spoke before I was able to question him.

"That was all real, Charlie," he said evenly. I shot my attention over to my dad. His face was frozen in shock.

"You leaving Bella when your family moved? Her running off to California to see you? Nessie?" he said almost so low that I could hardly make out the words.

"It's all true. That was the other life Bella mentioned."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I have the ability to read minds. That's what Bella was about to get to before I stopped her. Think of those visions and put them all together. Every one of those dreams you've been having for the past two years was real. They really happened in another lifetime. Even the dreams about Jacob as a wolf are real."

My heart was trying to beat its way through my chest. I couldn't decide if I was elated that my dad was remembering everything, or if I was absolutely terrified.

"Renesmee? She was real?" he asked with a weak voice.

"She was our daughter," I said just as weakly.

"How?"

"We're not sure, but Bella and I came here to tell you about everything from this life and last. That is, if you still want to hear everything? Most of what you remember right now was our cover story. It doesn't touch what went on under the surface. We want to explain the half truths that we were forced to give you."

Charlie took a deep breath before shaking his head. By this point, I was expecting him to begin screaming at us to get out or to have a heart attack. Thankfully, neither of those things happened.

"Tell me. I know it's dangerous for me to know all of the details, but I don't care. I want to know. You were so happy, Bella. I'd like to be part of that."

Tears came to my eyes as my dad stared at me, a small smile tugging at his lips. Edward squeezed my hand and nodded in encouragement.

"Okay, but when I say that I'm going to tell you everything, that means you will hear _everything_. I won't hold any of the information back no matter how hard it may be to hear."

"I understand. I won't interrupt. I want to know."

After taking a deep breath, I told him everything. Everything from that first day I met Edward up until the Volturi killed us and our family. Charlie, as promised, stayed silent while I gave him every last detail.

He gasped in the appropriate places and smiled in the appropriate places. I noticed that he seemed uneasy now as he started to regard Edward with fresh eyes and a new perspective, but he also held a tenderness as our story of a life together came to a close.

"I can't believe how close I came to losing you so many times. And you," he said as his attention shifted to Edward, "I hated you to the core of my being for what you did. The way that you broke my daughter, I never thought I would be civil towards you again. I just… I wish I had known why you left her like you all did. I wonder if things would have been different had I known the truth. To know now that you left to keep her safe… To know that you were just as broken…"

I smiled at him. "Charlie, I've known and respected you in two lifetimes now. You and I both know that had you known the entire story up front, I very much doubt you would have allowed Bella to stay in Forks. More than likely she would have been sent to a psychiatric ward."

He chuckled grimly. "I probably would have told her she was insane to believe in vampires."

But I noticed that his voice quavered ever so slightly when he said the word 'vampire'.

"So is the baby you're carrying actually Renesmee?" he asked as his eyes trailed back down to my stomach.

"We don't think so," I replied. "It had to have been a different sperm and a different egg that met to create this child. It took longer for me to get pregnant than it did the first time around, and I was on birth control for a long time."

Charlie wore a look of ineffable sadness. "I loved her, you know. Even if I couldn't explain why she was so different, I loved her. I wish she could have talked to me through her visions like she did with all of you. What will Jacob do now that she won't exist?"

Edward sighed. "We're not sure really. He's living with us for now. When we have to leave, he says he's going with us."

"How long can you stay here?"

I grimaced. "Not much longer, at least not in the public eye. Carlisle is already supposed to be much older than he looks. We may have to leave right after my change."

"Oh."

"But now that you know the truth, we won't have to fake my death to get you to let go of me. We can still see each other, just not openly in Forks."

"So you're still going to be… one of them?" he asked uneasily.

"Yes. It's the choice I made before and I wouldn't change it for the world. Plus with the baby on the way, I don't really have much of a choice either way. Even if that weren't the case, I'd already made the decision before I even knew that I could get pregnant. I'm committed, dad. I'm committed to Edward and being with him and to this baby. I always have been. Marriage was the deal to get Edward to change me himself and sex with my husband was something that I wanted to experience as a human."

I saw Edward's eyes widen at my expression of honesty. I thought back over what I'd said before and embarrassment set in as the telltale blush covered my cheeks. Charlie coughed uncomfortably before he continued.

"And this transformation is painful?"

"It's very painful, as I remember it. It feels like your entire body is being devoured by fire, but it's worth it to me to have a baby and to be with Edward forever," I said as I rubbed my hand across my stomach.

"What about your mom? Are you going to tell her all of this too?"

"No. I'm not really sure she could handle something like this. I'll most likely slip out of her life and keep a long distance relationship. If she demands pictures, we can Photoshop them for awhile, but eventually she'll notice that I don't come visit and when she tries to visit me, I deflect her."

"And if that doesn't work?" he asked seriously.

"Then you and the tribe will be the only ones who won't think that I'm dead. I'll have to fake my death, at least for Mom."

"It's going to crush her," he said as he shook his head.

"I know, but at least she knows I'm happy. That will make things easier for her."

"It's not going to be easy to be sad around her when I still have contact with you," he said as he shook his head. "At least I'll still be able to talk to you."

We all sat in silence for a moment as Charlie absorbed the new information we'd given him.

"Ask your question, Charlie," Edward said. Charlie shivered before he took a deep breath to ask.

"Sue? She knows about all of this?"

"She is a member of the tribe. She knows about vampires and werewolves, and about my family specifically, but I'm not sure how much of our story she knows. Seth and Leah were wolves before, remember? They just didn't phase in this lifetime. A lot of the La Push kids haven't phased. We're all hoping to keep it that way."

"Am I allowed to let her know that I know?" he asked seriously.

"She is forbidden to tell you, but I see nothing in the treaty rules that state that you can't confront her," Edward answered with a shrug.

Charlie seemed to consider this before he pushed it off and made small talk about our plans for the future. This day hadn't been so bad after all.

**!i!i!i!i!**

"Don't break him!" Esme yelled to Emmett and Jacob from the kitchen. Charlie had been hanging around the house for a few weeks in order to be a part of my pregnancy. Emmett and Jacob were in the process of trying to get him outside to throw a football around with them. Charlie had finally found a reason to hover and they were trying to get him out of my hair for awhile. Of course they would hold back with Charlie being involved.

When Charlie first came over, everyone went out of their way to act human, but by the third day, they stopped holding back. Their random arguments that resulted in play fighting were no longer put off until after he went home. They used their strength and speed as if Charlie weren't there at all. He still flinched here and there, but he was almost completely desensitized now.

"Thank you, Esme!" Charlie called back quietly. He knew she could hear him.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly.

"Hm?" I replied turning to him as Charlie went out to play with the boys.

"I can hear her," Edward said from his place on the couch next to me. He'd been playing on his laptop while I was reading through one of the books from Jasper's study. My cup of blood was in one hand while I held the book in the other.

"You hear her? Who?"

"The baby! I can hear her."

It was earlier than last time.

He was in front of me in a flash with his hands lovingly caressing my stomach. Blessed with the advantages of supernaturally acute hearing, the rest of our family gathered around us quickly. With _this _pregnancy, I'd only had one broken rib so far and none of the sickness. Over all, it had been very easy, far easier than my memories told me it would be.

"What is she thinking?" I asked excitedly.

"She can see your face," he said hesitantly. "And mine…"

"Is that possible?" Carlisle asked from behind him. He bent down next to Edward to take my swollen belly in his hands.

"Nessie?" Edward whispered quietly. His eyes were like saucers.

"It's Renesmee?" I croaked. My voice was barely above a whisper. If it went any louder, it would have cracked, and I would have burst into tears.

"She can hear us. She's trying to explain, but her thoughts are jumbled and confused. She isn't sure how she got here."

"We could explain the birds and the bees," Emmett quipped from across the room. He was attempting to be his usual teasing self, but the look on his face was the most solemn I'd ever seen, in either this life or the last. He wanted so badly for it to be true, but he was trying not to get his hopes up. It was a measure of the tension in the room that Rose didn't swat him for teasing us.

"Less than two weeks, baby."

"What did she want to know?" I asked quietly.

"She's trying to be still, but it's hard. Her muscles are locking up so she wanted to know how long she has to hold it together to keep from hurting you."

I couldn't help it now. Not when the tears streamed down my face on their own accord. My daughter, my Renesmee, was back in my stomach and she was trying to keep me safe. Not only was I getting her back, but she had her memories as well and was trying to protect me. It was humorous, in a way. I'd risked my life numerous times to protect her, and here she was protecting me from within my body.

"How is this possible, Carlisle?" Edward asked in a strained voice. His smile could be seen for miles, but I could see the tension behind his eyes.

"Medically speaking, I don't think it is. It seems that there is a higher power playing their hand here."

"It's Nessie…? You're sure?"

No one had really noticed Jacob standing by the doorway. He slipped past my siblings and collapsed to his knees in front of me. His eyes begged me to allow him to touch my swollen stomach. I nodded as Edward and Carlisle moved slightly away to give him room.

"Nessie? Nessie, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you… I'm so sorry I wasn't stronger…"

My heart ached for him. I felt like an intruder on this moment, even if she was inside my womb.

"She doesn't blame you," Edward said in a choked voice. "She expected to die. She couldn't stand the thought of living while her family gave up their lives to protect her. She's only sorry that you had to suffer a vampire bite."

"So much like your mom…." Jacob muttered. "You two will always find a way to blame yourselves."

"She said she'll be out soon and try to explain everything. Her mind hasn't expanded enough yet in the development process to put everything together. She's excited about seeing everyone again."

"Great! Here's someone else with memories that the rest of us don't have. She knows all of my tricks and my jokes already and she's not even born yet! I need to get new material quickly," Emmett said before running upstairs. In truth, I think he needed a moment to collect his emotions.

Our family took turns hugging both Edward and I and congratulating us on getting our daughter back, before they retreated to give us some space. Once they had all cleared the room, my dad walked up in front of us slowly. Jacob was sitting in a corner of the room alone, his eyes focused on the floor as he tried to handle his conflicting emotions. He was trying to suppress his fury at himself for letting her die, while basking in the excitement that she was coming back to him. The power of the imprint will always prevail I suppose.

"Nessie?" Charlie asked quietly before placing a hand on my stomach.

"She can hear you," Edward answered.

"I'm not sure how much you remember, but I have my memories back too. Your mom and dad explained everything to me. When you come out, you don't have to hold back around me anymore, just no biting," he said with a chuckle.

"She's happy and promises to keep her teeth to herself."

"I can't wait to meet her," Charlie said as he rose to his feet. "The real her that you all got to know and love. I only got the censored version."

"You will, don't worry," I assured him.

After that, Charlie and Jacob both left the house in order to grant my husband and I a few moments alone. We sat in silence and held one another in the longest comforting embrace we'd ever shared in either life. It was like cuddle-therapy.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying. I'm just so happy," I mumbled against his shoulder.

"I am, too… or I would be crying if I were able to. This was a great day. I thought she was miraculous the first time around, but that's nothing as compared to this time."

"What's she thinking now?"

"She's sleeping. She has muscle twitches in her sleep so she's trying to stay curled in a ball. If we're measuring time like before, she can come out in eight days. She's not going to hurt you this time so it will be a lot less painful. You could actually survive this pregnancy and have another child later if you wanted to."

"Is that possible?"

"It should be, though I doubt another pregnancy would be this easy."

"Why do you think that?"

"We were lucky this time. We knew what to do to keep you healthy and we now know that it's Renesmee. She knows to be still so she won't hurt you. Another child might not understand so quickly."

"Maybe not, but we took that chance with her both this time and the last. What does Carlisle think?"

"He thinks it would be fine if you wanted twenty children. The decision is up to us."

"And what is your opinion on the matter?"

"I was perfectly happy when I thought that we would never be able to have children. I was happy when I found out that you were going to survive the pregnancy. I'm happy now knowing that we have our daughter back. If you want to go ahead and change, I'll be just as happy as I would be if you wanted another child. I'll be euphoric about whatever decision you make."

"It was difficult enough for me to miss the first three days of Renesmee's life. I'm not sure that I could stand to miss more than that. If we have another child, then for an entire month and three days, I wouldn't be much of a mother to her while she hunts or if she needs something since I'll be pregnant then finally going through transformation. And that says nothing about the human recovery time with this pregnancy if I don't go straight into the change after she's been delivered. I would be a weak human with a very powerful daughter who grows more and more each day. I think we'll just have one perfect child and stop there. At least we lived long enough the last time to know that she'll eventually stop growing."

I rubbed my hand across my stomach lovingly. He placed his over mine.

"That's perfectly fine with me."

**!i!i!i!i!**

"Are you ready to come out, Nessie?" I asked as I rubbed my stomach tenderly. I was already hooked on her nickname. My family sold me on it. If you can't beat them, join them.

"She's more than ready. She promises to hold perfectly still until we get her out. She knows that she's safe and won't break your back this time."

"Carlisle, let's get her out. I'm more than ready to get on with our lives. Rose? Can you look after her until I wake up?"

"Of course, Bella. Are you sure you don't want to stay human and have another?"

The longing in Rosalie's voice was evident, but I was going to stick with the decision that Edward and I had made.

"I'm sure. Who's going to help me upstairs?"

Edward was as my side in a flash and gently scooped me up in his arms. My entire family was gathered around me, excited smiles on their faces. Even Charlie had taken the week off to wait out the delivery and my transformation. Precautions were in place in case my bloodlust was too strong this time and I wanted to hurt him, but I doubted that it would come to that.

"I'll see you in three days, Bella," Charlie said in a sad voice as he took my hand gently in his. He placed a kiss on my cheek and stepped back.

"Esme?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes, Bella?" she said quietly when she appeared at my side.

"Take care of my dad for me please. He's going to need reassurances through this. I kept from screaming the last time, but I may not be so lucky this time."

"He's set up in the guest room. I'll take very good care of him, Sweetheart. You can be very sure that you'll see both him and Nessie as soon as you've hunted."

"Thanks, mom."

She patted my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead before moving from my side.

"Will you blush for old times' sake?" Emmett asked with a pout.

"You'll forever remember what it looks like. You don't need to see it now," I said sarcastically.

"Nessie says it's only three days and to hurry it up already," Edward said with a chuckle.

"We hear you. Let's do this."

"Coming, Jacob?" Edward asked over his shoulder. Jacob had been trying to give us our space to be able to bond with our daughter, but both Edward and I agreed to allow him to be a part of her birth.

"Yes," he said simply. I could see the strain on his face. His body was pulling him toward her automatically. Like gravity.

I cast a look at Jasper and saw that Alice was rubbing soothing circles on her back, a huge grin on her face. The emotions coming from everyone were surely killing him, but he was being a good sport about it all.

"See you soon," Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Let's get her out," Carlisle said as he led the way upstairs. I waved to everyone and allowed Edward to carry me into the operating room that was set up just as before.

"Alright Nessie, hold still for a few more minutes so your mom can be numbed properly," Carlisle said lovingly to my stomach. No normal pregnancy could ever be as touching as this one was. Watching my family talk to my unborn child knowing that she could hear them and understand them was indescribable.

"She says she's not moving until I pull her out," Edward answered for her.

"Ready, Bella? The morphine is all ready for you. I have extra standing by for when she's safely out and Edward begins your transformation."

"I've been ready. Shoot me up, Doc."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that the morphine had done nothing to numb the burn before. I would just have to hope that I could keep my teeth clenched for three days.

I turned my head as Carlisle began sticking me in the stomach with the needle. It didn't take long for everything to become completely numb.

"We're going to put a partition here so you won't be able to see anything."

"Thank you so much. I'm ready."

Carlisle nodded and slid the partition in place. Edward squeezed my hand and moved to the other side.

"It you feel any pain, let me know."

"I will. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. Hold still, Nessie. I'm coming in to get you."

I smelled the blood in the air, but I didn't feel a thing as Edward's teeth slashed through my stomach and into the womb.

"No biting this time," Edward said in a serious tone as Renesmee was lifted from my body and held out to me.

"Hi, Sweetie. I've missed you terribly."

I held her close to me and let my tears fall. Carlisle was taking pictures of the three of us together since I wasn't near death for this delivery. My human memories would be fuzzy of this moment, but I was determined to hold onto as much as possible.

"I'll see you in three days. Don't grow too much now."

I placed a kiss on her warm cheek as she placed her hand on mine.

I could see myself hugging her and feel her sense of loss. She was letting me know that she was going to miss me.

"It'll be okay, baby. I'll miss you, too."

"I've added more morphine. You can begin whenever you're ready. The blood is flowing faster and needs to be stopped soon or she'll bleed out before the venom can heal her."

"Jacob, will you take her downstairs please?" Edward asked.

I'd actually forgotten Jake was here with us.

"Jake? Is she still your imprint?"

"Yes," he said. His voice was so thick with emotion that I almost didn't catch it.

I held my wrist in the air towards Edward. He took it gently in his hand and placed a kiss there before baring his teeth and sinking them in easily. I smiled and closed my eyes. There was nothing left to do now but wait for the burn to set in and get my life back.

**!i!i!i!i!**

Throughout my transformation, I was able to keep my reaction to the burning agony in check like I did the first time through. The need to fight it actively held off longer than it had before with the increase in morphine, but it was inevitable in the end. Eventually, just as I had before, I was fighting a minute to minute battle to keep from screaming. The difference this time was that I knew with utter certainty what was waiting for me on the other end.

Now and then, I could hear Edward talking quietly to me from a spot to my right. At one point, Nessie was with him and he was humming my lullaby to her as she fell asleep in his arms. I wished I could have been coherent enough to join in on their moment, but I knew if I opened my mouth, a scream was sure to follow.

At one point, I could hear Charlie whispering quietly to me. He stroked my hand and talked about what it was like when I was a little girl. He told me how much he missed me when my mom took me away and how happy he was when I came back. I tried to squeeze his hand to let him know I'd heard him, but I wasn't sure if he felt it or not. It was the most open my dad had ever been with me. I guess my openness with him had paid off.

After an eternity, the burn finally began to dull and center around my heart, and I knew that it was almost over. I could already hear my family gathering around me, but it sounded like Nessie was downstairs with Charlie. From the scents in the room, I knew that they weren't present.

"Thirty seconds," Alice announced happily. I tried to move but my body was still paralyzed by the agony in my chest. Instead, I counted down until I was able to open my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked from beside me. I took a deep breath, sat up slowly, and pulled him into my arms gently. I remembered that my strength was too much for him in the beginning and kept my touches light.

"I finally feel normal again," I said with a giggle, and everyone joined in with me.

"Can we hunt now so I can see my dad and Nessie?"

Jasper cast me a strange look from across the room. He wasn't sold on the idea that I was perfectly in control as a newborn, but he could obviously tell that I was relaxed, unlike the countless other newborns he'd known. This time, I refused to be kept from touching my daughter by anyone, Jacob and Jasper included.

"Just a few quick questions," Carlisle said as he placed a hand on my arm. I wanted to growl out that he was keeping me from my child, but I composed myself.

"Okay? Shoot."

I listened intently to the sounds from downstairs. Nessie seemed to be making a fuss and Charlie was trying to soothe her. It made my arms ache to hold her. I needed to hurry and hunt so I could get back to them.

"Did the morphine help? How do you feel now? Is it like you remembered it being?"

"The morphine helped to an extent, but the venom burns it off pretty quickly. After a certain point I was on my own, just like the last time. Right now I feel great. It's as if I'm decades old rather than minutes, and it's better than I remember because this time I know that I can trust myself not to hurt anyone," I said impatiently as I swallowed against the burning dryness in my throat.

"My apologies. I'll ask my questions when you return."

I nodded and jumped through the open window. I felt more comfortable than I had since my memories returned. This was the body I was meant to have and I was thrilled to be back in it.

"We'll stay close since you're more in control now than ever before. Could you smell Charlie?" Edward called from behind me. I didn't have to waste a moment this time by taking off my shoes or practicing my speed. I knew it all already and Edward had taken the liberty of dressing me in jeans and a t shirt with no shoes. _That _must have made Alice crazy.

"Yes. I could smell where he'd been in the room, but his blood wasn't calling to me. It's like my body already knows not to go after human blood. My vampire memories are much stronger now. Like we thought, my human mind couldn't process them before."

"I'm just glad that you still have them," he said. "I was worried that they wouldn't be there after the change. I'm sorry, love. I've tried to convince Jasper that your self-control would be extraordinary, but he's still not sold on the idea."

"You would think with all of our stories he would be more accepting by now."

"You would think," he chuckled.

I lifted my face and inhaled deeply. "Herd up ahead. I'm ready to eat and get back. Will you be joining me?"

"Of course."

I cast him a smile before I pushed my speed to the limit and took down a large buck easily. I didn't spill a drop on my clothes this time.

After the body ran dry, my newborn throat was still parched and the deer had paused not far away, so I leapt to my feet and ran down a large doe on the edge of the herd. She didn't even get a chance to run.

I made quick work of my feeding because my mind was on more important things than my thirst. Unfortunately, I knew my newborn body would react a great deal worse than I wanted it to if I didn't at least attempt to fully sate my thirst before I held my daughter or hugged my father.

"This will do for now," I said over my shoulder as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Edward was already finished with his kill as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He was no doubt remembering my first hunt in our other life.

"Positive. You did warn my dad that my eyes will be red, right? I wore contacts for him the last time."

"He's well aware, but don't be surprised if his heart races," he cautioned me.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't be."

I was already running before I finished my sentence. Edward was at my side instantly, his hand in mine. I couldn't wait a moment longer than absolutely necessary to see my daughter, and he understood that feeling. Before, I was overly cautious because I couldn't trust myself. Now I held no fear.

When we approached the house, we slowed to a walk. Even if my dad was used to my family acting like vampires without the human façade, he hadn't gotten used to me just yet. He'd seen me as a vampire in our other life, but I acted human around him. He'd never known what I really was. I had no intentions of sheltering him this time around, but I wanted to make sure that he was comfortable lest I give him a heart attack.

"We're back!" I called as we stepped on the porch. I heard my dad's heart begin to race as he waited with anticipation for me to walk inside.

"Come in! Nessie has been dying to see you," Rose called from the living room. I felt bad that she wouldn't be able to bond with my daughter as much this time as she had before, but I wouldn't trade the situation for anything in the world. Renesmee was _my _daughter. Stepping through that front door and seeing Nessie in my dad's arms made everything perfect, as if my world had finally righted itself.

"Good morning. Did you have a nice nap?" he asked from his place on the couch. He made no move to stand or approach me. I assumed that Jasper had warned him not to make any sudden moves.

"It wasn't the most peaceful sleep I've ever gotten, so I think I'll just stop sleeping from now on," I teased back. He gave me a crinkled smile before slowly moving to stand up. Jasper sucked in a breath, but didn't make a move to restrain me like he had before. Edward must have thoroughly warned him.

"Now that I know the truth, I'm amazed that it wasn't obvious before," he said with a chuckle. Nessie was wriggling in his arms and nearly jumping to the floor as she reached for me. I was surprised his human strength was enough to hold her.

"I felt the same way when I found out, "I said with a nod of agreement. "It's amazing that they ever fit in at all."

Nessie turned back to her grandfather and touched his face impatiently.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "She's dying for you to hold her. Are you up to it?"

"I'm just fine. No bloodlust at all," I said confidently as I moved over to take her in my arms.

"I'm glad you're here, Dad. I'm so very glad."

"Me too, Bells. The eyes are more frightening than I expected, but it's nice not being sheltered anymore."

I reached around them both for a very gentle hug. Jasper's tension was palpable, but he would learn to trust me in time.

We pulled apart and Nessie latched herself onto me with both hands. I hugged her close and showered her with kisses. My own miracle baby… twice. She giggled in her baby way and touched my face with both hands.

There were pictures in my mind of the best parts of our time together in our previous life. I took the emotions behind the images to mean, 'I missed you, Momma.'

"I missed you too, baby. Have they been taking good care of you?"

She nodded yes with a happy smile. She showed me her memories from the past few days to let me know how close she'd gotten with Charlie. It was nice to be open with her grandpa. I could see the happiness shining in her pictures of them together. She gave a little pout when she let me know that the rest of our family didn't remember her, but she smiled afterwards anyway.

"That's great. Have you told them the memories you have about coming back to us?"

A picture of me holding her in my arms appeared in my mind. I interpreted these as her way of letting me know that she had been waiting for me.

"Such a clever little girl!" I said tickling her gently. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"I don't think that she knows all of the details, but she's been careful not to show anyone very much until you woke up," Rose said from the couch. I was impressed that there was no bitterness in her voice. I guess it was because she didn't know what she was missing this time. She couldn't remember being my caretaker or my daughter's surrogate mother while I was in transformation. She also couldn't remember how she could have cared less whether I lived or died, as long as she got my child out of the bargain.

"Are you ready to tell us now?" Edward asked gently as he stepped to my side and held his arms around us both. I leaned into his embrace.

Nessie tilted her head up towards me as she placed one hand on my cheek and one on Edward's. She wanted to tell her parents before anyone else, that was why she'd waited for me.

She showed us all of her memories from the time she was born in our last life up until the battle that we had all died in. She placed special emphasis on the fact that she would like to see Zafrina again someday.

I cringed when I got to see her memories first hand. I watched as my own body was torn apart and tossed into the fire followed by Edward's. That was a horrific memory for my baby to have. That alone nearly dropped me to my knees, but nothing compared to the way I felt when she showed us how she felt watching us all die one by one. She gave up, just like Jacob and Edward had said. Seeing it firsthand still made it difficult to believe.

We both continued to watch in horror through our daughter's eyes as she was killed by Aro. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat. That man was a monster, in any world, in any lifetime.

Renesmee jumped at my growl causing her hand to fall away and allowing me to see the room again. My dad was staring wide eyed at me, but he seemed to be trying to reassure himself that I was still me.

"That monster will never come near you," I swore. "You will be safe this time."

I took a moment to calm myself. She watched me patiently until I was relaxed.

"I'm sorry. Go on," I said quietly. She replaced her hand and the images picked back up.

Everything was really bright in her memory. There seemed to be a bright light to her left and darkness to her right. I could feel her confusion as she stared in each direction.

After standing perfectly still for a few moments, she stared off into the darkness. In the dark, I could catch faint traces of shadowy faces. Looking closer, I could see my own face followed by Edward's and Jacob's swirling in the mist. She took a step closer and the faces became even clearer in the darkness. She walked faster and our voices became clear as well, but the words weren't making sense. She ran as only a vampire could and everything went black.

The next thing I could hear was my own voice talking on the phone. I recognized the conversation with Alice from when she called weeks ago to congratulate us on our pregnancy. She'd been there the entire time, she just couldn't tell us. I automatically hugged her closer to me and felt the stinging venom well in my eyes.

The final scene was of us, here and now, standing with her in our arms.

"I guess that's all she remembers," Edward said.

"What did she show you?" Emmett asked impatiently.

Edward and I just stood frozen in shock. She was offered a second chance. This entire time, we thought it was us who had been given a second chance, but it was her all along. She was meant to live. Since we couldn't do it right the first time, those who were closest to her, we were given our memories in order to keep her alive; us because we'd made mistakes as her parents, Jacob because he is her imprint, and Charlie because his lack of acceptance of the supernatural kept her from being herself. It all made sense now.

"She was given a second chance. It was her, not us. She was given a chance. Edward, Jacob, my dad, and I kept our memories so we could create a better world for her to be born into. We were the ones who made the mistakes, so we kept our memories. We weren't the ones given a second chance at life… She was. She just took us along with her because she needed us."

I noticed that I was repeating myself, but I couldn't quite let the information shift into place. None of it seemed real.

"So someone offered her a second chance?" Carlisle asked cautiously. Esme had her hand placed over her mouth in shock.

"She saw two paths. One was bright and the other one was dark. The dark path showed our faces and as she got closer she could hear our voices. The next thing she knew, she was listening to the conversation I had with Alice when she called to let us know I was pregnant."

Everyone stared at me without speaking. I'm not sure anyone knew what to say in this situation.

She touched my cheek again and showed me her sadness. She wanted to tell us more, but that was all she knew.

"No, sweetie. You've told us more than we ever expected to know. You really are our little miracle."

I hugged her close and Edward joined in, hugging us both . The next thing I knew, our entire family was wrapped around us in one big group hug. No matter how it happened, no one was going to question her explanation. We were all just happy that she was safe and back in our family.

This future is going to be a good one. I got everything I could have possibly dreamed of and more.

**The End**

**(A/N): Thanks again to everyone who had reviewed, added me to favorites/alerts, etc. It's been fun! As for the Volturi, as I told Caius09, this is left up to the imagination. In truth, we all know that eternity is a LONG time. Until the Volturi are killed, there really is no sure way to avoid them forever.**


	31. Chapter 31

Attention readers:

Sorry this isn't an announcement about the new fics, but Reboot has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. The top five stories of the week will be featured in The Award Winning Fic collection and added to the "Recommended Reading List" on the side bar.

It's a weekly poll and is open for two more days. Please vote!

tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com

Thanks!


End file.
